LIVING THROUGH THE PAIN by butterflybetty in Port
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella é encontrada seis anos após ter sido seqüestrada. Seus amigos e sua família podem salvá-la da dor? PEDAÇOS DE MATERIAL SOMBRIO E ABUSO GRÁFICO. Violência, linguagem pesada e simplesmente tudo o que você pode imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

**LIVING THROUGH THE PAIN**

**Autora:** **butterflybetty** ( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1964154/ butterflybetty )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper**: Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Angústia/Família

**Censura:** + 18

**Fic Original:** Living Through the Pain (http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6346328/ 1/ Living_Through_the_Pain )

**Sinopse:** Bella é encontrada seis anos após ter sido seqüestrada. Seus amigos e sua família podem salvá-la da dor? PEDAÇOS DE MATERIAL SOMBRIO E ABUSO GRÁFICO. Violência, linguagem pesada e simplesmente tudo o que você pode imaginar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**butterflybetty**__._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora: Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. É sombria e bastante gráfica.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>VIVENDO ATRAVÉS DA DOR<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu me movi um pouco, abafando o meu grito de dor que irradiava através do meu corpo. Eu não podia ser alta, ou ele simplesmente viria me machucar novamente. Eu podia sentir a escuridão ao meu redor. A escuridão usada para me assustar, mas quando você está no escuro por 2095 dias, você se acostuma. É quando a luz vem que eu fico assustada. Quando a luz acende, eu sei que meu próximo dia no inferno está apenas começando.

Eu costumava ser um monte de coisas antes de ele me trazer para a escuridão. Eu costumava rir. Eu costumava correr e brincar com meus amigos. Eu costumava pular nos braços do meu pai e deixá-lo balançar-me ao redor. Então, um dia tudo acabou. Ele me tirou da minha família, meus amigos, minha vida. Ele me levou da minha felicidade. Agora, em vez de correr no pátio, eu estava agachada no chão de cimento da minha prisão escura. Em vez de pular nos braços quentes e convidativos do meu pai, eu fui transformada em sua puta. Em vez de conseguir correr por aí com os melhores amigos que uma garota podia pedir, eu estava deitada no chão de cimento frio, tentando sufocar o meu choro. Eu estava deitada no chão de cimento frio tentando impedir os cortes nas minhas costas e estômago de sangrarem de novo.

De repente, eu podia ouvir pessoas descendo as escadas para o meu inferno pessoal. Eu me arrastei o mais rápido e silenciosamente que pude no meu canto, desejando que eu pudesse desaparecer completamente. A porta do meu inferno foi escancarada. Alguém estendeu a mão e acendeu a luz brilhante e eu abaixei minha cabeça em meus braços, implorando comigo mesma para não dar uma olhada para cima para eles. As consequências seriam severas.

"Oh meu Deus." Sussurrou uma voz que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

Eu queria olhar para ver quem era, mas ele poderia ser um dos homens maus. Eu podia sentir que alguém se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao meu lado. Eu não pude deixar de recuar para trás e encolher-me esperando pelo golpe que eu sabia que estava vindo. No entanto, o golpe não veio logo e eu me pergunto por que ele não tinha me atingido ainda. Eles nunca gostam de esperar para começar a minha dor.

"Querida, você está bem. Nós somos da polícia. Você pode me dizer seu nome?" Ele sussurrou novamente.

Eu apenas olhei para ele. Ele estava me olhando, esperando para eu responder-lhe. Eu podia sentir o meu corpo frio, nu, imundo tremer quando olhei para ele e os outros cinco homens na sala. Eles estavam todos vestindo uniformes da polícia, como meu pai usava. Eu queria dizer a eles quem eu era, mas e se isso fosse uma armadilha? Não seria a primeira vez que ele me iludiria desse jeito.

"Precisamos de uma ambulância Mason Lane 5021, o mais rápido possível." Disse um dos policiais no fundo da sala.

"10-4, a ambulância está na rota. Tempo estimado de chegada: 4 minutos." Disse uma voz feminina pelo rádio.

"Querida, você pode me dizer o seu nome?" Perguntou o policial em frente a mim novamente.

Eu apenas olhei para ele. Se isso fosse uma armadilha e eu conversasse com ele, ele me machucaria pior do que fez da última vez. Da última vez que ele tinha homens vestidos como policiais, eu implorei a eles para me ajudar. Ele me deixou sobre a mesa por três dias deixando aqueles homens me machucarem mais e mais. Eu apenas abaixei minha cabeça e tentei desaparecer novamente.

"Ela não vai dizer nada para nós." Ele sussurrou para os outros.

"Venha, querida. Vou tirá-la daqui." Disse um dos outros policiais enquanto ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha mão.

Tão logo ele me agarrou, eu pude sentir meu corpo começar a tremer violentamente. Eu tinha que lutar de volta. Eu tinha que gritar por ajuda. Eu podia ver a porta aberta. Se eu lutasse de volta, talvez eu pudesse sair do meu inferno. Eu não queria que eles me machucassem como os outros homens fizeram. Chutei meus pés tentando fugir do homem segurando minha mão.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO. NÃO ME MACHUQUEM. EU SEREI BOA. POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MACHUQUEM." Eu gritei enquanto tentava chutar o policial para longe. Eu podia sentir os cortes no meu corpo começando a sangrar novamente.

"ACALME-SE, QUERIDA. NÓS NÃO VAMOS MACHUCAR VOCÊ." Ele gritou quando passou os braços em volta de mim. "Em nome dos deuses, o que ele fez com ela?" Ele murmurou suavemente.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO. EU VOU DEIXAR VOCÊS FAZEREM O QUE QUISEREM. APENAS NÃO ME MACHUQUEM. NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO." Eu gritei.

"NÓS NÃO VAMOS FAZER NADA ALÉM DE AJUDÁ-LA, QUERIDA. NÓS O PARAMOS. VOCÊ ESTÁ SEGURA AGORA." Ele gritou por cima dos meus gritos.

"NÃO." Eu gritei, lançando o meu corpo para frente e para trás, na tentativa de me libertar. Era inútil, mas eu ainda tinha que tentar.

"Olhe para a quantidade de cicatrizes no corpo dela." Sussurrou um dos homens atrás de nós.

Senti meu corpo inteiro começar a tremer enquanto eu lutava contra o homem segurando-me contra seu peito. Ele apenas passou os braços mais apertados em volta de mim, sussurrando que eu estava bem, e me segurou até que eu senti-me cair lentamente na escuridão. Rezei para que a vida infernal de Bella Swan estivesse quase acabada. Rezei para que minha morte fosse rápida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Bem, aí está a fic que vc´s votaram... tenho a impressão de que será extremamente dramática! Fiquei tensa só com esse primeiro cap.!_

_Vou continuar com aquele esquema de 10 reviews a cada cap. e posto diariamente, portanto, colaborem!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

**DOIS MESES DEPOIS**

Eu senti o avião bater no chão suavemente, fazendo-me saltar um pouco. Tentei esconder isso tão bem quanto eu podia, mas eu sabia que eles viram. O avião rolou para o portão. Respirei fundo e puxei minha bagagem de mão. Eu lentamente saí do avião atrás do meu pai, Charlie, e minha mãe, Renée. Meu irmão, Emmett, tinha seu braço envolto em torno de mim enquanto caminhávamos pelo aeroporto lotado. Havia repórteres gritando perguntas para nós de todos os lados. Encolhi-me enquanto era cegada pelos flashes das câmeras. Emmett apenas me puxou mais apertado em seus braços, protegendo-me o melhor que podia. Fazia cinco anos, onze meses e três semanas desde que eu tinha estado na pequena cidade de Forks, Washington. Parte de mim estava feliz por estar de volta. A outra parte estava apavorada. Eu não era a mesma menina que eu era quando fui tirada da minha família. Eu costumava ser despreocupada e feliz. Eu costumava ser inocente.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Charlie perguntou quando entramos em seu carro.

"Eu... eu não sei." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Bella, talvez devêssemos encontrar alguém para você conversar." Sussurrou Renée.

"NÃO!" Eu gritei de repente. Eu podia sentir o pânico crescente dentro de mim. Eu não podia fazer isso. "EU NÃO POSSO".

"Isso ajudaria você a se curar, querida." Charlie disse, quase implorando comigo.

"Por favor, Charlie. Eu... eu não posso. Não ainda." Eu sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caía dos meus olhos.

"Ok, B. Vamos esperar até que você esteja pronta." Emmett disse, apertando seu braço em volta de mim.

Fizemos o resto da viagem para casa em silêncio. Eu sabia que Charlie e Renée tinham boas intenções, mas era difícil o suficiente eu voltar aqui, quanto mais derramar meu segredo para um estranho. Os últimos seis anos da minha vida têm sido como viver nos abismos do inferno, mais e mais. Até dois meses atrás, eu vivia com medo a cada segundo de que eu morreria e nunca mais veria minha família ou amigos novamente. Eu costumava ter ótimos amigos antes daquele dia. Agora eu me preocupo sobre como eu vou viver em torno das pessoas que eu não tenha visto em quase seis anos.

O meu irmão gêmeo, Emmett, e eu nascemos e fomos criados em Forks, Washington. Nós sempre fomos extremamente próximos um do outro. Eu costumava reclamar que Emmett era muito protetor comigo, mas eu realmente não me importava muito mais. Ele era a única pessoa que poderia estar perto de mim agora. Crescer com Emmett sempre foi divertido. Ele sempre foi muito maior do que eu, mas ele sempre foi o maior urso de pelúcia. Olhei para o meu irmão e o estudei por um momento. Ele ainda era muito maior do que eu sou, mas depois de viver na escuridão por anos, eu não era estava surpresa que eu era tão pequena. Emmett tinha cabelos castanhos encaracolados mais longos do que ele costumava usá-los. Enquanto nós dois tínhamos os cabelos escuros do nosso pai, ele tinha os olhos azuis de Renée. Eu tinha os olhos castanhos de Charlie. O rosto de Emmett estava cheio de tristeza e dor. Eu apenas deitei minha cabeça no ombro do meu irmão. Ele colocou seu braço ao meu redor, me segurando aconchegada contra ele.

"Em?" Eu sussurrei suavemente.

"Sim, B?" Ele murmurou, tão baixinho para que ele não me assustasse.

"Eles sabem que eu estou voltando?" Eu sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto.

"Sim, eles sabem." Ele sussurrou.

"Eles vão estar lá quando chegarmos em casa?" Eu perguntei, nervosa.

"Sim, mas se você não quer que eles estejam, eu posso ligar e pedir para eles irem embora." Ele disse calmamente.

"Não, eu quero vê-los, mas vou precisar de você para me ajudar." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sempre vou te ajudar, B." Emmett disse quando estacionamos na frente da nossa casa.

"Bella, querida, você está pronta?" Perguntou Renée.

"Acho que sim." Eu sussurrei.

Eu lentamente desci do carro depois de Emmett. Ele enrolou o braço em volta dos meus ombros de novo e me puxou para perto dele. Nossa casa era exatamente a mesma como sempre foi. Vivíamos em uma grande mansão vitoriana branca nos arredores da cidade. Olhei para as duas casas à direita e à esquerda de nós. Emmett e eu passamos tanto tempo naquelas duas casas como passamos na nossa.

A casa do lado esquerdo era a casa em que Rosalie e Jasper Hale viviam. Eles também eram gêmeos. Seus pais, William e Catherine, costumavam nos provocar de que havia algo na água em Forks quando nascemos porque as pessoas que viviam na casa à direita eram Edward e Alice Cullen, um outro par de gêmeos, e seus pais, Carlisle e Esme.

Nós seis temos sido melhores amigos desde o dia em que nascemos. Literalmente, já que nós seis nascemos no mesmo dia. Eles costumavam nos dizer como, até mesmo no hospital, quando eles levassem um de nós para longe, os outros cinco começariam a chorar. Nós não pararíamos até que estivéssemos todos juntos novamente. Nossos pais disseram que, depois que voltamos do hospital, eles tinham que nos trazer todos para uma casa para que parássemos de chorar. Nós compartilhávamos uma ligação incrível. Eu me perguntava se ela ainda estaria lá depois de tudo.

Nosso pequeno grupo costumava ser inseparável e impenetrável, até aquele dia. Costumávamos passar todos os dias brincando juntos em uma das nossas casas, geralmente na de Carlisle e Esme. O restante dos nossos pais trabalhava, então Esme tomaria conta de nós. Carlisle era um médico do hospital local. Esme optou por não trabalhar para que ela pudesse cuidar das crianças. William e Catherine eram advogados. Charlie era o Chefe de Polícia e Renée era professora, até que fui raptada. Emmett me disse que agora eles têm uma pequena cafeteria no centro da cidade. Nós passaríamos horas andando de bicicleta, ou brincando no rio. Nós seis sempre sabíamos que podíamos contar uns com os outros. Ou, pelo menos, eu sabia. Eu senti falta de todos eles, mais do que eu admitiria a alguém, exceto, talvez, para Emmett.

Nós lentamente caminhamos para a nossa casa. Charlie abriu a porta. Emmett me puxou para dentro da casa, de modo que eu estava apenas dentro da porta. Pela primeira vez em quase seis anos, encontrei-me cara a cara com meus amigos. Eles todos tinham mudado muito desde que eu fui raptada. Olhei para Rosalie primeiro. Ela sempre foi alta, mas ela tinha que ter, pelo menos, 1m50 de pernas. Ela estava absolutamente linda. Ela tinha um corpo cheio de curvas, longos e sedosos cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis. Ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu lindo rosto.

Eu olhei para Jasper em seguida. Ele tinha pelo menos 1m88 de altura. Ele era volumoso, mas não tão musculoso como Emmett. Ele tinha cabelos loiros ondulados e os mesmos olhos azuis como Rosalie. Ele me deu um sorriso suave, gentil. Ele tinha o braço ao redor de Alice, que também estava chorando. De alguma forma, eu não estava surpresa que eles estão juntos. Ele sempre foi tão calmo e ela era o coelho energizer usando crack. Ele era o único que conseguia acalmá-la. Ela sempre foi a menor de todos nós. Ela ainda era, embora eu não seja muito mais alta do que ela. Talvez um ou dois centímetros. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros sedosos e brilhantes olhos azuis. Ao lado dela estava o meu Edward.

Se eu fosse escolher um deles como meu melhor amigo, seria Edward. Eu percebi quando eu fui afastada, que eu estava apaixonada por Edward. Ele me manteve segura na escuridão, me protegeu e me fez sentir como se, talvez um dia, eu estaria bem. Eu duvidava que ele algum dia sentiria o mesmo que eu, especialmente agora. Ele era completamente lindo. Ele ainda tinha o mesmo cabelo indisciplinado e brilhantes olhos verdes que tinha quando éramos pequenos. Edward sempre foi o mais reservado de todos nós, mas eu poderia levá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa. Nós dois costumávamos sentar por horas na rede no quintal, lendo ou conversando. Nós dois amávamos música. Tive aulas de piano com ele quando ninguém mais as tomaria com ele. Eu olhei para a minha mão cicatrizada. Eu sabia que tocar piano estava acabado para mim. Olhei de volta para os meus amigos.

"Oi." Eu sussurrei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_E então, o que estão achando dessa história? Não consigo nem imaginar tudo o que Bella passou..._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que comentaram... espero que a gente consiga ser forte para acompanhar essa fic...  
><em>

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

"Oi." Eu sussurrei suavemente. Todos eles deram um passo à frente e eu automaticamente dei um passo para trás. Emmett apenas me puxou para mais perto em seus braços.

"Oi, B." Rosalie disse, sem jeito. "Nós sentimos sua falta".

"Eu senti falta de vocês também." Eu sussurrei suavemente, deixando uma lágrima cair dos meus olhos.

"Você está bem." Disse Alice.

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei, sabendo que é uma mentira. Eu estava horrível e todos sabíamos disso. "Assim como você. Eu... eu gosto do cabelo mais longo, Ali".

"Eu também. É muito mais fácil do que o corte de duende." Ela riu.

"Mas agora não podemos chamá-la de duende." Eu ri baixinho e tentei sorrir através das minhas lágrimas.

"É verdade, mas ainda podemos chamá-la de coelho energizer." Edward sorriu. Eu ri alto, fazendo todo mundo olhar para cima em surpresa.

"Mais como coelho energizer usando crack." Eu provoquei, olhando diretamente para Edward.

Eu senti Emmett afrouxar o controle sobre meu ombro quando meu corpo começou a relaxar. Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso antes de me aproximar e jogar os braços ao redor da cintura de Edward. Eu senti o mesmo arrepio que sempre senti quando Edward me tocava. Ele lentamente passou os braços em volta de mim e me abraçou gentilmente. Minhas lágrimas estavam nadando em meus olhos e eu não tinha certeza se eram lágrimas boas, ou ruins.

Senti quando Emmett cruzou a sala e colocou os braços em volta de nós dois. Lentamente, Rose, Alice e Jasper se aproximaram e nos abraçaram. Eu me senti em casa pela primeira vez em quase seis anos. Eu quase me senti segura. Quase, mas não completamente. Depois de alguns minutos, nós nos separamos e eu olhei ao redor.

Carlisle e Esme estavam parados no fundo da sala com seus braços em volta um do outro. Alice parecia exatamente como Esme, exceto pelo fato de que Esme tinha o mesmo cabelo avermelhado e olhos verdes que Edward tinha. Edward parecia Carlisle. A única diferença é que Carlisle tinha cabelo preto e olhos azuis, assim como Alice. Os dois sorriram para mim. Eu apenas sorri de volta para eles, tentando fazer isso de verdade. Eu não tinha certeza se saiu tão verdadeiro, no entanto. Junto a eles estavam William e Catherine. Ambos tinham cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Eu não conseguia descobrir a expressão em qualquer dos seus rostos. De repente, eu me senti desconfortável com toda a atenção na sala, então eu olhei de volta para os outros.

"E... eu... não posso." Eu murmurei enquanto comecei a tremer por todos os olhos em mim.

"Vamos para o seu quarto." Edward murmurou.

Ele puxou-me em seus braços e me levou lá em cima para o meu quarto. Meu quarto era no lado esquerdo do corredor e o de Emmett era do lado direito. Entre os nossos quartos, ficava o banheiro que compartilhávamos. O quarto de Charlie e Renée era no andar de baixo. Entrei no meu quarto e senti uma lágrima cair dos meus olhos. Era exatamente como antes de eu ser raptada. As paredes eram rosa-claro, havia cortinas brancas rendadas nas janelas. Minha cama ainda tinha o mesmo cobertor rosa sobre ela. Estremeci com o brilho.

"Eu vou ter que mudar este quarto." Eu sussurrei quando me sentei na minha cama e puxei meus joelhos no meu peito. "O rosa precisa sair. É muito brilhante".

"Com o que você vai pintá-lo?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Algo escuro. Talvez um roxo escuro." Eu murmurei, encolhendo os ombros.

"Isso seria legal." Disse Jasper, acenando com a cabeça.

"Nós poderíamos colocar alguns pôsteres das suas bandas favoritas." Alice disse, sorrindo para mim. "De quem você gosta agora?"

"Eu não sei. Eu não tenho escutado música desde que..." Eu parei. "Já faz um tempo".

"Bem, nós apenas temos que trazer nossos CD's para que você possa encontrar o que você gosta." Edward disse. Olhei para ele. Ele sorriu e piscou para mim. Eu rapidamente me afastei.

"Eu gostaria disso." Eu disse suavemente. Olhei para Alice. Ela tinha a cabeça no ombro de Jasper. "Você e J, Ali?"

"Sim, faz um par de anos agora." Ela disse com um sorriso suave.

"Eu sempre soube que vocês dois ficariam juntos. Ele era o único que conseguia acalmá-la." Eu pensei enquanto passei meus braços em torno dos meus joelhos.

"É verdade." Ela riu, inclinando-se mais em Jasper. Eu olhei e percebi que Emmett e Rosalie estavam sentados muito próximos um do outro.

"Em, existe algo que você precisa me contar?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Hum, não." Ele disse confuso.

Nós tínhamos gastado grande parte dos últimos dois meses juntos. Ele era a única pessoa para quem eu disse tudo. Bem, quase tudo. Ele sabia apenas sobre tudo que me aconteceu nos quase seis anos que eu tinha desaparecido. Ele jurou que nunca contaria a ninguém até que eu estivesse pronta. Ele era o único em quem eu podia confiar agora.

"Certo. Rosie, há quanto tempo você e Em estão juntos?" Eu perguntei.

"Quase seis anos." Rosalie sussurrou.

"Oh." Eu disse suavemente.

"Sim." Emmett sussurrou.

Nós caímos em um silêncio constrangedor. Eu não sabia o que dizer a eles. Eles tinham todos mudado tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo, eles eram os mesmos. Era uma sensação estranha e desconfortável. Fez-me sentir nervosa e eu não gostava disso. Nem um pouco.

"Eu vou buscar um copo de água." Sussurrei quando me levantei. "Eu já volto".

Saí do meu quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu podia sentir o pânico começar a crescer dentro de mim. Eles haviam seguido em frente sem mim. Tomei um par de respirações profundas e tentei impedir-me de entrar em pânico. Eles certamente me afastariam se eu fizesse isso. Comecei a sentir-me um pouco melhor, então eu calmamente desci as escadas, tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho. Eu não queria entrar em apuros. Eu tinha acabado de descer o último degrau quando ouvi os nossos pais conversando na sala.

"... nós simplesmente não sabemos o que fazer." Charlie suspirou. "Ela não vai falar sobre os últimos seis anos. Ela se recusa a falar com qualquer um a não ser Emmett, na verdade. Temos sorte se ela diz mais de duas palavras para nós. Eu só quero a minha Bella de volta".

"Levará algum tempo, Charlie. Ela só foi encontrada dois meses atrás. Bella passou por muita coisa. É surpreendente que ela esteja indo tão bem como ela está, considerando o abuso que ela passou." Disse Carlisle. A culpa tomou conta de mim quando ouvi a dor gravada nas palavras do meu pai.

"Nós sabemos disso, Carlisle. Ela simplesmente parece tão vazia. Ela não dorme, ela raramente come." Renée chorou. "A única pessoa, até hoje, que ela deixaria mesmo chegar perto dela foi Emmett. Eu sinto falta do meu bebê".

"Renée, querida, ela estará de volta um dia. Apenas dê a ela algum tempo e algum espaço." Disse Esme.

"Talvez nós não devêssemos deixá-la voltar para a escola." Renée preocupou-se. Terror subiu pelo meu corpo e eu sabia que tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

"Vocês têm que me deixar ir para a escola." Eu implorei quando entrei na sala. Renée deu alguns passos em minha direção, mas eu hesitei enquanto dei passos para trás.

"Bella, nós não queremos que você fique desconfortável. E se você ficar assustada?" Ela perguntou.

"Por favor, não me prendam. Por favor, deixem-me ir. Eu não posso aguentar ser trancada de novo." Eu sussurrei enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. "Por favor..."

"Bella-" Charlie disse quando agarrou a minha mão. De repente, fui jogada de volta para o quarto escuro quando caí no chão.

_Quando eu acordei, eu estava deitada no meio de um quarto escuro. Gritei para alguém me ajudar, mas ninguém veio. Eu podia sentir a minha pele rastejando. De repente, a porta do quarto em que eu estava foi escancarada. Ele acendeu a luz e eu me encolhi de quão brilhante ela era. _

_"LEVANTE-SE, PUTA." Ele gritou para mim. Eu apenas fiquei deitada no chão chorando. Ele veio e me agarrou pelos cabelos e puxou-me para os meus pés. _

_"TIRE SUAS ROUPAS, PUTA." Ele gritou para mim. Eu lentamente comecei a removê-las. Ele fechou seu punho e me deu um soco no rosto. Eu caí no chão enquanto eu gritava de dor. Eu podia sentir o gosto do sangue na minha boca. _

_"AAAAAAAHHHHH__." Eu gritei. _

_Ele rasgou minha roupa fora de mim e me jogou na cama. Ele amarrou minhas mãos e os pés na cama. As correntes beliscaram a minha pele, mas eu estava com muito medo para chorar. Ele pairou sobre mim por vários minutos, deixando seus olhos correrem sobre o meu corpo. Bile subiu na minha garganta enquanto eu tremia de puro medo. __Ele tirou a sua roupa e começou a esfregar meu corpo com uma mão, enquanto se masturbava com a outra. Eu chorei em silêncio, desejando que eu estivesse apenas sonhando. Uma vez que ele estava pronto, ele subiu em cima de mim._

_"NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO, NÃO ME MACHUQUE. POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MACHUQUE. EU SEREI BOA." Eu gritei quando ele se forçou para dentro de mim. Eu pensei que morreria de dor. __Parecia que eu estava sendo rasgada em mil pedaços. _

_"VOCÊ SABE QUE GOSTA DISSO, PUTA." Ele riu, muito alto. Pequenas gotas de cuspe pousaram no meu rosto, fazendo-o rir ainda mais alto. _

_"POR FAVOR, APENAS NÃO ME MACHUQUE." Eu gritei enquanto minhas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. _

_Ele apenas riu e me disse que gostava quando eu chorava. Depois que ele terminou, ele saiu de cima de mim. Ele se virou e me deixou amarrada à cama quando apagou a luz, fechou a porta e deixou-me dentro da escuridão. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Algumas coisas começam a aparecer... __Este é apenas o início dos flashbacks e terror que Bella experimentará..._

_Eu fico com o coração na mão traduzindo essa fic... é realmente difícil... então, por favor, continuem comentando...  
><em>

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Ouvi Charlie e Renée dizendo alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo através do meu choro. O chão tremeu quando todos do andar de cima descerram as escadas correndo. Emmett me puxou para fora do chão e em seus braços. Ele me embalou no seu peito e deixou-me chorar.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu apenas peguei a mão dela." Charlie sussurrou.

"Maldição, pai." Emmett xingou. "Você não pode tocá-la, porra".

"Emmett, não fale com o seu pai assim." Renée repreendeu. Eu apertei meus braços em volta do meu irmão, segurando tão firmemente quanto eu podia.

"Eu não me importo, mãe. Ela está tentando realmente forte. Basta dar a ela mais algum tempo." Respondeu Emmett.

Ele se virou e me levou para fora da casa. Eu ouvi os outros nos seguirem. Emmett me levou até o portão lateral e para o quintal. Ele nos sentou na rede, movendo-se de modo que eu estava deitada em seu peito. Ele esfregava minhas costas, tentando me acalmar. Senti os outros sentarem ao redor de nós. Eu apenas fiquei deitada nos braços do meu irmão e chorei enquanto eles conversavam entre si.

"Rosie, eu ainda preciso fazer algumas compras escolares. Você quer ir comigo?" Alice perguntou.

"Claro, Ali. Preciso comprar um par de coisas." Disse Rose. "Nós poderíamos ir amanhã".

"Parece bom." Alice murmurou. "Os meninos têm treino de futebol amanhã, de qualquer jeito, então..."

"Eles não vão me deixar ir para a escola." Eu mal murmurei.

"O quê?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Renée disse que eles não deveriam me deixar ir para a escola. Eles vão me trancar novamente. Eu não posso..." Eu parei quando fechei meus olhos e suprimi meu estremecimento. Eu não poderia lidar com ser trancada novamente. Eu simplesmente não podia.

"B, você vai para a escola. Eu não vou deixá-los manterem você presa." Emmett disse.

"Você promete?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Eu prometo, B. Eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar novamente." Emmett sussurrou. "Nunca mais".

Senti os ombros dele tremendo enquanto nós choramos juntos. Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos deitados na rede juntos. Eventualmente, o céu se tornou preto e eu comecei a ficar com medo, então Emmett me levou de volta para dentro de casa. Os outros foram para casa com seus pais. Carlisle e Esme me disseram para chamá-los se eu precisasse de alguma coisa, mas William e Catherine não disseram nada. Charlie e Renée tentaram parar Emmett de me levar lá em cima, mas ele simplesmente os ignorou e levou-me ao meu quarto. Ele me deitou na cama e me abraçou enquanto eu chorei até dormir.

_Eu estava sentada na escuridão novamente. Eu podia sentir a sujeira cobrindo meu corpo. A porta do quarto se abriu e eu encolhi para o canto. O homem na porta jogou a garrafa pendurada na sua mão na parede em cima de mim. Ela quebrou e eu senti o vidro quebrado cair no meu cabelo. Ele rapidamente atravessou o quarto e agarrou meu braço com força. Ele me jogou na cama. Ele deu um soco e acertou no lado da minha cabeça. Eu sufoquei meu grito de dor. Chorar só piorava a situação. Ele amarrou minhas mãos e os pés na cama novamente. Ele levantou-se e rapidamente retirou suas roupas. Eu fiquei deitada ali como uma boneca de pano enquanto ele se forçou dentro de mim. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos enquanto ele forçou-se dolorosamente em mim mais e mais. Ele olhou para mim. _

_"Uma boa putinha. Eu adoro quando você chora, puta." Ele riu diabolicamente._

_"Por favor, pare." Eu sussurrei baixinho. "Você está me machucando"._

_"Eu nunca vou parar. __Você sempre será minha." Ele murmurou quando terminou e saiu de cima de mim. _

_Ele me agarrou pelo cabelo e me jogou de volta ao meu canto. Eu senti a dor quando aterrissei no vidro novamente. Ele vestiu sua roupa de volta e se aproximou de mim. Ele riu e pisou na minha mão. Eu senti os ossos esmagarem sob a sua bota pesada. _

_"AAAAAHHHHH." Eu gritei. Ele virou e foi embora, me deixando no escuro de novo. _

"B, acorde." Emmett sussurrou freneticamente.

Eu bati meus olhos abertos. Eu me levantei e me enrolei no canto e comecei a puxar meu cabelo.

"Nunca vai parar, nunca vai parar, nunca vai parar..." Eu murmurava para mim mesma.

"B, pare." Emmett disse suavemente quando estendeu a mão e gentilmente puxou minhas mãos para baixo. "Pare".

Olhei ao redor e percebi que eu estava de volta ao meu quarto. Olhei para Emmett. Ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. O medo e a preocupação enchiam seus olhos e me senti culpada por fazer meu irmão chorar. Eu gentilmente puxei minha mão da sua e enxuguei suas lágrimas.

"Eu estou bem agora." Eu sussurrei. "Desculpe".

"Está tudo bem, B." Emmett disse, sentando-se no chão ao meu lado. Eu tinha meus joelhos puxados para cima tão perto do meu peito quando eu podia.

"Que horas são?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Pouco depois das seis da manhã." Emmett disse, agarrando minha mão cicatrizada. Eu quis puxá-la para fora, envergonhada que ele a estivesse tocando, mas eu sabia que ele me diria que eu estava sendo boba. "Eu tenho treino de futebol em cerca de uma hora. Você quer vir comigo, ou ficar aqui?"

"Eu vou com você. Eu não posso ficar aqui." Eu murmurei, rapidamente.

"Ok, vamos tomar o café da manhã." Emmett disse se levantando.

Ele me ofereceu sua mão e coloquei a minha na dele e deixei que ele me puxasse para os meus pés. Peguei uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de manga comprida da minha mala e fui para o meu armário e troquei de roupa. Emmett e eu descemos as escadas para a cozinha. Charlie e Renée estavam na cozinha, bebendo uma xícara de café. Ambos olharam para mim e sorriram. Dei a eles um pequeno sorriso, tentando fazê-lo parecer bastante real.

"Bom dia." Eu murmurei quando me sentei na minha velha cadeira, puxando meus joelhos até meu peito.

"Bom dia, querida." Renée disse. "Você levantou cedo".

"Eu... eu não conseguia dormir." Eu murmurei, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para eles.

"Mamãe, papai, Bella está vindo para o treino de futebol comigo." Emmett disse. Ele estabeleceu um par de torradas na minha frente. Eu sorri suavemente para ele quando o vi colocar manteiga de amendoim para mim. "Como se eu me esquecesse como você gosta da sua torrada".

"Bella, você tem certeza que quer ir para o treino de Emmett com ele? Você pode ficar aqui com a gente." Renée disse, esperançosa.

"NÃO... eu... eu quero ir com Em." Eu sussurrei. Eu vi a dor no rosto dos meus pais. "Por favor, apenas me dêem algum tempo".

"Estamos tentando, Bella." Charlie sussurrou, piscando de volta suas lágrimas. "Nós apenas sentimos muito a sua falta".

"Eu... eu também senti falta de vocês." Eu sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. "É simplesmente muito difícil".

"Ok, querida." Disse Renée. Ela olhou para o meu irmão. "Emmett, certifique-se que ela tem o seu telefone celular no caso de ela precisar de nós".

"Sim, senhora." Disse Emmett. "Vamos, B".

"Ok." Eu disse quando me levantei. Segui Emmett para a porta dos fundos. Eu parei e olhei para os meus pais. Eles estavam sentados ali abraçados um ao outro. Eu mordi meu lábio quando disse, "Eu amo vocês".

"Nós também amamos você." Soluçou Renée.

"Para sempre." Charlie engasgou.

Eles começaram a chorar um no outro quando eu me virei e segui Emmett para fora até a garagem. Ele me levou a um enorme jipe vermelho. Eu apenas sorri enquanto subia no banco do passageiro. Ele sorriu quando saímos da garagem. Olhei pela janela e vi as árvores verdes passando. Eu senti falta do verde. O musgo que crescia em tudo, as folhas que sacudiam das árvores. Eu até senti falta da chuva. Emmett puxou para dentro do estacionamento do campo de futebol. Nós saímos e ele pegou um par de cobertores e levou-me ao treinador.

"Treinador Clapp." Disse Emmett. Treinador Clapp, um homem de cabelo escuro, se virou e olhou para Emmett e eu. Eu me arrastei para um pouco mais perto de Emmett. Ele apenas colocou seu braço sobre meu ombro suavemente. "Esta é minha irmã, Bella. Ela vai ficar aqui durante o treino. Ela ficará na arquibancada".

"Você está bem, Bella?" Ele perguntou, olhando-me suavemente. Meu corpo todo tremia um pouco.

"Ela só precisa ficar perto de mim, senhor." Emmett sussurrou.

"Ok, Emmett." Disse o Treinador Clapp, acenando com a cabeça. "Deixe-a estabelecida e vá colocar o uniforme".

"Obrigado, Treinador." Disse Emmett. "Vamos, B. Eu vou te mostrar onde sentar".

Segui Emmett para as arquibancadas. Ele colocou um dos cobertores nas arquibancadas para eu sentar e envolveu o outro nos meus ombros. Ele beijou minha testa e correu de volta para o vestiário. Sentei-me e trouxe meus joelhos até meu peito e envolvi o cobertor ao redor de mim. Poucos minutos depois, vi Emmett, Jasper e Edward correndo para fora do vestiário. Eles olharam para mim e me deram um grande sorriso e um aceno. Eu acenei de volta, quase me sentindo normal. Quase, mas não completamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Confesso a vc´s que está sendo difícil traduzir essa fic... eu fico angustiada cada vez que Bella tem um flashback do que aconteceu com ela... espero que as coisas fiquem bem para ela..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Desculpem, mas não consegui postar mais cedo...  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**__**  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Pelas próximas horas, eu os assisti treinando. Eles eram todos muito bons. Emmett era um atacante. Era seu trabalho se certificar de que ninguém chegasse em Edward, que jogava como quarterback. Jasper era um receptor. Os três jogavam muito bem juntos. É quase como se eles pudessem ler as mentes uns dos outros. Pouco depois do meio-dia, o Treinador Clapp terminou o treino de hoje. Eu ainda estava sentada e esperando na arquibancada quando ouvi duas pessoas vindo atrás de mim. O medo brotou dentro de mim quando eu pulei para os meus pés e virei-me para encontrar Jessica Stanley e Lauren Mallory paradas atrás de mim. Jessica era baixa, mas tinha toneladas de cabelo castanho encaracolado para compensar sua altura. Lauren tinha cabelos loiros platinados e tinha maquiagem demais em seu rosto.

"Bella Swan?" Jessica perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para mim. "É realmente você?"

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça. Eu não conseguia encontrar minha voz. Eu nunca tinha ficado junto de uma dessas meninas. Havia algo sobre elas que me deixava desconfortável. Meu corpo estava tremendo e eu queria que elas fossem embora. Eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer-lhes isso eu mesma.

"Uau, você parece uma merda." Lauren riu, deixando seus olhos vagarem sobre o meu corpo.

"Sério, você nunca ouviu falar de maquiagem?" Jessica riu.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você saiu desse jeito." Lauren disse, completamente rindo de mim. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, mas eu ainda não podia dizer nada.

"Vocês duas, cadelas, precisam deixar Bella em paz." Disse uma garota atrás de mim. Virei-me para encontrar Ângela Weber, uma menina bonita com cabelos e olhos escuros, olhando para mim. Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso antes de olhar para Jessica e Lauren. "Tenho certeza que vocês podem encontrar algum menino para fazer um boquete. Agora, sumam".

"Ângela, cuide da sua vida, vadia." Lauren zombou. Eu podia sentir o pânico crescer no meu peito quando Lauren se aproximou de mim. Sentei-me de volta e trouxe meus joelhos de volta no meu peito e comecei a soluçar. "Ela é uma aberração do caralho".

"Lauren, afaste-se fodidamente de Bella." Retrucou Ângela. Olhei para cima e vi Lauren parada a poucos centímetros de mim.

"Muito perto, muito perto..." Eu murmurei quando comecei a balançar para frente e para trás.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Emmett gritou quando ele veio correndo em minha direção. Ele me puxou para os seus braços e eu senti meu corpo relaxar. "B, você está bem? Elas machucaram você?"

"Muito perto." Eu sussurrei, apenas alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

"Ângela, o que está acontecendo?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eu vim para pegar Ben, quando notei Lauren e Jessica paradas perto de Bella. Ela não parecia querer que elas estivessem perto dela. Então, eu vim para ajudá-la quando ouvi Jessica e Lauren dizendo algumas coisas realmente mal-intencionadas. Eu disse a elas para deixá-la em paz. Elas disseram-me para cuidar do meu próprio negócio e a chamaram de aberração. Lauren se aproximou de Bella e ela começou a chorar." Ângela explicou. Percebi que Edward, Jasper e Ben Cheney tinham todos vindo até nós. Eu enfiei minha cabeça no peito de Emmett, tentando me esconder.

"Se eu encontrar alguma de vocês perto de Bella de novo, eu juro por Deus que vou deixar Rose, Alice e Ângela baterem a merda fora de vocês. Entenderam?" Emmett rosnou. "Bom, agora saiam daqui".

Levantei minha cabeça para ver Lauren e Jessica correndo. Olhei pra Emmett. Ele parecia além de irritado. Estendi a mão e afaguei sua bochecha, tentando fazê-lo acalmar. Ele relaxou imediatamente. Olhei para Ângela.

"Ob... Obrigada, Ângela." Eu sussurrei suavemente.

"Sem problemas, Bella. Odeio essas cadelas." Ângela riu. "Se elas te incomodarem novamente, você vem me dizer. Vou dar uma surra nelas".

"Ok." Eu murmurei. Olhei para Ben. Ele não era muito mais alto que Ângela. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos que estavam escondidos atrás de um par de óculos de aro preto. "Oi... Ben".

"Oi, Bella. Você está ótima." Disse Ben quando ele colocou seu braço em torno de Ângela.

"Obrigada, você também." Eu sussurrei. "Você e Ângela?"

"Sim, por aproximadamente um ano agora." Ben riu.

"Oh." Eu disse enquanto sorria para eles. Notei que Mike Newton e Tyler Crowley estavam falando com Lauren e Jessica. Eles continuavam olhando para cá para mim, fazendo-me sentir muito desconfortável. "Em, podemos ir agora?" Eu perguntei, abaixando minha cabeça no peito do meu irmão.

"Claro, B. Pensei que poderíamos ir buscar uma pizza com os outros. Está tudo bem?"

"Acho que sim." Eu disse quando me levantei.

"Vemos vocês mais tarde." Disse Ângela.

"Tchau, pessoal." Edward disse quando Ben e Ângela foram embora.

"E, J, vamos nos encontrar na pizzaria da Rua Seis. Rosie e Ali vão nos encontrar lá." Disse Emmett.

"Ok, Em." Edward sussurrou, olhando para mim.

Emmett pegou os cobertores dos meus braços e me levou de volta para o seu jipe. Subi no meu lado, enquanto ele entrou no dele. Emmett ligou o jipe, mas apenas ficou lá por um minuto. Ele se virou para olhar para mim. Eu poderia dizer que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas ele estava lutando consigo mesmo sobre o que dizer, ou talvez fosse sobre como dizer.

"Basta dizer, Em." Eu disse.

"B, por que você deixou que elas falassem assim com você?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Eu não conseguia dizer nada. Eu congelei." Eu murmurei. "Além disso, o que elas disseram é verdade. Eu sou uma aberração. O meu corpo é repugnante. Eu até sou mais pálida do que eu costumava ser. Eu não sei como agir na frente das pessoas mais. Eu sou uma aberração social, assim como uma aberração física".

"B, você não é uma aberração. Aposto que Alice e Rose ajudariam você com alguma maquiagem e roupas, se você as deixasse." Emmett disse quando começou a dirigir.

"Eu não posso deixá-las ver o meu corpo." Eu sussurrei. "Elas não podem ver o que ele fez comigo".

"Elas não precisam. Que tal todos nós irmos às compras esta tarde? Elas vão ajudá-la se você as deixar".

"Será que Charlie e Renée se importam?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Passe-me o meu telefone. Eu ligo para eles e pergunto." Disse Emmett. Entreguei-lhe o celular e ele ligou para casa. "Mãe, eu quero levar Bella às compras para roupas novas e algumas coisas de mulherzinha. Está bem?... Rose e Alice vão ajudar... Mãe, ela não pode ter você lá... Eu sei que você faz, mas ela não pode lidar com isso... Vou tentar, mas não posso prometer nada... Ok, mãe. Te amo também".

"Bem?" Perguntei baixinho quando ele desligou o telefone.

"Ela não ficou muito feliz de ficar de fora, mas eu disse a ela que você precisava de algum tempo ainda. Ela me perguntou se eu falaria com você para dizer a eles o que aconteceu, mas eu não vou. Você vai dizer a todos quando estiver pronta. Ela finalmente concordou em nos deixar ir, contanto que eu compre para você o seu próprio celular." Emmett explicou.

"Eu os estou magoando." Eu sussurrei, piscando de volta minhas lágrimas.

"B, você só precisa de tempo. Você não quer que eles fiquem mais magoados por eles sabendo tudo. Eu entendo. Dê a si mesma tempo para curar." Emmett disse quando estacionou em frente à pizzaria. Eu vi Edward, Jasper, Alice e Rose esperando por nós lá dentro.

"Como eles estão indo realmente?" Perguntei enquanto os observava. Eles estavam apenas sentados lá, sem falar.

"Eles estão melhores agora que você está de volta. Nenhum de nós realmente superou quando você foi raptada. Edward se culpava." Emmett suspirou.

"Por quê?" Perguntei surpresa.

"Ele sempre achou que se ele não houvesse arruinado seu livro, que você não teria ficado brava e caminhado até a biblioteca sozinha. Ele acha que ele não a teria levado se ele não tivesse derramado suco em seu livro." Emmett explicou.

"Sim, ele teria. Ele esteve me observando por várias semanas." Eu murmurei sombriamente.

"Eu sei disso, mas Edward não." Disse Emmett.

"Em?" Perguntei baixinho.

"O quê?"

"Obrigada por não me pressionar." Sussurrei suavemente. "Eu sei que eles vão me ajudar, mas eu me sinto tão envergonhada. Eu simplesmente não consigo lidar com isso agora".

"B, eles sabem disso. Charlie e Renée só querem ajudá-la. Quase os destruiu quando você foi raptada. Eles acabaram de ter a velha Bella de volta." Emmett disse, franzindo a testa.

"Ela não pode voltar. Ela morreu seis anos atrás quando ele me tocou pela primeira vez." Eu murmurei baixinho.

"Não, ela não morreu. Ela está apenas enterrada sob a dor." Disse Emmett.

"Eu amo você, Em." Eu disse enquanto enxugava minhas lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Eu também te amo, B." Emmett gargalhou. "Agora vamos comer. Eu estou muito faminto".

"Nada muda." Eu disse enquanto pulava para fora do jipe.

Emmett envolveu seu braço sobre meu ombro enquanto ele e eu entramos na pizzaria lotada. Emmett apenas apertou seu aperto em meu ombro enquanto me levou até a mesa onde os outros estavam esperando por nós. Sentei-me entre Edward e Emmett. Senti como se eu pudesse me esconder de olhares curiosos aqui.

"Vocês já pediram?" Emmett perguntou.

"Sim, nós pedimos uma pepperoni grande e uma grande de cogumelo." Edward disse quando se virou para olhar para mim. "E uma pizza pequena com tudo o que tem direito para você, B".

"Você se lembrou que tipo de pizza eu gostava." Eu sussurrei, puxando os meus joelhos até meu peito. Passei meus braços em torno deles e descansei o queixo nos meus joelhos.

"Claro que eu lembro. Eu não sabia se tinha mudado, mas arriscamos." Edward riu.

"Oh." Eu disse suavemente. Emmett cutucou meu ombro. Eu olhei para ele. Ele acenou com a cabeça para Alice e Rosalie. Ah sim, as compras. Eu respirei fundo e olhei para elas. "Rosie, Ali, eu... eu tenho um favor para pedir a vocês".

"O que é?" Rose perguntou quando ambas olharam para mim.

"Bem, eu não tenho certeza de que tipo de coisas eu preciso. Eu estava esperando que vocês pudessem me ajudar com algumas roupas e maquiagem e outras coisas." Eu murmurei, olhando para os meus pés.

"B, você quer que nós levemos você para fazer compras?" Rose perguntou baixinho.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. "Eu não sei o que todo mundo está usando agora... e..."

"Ok, B. Nós vamos ajudá-la." Disse Alice.

"Obrigada, meninas." Eu murmurei quando trouxeram a pizza. Peguei um pedaço da pizza com tudo e dei uma grande mordida. Tinha um gosto tão bom que deixei escapar um gemido. "Porra, isso é bom".

"B, nós precisamos dar a você um minuto a sós com a pizza?" Rose riu. Eu empalideci quando o sangue foi drenado do meu rosto.

"Rosie." Emmett silvou.

"Eu não tinha comido pizza desde que ele me levou." Eu murmurei, suavemente colocando a pizza no meu prato. "Eu senti falta disso".

"O que você comia?" Jasper perguntou.

"Na maioria dos dias, eu poderia ter uma fatia de pão e um pouco de queijo, ou alguns biscoitos, se ele não estivesse zangado comigo. Se ele estivesse bravo, ele não me daria nada." Eu sussurrei, olhando para as minhas mãos.

"Oh." Jasper sussurrou.

"Às vezes, ele me daria uma barra de granola, se..." Eu parei e olhei para longe.

"Se o quê?" Alice sussurrou.

"Se eu chorasse o suficiente para ele quando ele..." Sussurrei. "Ele gostava quando eu chorava".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ainda bem que Ângela apareceu para "salvar" Bella... e o que será que os amigos vão achar agora que ela está começando a contar o que aconteceu com ela?_

_10 reviews = cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Suzy**: vc pode mandar um e-mail pra falar comigo 'em particular', meu e-mail é: ju. martinhao (arroba) gmail. com (retirar os espaços)_

_**Luciana**: concordo com vc! Estou traduzindo a fic que a maioria escolheu e acho que todo mundo, assim como eu, está sofrendo bastante com essa história... acho que nós nunca imaginamos que seria tão angustiante assim!_

* * *

><p>Bem, tenho algumas indicações de fics que estou lendo aqui para vc's... as histórias são muito boas e vale a pena ler, e <strong>deixar reviews<strong>!

**Tempo Para Viver**, de Marta Potter Cullen:

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7025858/ 1/ Tempo_Para_Viver (retirar os espaços)

**Fridays at Noon**, traduzida pela minha amiga Irene:

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7090622/ 1/ Fridays_at_Noon_by_troublefollows1017 (retirar os espaços)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Mesmo que eu não estivesse olhando para eles, eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim, perfurando-me. Eu comecei a tremer, então eu me levantei e corri para fora para o jipe. Sentei-me no pára-choque traseiro e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem livremente. Senti um arrepio quando Edward veio e passou seus braços em volta de mim, me segurando aconchegada contra o seu peito. Deitei minha cabeça no seu peito e comecei a soluçar.

"Está tudo bem, B. Você vai ficar bem." Edward sussurrou.

"Não é justo, E. Eu quero minha vida de volta." Eu chorei.

"Eu sei que não é, B. Eu sinto muito." Ele engasgou. Olhei para cima e notei que ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Se eu não tivesse sido tão desastrado..."

"E, não foi culpa sua. Ele tinha estado me observando durante semanas. Eventualmente, ele teria chegado a mim." Eu murmurei enquanto estendi a mão e enxuguei as lágrimas do seu rosto.

"B, eu estou sempre aqui para você. Sempre que você precisar de um amigo, eu estou aqui." Edward disse, inclinando-se na minha mão.

"Obrigada, E." Eu sussurrei enquanto os outros saíram. Eu me afastei um pouco de Edward. "Ei, pessoal".

"B, me desculpe se eu te deixei desconfortável." Rose disse tristemente.

"Você não deixou, Rosie. É só que é difícil para mim falar agora." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ok, bem, vamos às compras." Emmett riu, tentando quebrar a tensão em torno de nós.

"Em, você é uma menina às vezes." Eu murmurei.

"É mesmo?" Emmett perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim. Eu sorri suavemente quando balancei a cabeça para o meu irmãozão. "Bem, pelo menos eu sou legal".

"Seja como for, Em." Edward riu revirando os olhos.

Todos entramos em nossos carros e fomos ao shopping. Eu estava muito nervosa sobre todo mundo olhando para mim. Desde que a polícia me encontrou trancada naquele quarto, a imprensa tem estado intermitentemente mostrando a minha imagem e tanta parte da minha história quanto eles sabiam na televisão. A perdida e quase esquecida Isabella Swan tinha sido encontrada. Eles corriam tanto da minha história quanto eles sabiam. Tudo que eles realmente sabiam era que eu tinha sido sequestrada uma semana antes do meu aniversário de 12 anos. Eu tinha sido vista pela última vez andando pela rua até a biblioteca. Essa foi a última vez que meus amigos ou familiares me viram, até dois meses atrás.

A polícia me encontrou trancada dentro da minha prisão escura, nua, machucada, assustada e aterrorizada. Os policiais tentaram falar comigo, mas eu me recusei a falar com eles. Eu tinha medo que ele me ouvisse e me puniria. Um dos policiais se esticou e pegou minha mão e eu me perdi. Comecei a gritar e chutar. Eles me seguraram e eu desmaiei. Meu captor tinha, aparentemente, sido morto em um tiroteio com a polícia. Isso era tudo o que a imprensa sabia.

Acordei dois dias depois no hospital. Eu estava amarrada à cama. Charlie, Renée e Emmett estavam todos sentados ao lado da cama, olhando para mim. Eu comecei a lutar com as amarras. Eu não gostava de ser amarrada. Emmett desamarrou-me e puxou-me em seus braços. Eu estava chorando incontrolavelmente. Charlie e Renée tentaram abraçar-me, mas eu comecei a gritar quando eles tentaram. As enfermeiras e os médicos vieram correndo para o quarto e tentaram puxar-me dos braços de Emmett, mas eu me recusei a soltá-lo. Ele subiu na cama comigo e me abraçou enquanto eu chorava. Emmett finalmente conseguiu falar com Charlie e Renée para nos darem algum tempo sozinhos. Quando eles saíram, ele prometeu que não me deixaria sozinha novamente. Fiel à sua palavra, ele nunca me deixou.

Passei os próximos dois meses no hospital. Eu estava tão desnutrida que quase não pesava 36 quilos. Eles tinham me conectado a uma IV, bombeando calorias para que eu ganhasse peso. Eu tentei comer, mas depois de anos de mal conseguir uma fatia de pão por dia, eu tinha dificuldade para comer o suficiente para ficar saudável. A polícia e os médicos me pressionaram quase todos os dias durante um mês para eu contar a eles o que tinha acontecido comigo nos quase seis anos que eu vivi no escuro, mas eu não tinha sido capaz de dizer a ninguém além de Emmett, nem mesmo para Charlie e Renée. Eles sabiam que eu tinha sido espancada e negligenciada, mas eles não sabem muita coisa. Eu acho que eles sabiam que eu havia sido estuprada pelo menos uma vez, mas eles não sabem a extensão do que eu havia passado. Era difícil para mim saber que os médicos tinham me visto nua. Meu corpo era um mapa rodoviário do abuso que eu sofri durante os meus anos no inferno.

Emmett me contou como eles me encontraram em uma pequena casa abandonada nos arredores de Phoenix, Arizona. Eles encontraram-me trancada em um porão. Era à prova de som, o que explica por que ninguém nunca ouviu meus gritos. Ele disse que Charlie e Renée perceberam cerca de uma hora depois que eu saí para a biblioteca que algo estava errado quando eu não voltei para casa. Eles enviaram grupos de busca para procurar pelos bosques e cidade, mas eu já estava muito longe. Ele disse que eles tinham uma testemunha que o viu me agarrar e puxar-me em seu carro. Aparentemente, uma vez que ele cruzou as linhas do estado, a polícia não conseguiu encontrar quaisquer vestígios de mim. O FBI foi chamado e enviou alerta em todo o país, mas no momento em que eles saíram, eu provavelmente já estava trancada no escuro e esquecida.

Emmett disse-me que eles se recusaram a desistir da busca. Eles trabalharam com o Centro para Crianças Desaparecidas e Exploradas para manter a minha história fresca. Eles colocaram minha foto nas notícias, qualquer coisa para me encontrar, mas já que ele nunca me deixou sair da minha prisão escura, não havia nenhuma maneira que qualquer um poderia ter me visto. Ele disse que Charlie não conseguia lidar com o trabalho como policial quando ele sentiu que havia falhado comigo. Renée não poderia lidar ver todas as crianças na escola, então ambos se demitiram e abriram uma cafeteria.

Emmett também me contou como foi difícil voltar para a escola depois que eu tinha desaparecido, para todos eles. Mal tínhamos iniciado a nossa sexta série quando eu fui levada. Eles grudaram juntos o melhor que poderiam, mas foi difícil. Eles entraram em um monte de brigas e suas notas caíram tanto que eles acabaram nos cursos de verão. Ele disse que não foi até que eles fossem capazes de concentrar sua raiva em alguma coisa que eles foram capazes de fazer algo produtivo. Ele disse que é por isso que ele, Jasper e Edward começaram a jogar futebol. Eles têm que atingir as pessoas. Ele disse que Rose e Alice optaram por concentrar sua raiva na música. Elas, junto com Ângela, têm uma pequena banda.

Quando chegou a hora de eu voltar para casa, os médicos em Phoenix tentaram argumentar que eu não estava mentalmente estável o suficiente para voltar para casa. Eu provavelmente não estou, mas eu não queria ficar lá. Eu precisava voltar para casa. Eles levaram meus pais ao tribunal para tentar forçá-los a colocar-me em um hospital psiquiátrico, mas o juiz recusou. Ele teve eu e Emmett entrando e falando com ele em particular. Ele disse que sabia que eu precisava de Emmett comigo para me sentir segura. Ele me fez um monte de perguntas sobre o que eu queria da minha vida. Eu fui honesta quando disse que não tinha idéia do que eu realmente queria, mas que eu sabia que precisava ir para casa. Ele expressou preocupação sobre eu ser capaz de lidar com ir para a escola depois de não estar na escola há seis anos. O juiz ordenou que eu poderia ir para casa em Forks se eu fizesse um teste estabeleceendo que eu sabia o suficiente para me juntar a Emmett para o nosso último ano. Então eu fiz o teste. Não só a minha pontuação foi alta o suficiente para estar no último ano, como eu poderia me formar tecnicamente agora e ir para a faculdade. Mas eu optei por terminar o ensino médio com Emmett e os outros. Então, nós finalmente conseguimos voltar para casa. A escola começaria em dois dias e eu estava apavorada. Pelo menos vai ser uma semana curta, já que a escola começa em uma quarta-feira.

"B, você está pronta?" Emmett perguntou. Olhei em volta e percebi que já estávamos no shopping.

"Desculpe, Em. Devo ter me distraído." Eu murmurei enquanto saía do carro.

"Está tudo bem." Emmett gargalhou. "Eu sei que sou entediante".

"Você não é entediante." Eu sussurrei.

"Ei, eu só estava brincando. Eu sei que você tem muita coisa em sua mente." Emmett disse quando me puxou para um abraço.

"Ok, B. Existe alguma coisa que você esteja procurando?" Alice perguntou.

"Hum, não, apenas nada de mangas curtas, blusas cavadas, e nada de saias ou vestidos." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ok, então jeans e blusas de manga longa." Rose disse, acenando a cabeça. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Eu estava esperando que talvez eu pudesse encontrar alguma luva sem dedos para que eu pudesse esconder as cicatrizes na minha mão." Eu disse quando mostrei a eles as cicatrizes.

"Como você conseguiu isso?" Jasper perguntou, franzindo a testa.

"J." Edward silvou.

"Está tudo bem, E." Eu disse suavemente. "Uma noite, depois que ele... Ele pisou na minha mão depois que ele jogou uma garrafa de cerveja em mim. Ele quebrou todos os ossos da minha mão e cortou minha mão".

"Oh, cara." Jasper sussurrou. "Sinto muito por perguntar, B".

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse quando puxei minha manga para baixo sobre a minha mão. "Não é tão fácil de esconder como as outras são".

"Ok, bem. Vamos às compras." Disse Rose, mudando de assunto.

Nós passamos as próximas horas comprando para mim muitas roupas. Alice e Rose insistiram que eu precisava de no mínimo dez novos pares de jeans. Tivemos dificuldade em encontrar algum que realmente se encaixasse. A maioria das lojas não possuía os tamanhos, mas nós os encontramos. Conseguimos também encontrar-me um monte de camisetas de manga, camisas, moletons e eu consegui convencê-las a me deixar comprar um moletom com capuz. Comprei um casaco novo, um pijama novo, calcinhas novas, sutiãs diversos, algumas botas novas, sapatilhas e AllStars. Elas me ajudaram a descobrir que tipo de maquiagem usar, o que era difícil, já que eu era tão pálida.

Depois que terminamos a compra de roupas, Emmett me levou para comprar um novo celular. Ele insistiu que eu comprasse um Blackberry. Ele disse que era perfeito para enviar mensagens de texto. Todos eles colocaram seus números de telefone celular e os de todos os nossos pais para mim. Edward me arrastou até a loja de música e me apresentou várias das suas bandas favoritas. Eu gostei da maioria delas. Ele insistiu em comprar seus CD's para mim. Emmett insistiu que eu precisava de um iPod também. Depois que terminamos, nós carregamos de volta para os carros e voltamos para casa. Charlie e Renée estavam sentados na sala quando Emmett e eu entramos com todas as minhas compras. Os dois entreolharam-se e sorriram, claramente felizes por nos ter de volta em casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que estão achando? A cada cap. descobrimos um pouco mais do que aconteceu com a Bella..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**Bella POV**_

"Como foram as compras, Bella?" Charlie perguntou, sorrindo enquanto ele e minha mãe olhavam para mim e Emmett.

"Exaustivas. Ali e Rosie estavam muito... animadas." Eu disse enquanto dei de ombros.

"Você conseguiu tudo o que você estava procurando?" Renée perguntou.

"Sim, eu consegui." Eu murmurei, olhando para a luva rendada na minha mão esquerda. Eu olhei para Renée e respirei fundo. Eu os tinha magoado tanto. "Renée, você, é, hum, talvez queira, hum, vir até o meu quarto e ver o que eu comprei?"

"Eu gostaria muito disso." Renée disse enquanto sorria. Eu olhei para Emmett. Ele apenas me deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Ok." Eu disse quando peguei as sacolas.

Eu fui e respirei fundo quando peguei a mão de Renée e a puxei atrás de mim. Renée seguiu-me ao meu quarto com as sacolas que Emmett esteve carregando.

"Um, Renée, eu estava pensando que eu gostaria de refazer meu quarto".

"Claro, o que você estava pensando em fazer?" Ela perguntou quando sentou-se na minha cama.

"Eu estava pensando em pintar as paredes de um roxo escuro. Talvez colocar alguns pôsteres nas minhas paredes." Eu expliquei. "É realmente brilhante demais aqui dentro".

"Isso ficaria bom. Podemos comprar uma cama nova para você também." Disse Renée.

"Será que... você poderia me ajudar?" Sussurrei.

"Claro que ajudo. Agora mostre-me o que você comprou." Renée disse, sorrindo. Sentei-me ao lado dela e sorri para ela.

Passamos as próximas horas vendo minhas muitas roupas. Ela gostou de todas elas, especialmente as luvas para a minha mão. Lentamente a tensão entre nós aliviou-se. Eu sei que era duro para ela que eu não poderia deixá-la tocar-me muito, mas eu estava realmente tentando trabalhar na reconstrução de meu relacionamento com ela e Charlie. Eu tinha que conhecê-los novamente se eu fosse algum dia ser capaz de confiar a eles a verdade. Ela teve o cuidado de não pressionar-me para mais do que eu me sentia confortável em dizer a ela. Renée me ajudou a colocar a minha roupa no armário e fizemos planos para comprar a tinta para o meu quarto amanhã após o treino de futebol de Emmett. Depois que passamos por todas as roupas, voltamos lá embaixo. Sentei-me na sala com Charlie e Emmett. Olhei para cima e vi que eles estavam assistindo algum jogo de baseball. Pânico tomou conta dentro de mim.

"Em?" Sussurrei freneticamente. Ele jogou a cabeça para mim. Apontei a televisão. Eu podia sentir meu corpo inteiro começar a tremer

"Pai, mude o canal." Exigiu Emmett.

"Por quê?" Charlie perguntou, olhando entre nós.

"Apenas faça isso." Emmett disse quando se aproximou e se ajoelhou na minha frente. "Está tudo bem".

"Não posso ver isso. Não posso ver isso." Eu sussurrei enquanto fechei meus olhos e trouxe meus joelhos até meu peito. "Não, não, não..."

Comecei a balançar para frente e para trás murmurando para mim mesma. Charlie deve ter visto o medo no meu rosto porque ele mudou rapidamente de canal. Emmett ficou na minha frente por alguns minutos, mas depois voltou para o sofá. Tomei algumas respirações profundas e empurrei o pânico de volta. Recostei-me de volta na cadeira e tentei relaxar. Devo ter ficado entorpecida porque, de repente, eu estava de volta ao quarto escuro.

_"LEVANTE, SUA PUTA IMUNDA!" Ele gritou para mim quando escancarou a porta para a minha prisão._

_Atirei meus olhos abertos e tentei correr para os meus pés, mas eu não fui rápida o suficiente. Ele estendeu a mão e me puxou pelos cabelos e me puxou para a mesa. Senti meu corpo começar a tremer incontrolavelmente. _

_"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO, NÃO A MESA, POR FAVOR, NÃO ME FAÇA FAZER ISSO." Eu gritei enquanto lutava para ficar longe dele. _

_"SUA PUTA ESTÚPIDA." Ele gritou quando me jogou na mesa, rudemente. "VOCÊ SABE MELHOR DO QUE LUTAR COMIGO!"_

_"Por favor, eu vou fazer qualquer coisa mais. Só não me coloque sobre a mesa novamente." Eu implorei. _

_"VOCÊ VAI FAZER O QUE LHE FOR DITO!" Ele gritou. _

_Ele puxou as correntes e prendeu as algemas nos meus pulsos e tornozelos. A porta da sala abriu novamente. Fechei meus olhos, não querendo ver o que eles fariam. Eu os senti vir ao meu redor. Senti suas mãos apalpando meu corpo nu. Elas apertavam e me batiam. Um por um, eles forçaram-se para dentro de mim, rasgando-me e fazendo-me sangrar. Eles me morderam e puxaram facas e me cortaram._

_"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOO!" Eu gritei. "PARE! ISSO DÓI!"_

"B, acorde." Emmett sussurrou. "Você está segura agora".

Atirei meus olhos abertos e caí no chão. Dobrei meu corpo em uma bola e comecei a chorar incontrolavelmente. Comecei a rasgar meus braços. Eu ainda podia senti-los em mim. Todos eles. Eu precisava tirá-los de mim. Ouvi a porta da frente abrir e se fechar.

"TIRE-OS DE MIM!" Eu gritei.

"Fique longe dela." Emmett disse quando ele me pegou do chão.

"Emmett, deixe-me dar algo a ela para acalmá-la." Disse Carlisle. Eu o ouvi chegar mais perto de mim.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!" Eu gritei quando saltei para fora dos braços de Emmett e passei correndo por todos eles. Corri para fora e comecei a correr pela rua. Eu não pensei sobre o fato de que eu estava descalça. Eu só tinha que continuar correndo. Senti Emmett puxar-me para o chão enquanto eu continuei a chorar.

"EU AINDA POSSO SENTI-LOS!" Eu gritei quando agarrei meus braços novamente. "TIRE-OS DE MIM!"

"Eles não estão aqui, B. Eles não vão te machucar mais." Emmett sussurrou quando ele se levantou. Ele me levou de volta para a casa. "Saia, Carlisle. Eu posso ajudá-la".

"Emmett, deixe-me ajudar." Sussurrou Carlisle. "Eu posso dar a ela algo para ajudar com o ataque de pânico".

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÕO!" Eu gritei enquanto lutava para me libertar.

Emmett passou por ele e nos correu para cima para o nosso banheiro. Ele abriu a água e entrou no chuveiro comigo em seus braços. Assim que a água bateu em mim, eu comecei a esfregar meu corpo. Eu precisava tirá-los de mim. Emmett segurou minhas mãos para me impedir de me machucar. Senti meu corpo inteiro relaxar lentamente enquanto ele balançou-me para frente e para trás.

"Por que eles não vão me deixar em paz?" Sussurrei. "Toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos, ele está lá me machucando mais uma vez".

"Eu não sei, B." Emmett sussurrou. "Talvez você devesse falar com alguém".

"Eu não consigo." Eu chorei.

"Talvez você devesse dizer a Charlie ou Renée. Talvez conversar com Edward, Alice, Jasper ou Rosalie." Emmett sugeriu.

"E se eles me culparem? Eu parei de lutar. Deixei que ele me machucasse." Eu murmurei sombriamente.

"Você fez o que tinha que fazer para sobreviver, B. Eles não vão ficar com raiva de você por sobreviver." Emmett disse quando desligou a água.

"Eu não sei se posso contar a eles." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Então vamos esperar até que você esteja pronta." Disse Emmett. "Vamos, vamos trocar de roupa. Precisamos voltar lá embaixo".

"Ok, Em." Eu sussurrei.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella".

Levantei-me e peguei uma toalha e sequei-me um pouco. Fui ao meu armário e retirei minhas roupas no escuro. Eu não gostava de olhar para o meu corpo. Puxei um par de calças de yoga e uma camiseta de manga longa que eu comprei hoje. Puxei uma luva para a minha mão esquerda e andei de volta ao meu quarto. Saí para o corredor e Emmett estava esperando por mim. Ele passou o braço em volta do meu ombro e fomos para o andar de baixo. Charlie estava sentado no sofá segurando Renée, que estava chorando. Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados em cada lado deles. Todos olharam para mim. Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente.

"Sinto muito." Eu murmurei suavemente enquanto as lágrimas começaram a cair. "Eu não quero causar problemas".

"Bella, você não fez nada errado." Disse Charlie.

"Bella, você pode me dizer o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Eu... Eu tive um pesadelo." Eu sussurrei. "Ele costumava..."

"O que, querida?" Renée pediu.

"Ele costumava trazer outros homens." Eu sussurrei baixinho. Ouvi todos ofegarem. "Ele..."

"Está tudo bem, querida. Você não precisa dizer mais nada." Disse Esme.

"Sinto muito por ser tantos problemas." Eu sussurrei enquanto chorava. "Toda vez que fecho meus olhos, eu o vejo lá".

"Você gostaria que eu desse a você algum medicamento para ajudar a dormir?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO!" Eu chorei freneticamente enquanto dei alguns passos para trás.

"Ele costumava drogá-la para que ela não pudesse lutar muito com ele." Emmett explicou quando me puxou para seus braços.

"Oh, eu entendo." Carlisle suspirou. "Bem, vou ver se consigo encontrar outra maneira para ajudá-la. Algo que não envolva drogas".

"Obrigada, Carlisle." Eu sussurrei. "Posso ir para o meu quarto?"

"Claro que você pode." Disse Charlie. Virei-me para subir as escadas. Eu parei e olhei de volta para eles. Todos eles pareciam tão derrotados.

"Eu realmente senti muito a falta de todos vocês." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Eu amo todos vocês".

Então eu me virei e corri de volta para cima. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e deitei na minha cama e chorei em meu travesseiro. Eu sei que eles só queriam ajudar, mas eu não sabia como deixá-los sem feri-los mais uma vez. Eles tinham passado por coisa suficiente por minha causa. Como eu poderia dizer-lhes o que ele fez comigo? Eu não queria ver a vergonha em seus olhos. Eventualmente, eu caí em um sono agitado. O rosto dele brilhou através dos meus pesadelos a noite toda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Fico morrendo de pena da Bella... quando parece que ela está um pouco mais relaxada, aparece alguma coisa para lembrá-la de todo o terror que passou..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

_**Emmett POV**_

Eu vi minha irmã correr tão rápido quanto suas pequenas pernas magras poderiam levá-la a subir as escadas e para o seu quarto. Ela fechou a porta e eu a ouvi começar a chorar. Eu entrei e sentei-me na cadeira em frente a Charlie, Renée, Carlisle e Esme. Eu sabia que eles estavam perdidos sobre como ajudar Bella. Eu estava também, mas eu sabia que ela precisava de mim agora.

"Quão ruim é isso, Emmett?" Perguntou Carlisle. Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu olhava meu pai nos olhos.

"Ela viveu no inferno." Eu disse suavemente. "Ela passou por mais do que alguém deveria ter que passar. Ela se sente culpada por não deixá-los ajudar. Vocês todos têm de dar a ela mais tempo. Eu estou tentando levá-la a se abrir mais, mas ela esteve sozinha por muito tempo".

"O que nós podemos fazer para ajudar?" Perguntou Esme.

"Basta agir como se tudo estivesse normal. Eu não estou dizendo que quando ela tiver episódios como o desta noite que devemos ignorar, mas uma vez que eu a acalmar, vocês têm que agir como se tudo estivesse bem. Ela está mal se segurando".

"Emmett, você não pode fazer tudo sozinho." Disse Renée.

"Eu sei, mãe. Ela está se abrindo devagar para Edward, Jasper, Alice e Rose." Eu disse suavemente.

"Por que ela não vai nos dizer o que aconteceu?" Charlie perguntou.

"Ela não quer que vocês se machuquem mais do que vocês já estão." Eu disse, olhando ao redor para todos eles. "Olha, eu tenho certeza que vocês já têm uma idéia do que aquele bastardo fez com ela. Ela contará a vocês. Ela só precisa de mais tempo".

"Ok, Emmett. Vamos dar-lhe tempo." Suspirou Charlie, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos. "Qual foi o negócio com o jogo de baseball?"

"Você se lembra que cerca de dois meses antes de Bella ser raptada, você nos levou àquele jogo de baseball em Seattle?" Perguntei enquanto me levantei

"Sim, foi um daqueles jogos do campeonato menor." Disse Charlie.

"É aí que ele a viu pela primeira vez. Ele era um dos jogadores. Ele nos seguiu para casa naquela noite e a observou por semanas antes que ele a levou. Ela não pode assistir baseball mais porque ele mostrou a ela a fita que ele fez dela naquela noite." Eu expliquei. Todos ficaram sentados ali com olhares de horror em seus rostos. "Eu estarei no meu quarto".

Corri para o meu quarto no andar de cima, parando na porta de Bella. Eu a ouvi ainda chorando. Levou tudo que eu tinha para não ir até lá e pegar minha irmã, mas eu sabia que tinha que deixá-la chorar esta noite. Voltei para o meu quarto e deitei em minha cama. Peguei a foto da minha mesa de cabeceira. Era minha e de Bella antes que ela foi raptada. Estávamos no quintal na rede. Ela estava deitada com a cabeça no meu peito enquanto eu fazia cócegas nela. Ela estava tão despreocupada.

Eu realmente queria matar o filho da puta que colocou suas mãos sobre a minha irmã assim. Bella e eu sempre fomos próximos. Eu era dois minutos mais velho do que ela foi e nunca a deixava esquecer isso. Ela sempre foi aquela que cuidava de todos nós. Ela garantia que o meu almoço fosse feito do jeito que eu gostava. Renée costumava provocá-la de que ela agia mais como nossa mãe do que ela fazia. Era verdade, mas isso era simplesmente Bella. Eu era o brincalhão, o fabricante de problemas e Bella era a pacificadora.

Quando ela desapareceu, parecia que alguém rasgou o meu coração. Eu estava tão perdido sem ela. Eu sabia que era duro para Renée e Charlie, mas Bella era a minha gêmea, minha outra metade. Rose foi aquela que me tirou do meu abismo. Na noite em que Bella desapareceu eles mandaram todos nós para a casa de Carlisle e Esme. Rose me segurou durante toda a noite enquanto eu chorava pela minha irmã. Jasper, Edward e eu estávamos bravos que eles não nos deixariam ajudar a encontrá-la. Nós pensávamos que ela apenas se perdeu dentro da floresta. Então Billy Black ligou e disse que ele achava ter visto Bella sendo puxada em um carro preto. Claro, eles nunca a encontraram. Eles mandaram o FBI para tentar encontrar o carro, mas um carro preto de médio porte não é incomum. A cada dia que passava, eu me afastava mais e mais de todos. Eu sabia que ela ainda estava viva. Eu podia senti-la.

Rose finalmente veio um dia, cerca de um mês após Bella ser raptada, e invadiu meu quarto. Ela me disse que eu estava sendo um idiota do caralho por desistir da vida. Ela disse que se eu não começasse a viver, então quando eles encontrassem Bella, ela ficaria irritada que eu tinha desistido. Eu quebrei e comecei a chorar como um bebê. Rose envolveu seus braços ao redor de mim e me segurou durante toda a noite. Essa foi a noite em que eu percebi que estava apaixonado por ela. Eu lhe disse que precisava que ela fosse a minha namorada para sempre. Ela disse que já era. Ela me beijou e prometeu que um dia encontraríamos Bella.

Pelos próximos cinco anos e nove meses, eu tentei viver tanto para mim como para Bella. Rose e eu estávamos juntos quase o tempo todo. Alice e Jasper finalmente perceberam que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, enquanto Edward definhava por Bella. Eu sabia que ele estava apaixonado por ela, mesmo que ele não admitisse isso para ninguém. Ele tomou o desaparecimento dela quase tão duro quanto eu. Pensei que era apenas por causa da sua briga estúpida, mas acho que tem mais a ver com o quanto ele a ama. Eu costumava pegá-lo olhando para a foto dela com tanta intensidade. Eu acho que ele era a única pessoa que eu algum dia poderia confiar com a minha irmã. Eu sabia que se ele ganhasse o coração dela, que ele cuidaria dela.

A escola foi quase impossível pelos primeiros meses. Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorke, Lauren Mallory e Jessica Stanley pareciam pensar que era divertido falar mal da minha irmã. Eles disseram que ela deve ter feito algo para o bastardo que a levou daqui. Nós cinco batemos neles várias vezes antes de eles finalmente entenderem a dica e começarem a ficar mais silenciosos. Depois de alguns meses, a polícia e o FBI desistiram de algum dia encontrar Bella viva. Eles nos disseram que ela provavelmente tinha sido morta logo depois que foi raptada, mas eu sabia que ela não foi morta. Nós nunca desistimos. Charlie, Renée, Carlisle, Esme, Will e Cat passaram milhares de horas tentando distribuir panfletos com fotos de Bella neles. Contratamos o Centro para Crianças Desaparecidas e Exploradas. Eles nos ajudaram a divulgar fotos de Bella por todo o país. Então, finalmente, recebemos a ligação.

_Era o dia antes da escola sa__ir de férias em junho passado. Eu estava sentado no meio da minha aula de Espanhol fazendo minha prova quando o Sr. Stevens, nosso diretor, veio correndo em nossa sala de aula. Ele aproximou-se e agarrou meu braço e começou a puxar-me para me levantar._

_"Emmett, __eles a encontraram. Seus pais estão esperando por você no escritório"._

_"Eles __encontraram Bella." Eu sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu do meu olho. Nós tínhamos esperado tanto tempo por este dia._

_"Sim, ela está viva__." Ele exclamou._

_Eu pulei no meu pé e corr__i para o escritório onde Charlie e Renée estavam esperando por mim. Assim que me viram, eles me tiraram da escola e para o carro de Carlisle._

_"O que está acontecendo?" Exigi._

_"O departamento de polícia de Phoenix encontrou Bella esta manhã no porão de uma velha casa abandonada. Eles disseram que ela se recusou a falar com eles. Quando eles tentaram __puxá-la para fora do quarto, ela enlouqueceu e começou a gritar e lutar contra eles. Ela desmaiou e eles a levaram para o hospital. Estamos pegando o primeiro vôo para Phoenix." Explicou Renée, que estava saltando em todo o assento._

_"Como é que a polícia __a encontrou?" __Eu perguntei._

_"Aparentemente, o homem que a __raptou foi morto em um tiroteio na noite passada. Eles estavam vasculhando a casa dele por drogas quando a encontraram trancada em um quarto escuro. Eles disseram que ela estava nua e coberta de sujeira." Charlie disse, estremecendo._

_"Será que ela vai __ficar bem?"_

_"Nós não sabemos. Eles disseram que parecia que ela não t__em sido alimentada muito ultimamente." Renée sussurrou quando Carlisle parou em frente ao aeroporto._

_"Carlisle, diga__ a eles que eu ligarei." Eu disse quando pulei para fora do carro._

Cinco horas depois, desembarcamos em Phoenix, Arizona. O detetive encarregado do caso de Bella nos encontrou no aeroporto e, basicamente, nos disse o que já sabíamos. Ele nos levou ao hospital. Entrei no quarto de Bella e senti as lágrimas começarem a jorrar dos meus olhos. A menina deitada na cama era a casca de uma pessoa. Eles a tinham amarrado à cama depois que ela tentou se ferir, aparentemente. Ela estava tão pálida que sua pele era quase transparente. Seu rosto e os braços estavam cobertos de hematomas. Ela tinha cicatrizes em ambos os braços. Eu sabia que ela provavelmente tinha cicatrizes no resto do corpo também. Ela estava tão magra que seus ossos estavam aparecendo. Beijei sua bochecha exatamente quando o médico entrou.

_"Sr. e Sra. Swan, eu sou James Sanders. Sou __o médico de Bella. Sua filha passou por muita coisa." Ele explicou. "Vocês têm alguma idéia de como ela chegou aqui?"_

_"Ela foi seq__uestrada cinco anos e nove meses atrás." Renée respondeu, deixando suas lágrimas caírem livremente. "Nós não a temos visto desde então"._

_"Eu __entendo. Bem, quem quer que a tinha, não cuidou muito bem dela. Ela está extremamente desnutrida. Nós a pesamos e ela pesa quase 36 quilos. Estamos a alimentando com muitas calorias e vitaminas para tentar levá-la a ganhar algum peso. Ela teve vários ossos que tinham sido quebrados e não curaram do jeito que deveriam, mas em vez de tentar consertá-los, eu acho que devemos deixá-los. Ela precisaria de pelo menos dez cirurgias para reparar os danos. Eu não acho que ela sobreviveria às cirurgias. Ela tem cicatrizes sobre a maior parte do seu corpo. Eu gostaria de ter melhores notícias para vocês, mas parece que, quem quer que a tinha, de alguma forma realizou uma histerectomia nela. Ela foi estuprada, várias vezes, pelo que podemos dizer. Precisamos mantê-la aqui até conseguirmos ter o seu sistema imunológico restaurado o bastante para ela ser forte o suficiente para sair. A menor infecção poderia matá-la. Vai levar algum tempo para o corpo dela se curar do trauma que ela passou. Honestamente, eu não sei como ela sobreviveu a cinco anos disto"._

_"Meu __pobre bebê." Renée chorou, virando-se nos braços do meu pai. Ele a abraçou apertado enquanto eles choravam juntos._

_"Eu vou dar-lhe alguns minutos com ela__." Disse James._

_"Obrigado." Murmurou Charlie._

Nós nos reunimos em torno de Bella e choramos juntos. Ela estava tão frágil. Passamos todo o dia e noite no hospital com Bella. Eu ficaria apenas sentado lá e seguraria sua mão e diria a ela que tudo ficaria bem. Passamos o dia seguinte fazendo o mesmo. Eu estava desesperado para a minha irmã abrir os olhos. Eu precisava ver que ela era real. Finalmente, no terceiro dia, ela lentamente abriu os olhos. Ela tentou mover suas mãos. Quando ela percebeu que estava amarrada à cama, ela começou a gritar para eu soltá-la. Eu não pensei duas vezes quando puxei suas amarraas fora dela e a puxei em meus braços. Ela era tão leve. Eu podia sentir suas costelas através do seu vestido de hospital. Ela agarrou minha camisa em suas minúsculas mãozinhas. Charlie e Renée estenderam a mão para abraçá-la, mas ela se encolheu e começou a gritar, pedindo-me para ajudá-la. James entrou e tentou sedá-la, mas isso só piorou a situação. Eu finalmente gritei para eles saírem e nos deixarem sozinhos. Charlie arrastou Renée para fora. Uma vez que éramos só eu e Bella, ela finalmente começou a se acalmar e relaxar. Eu me deitei na cama com ela e a segurei. Eu prometi que não a deixaria sozinha. Eu prometi que cuidaria dela.

Lentamente ao longo dos próximos dois meses, Bella começou a confiar a mim o que ele tinha feito com ela. Ela me contou sobre os espancamentos, os estupros, as horas de tortura. Ela me contou como ele tinha prazer de vê-la chorar quando ele a machucava. Ela me contou cada detalhe do que ela tinha passado. Eu prometi não contar a ninguém até que ela estivesse pronta. Ela se agarrava a mim cada vez que alguém entrava em seu quarto. Eu fiquei no hospital com ela e a segurei quando ela tentava dormir. Ela acordava gritando todas as noites com pesadelos. Às vezes ela era violenta em relação a mim e as enfermeiras e os médicos ameaçavam amarrá-la. Eu diria a eles para ficarem longe da minha irmã. Ela poderia me bater tanto quando ela quisesse, após a merda que ela passou. Pelo primeiro mês, James e a polícia a perseguiram para ela dizer a eles o que ele fez com ela. Cada vez que eles perguntavam, ela surtaria e gritaria e choraria por horas. Charlie e Renée estavam magoados que ela se recusava a dizer-lhes qualquer coisa que ela tinha passado. Eles simplesmente não entendiam que ela estava tentando protegê-los. Ela não queria que eles se machucassem mais.

Finalmente, depois de dois meses no hospital, estávamos prontos para trazer Bella para casa. Ela estava pronta para voltar para casa, mas James teve que bancar o médico idiota. Ele levou Charlie e Renée ao tribunal. Ele pensou que Bella precisava ser colocada em um hospital mental para ajudá-la a lidar com as coisas. Bella precisava de ajuda, mas nós argumentamos que não ajudaria trancá-la em um um tipo diferente de prisão. O juiz chamou Bella e eu em seu escritório. Ele estava preocupado sobre como ela seria capaz de lidar com a escola. Assegurei a ele que Bella estaria protegida dos alunos na escola. Ele então perguntou sobre como Bella seria capaz de lidar com a parte acadêmica da escola. Ela havia perdido quase cinco anos. Ele disse a ela que se ela pudesse passar por um teste que testaria seu conhecimento, ele a deixaria voltar. Bem, não só minha irmã passou, como ela poderia pular o nosso último ano e ir direto para a faculdade. Claro, ela não vai.

Então, nós finalmente conseguimos trazer Bella para casa. Eu poderia dizer que quando nós embarcamos no avião ela estava apavorada. Eu apenas a segurei a mim tão firmemente quanto pude e assegurei-lhe que tudo ficaria bem. Ela estava nervosa em ver nossos amigos novamente, mas assim que ela viu que eles estavam bem, ela relaxou e deixou que eles a abraçassem, algo que ela ainda não tinha deixado Charlie e Renée fazerem. Lentamente ao longo do último dia e meio, ela tinha começado a deixar seus muros caírem. Eu só esperava que ela pudesse deixá-los entrar. Levantei-me e deixei o novo iPod de Bella pronto para ela. Desci e o deixei na mesa da cozinha para ela. Subi as escadas e ouvi minha irmã gritar em seu sono a noite toda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Um pequeno vislumbre do que passou/passa pela cabeça de Emmet... pobrezinha da Bella, o cara a deixou estéril! Será que ela sabe disso?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Fui chacoalhada acordada em torno das cinco horas quando eu tive outro pesadelo com ele. Eu queria que ele me deixasse em paz. Ele estava morto. Quando eu seria livre? Eu lentamente saí da cama e fui até o banheiro. Tomei um banho quente, nunca olhando para o meu corpo nu no espelho. Eu me sequei rapidamente e entrei no meu armário e vesti um par de jeans e camiseta de manga comprida. Coloquei minhas botas novas e escovei meu cabelo. Coloquei minha maquiagem, como Alice e Rose tinham me mostrado ontem. Desci as escadas e encontrei Charlie sentado na cozinha, bebendo um café e lendo o jornal. Ele olhou para mim e me deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Bom dia." Eu sussurrei quando me sentei ao lado dele.

"Bom dia, Bella." Disse Charlie. "Você vai com Emmett ao treino dele de futebol de novo?"

"Sim, se... isso estiver bem." Eu murmurei.

"Claro que está, querida." Charlie disse, voltando-se para o seu jornal.

"Charlie?"

"O quê?" Ele perguntou quando olhou para mim.

"Você ainda vai pescar?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Disse Charlie.

"Por minha causa?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, querida, porque eu passei todas as chances que eu poderia procurando por você." Ele insistiu.

"Por que vocês todos nunca desistiram de mim?" Sussurrei enquanto puxei meus joelhos até meu peito.

"Bella, nós sabíamos que você ainda estava viva. Podíamos sentir isso." Disse Charlie. "Foi tão difícil. As pessoas sempre nos dizendo que você estava morta. Que precisávamos seguir em frente, mas nós simplesmente sabíamos que você estava viva".

"Eu costumava rezar para que ele me matasse." Eu murmurei, olhando para os meus pés. "Todos os dias eu implorava a Deus para que deixasse acabar. Quando a polícia entrou... no quarto... eu pensei que eles eram homens dele. É por isso que eu não pude falar com eles. Ele enganou-me uma vez assim".

"Deve ter sido muito difícil para você estar sozinha, mas você não está mais sozinha, Bella." Murmurou Charlie.

"Eu sei." Eu sussurrei suavemente enquanto Emmett entrava na cozinha.

"Hey, B. Você está pronta para ir?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, Em. Eu estarei lá em um minuto." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ok." Disse Emmett, antes que ele saiu para o seu jipe. Eu me levantei e respirei fundo quando estendi minha mão e agarrei a mão do meu pai.

"Eu realmente amo você, Charlie. Você sempre será meu cara número um." Eu sussurrei quando apertei sua mão suavemente.

"Eu... amo... você... também." Charlie disse sufocado. Renée entrou e sorriu quando me viu segurando a mão dele.

"Vejo você depois do treino, Renée." Eu murmurei enquanto larguei a mão de Charlie antes de caminhar até a porta da garagem. "Charlie?"

"Sim, Bella?"

"Se... se você alguma vez quiser ir pescar de novo... eu... eu gostaria de ir com você." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu gostaria disso." Ele sussurrou em meio às lágrimas.

Eu me virei e corri para fora da cozinha. Saltei para o jipe e dei um sorriso para Emmett. Ele simplesmente ligou o carro e dirigiu até a escola como se eu não tivesse acabado de tocar meu pai pela primeira vez em seis anos. Uma vez que chegamos lá, ele pegou os cobertores do jipe e me levou de volta para o meu lugar nas arquibancadas. Quando chegamos lá, parei no meu caminho quando vi Rose, Alice e Ângela sentadas lá.

"O que... o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós viemos assistir o treino dos meninos." Ângela disse, sorrindo.

"Nada como meninos em calças apertadas." Alice riu.

"Sem mencionar o suor." Rose brincou, abanando-se.

"Meninas, sejam boas." Emmett riu. Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Você vai ficar bem".

"Eu sei." Eu murmurei.

"Vejo vocês mais tarde, lindas damas." Emmett disse com uma piscadela antes de se virar e correr para o vestiário para mudar para o treino.

"Ele é sempre tão cafona?" Perguntei a Rose quando me sentei ao lado dela.

"Sim, mas ele faz o cafona ser bom." Ela riu, olhando para ele correndo até o vestiário.

"Rosie, como você e Em ficaram juntos?"

"Depois que você foi raptada, ele fechou-se em si mesmo. Ele estava perdido sem você. Após cerca de um mês de ele chafurdar em auto-piedade, eu irrompi em seu quarto e disse que ele estava sendo um idiota. Eu disse a ele que você ficaria brava como o inferno se você soubesse que ele tinha parado de viver. Ele quebrou-se e deixou escapar tudo. Eu o abracei a noite toda enquanto ele chorava. Ele sentiu tanto a sua falta, B. Quando o sol finalmente apareceu, ele me disse que me amava e ele queria que eu fosse sua namorada. Eu o beijei e disse a ele que já era. Estamos juntos desde então." Rose explicou.

"Estou feliz que ele teve você, Rosie." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Obrigada, B".

"Ali, como você e J ficaram juntos?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós estivemos flertando pelos últimos anos, mas foi há dois anos quando nós ficamos juntos. Foi na mesma data de quando você desapareceu. Era sempre um dia difícil para todos nós. J e eu estávamos sentados na margem do rio. Ele tinha seu braço em volta de mim enquanto nós dois chorávamos. Nós sentimos muito a sua falta. Doeu todos os dias. Depois de algumas horas, ele se inclinou e beijou-me. Ele disse que estava cansado de viver sem eu sendo dele. Eu o beijei novamente e lhe disse que ele me deixou esperando por muito tempo. Ele riu e disse que me amava." Disse Alice, olhando para mim.

"Awe, isso é tão romântico." Eu sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu do meu olho. "Quem sabia que J poderia ser tão doce?"

"Jasper é definitivamente um defensor, Alice." Ângela riu.

"Ângela, você e Ben?"

"Ele me pediu para ir ao baile com ele. Eu disse que sim. Parece muito chato comparado com essas duas." Ângela disse.

"Não para mim. Eu poderia me acostumar com o chato." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei que você pode." Ângela disse quando se virou para olhar para mim. "Virem e fodidamente se afastem, vadias".

"O quê?" Eu sussurrei. Será que elas não me querem mais?

"Não é você, B." Rose disse quando ela se levantou e passou por mim e parou. Olhei para cima e vi Lauren e Jessica sorrindo para mim.

"Olha, a esquisita contratou guarda-costas." Lauren riu.

"Lauren, eu juro, eu lhe darei uma razão para precisar de outro novo nariz." Rose silvou.

"Hale, cale a boca. Eu poderia te bater." Lauren retrucou.

"Então venha, vadia." Rose rosnou.

"Rosie, pare. Elas não valem a pena." Eu sussurrei enquanto a puxava pelo braço.

"Ouça a esquisita, Hale." Provocou Jessica.

"Deixe-a em paz." Retrucou Alice, deslocando-se para o lado de Rose. "Ela já passou por coisas o bastante".

"Por que eu deveria? Ela é patética." Retrucou Lauren.

"Não se esqueça de fodidamente feia." Jessica sorriu.

"DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ, SUAS CADELAS DO CARALHO!" Eu gritei. Todo mundo se virou e olhou para mim "POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO PODEM SIMPLESMENTE ME DEIXAR EM PAZ?"

"Talvez porque você seja fodidamente patética. Você fará qualquer coisa para chamar a atenção." Retrucou Jessica.

"DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ!" Eu gritei quando puxei meus joelhos ao meu peito. Eu podia sentir um ataque de pânico chegando.

"Acho que vocês a ouviram." Edward disse quando ele, Emmett, Jasper e Ben vieram por trás delas.

"Muito perto. Muito perto. Muito perto..." Eu murmurei enquanto balançava no meu assento. "Não, não, não, não, não..."

"Mas, Eddie-" Choramingou Lauren.

"Muita dor, muita dor..." Eu murmurei enquanto o meu corpo tremia.

"Lauren, pela milionésima fodida vez. Meu nome não é Eddie. Agora você e Jessica podem fodidamente ir embora." Edward retrucou quando ele veio e me puxou para os seus braços. Eu senti meu corpo relaxar imediatamente.

"O que seja." Elas murmuraram antes de passarem pelos garotos.

"B, você está bem?" Edward perguntou.

"Não." Eu sussurrei quando envolvi meus braços em torno dos seus ombros. "Obrigada pela ajuda".

"B, você se importaria se Edward levasse você para encontrar Renée? Eu queria levar Rose para almoçar." Emmett perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Acho que tudo bem. Se ele não se importar." Eu murmurei baixinho.

"Eu não me importo." Edward sorriu. Ele me colocou para baixo em meus pés, mas manteve seu braço em volta da minha cintura. Eu não pude deixar de inclinar minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Vamos ver vocês mais tarde".

Edward me levou a um brilhante Volvo prata. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro e me ajudou a entrar. Prendi meu cinto de segurança. Edward correu e pulou para o lado do motorista.

"Para onde?" Edward perguntou.

"Vamos encontrar Renée na Home Depot. Compraremos tinta para o meu quarto." Eu expliquei.

"Ainda vai com roxo escuro?" Edward perguntou quando saiu do estacionamento.

"Só porque eu não acho que eles vão me deixar usar a preta." Eu murmurei. Edward levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Eu estou acostumada a estar no escuro. Tipo muito escuro".

"Oh, eu entendo." Disse Edward. "Preto seria legal, mas eu gosto mais do roxo".

"Eu também." Eu disse, rindo baixinho. "E, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro que você pode." Ele riu.

"Carlisle e Esme estão bravos comigo?" Sussurrei.

"Não, por que eles estariam?" Edward perguntou. Ele parecia realmente confuso.

"Eles não falaram para você sobre a noite passada?" Eu perguntei.

"Não".

"Oh, eu imaginei que eles falariam. Eu surtei ontem à noite. Fiquei assustada e perdi o controle. Carlisle se ofereceu para dar-me algo para me ajudar a dormir, mas... eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não quero que eles fiquem bravos comigo. Eu os amo muito e o pensamento de perdê-los outra vez..." Eu sussurrei enquanto olhava para os meus pés. "Eu só não quero que eles fiquem bravos comigo".

"B, eles não estão bravos. Eles estão preocupados com você. Nós todos estamos. Eles simplesmente não sabem como ajudar você." Edward suspirou.

"Eu não sei como deixá-los me ajudar." Eu passei meus braços em torno de mim enquanto chorava. "Eu posso deixar vocês se aproximarem de mim, mas eu mal posso segurar a mão dos meus pais sem ter um ataque de pânico. Estou com tanto medo de que eles vão me mandar embora".

"B, eu não vou deixá-los mandar você embora. Não quando eu acabei de tê-la de volta." Disse Edward. Olhei para cima e percebi que estávamos parados.

"Você promete?" Sussurrei.

"Eu prometo." Ele disse, sorrindo para mim. Meu coração acelerou no meu peito.

"E, você vai entrar comigo? Eu não posso ficar com ela sozinha ainda".

"Claro que vou." Disse Edward.

Saímos do carro. Estendi a mão e agarrei a mão de Edward enquanto entramos na loja. Renée estava esperando por nós. Ela olhou para as nossas mãos e sorriu. Eu tentei puxar a minha mão, mas Edward apenas a segurou mais apertada. Eu olhei para ele. Ele apenas sorriu e piscou para mim. Eu dei um passo para mais perto dele.

"Hey, Renée." Eu sussurrei.

"Hey, Bella, Edward. Onde está Emmett?" Renée perguntou.

"Ele me pediu para vir para que ele pudesse levar Rose para almoçar." Edward explicou.

"Entendo." Renée disse, olhando entre os dois nós. "Bem, vamos encontrar alguma tinta".

"Ok." Eu disse enquanto a segui. Nós caminhamos e começamos a olhar para amostras de tinta. Eu peguei uma que era cor de ameixa escura. "O que você acha desta, Renée?"

"Eu gosto." Sorriu Renée. "Eu estava pensando que poderíamos comprar algumas cortinas pretas para suas janelas. O que você acha?"

"Isso seria ótimo." Eu murmurei.

"Bella?" Perguntou alguém atrás de mim. Eu me virei para ver a mãe de Mike Newton, Karen, parada atrás de mim. Eu fugi um pouco mais para perto de Edward.

"Olá, Sra. Newton." Edward disse quando passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxou ainda mais para ele. "Como vai você?"

"Eu estou bem, Edward. Como você está, Bella?" Ela perguntou, dando um passo mais para perto de mim. Eu automaticamente recuei.

"Não, não, não, não..." Eu sussurrei quando comecei a tremer.

"Edward, por que você e Bella não vão procurar os pincéis?" Renée disse, dando um passo entre eu e Karen Newton. "Karen, estive querendo ligar para você".

Edward não disse nada quando me puxou pelo corredor para onde os pincéis e fitas estavam. Coloquei minha cabeça no peito de Edward, tentando empurrar de volta o pânico que brotou dentro de mim. Ter um ataque de pânico no meio deste lugar era uma maneira de ser mandada embora. Eu ainda podia ouvir Renée e Karen conversando.

"Você precisa ficar longe dela, Karen." Renée disse, calmamente. "Ela não está confortável com pessoas estando muito perto dela ainda".

"Sinto muito, Renée. Eu não pensei nisso. Por favor, perdoe-me." Karen sussurrou. "Como ela está indo?"

"Ela está indo muito bem. É difícil, mas ela está lutando muito para conseguir sua vida de volta." Sussurrou Renée.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Deixe-nos saber se precisarem de alguma coisa. Eu tenho que ir." Disse Karen.

Depois de Karen sair, Renée veio ao redor da esquina. Eu soltei a mão de Edward e joguei meus braços em torno de Renée. Por um momento ela não fez nada, então lentamente ela colocou os braços em volta de mim. Ficamos ali no meio da Home Depot e choramos uma na outra. Ela me protegeu de Karen Newton. Eu soube neste momento que eu podia confiar nela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O que acharam? Lauren e Jessica continuam sendo insuportáveis, espero que elas não infernizem demais a vida de Bella! Pequenos passos estão sendo dados, mas, lembrem-se do ditado "um passo para frente, três para trás"._

_Pessoal, por favor, leiam o recado que deixei no meu perfil! Eu vou __**tentar **__postar aqui tb no período que informei lá, mas não garanto... _

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

"Eu te amo tanto, Renée." Eu sussurrei, abraçando a minha mãe tão firmemente quanto eu poderia. Senti-me bem por finalmente ser capaz de confiar nela, de abraçá-la. Eu tinha sentido falta do sentimento de amor de mãe nos meus quase seis anos no inferno. "Obrigada".

"Eu também te amo, querida." Renée chorou, pousando sua cabeça no meu ombro. "Você está pronta para ir para casa?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Vamos." Ela sorriu, trazendo suas mãos até o meu rosto.

Nós rapidamente compramos a nossa tinta e suprimentos e fomos para casa. Eu fui com Renée. Eu nunca soltei sua mão. Quando chegamos em casa, pegamos a tinta e as coisas e levamos para cima. Encontrei todos os meus móveis situados no corredor. Entrei no meu quarto e encontrei Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, William e Catherine vestindo roupas de pintura e segurando pincéis. Eles já haviam retirado tudo para mim. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas acumulando em meus olhos quando olhei ao redor do quarto e para todos eles.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei suavemente. "Como?"

"Nós queremos que você se sinta segura neste quarto, Bella. Estamos todos dispostos a fazer o que pudermos para ajudá-la a se sentir segura aqui." Charlie disse calmamente.

Eu fiquei lá parada por um momento e olhei para ele. Meu pai estava me ajudando a transformar meu quarto em um lugar no qual eu me sentisse segura. Minhas lágrimas caíram pelo meu rosto enquanto eu lentamente fui até lá e passei meus braços ao redor do meu pai. Eu o senti chorar levemente quando ele passou os braços em volta de mim, me segurando tão apertado quanto pôde. Parecia o momento certo. Eles estavam dispostos a dar-me o meu próprio espaço para me curar. Eu precisava deixá-los entrar. Eu me afastei e olhei para todos. Abri minha boca para falar, mas eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. "Simplesmente, muito obrigada".

"De nada. Agora, vá se trocar para algumas roupas sujas para que possamos começar a pintar." Emmett riu. "Eu coloquei algumas na minha cama".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei.

Fui para o quarto de Emmett e rapidamente troquei-me para calças de moletom e camisa de flanela que ele deixou para mim. Voltei e peguei um pincel. Não demorou para nós, doze pessoas, muito tempo para conseguir pintar o meu quarto. Eles estavam todos dispostos a me ajudar mesmo que eu os tivesse afastado. Eu sabia que eles me amavam, mas eles estavam tentando me mostrar que eles estão dispostos a proteger-me, a manter-me segura. Estávamos terminando quando Edward me agarrou pela cintura e tentou pintar a ponta do meu nariz.

"E!" Eu gritei enquanto virei e empurrei meu pincel contra a sua bochecha esquerda.

"Você vai receber isso de volta." Edward riu quando deixou cair seu pincel. Ele tinha um olhar maligno no rosto. Eu abandonei meu pincel e saí correndo pelas escadas, enquanto ria histericamente. "Você não pode fugir de mim, B".

"Oh, sim, eu posso." Eu provoquei. Eu o ouvi correndo atrás de mim. Corri para fora pela porta dos fundos exatamente quando Edward me puxou para os seus braços. Ele nos correu e caímos na rede. "Trapaceiro".

"Como seja." Riu Edward.

"Você sempre trapaceava." Eu ri.

"Quando?" Ele perguntou.

"Hum, simplesmente em tudo o que fazíamos." Eu ri.

"Sério?" Ele sorriu. "Você quer dizer como isto?"

Ele estendeu as mãos e começou a fazer cócegas nos meus lados. Eu rolava na rede, rindo tanto que eu tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Foi a primeira vez que eu me ouvi rir em tanto tempo. Soou estranho para mim. Como se fosse alguém mais deitado naquela rede com seu melhor amigo.

"Pare, E." Eu respirei. "Eu não posso respirar".

"Tudo bem." Ele riu. Nós apenas deitamos de volta na rede. Edward tinha seu braço debaixo da minha cabeça enquanto corria os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Isto é o que eu mais senti falta." Eu suspirei.

"O quê? Eu fazendo cócegas em você?" Edward riu.

"Não. Bem, sim, mas eu quis dizer mais de simplesmente sentir-me normal. Você sabe, não tendo que me preocupar sobre que tipo de inferno ele vai me fazer passar na próxima vez que ele entrar." Eu disse. "Eu... eu realmente senti sua falta, E".

"Eu senti sua falta, B, todos os dias." Ele suspirou baixinho. "Eu ficaria sentado e assistiria o mundo passando por mim e eu não me sentia bem".

"Por que não?" Eu perguntei, girando para que eu estivesse aninhada no seu lado.

"Porque você não estava lá comigo, conosco." Edward murmurou.

"Eu perdi tanta coisa." Eu sussurrei. "Filmes, livros, música. Primeiros encontros, primeiros beijos. Eu sinto como se estivesse observando a vida de alguém".

"Eu também." Murmurou Edward. "Eu sempre me senti tão sozinho. Em tinha Rosie e Ali tinha J. Eu senti como se estivesse no caminho".

"Alguma vez você namorou?" Eu perguntei, ignorando a dor que latejava em meu peito com o mero pensamento dele com mais alguém. Ele não era meu, no entanto.

"Hum, eu fui em um par de encontros." Ele murmurou. "Ângela e eu fomos para nossa primeira dança juntos, mas nós éramos apenas amigos. Eu nunca..."

"Você nunca o quê?" Eu perguntei, inclinando-me para cima e olhando para ele.

"Eu nunca parei de pensar em você, B." Ele sussurrou.

Edward estendeu a mão e acariciou minha bochecha, gentilmente deixando seu polegar acariciar meu rosto. Havia um olhar em seus olhos que eu não entendia muito bem. Quase parecia amor, mas como eu poderia ter certeza? Fechei meus olhos e me inclinei em sua mão, deixando-o simplesmente me abraçar. Eu poderia ter a chance e realmente deixá-lo entrar? Abri os olhos e olhei para ele. Eu tinha que ter a chance, mas eu tinha que dizer-lhe tudo primeiro.

"E, você daria um passeio comigo?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro." Ele disse, sorrindo. "Você está bem?"

"Eu... eu quero contar a você o que aconteceu." Eu disse suavemente.

"Tem certeza de que você está pronta?" Ele perguntou cautelosamente.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. "Eu confio em você, E".

"Ok, vamos avisar nossos pais." Edward murmurou quando me puxou para fora da rede. Ele nunca soltou a minha mão enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a casa. Todos estavam sentados na sala de estar. "B e eu vamos dar um passeio".

"B, você tem certeza?" Emmett perguntou, levantando. Ele se moveu e parou em frente a mim, trazendo as mãos até meus ombros. "Tem certeza de que você está pronta?"

"Sim, está na hora." Eu sussurrei, dando-lhe um olhar aguçado.

"Ok, bem, tome o seu tempo." Emmett disse suavemente.

"Eu vou." Sussurrei.

Edward e eu caminhamos de volta para fora de casa. Caminhamos em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto eu tentava organizar meus pensamentos. Edward manteve minha mão na dele. Descemos o rio que fica exatamente a meio quilômetro atrás das nossas casas. Sentamos em uma árvore que tinha caído. Puxei meus joelhos até meu peito e respirei fundo e contei a ele a minha história.

_**Emmett POV **_

"E!" Bella gritou quando ela se virou e empurrou seu pincel contra a bochecha esquerda de Edward.

"Você vai receber isso de volta." Edward riu quando largou seu pincel. Ele tinha um olhar maligno no rosto. Bella deixou cair o pincel dela e começou a correr pelas escadas enquanto ria histericamente. "Você não pode fugir de mim, B".

"Oh, sim, eu posso." Ela provocou. Eu o ouvi correndo atrás dela.

Corri para o meu quarto e olhei para fora da minha janela para Edward, que tinha pegado Bella e a jogado para a rede com ele. Eu observei enquanto ele fazia cócegas e ela ria, eu quero dizer, realmente ria pela primeira vez em muitos anos. A garota feliz e despreocupada sentada na rede era a minha irmã. Eu apenas ri quando voltei para o quarto de Bella. Todo mundo estava olhando para frente e para trás de um para o outro, não sabendo o que fazer com a troca deles.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou Rose.

"Essa foi a velha Bella." Eu ri. "A Bella despreocupada".

"É bom vê-la saindo." Disse Charlie.

"Ela o ama." Eu disse.

"O quê?" Renée perguntou.

"Bella ama Edward. Eu posso ver isso no jeito que ela relaxa quando ele está perto dela. Ela confia nele ainda mais do que ela confia em mim." Eu expliquei. "Ele a ama também".

"O quê?" Esme disse.

"Edward ama Bella. Tenho suspeitas disso desde que ela foi levada." Eu disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Devemos incentivá-la a entrar em um relacionamento tão cedo?" Renée perguntou.

"Normalmente, eu diria que não, mas Bella e Edward são diferentes." Disse Carlisle. "Quando eles decidirem dizer um ao outro como eles se sentem, eles vão levar isso com calma".

"Eu acho que sim." Charlie resmungou.

"Pai, você pode confiar em Edward com ela." Eu ri enquanto todos nós fomos até a sala de estar. Nós tínhamos acabado de sentar nos sofás quando Bella e Edward voltaram para a casa, de mãos dadas.

"B e eu vamos dar um passeio." Edward disse. Eu vi Bella remexendo os dedos um pouco com a bainha da sua camisa. Ela contaria tudo a ele.

"B, você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei, levantando-me. Eu me movi e parei na frente dela, colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros. "Tem certeza de que você está pronta?"

"Sim, está na hora." Bella sussurrou, dando-me um olhar aguçado dizendo-me que ela ficaria bem.

"Ok, bem, tome o seu tempo." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eu vou." Ela sussurrou. Edward e Bella caminharam de volta para fora da casa.

"Emmett, o que ela quis dizer com está na hora?" Renée perguntou.

"Ela vai contar tudo para Edward. Vai ser uma longa noite para ela." Eu disse quando me sentei na escada. Rose veio e subiu no meu colo. Envolvi meus braços em torno dela e coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Eu estava em casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam desse momento "leve" de Bella e Edward? O próximo cap. é onde Bella conta tudo a Edward, então, preparem seus corações! Vou postá-lo só no sábado, ou domingo!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Quando Edward e eu sentamos ao lado do rio, senti meu nervosismo aumentando. Tomei uma respiração profunda, puxei meus joelhos até meu peito e comecei a minha história.

"Eu estava cerca de um quarteirão da biblioteca quando ele parou ao meu lado em um carro preto. Ele pulou para fora e me puxou para o seu carro. Ele enfiou um pano sobre a minha boca e eu desmaiei. Acordei algum tempo depois. Eu estava amarrada no porta-malas do seu carro. Eu podia senti-lo se movendo sob mim. Tentei libertar minhas mãos e pés, mas não consegui. Eu finalmente desisti e chorei até adormecer. Quando acordei de novo, eu estava deitada no meio deste quarto escuro. Gritei para alguém me ajudar. Ele deve ter me ouvido porque poucos minutos depois, a porta do meu quarto foi aberta. Ele acendeu a luz e eu me encolhi sobre o quão brilhante estava. Ele gritou comigo para eu me levantar. Eu apenas fiquei deitada no chão chorando. Ele veio e me agarrou pelos cabelos e puxou-me para os meus pés. Ele me disse para tirar todas as minhas roupas. Eu lentamente comecei a removê-las. Eu acho que não fui rápida o suficiente porque ele me deu um soco no rosto. Eu caí de volta para o chão enquanto eu gritava de dor. Ele arrancou minhas roupas de mim e me jogou na cama. Ele... ele amarrou minhas mãos e os pés à cama. Ele ficou em cima de mim. Ele retirou suas roupas e começou a esfregar meu corpo com uma mão, enquanto ele... se masturbava. Uma vez que ele estava pronto, ele subiu em cima de mim e me estuprou. Eu pensei que morreria de dor. Parecia que eu estava sendo rasgada em mil pedaços. Gritei para ele parar. Implorei a ele para parar. Ele simplesmente riu e me disse que ele gostava quando eu chorava. Depois que ele terminou, ele me deixou amarrada à cama e apagou a luz, fechou a porta e deixou-me dentro da escuridão".

"Eu gritava e chorava para alguém me ajudar, mas ninguém nunca veio. A próxima vez que ele voltou, ele tinha esse cara com ele. Ele me disse que era médico. Ele estava tendo a certeza que eu nunca poderia ter um bebê. O médico anestesiou minha barriga e realizou uma histerectomia. Por volta da metade, eu comecei a sentir tudo. Eu gritei e pedi a eles para parar, mas ele simplesmente me bateu e me disse para calar a boca. Eventualmente, eu desmaiei de dor. Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada. Quando acordei de volta, eu estava no escuro. Ele voltou algum tempo depois e verificou a minha incisão. Pelas próximas semanas, ele nunca me tocou, exceto para verificar a minha incisão. Ele finalmente me desamarrou e me deixou sair da cama, mas não deixou-me usar qualquer roupa. Então um dia ele veio tropeçando no meu quarto. Ele jogou uma garrafa de cerveja na parede sobre a minha cabeça. Ele arrastou-me para a cama e me jogou para baixo. Ele me estuprou novamente, só que desta vez ele foi muito mais violento do que da primeira vez. Ele me arranhou e me bateu. Eu estava soluçando. Isso só o deixou mais feliz. Deixou-o mais rude. Quando ele terminou, ele me jogou de volta no canto. Eu aterrissei na pilha de vidro da garrafa de cerveja. Ele riu quando se aproximou e pisou na minha mão. Senti os ossos quebrando..." Eu parei quando levantei a minha mão cicatrizada até o meu peito.

"Ele veio quase todos os dias e me estuprou. Perdi a conta após a centésima vez. Ele bateu-me o tempo todo. Ele costumava me drogar para que eu não lutasse tanto. Eu sei que quebrei várias costelas durante os anos. Em algum momento, ele quebrou minhas pernas e meus braços. Ele simplesmente me disse para me calar quando eu chorava de dor. Ele amarraria uma corda no meu pescoço e a jogaria ao longo de um gancho no teto. Ele a puxaria para onde eu mal estava na ponta dos meus pés. Ele me estupraria enquanto eu engasgava. Ele amarraria minhas mãos e me penduraria no teto e chicotearia por horas. Ele derramaria sua cerveja nos meus cortes e me veria chorar. Ele faria xixi em mim. Ele me queimaria com fósforos e cigarros..." Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto as minhas lágrimas caíam. "Todos os dias eu rezaria para que ele me deixasse em paz. Todos os dias ele viria e me torturaria".

"Você não tem que terminar, se você não achar que pode." Edward murmurou. Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para ele.

"Eu preciso tirar isso." Eu disse. "Eu só disse a Emmett até agora e..."

"Ok." Ele sussurrou, deslizando sua mão na minha.

"Uma noite eu lhe perguntei por que ele estava fazendo isso comigo." Eu continuei. "Ele simplesmente riu e disse que a primeira vez que ele me viu eu parecia tão doce que ele tinha que me ter. Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer, então ele trouxe sua câmera de vídeo e me mostrou uma fita de mim em um jogo de baseball com Emmett e Charlie. Ele era um dos jogadores. Ele disse que nos seguiu para casa e ficou me observando por semanas. Ele tinha outras fitas, E. Ele tinha fitas de nós na rede. Ele tinha fitas de nós no parque. Eu... eu podia ouvi-lo se masturbando nas fitas. Ele costumava me dizer que ele traria vocês para mim e me faria vê-lo matar vocês. Eu não podia deixá-lo fazer isso, então eu parei de lutar com ele tanto".

"Eu acho que foi por volta dos meus 15 anos quando ele começou a trazer os outros homens." Eu sussurrei, olhando para ele. Edward tomou uma respiração instável e olhou para o rio. "Eu vou entender se você não quiser ouvir mais".

"Eu só..." Ele parou, balançando a cabeça. "É apenas... fodido, você sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei." Eu murmurei, desviando o olhar. "Ele tinha essa mesa de cimento no quarto. Ele me amarraria à mesa e os deixaria me estuprar. Eles me bateriam e me beliscariam. Eles pegariam facas e me cortariam. Quanto mais eu chorava, mais agressivos eles ficavam. Eles me estuprariam tanto que eu rasgaria e sangraria. Eles não se importavam, desde que conseguissem sua puta. Eles não se importavam com o quanto eles me machucavam. Eu não era nada mais que um pedaço de lixo de puta para eles".

"Você não é um pedaço de lixo de puta." Ele chorou, trazendo nossas mãos juntas aos seus lábios.

"A noite anterior a que eles me encontraram," eu sussurrei, deixando minhas lágrimas caírem, "ele veio e colocou uma arma na minha cabeça. Ele me perguntou se eu queria que ele me matasse. Implorei a ele para não fazer isso. Eu não queria morrer. Ele puxou o gatilho e eu vacilei. Ele simplesmente riu. Ele me pegou e me jogou contra a parede. Ele veio e me estuprou uma e outra vez e de novo e de novo. Eu finalmente desmaiei. Acordei quando a polícia escancarou a porta. Eu me mexi no meu canto. A polícia acendeu a luz e eu escondi meu rosto. Eu estava tão envergonhada. Eles vieram até mim e se ajoelharam e me perguntaram quem eu era. Eu estava com medo de responder a eles. E se ele me ouvisse? E se eles fossem homens dele? Então um deles gentilmente estendeu a mão e pegou minha mão. Eu me perdi. Comecei a gritar e chutá-los para me deixar em paz. Um deles envolveu seus braços ao meu redor e me conteve até que eu desmaiei".

"Acordei dois dias depois no hospital. Em, Charlie e Renée estavam sentados lá. Tentei estender a mão para Emmett, mas minhas mãos estavam amarradas. Eu comecei a gritar para Emmett me ajudar. Ele tirou as amarras e puxou-me em seus braços. Eu não podia deixá-lo ir. Meu médico veio e tentou me sedar, mas Emmett disse a todos que saíssem. Uma vez que eles tinham ido embora, eu fui capaz de relaxar um pouco. Ele subiu na cama comigo e sussurrou que ele me traria para casa. Ele prometeu me proteger e cuidar de mim. Ele fez tudo isso, E. Ele me trouxe de volta para você. Você sempre foi o lar para mim. Eu nunca parei de pensar em você. Quando ele me deixava sozinha na escuridão, eu costumava fingir que você estava sentado ao meu lado. Você envolveria seus braços ao redor de mim e cantarolava para mim. Você me contaria alguma piada estúpida. E, eu permaneci lutando por tanto tempo como o fiz por sua causa." Eu chorei.

"B, você é muito mais forte do que eu jamais pensei que você fosse." Edward sussurrou, ignorando suas lágrimas enquanto elas caíam pelo seu rosto. "Estou tão orgulhoso de você por não desistir. B, eu..."

"Você o quê?" Sussurrei. Edward se virou e me olhou nos olhos.

"B, eu te amo. Eu amo você desde sempre." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu também te amo, E." Eu chorei. "Acho que eu sempre amei você, mas eu não percebi que era isso até o dia em que ele me raptou. Fiquei pensando sobre o olhar em seu rosto quando eu saí da sua casa depois que brigamos. Eu sinto muito, E. Eu te amo muito".

"Eu também te amo, B." Ele murmurou.

"E?"

"Sim?"

"Você vai... você vai me beijar?" Sussurrei, olhando para ele. "Eu preciso saber que você é real".

"Sim, mas se começar a ficar demais, me diga para parar." Ele sussurrou.

"Ok".

Edward gentilmente estendeu a mão e embalou meu rosto em suas mãos. Ele se abaixou e suavemente pressionou seus lábios nos meus. Por um segundo, eu podia sentir o pânico começando a crescer, mas então Edward gentilmente acariciou minha bochecha com seu dedo. Senti meu corpo relaxar. Eu o beijei suavemente de volta por um momento antes de me afastar.

"Você está bem?" Ele sussurrou.

"Estou bem." Eu sussurrei. "Obrigada por cuidar de mim".

"Para sempre." Edward sussurrou. "É melhor voltarmos antes que eles fiquem preocupados".

"Ok." Eu suspirei enquanto me levantei.

Edward gentilmente passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me levou de volta para casa. Eu sabia que precisaria contar a todos os outros em breve. Eu devia isso a Charlie e Renée, mas eu não tinha forças para fazer isso esta noite. Encostei-me em Edward enquanto caminhávamos para casa. Podíamos ouvir todos no andar de cima no meu quarto, então entramos e nos juntamos a eles. Todos se viraram para olhar para nós quando entramos. Eles pareciam um pouco preocupados.

"Você está bem, B?" Emmett perguntou, aproximando-se de mim.

"Estou ótima, Em." Eu disse enquanto sorria para ele.

"Bom." Disse Emmett. Eu podia ver o corpo todo dele relaxar. "Agora, comecem a pintar".

"Você é tão mandão." Eu ri.

"Eu sou mais velho que você." Ele brincou.

"Por dois minutos, Em." Eu ri.

"Ainda assim mais velho".

"Como quiser." Eu disse quando revirei meus olhos.

Passamos outra hora adicionando a segunda demão de tinta para as minhas paredes. Eu mantive espreitando para Edward. Eu mostraria minha língua para ele, ou ele fingia estar enrugando seu nariz. Até o momento em que terminamos, eu estava rindo tanto que eu realmente bufei. Todo mundo se virou e olhou para mim e lentamente sorriu. Eu sei que eles estavam gostando de ver-me mais feliz com a mudança. Honestamente, eu me sentia quase normal.

Nós pedimos pizza para o jantar. Comemos enquanto deixamos a segunda demão de tinta secar em minhas paredes. Eu comi três pedaços. Estava tão bom. Edward sentou ao meu lado e se manteve inclinado e sussurrando em meu ouvido que me amava. Eu apenas me recostaria e sussurraria isso de volta em seu ouvido. Ele ficaria com o maior sorriso no seu rosto a cada vez.

Depois que todo mundo terminou, eles me ajudaram a mudar tudo de volta para o meu quarto. Depois que colocamos os móveis de volta, todos tiveram que voltar para suas casas. Amanhã era o nosso primeiro dia de aula. Abracei Edward. Ele se inclinou e beijou a minha bochecha. Emmett murmurou algo para ele. Edward apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu para mim antes de partir. Renée colocou a nova roupa de cama que ela comprou para mim. Era roxa escura, com grandes flores pretas.

"É perfeita, Renée." Eu sussurrei. "Obrigada".

"De nada, Bella." Ela riu.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Perguntei baixinho enquanto fomos até a cama.

"Não é muito engraçado, é mais como um alívio. A velha Bella está saindo mais e mais. Eu sinto falta dela".

"Eu também. Quase me senti normal esta noite".

"Você contou tudo a Edward?" Ela perguntou de repente.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei, evitando seus olhos.

"Como ele reagiu?"

"Ele pareceu triste. Ele me disse que estava orgulhoso de mim por não desistir. Ele me disse que me ama." Eu sussurrei suavemente.

"Você disse a ele que o ama?" Renée perguntou.

"Sim".

"É por isso que você pode conversar com ele, mas não com seu pai ou comigo?" Renée perguntou. Eu olhei para ela. Ela achava que eu não os amava?

"Eu amo vocês, Renée. Tenho medo de contar a vocês. Eu não quero adicionar à sua dor." Expliquei.

"Querida, independentemente de você algum dia nos dizer o que aconteceu ou não, nós não nos machucamos por causa de você, mas por você. Você é a nossa menininha. Coisas como essa não acontecem conosco. Um minuto você estava caminhando a passos largos, brava com Edward, no próximo você se foi. Foi como se eu perdesse uma parte do meu coração. Eu não consegui respirar até o dia em que te vi deitada naquela cama de hospital. Dói para nós saber que não pudemos impedir que isso acontecesse com você." Renée disse enquanto as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto.

"Eu só não quero que vocês tenham que ouvir os detalhes. Eu não quero que vocês me vejam como a menina frágil que está com medo da sua própria sombra." Eu murmurei. "Eu quero que vocês vejam a Bella divertida, viva. Não a outra".

"Sabemos disso, Bella, mas você nunca vai voltar para a Bella divertida e viva até que você lide com a outra. Você não pode lidar com ela sozinha." Disse Renée, me abraçando. "É melhor você ir para a cama. Você tem escola amanhã".

"Eu te amo, Renée." Sussurrei. "Boa noite".

"Boa noite, querida".

Renée saiu do meu quarto. Eu fui lá e fechei a porta. Entrei no armário e troquei para o meu pijama. Fui até minha janela e vi Edward esperando por mim. Eu soprei-lhe um beijo e deitei na cama. Eu me mexi e virei por um tempo antes de finalmente me estabelecer em um sono profundo. Então eu vi os olhos dele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, cada vez que Bella conta o que aconteceu com ela, meu coração se aperta... é muito sofrimento... Claro que a gente sabe que aqui é tudo ficção, mas dói saber que isso infelizmente acontece com várias pessoas ao redor do mundo e que existam pessoas tão más nesse mundo capazes de cometer tais atrocidades..._

_Antes que vocês deixem reviews dizendo que é muito cedo para Bella e Edward se declararem um ao outro, tenham alguma fé! Eles ainda têm muito para superar, mas, neste momento, ambos precisam um do outro... O próximo capítulo será POV Edward!_

_Deixem reviews e postarei o próximo na quarta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Algumas respostas de reviews aqui:_

_Ah, eu não estou postando diariamente pq estou estudando pro concurso e com muitas coisas pra fazer no meu trabalho, então quase não está sobrando tempo pra traduzir, mas quando eu consigo terminar, posto aqui pra vc´s, ok?_

_**Ana Krol:**__ boa viagem pra vc! Fiquei morrendo de inveja de vc! Mas fica tranqüila que é inveja boa! Aproveita bastante por lá! Se encontrar com o Rob em Londres, aperta a bunda dele e dá um bjo! Kkkk_

_**Ellen Siobhan:**__ eu juro que tentei traduzir para postar no sábado, mas ando na maior correria e simplesmente não consegui! Mas aí está o cap., cheio de emoções!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

_**Edward POV**_

Sentei lá no galho da árvore e ouvi minha Bella contar-me sobre toda a dor, os espancamentos, os estupros, a tortura. Senti-me como se alguém tivesse me dado um soco. Aquela coisa tinha posto as mãos sobre a minha Bella e a tinha quebrado. Eu não estava lá para mantê-la segura. Eu deveria ter estado com ela naquele dia. Eu queria tanto dizer a ela que eu a amava. Quando Bella se aproximou da casa naquela manhã, eu quis beijá-la e amá-la para sempre.

Nós tínhamos saído para a rede para ler _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, _o livro favorito de Bella. Eu estava tão nervoso estando tão perto dela que derramei o meu suco de uva em todo o seu livro. Ela ficou tão brava. Ela gritou que eu fiz de propósito. Tentei dizer-lhe que foi um acidente, mas ela não quis me ouvir. Ela correu para fora do quintal chorando. Corri atrás dela, mas ela me disse para deixá-la sozinha. Ela disse que iria para a biblioteca e pegaria uma cópia. Eu me ofereci para ir com ela, mas ela me disse que não. Ela disse que me odiava por arruinar seu livro. Ela se virou e foi embora. Essa foi a última vez que vi minha Bella, até dois dias atrás.

Quando percebemos que Bella estava desaparecida, senti como se a minha vida tivesse sido tirada de mim. Eu implorei a Carlisle para me deixar ajudar na busca, mas ele disse que eu precisava ficar em casa. Eles pensaram que ela deveria ter se afastado para a floresta. Eu não achei que ela tivesse. Então eles voltaram para casa e nos disseram que Billy Black a viu sendo sequestrada. Corri para o meu quarto e chorei por dias. Eu não poderia encarar ninguém. Foi minha culpa que ela tinha saído sozinha.

Eu completamente me desliguei. Eu não falaria com ninguém a não ser que fosse abordado primeiro. Eu não poderia encará-los. Emmett ficou pior do que eu. Ele se trancou em seu quarto. Rose finalmente teve de ir quebrá-lo fora, mas eu não tinha ninguém para me ajudar. Eu precisava de Bella. Eu nunca deixei de amar Bella. Eu sabia que eu a amaria para sempre. A polícia e o FBI tentaram nos dizer que ela provavelmente estava morta, mas eu ainda podia senti-la. Eu sabia que ela estava viva.

Voltar para a escola foi um pesadelo. Todo mundo olhava para nós cinco. Entramos em brigas, começamos a atuar. Nossas notas ficaram tão ruins que acabamos indo para a escola de verão. Em seguida, Emmett nos disse que tínhamos que ficar juntos. Ele disse que quando Bella voltasse, ela ficaria irritada que nós desistimos. Ele estava certo. Emmett, Jasper e eu acabamos tentando o time de futebol. Era o lugar perfeito para nós extravasarmos a nossa raiva e frustrações. As garotas começaram a flertar comigo e me convidarem para sair, mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu precisava da minha Bella.

Então Carlisle chegou em casa um dia e disse que eles a encontraram. Ele tinha levado Charlie, Renée e Emmett para o aeroporto para que eles pudessem voar para Phoenix, Arizona. Ele explicou que Bella tinha sido encontrada viva no porão de uma casa abandonada. Seu sequestrador tinha sido baleado e morto em um tiroteio com a polícia. Eles tinham ido à casa dele procurar drogas quando eles a encontraram nua, machucada e com medo. Eles tentaram falar com ela, mas ela se recusou a dizer qualquer coisa. Eles tentaram tocá-la e ela totalmente surtou e eles tiveram que contê-la. Levou cada grama do meu controle para não entrar em um avião para Phoenix. Mas eu sabia que ela precisava de Emmett agora.

Ao longo dos próximos dois meses, Emmett ligaria e nos avisaria como ela estava indo. Ele disse que ela estava lentamente confiando nele, mas em mais ninguém ainda. Ela tinha sido quase morta de fome. Ela havia sido quebrada e abusada. Ele disse que levaria tempo, mas ele a traria para casa. Finalmente, dois dias atrás, ele o fez.

Quando vi Bella entrar em sua casa, eu mal pude conter a minha alegria. Ela parecia perdida e com medo, mas quando ela olhou para mim, eu vi uma faísca em seus olhos. Ela nos deu um pequeno sorriso e sussurrou oi para nós. Todos nós nos aproximamos dela e ela se encolheu e deu um passo para trás. Depois de fazer alguns comentários educados, ela relaxou e se aproximou e envolveu seus minúsculos braços ao redor de mim. Eu senti o mesmo arrepio que eu sempre sentia quando tocava a minha Bella. Emmett veio e nos abraçou em seguida, os outros seguiram. Os dois últimos dias têm sido difíceis para todos nós, especialmente Bella. Ela nunca gostou de estar no centro das atenções. Ela não gosta que todo mundo esteja preocupado com ela. Ela tem medo que eles estejam bravos com ela por não ser capaz de aceitá-los de volta ainda. Lentamente, eu vejo a velha Bella voltando.

"Meu médico veio e tentou me sedar, mas Emmett disse a todos que saíssem. Uma vez que eles tinham ido embora, eu fui capaz de relaxar um pouco. Ele subiu na cama comigo e sussurrou que ele me traria para casa. Ele prometeu me proteger e cuidar de mim. Ele fez tudo isso, E. Ele me trouxe de volta para você. Você sempre foi o lar para mim. Eu nunca parei de pensar em você. Quando ele me deixava sozinha na escuridão, eu costumava fingir que você estava sentado ao meu lado. Você envolveria seus braços ao redor de mim e cantarolava para mim. Você me contaria alguma piada estúpida. E, eu permaneci lutando por tanto tempo como o fiz por sua causa".

"B, você é muito mais forte do que eu jamais pensei que você fosse." Eu sussurrei, deixando minhas lágrimas caírem livremente. "Estou tão orgulhoso de você por não desistir. B, eu..."

"Você o quê?" Ela sussurrou. Eu me virei e olhei para ela.

"B, eu te amo. Eu amo você desde sempre." Sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo, E." Bella chorou. "Acho que eu sempre amei você, mas eu não percebi que era isso até o dia em que ele me raptou. Fiquei pensando sobre o olhar em seu rosto quando eu saí da sua casa depois que brigamos. Eu sinto muito, E. Eu te amo muito".

"Eu também te amo, B." Eu murmurei.

"E?"

"Sim?"

"Você vai... você vai me beijar?" Bella sussurrou, olhando para mim. "Eu preciso saber que você é real".

"Sim, mas se começar a ficar demais, me diga para parar." Sussurrei

"Ok".

Eu gentilmente estendi a mão e embalei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Eu me abaixei e suavemente pressionei meus lábios aos dela. Por um segundo, eu pude sentir o pânico começando a crescer nela, mas eu gentilmente acariciei sua bochecha com meu dedo e senti seu corpo relaxar. Ela me beijou de volta suavemente por um momento antes de se afastar.

"Você está bem?" Eu sussurrei.

"Estou bem." Ela sussurrou. "Obrigada por cuidar de mim".

"Para sempre." Eu sussurrei. "É melhor voltarmos antes que eles fiquem preocupados".

"Ok." Ela suspirou enquanto se levantou.

Eu gentilmente passei meu braço em volta da sua cintura e a levei de volta para casa. Ela se inclinou contra mim enquanto caminhávamos para casa. Podíamos ouvir todos no andar de cima no quarto dela, então entramos e nos juntamos a eles. Todos se viraram para olhar para nós quando entramos. Eles pareciam um pouco preocupados.

"Você está bem, B?" Emmett perguntou, aproximando-se de nós.

"Estou ótima, Em." Bella disse enquanto sorria para ele.

"Bom." Disse Emmett. "Agora, comecem a pintar".

"Você é tão mandão." Ela riu.

"Eu sou mais velho que você." Ele brincou.

"Por dois minutos, Em." Ela riu.

"Ainda assim mais velho".

"Como quiser." Ela disse quando revirou seus olhos.

Passamos outra hora adicionando a segunda demão de tinta às suas paredes. Eu mantive espreitando para Bella. Ela mostraria sua língua para mim, ou eu fingiria estar enrugando meu nariz. Até o momento em que terminamos, Bella estava rindo tanto que ela realmente bufou. Todo mundo se virou e olhou para ela e lentamente sorriu. Eu sei que eles estavam gostando de ver Bella mais feliz com a mudança. Honestamente, eu também.

Depois que terminamos de pintar o quarto dela, pedimos pizza para o jantar. Sentei ao lado de Bella e a observei devorar três pedaços. Notei que Charlie e Renée estavam sorrindo enquanto a observavam comer. Inclinei-me várias vezes e sussurrei em seu ouvido que a amava. Ela apenas sorria e cochichava no meu ouvido que me amava também. Tenho certeza que eu estava sorrindo como um idiota, mas eu tinha esperado seis anos para ouvir a minha Bella dizer aquelas três palavras.

Uma vez que tínhamos terminado de comer, Carlisle, Will, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper e eu movemos os móveis de Bella de volta para o seu quarto. Estava ficando tarde e todos teríamos nosso primeiro dia de aula amanhã. Abracei Bella e a beijei na bochecha antes de sair do quarto dela. Emmett me parou e puxou minha orelha para baixo para ele.

"Mantenha o seu telefone perto. Ela vai precisar de você esta noite." Emmett sussurrou.

"Ok." Eu sussurrei quando balancei minha cabeça.

Virei-me e sorri para Bella antes de seguir minha família para baixo. Caminhamos para a nossa casa ao lado em silêncio. Eu estava me preparando para subir ao meu quarto quando Carlisle e Esme me pararam. Eles me pediram para sentar na sala de estar com eles. Alice apenas me deu um pequeno sorriso antes de correr escadaria acima para tomar banho. Eu me virei e segui meus pais para a sala e sentei-me.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei.

"Edward, Bella contou tudo a você?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Sim".

"Foi muito ruim?" Ele perguntou.

"Foi pior do que eu pensava. Ela..." Eu parei. "Foi pior do que viver no inferno".

"Edward, você e Bella estão juntos agora?" Esme perguntou.

"Sim".

"Edward, você sabe que vai ter que levar as coisas incrivelmente lentas com ela." Disse Carlisle. "A menor coisa poderia empurrar a sua recuperação para trás".

"Eu sei, pai. Bella e eu temos todo o tempo do mundo. Eu a amo. Eu não posso viver sem ela por mais tempo." Eu disse suavemente.

"Edward, cuide bem dela." Carlisle murmurou. Olhei para cima e percebi que ele estava chorando.

"Pai, ela vai deixá-los se aproximar em breve. Ela ama muito vocês dois. Ela me disse hoje que está preocupada sobre machucar vocês." Eu expliquei.

"Eu sei. Eu apenas não sei o que fazer." Ele disse. "Eu sempre fui capaz de consertá-la quando vocês eram pequenos. Eu poderia colocar um band-aid sobre ela e beijá-la e ela ficaria melhor. Eu não posso fazer isso agora".

"Basta dar a ela algum tempo. Ela está lentamente voltando para nós".

"Eu amo você, Edward. Eu não digo isso o suficiente".

"Eu amo vocês dois. Obrigado por serem os melhores pais." Eu disse enquanto os abraçava.

"Você não é tão ruim também, filho." Sussurrou Carlisle.

Eu me virei e corri lá para cima. Eu estava me preparando para entrar em meu quarto quando ouvi Alice chorando em seu quarto. Corri pelo corredor e a encontrei deitada no meio da cama. Eu fui lá e a varri em meus braços e a abracei.

"O que está errado, Ali?"

"Ela tem passado por tanta coisa." Alice chorou. "Como ela sobreviveu a tudo isso?"

"Ela se manteve por nós. Ela lutou por nós. Ela viveu por nós." Eu sussurrei.

"Foi muito ruim?" Perguntou Alice.

"Ali, ela viveu no inferno. As coisas que ele fez com ela. Ele a quebrou." Eu sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu do meu olho. "Ela precisa que nós sejamos fortes para ela".

"Eu vou tentar, E." Ela disse enquanto se afastou de mim. "Estou realmente feliz por vocês dois".

"Obrigado, Alice. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Ela sussurrou.

Beijei sua testa e entrei no meu quarto. Eu rapidamente troquei para o meu pijama. Deixei minhas coisas prontas para a escola no dia seguinte. Olhei pela minha janela e vi Bella se movimentar em seu quarto. Ela olhou para mim e eu sorri. Ela soprou-me um beijo. Ela se virou e foi embora. Um momento mais tarde a sua luz se apagou. Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas. Eu tinha acabado de deitar em minha cama quando meu celular tocou. Olhei para o identificador de chamadas e vi que era Emmett.

"Eu já estarei aí." Eu disse quando atendi o telefone.

"Depressa, é uma noite ruim hoje." Disse Emmett. Eu podia ouvir Bella gritando no fundo. Levantei-me e corri escadaria abaixo. Carlisle e Esme vieram correndo da cozinha.

"Edward?" Perguntou Esme.

"Bella precisa de mim. Eu estarei de volta quando eu puder." Gritei enquanto eu corria para fora da casa. Corri para a casa ao lado e Charlie estava esperando por mim com a porta aberta. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ela acordou cerca de cinco minutos atrás gritando por você. Ela disse que tinha que salvar você." Charlie disse enquanto me levava para o quarto de Bella. Emmett estava a segurando enquanto ela se debatia. Ela estava arranhando os braços dele, tentando libertar-se.

"SOLTE-ME, PORRA. EU PRECISO SALVAR EDWARD. POR FAVOR, SOLTE-ME. ELE VAI MATÁ-LO. SOLTE-ME!" Ela gritava. Corri e a puxei para fora dos braços de Emmett.

"B, eu estou bem aqui. Ninguém vai me machucar." Eu sussurrei. Ela imediatamente parou de lutar contra mim.

"E, por favor, não me deixe. Eu preciso de você. Por favor, não me deixe." Ele chorava enquanto se puxou para mais perto de mim. "Por favor".

"Eu não estou deixando você, B. Nem agora, nem nunca." Eu sussurrei.

Eu comecei a cantarolar para ela suavemente. Bella lentamente parou de chorar e caiu de volta no sono. Charlie e Renée se sentaram no chão em sua porta, enquanto Emmett os abraçava. Eles choraram em silêncio enquanto eu balançava Bella de volta ao sono. Uma vez que ela adormeceu, eu fui deitá-la na cama, mas ela começou a choramingar. Eu a puxei de volta para mim e ela parou.

"Edward, fique com ela esta noite." Sussurrou Charlie. "Vou ligar para Carlisle e avisá-lo".

"Ok, Charlie." Eu sussurrei enquanto me deitava na cama dela. Renée aproximou-se e beijou a testa de Bella e então a minha.

"Vamos vê-los de manhã." Renée sussurrou. Ela e Charlie saíram. Emmett veio e sentou-se no fim da cama de Bella. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão dela.

"Obrigado, E." Ele sussurrou. Notei que ele tinha lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto.

"Pelo quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Por amar a minha irmã. Ela vai precisar de você cuidando dela. Ela vai precisar de todos nós, mas especialmente você. A escola vai ser difícil".

"Em, ela é minha vida. Eu não posso viver sem ela." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei como você se sente. Eu me sinto da mesma maneira sobre Rosie." Emmett sussurrou. "Durma um pouco".

"Ok, Em".

Emmett se inclinou e beijou a testa de Bella antes de voltar para o seu quarto. Bella começou a tremer, então eu puxei o cobertor sobre nós. Ela derreteu em meu abraço enquanto adormecemos em um sono tranquilo. Sorri quando eu a ouvi murmurar o meu nome em seu sono. Eu estava em casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Tadinho do Edward! Sofreu bastante com a falta de Bella... e esse finalzinho, ele vai mesmo ser muito importante para que Bella possa melhorar... O que acharam do POV Edward?_

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

_Postarei o próximo cap. no sábado!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Renée saiu do meu quarto. Eu fui lá e fechei a porta. Entrei no armário e troquei para o meu pijama. Fui até minha janela e vi Edward esperando por mim. Eu soprei-lhe um beijo e deitei na cama. Eu me mexi e virei por um tempo antes de finalmente me estabelecer em um sono profundo. Então eu vi os olhos dele.

_Ele me arrastou para fora do chão e acorrentou minhas mãos juntas. Ele as amarrou no teto, meus dedos dos pés mal tocavam o chão. Senti meu corpo começar a tremer enquanto ele corria os dedos sobre os meus seios. Ele riu quando estendeu a mão e me deu um soco no estômago. Eu engasguei enquanto eu me esforçava para respirar. Ele recuou e puxou seu chicote. _

_"NÃÃÃÃÃÃO, POR FAVOR! DE NOVO NÃO!" Eu gritava._

_"Eu tenho que puni-la, puta. Eu ouvi você falando sobre aquele menino em seu sono novamente na noite passada." Ele riu. _

_"POR FAVOR, EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO DE NOVO." Eu gritei enquanto ele recuou e bateu-me com o chicote. Senti minha pele rasgar. Senti o sangue derramar pelas minhas pernas. "AAAAAHHHH"._

_Ele continuou a chicotear-me várias vezes. Ele alternaria as chicotadas das minhas costas para chicotear a minha frente. Depois de uma dúzia de vezes, ele parou e derramou sua cerveja em minhas feridas. Isso queimou, fazendo-me chorar ainda mais alto. _

_"Por favor, pare." Eu implorei. "Eu não aguento mais"._

_"Hmmm, talvez eu devesse ir encontrar seu namoradinho. Você gostaria que eu o trouxesse aqui com você? Você pode assistir-me matá-lo." Ele riu. _

_"NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO O MACHUQUE"._

_"Eu acho que vou buscá-lo agora. Você vai vê-lo em breve, meu bichinho de estimação." Ele riu. _

_Ele se virou e saiu do quarto, deixando-me acorrentada ao teto sangrando. Tentei puxar minhas mãos para baixo. _

_"NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO MACHUQUE EDWARD"._

"B, você está bem." Sussurrou Emmett.

Atirei meus olhos abertos, mas tudo que eu podia ver era o olhar em seus olhos. Ele machucaria meu Edward. Eu empurrei contra Emmett enquanto eu tentava me levantar. Emmett me segurou mais apertado. Eu comecei a bater nele.

"SOLTE-ME. EU PRECISO CHEGAR A EDWARD. ELE VAI MATÁ-LO. EU TENHO QUE SALVÁ-LO. POR FAVOR, SOLTE-ME!" Eu gritei.

"Bella, ele não vai machucar Edward." Charlie disse, enquanto eu ouvi Emmett em seu telefone celular.

"Depressa, é uma noite ruim hoje." Emmett murmurou.

"SIM, ELE VAI. ELE ME DEIXOU PARA QUE PUDESSE ENCONTRAR EDWARD. POR FAVOR, SOLTE-ME!" Eu gritei.

"Bella, Edward está bem." Renée chorou.

"SOLTE-ME. EU NÃO SEREI MAIS A SUA PUTA. SOLTE-ME. EU TENHO QUE SALVÁ-LO. ELE É MEU. VOCÊ NÃO PODE FODIDAMENTE TÊ-LO!" Eu gritava enquanto arranhava os braços de Emmett. "SOLTE-ME, PORRA. EU PRECISO SALVAR EDWARD. POR FAVOR, SOLTE-ME. ELE VAI MATÁ-LO. SOLTE-ME!"

"B, eu estou bem aqui. Ninguém vai me machucar." Edward murmurou. Senti seus braços envolverem ao redor de mim. Eu imediatamente parei de lutar contra ele e segurei nele tão apertado quanto eu poderia.

"E, por favor, não me deixe. Eu preciso de você. Por favor, não me deixe." Eu soluçava enquanto eu me puxava para mais perto dele. "Por favor".

"Eu não estou deixando você, B. Nem agora, nem nunca." Edward sussurrou.

Edward começou a cantarolar uma melodia suave para mim. Senti o ritmo dos seus batimentos cardíacos. Usei isso para me ajudar a acalmar. Eu podia sentir o pânico rolando de mim enquanto eu me derretia nos braços de Edward. Eu lentamente parei de chorar e caí em um sono tranqüilo. Dormi bem pela primeira vez em quase seis anos.

Eu lentamente abri meus olhos. Eles estavam doloridos de tanto chorar ontem à noite. Fui para me mover, mas senti braços me puxando mais apertado. Olhei para trás e vi Edward olhando para mim. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Você ficou." Eu sussurrei.

"Sim, uma vez que você dormiu, eu fui colocá-la para baixo, mas você começou a choramingar de novo, então Charlie me disse para ficar. Você dormiu melhor depois que eu cheguei aqui?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, primeira vez em seis anos que eu realmente dormi." Murmurei enquanto coloquei minha cabeça no peito dele. "Obrigada".

"Qualquer coisa para você, amor." Edward disse. "Você quer me contar sobre a noite passada?"

"Eu costumava falar sobre você no meu sono. Sempre que ele me ouvia, ele me puniria. Da última vez ele me acorrentou ao teto e começou a me dar chicotadas. Eu podia sentir minha pele rasgar e sangrar. Eu implorei a ele para parar. Eu... disse a ele que não aguentava mais. Ele simplesmente riu e me perguntou se eu queria que ele trouxesse... você lá. Ele disse que eu teria que vê-lo matar você. Pedi a ele para não machucá-lo. Ele riu novamente e disse que estava indo pegar você. Ele disse que veria você em breve. Ele se virou e me deixou presa ao teto por três dias antes de ele voltar." Expliquei. "Ele disse que logo você se juntaria a mim. A polícia me encontrou dois dias depois".

"B, ele não vai machucar a mim, ou a você, mais. Eu prometo".

"Eu sei." Eu sussurrei. "Foi apenas um sonho ruim. Eu simplesmente não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça. Ele está sempre lá me provocando, rindo da minha dor".

"B, você precisa falar com alguém." Edward pediu. "Você poderia conversar com Carlisle. Ele teve muito treinamento".

"Eu... eu não consigo ainda." Sussurrei. "Por favor, simplesmente ainda não".

"Ok, amor, mas quando você estiver pronta, eu estarei bem ali com você".

"Obrigada, E, por ajudar-me na noite passada. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, B." Ele murmurou. "Eu vou para casa para me trocar. Vejo você na escola".

"Ok".

Edward beijou minha bochecha antes de ir embora. Saí da minha cama e fui para o banheiro. Liguei a água tão quente quanto poderia. Retirei meu pijama e entrei. Passei cinco minutos esfregando meu corpo esfolado. Eu finalmente lavei meu cabelo e saí. Vesti meu roupão e fui para o meu armário e me vesti. Sequei o cabelo, deixando-o solto, assim ele cobriria as cicatrizes na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Coloquei um pouco de maquiagem e desci as escadas. Charlie, Renée e Emmett estavam sentados na cozinha comendo o café da manhã. Eu subi no colo de Emmett e trouxe meus joelhos até meu peito.

"Bella, você está bem?" Renée perguntou.

"Sim, eu estou bem agora." Sussurrei suavemente. "Eu... eu sinto muito pelo modo que agi na noite passada".

"Você não tem nada que se desculpar, querida." Renée disse.

"Ele costumava me punir por falar de Edward em meu sono. A última vez foi poucos dias antes de eu ser encontrada. Ele me dava chicotadas e quando eu implorava para ele parar, ele disse que traria Edward para mim. Apenas o pensamento dele..." Eu parei quando abaixei minha cabeça no pescoço de Emmett.

Eu podia ouvir Charlie e Renée chorando um no outro. Emmett passou os braços em volta de mim mais apertados. Ele sabia sobre as chicotadas, mas não sobre as ameaças. Renée e Charlie lentamente se aproximaram e se ajoelharam na nossa frente. Estendi a mão e os puxei em meus braços.

"Querida, ele não vai machucá-la mais." Renée chorou. "Você está segura agora".

"Eu sei. Eu só... não posso... perder... nenhum... de... vocês... novamente." Eu solucei. "Eu... preciso... de... todos... vocês".

"Nós não estamos indo a lugar algum. Nenhum de nós. Os Cullen e os Hale te amam muito, querida. Eles querem ajudá-la a se curar tanto quanto nós".

"Eu estou tentando deixá-los entrar, eu realmente estou. É só que é tão difícil. Eu não quero que eles saibam como ele me humilhou. Ele me chamava de puta. Ele dizia que eu era suja. Ele disse que vocês não me quereriam mais." Eu chorei.

"Bella, nós sempre vamos te amar. Nós sempre vamos querer você conosco. Você não é uma puta. Você é tão valente, tão forte." Charlie chorou. "Você sobreviveu".

"Obrigada por me ajudar. Eu sei que tem sido difícil, mas eu não poderia ter feito isso sem vocês." Sussurrei enquanto eu lentamente parava de chorar.

Nós lentamente nos afastamos. Tentei comer o meu café da manhã, mas eu não estava com muita fome. Eu estava apavorada de ir para a escola. Quando chegou a hora de ir, entrei no jipe com Emmett. Charlie e Renée insistiram em ir comigo para o escritório do diretor esta manhã, então eles nos seguiram em seu carro. Parei no estacionamento e vi alguns repórteres pela porta da frente. Eles estavam sendo contidos pela polícia. Eu lentamente saí do jipe. Emmett passou o braço em volta de mim. Charlie veio ao meu outro lado e fez a mesma coisa. Nós quatro lentamente entramos na escola. Os repórteres estavam gritando perguntas para mim. Eu só abaixei minha cabeça e tentei ignorá-los. Encontramos Edward, Rose, Jasper e Alice esperando por nós do lado de fora do escritório. Aqui vou eu, pensei comigo mesma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Parece que, aos poucos, Bella está conseguindo se abrir um pouco mais com Edward e sua família... como será na escola agora?_

_Desculpem pela demora em recomeçar a postar, mas semana passada foi super corrido e não tive tempo de traduzir nada... mas agora os capítulos voltam a ser diários, com a condição de pelo menos 10 reviews por capítulo!_

_Portanto, deixem reviews! E até amanhã!_

__Ah, novo cronograma no meu perfil, dêem uma olhadinha!__

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

"Oi, pessoal." Eu sussurrei, alto o suficiente para apenas eles me ouvirem.

"Oi, B." Eles disseram tão suavemente.

"Você está bem, B?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu acho que sim." Sussurrei, olhando em volta tão rápido quanto pude. "Nós já estaremos de volta".

"Ok." Ele disse.

Charlie, Renée, Emmett e eu fomos para o escritório. A senhora atrás do balcão olhou para cima e me viu. Ela ofegou alto, o que me fez encolher um pouco e virar para Emmett. Ele apertou ainda mais no meu ombro e me puxou para o balcão atrás dos nossos pais.

"Posso ajudá-los?" Ela perguntou, correndo os olhos de Charlie e Renée para mim.

"Minha filha, Bella Swan, está começando a escola aqui." Renée disse, apertando a minha mão.

"É claro. Bella, eu sou a Sra. Cope. Tenho sua agenda e um mapa da escola aqui." Disse a Sra. Cope. Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas não consegui articular as palavras. Tentei estender a mão e agarrar os papéis, mas eu não conseguia levantar o braço. Eu olhei para Emmett, já em pânico.

"Vou pegar isso, Sra. Cope." Emmett disse, puxando os papéis das mãos dela.

"Gostaríamos de falar com o Sr. Stevens por alguns minutos, se pudermos." Charlie disse.

"Claro, por favor, sigam para a sala de conferência. Ele estará lá em um momento".

"Obrigado." Disse Charlie.

Eles me puxaram para a sala de conferências e para uma cadeira ao lado de Emmett. Charlie sentou-se à minha esquerda e Renée sentou ao lado dele. Fechei os olhos assim que a porta se abriu. Balancei minha cabeça um pouco e abri meus olhos. Era um reflexo e eu tinha que quebrá-lo. Sr. Stevens, um homem latino com cabelos e olhos escuros, entrou e se sentou perto de Charlie.

"Charlie, como posso ajudá-lo hoje?" Ele perguntou, olhando em volta para todos nós.

"Bem, nós estávamos esperando que você pudesse arrumar o cronograma de Bella de modo que ou Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice estivessem em cada uma das suas aulas. Eles serão capazes de ajudá-la a relaxar." Charlie explicou.

"Eu já fiz isso. Acredito que Edward está em seu primeiro período de aula de Inglês. Jasper está no segundo período de História com ela. Alice e Rosalie estão em seu terceiro período, em Educação Física. Emmett estará em seu quarto período, Espanhol II. Em seguida, temos o almoço. Edward está em Biologia e Trigonometria com ela na parte da tarde." Explicou o Sr. Stevens.

"Charlie, eu não posso... educação física." Eu sussurrei para o meu pai. "Por favor..."

"Existe uma maneira de tirá-la da Educação Física? Ela não gosta do contato com as pessoas." Explicou Charlie.

"Eu receio que não, mas eu falei para o treinador Clapp, que concordou em deixá-la ganhar o seu crédito por meio de exercícios independentes. Ela não será obrigada a participar de atividades em grupo. Ele concordou em deixar Rosalie e Alice se juntarem a ela".

"Bella, isso está bom para você?" Renée perguntou. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça suavemente.

"Bella, eu quero que você saiba que nós queremos tornar isto tão fácil para você quanto nós pudermos. Por favor, deixe um dos seus amigos saber se pudermos ajudá-la com qualquer coisa".

"Ok." Eu mal sussurrei.

"Obrigado, Sr. Stevens. É melhor irmos para a aula." Disse Emmett.

"Veremos você em casa mais tarde, Bella." Sussurrou Renée.

"Ok, Renée. Até mais." Eu sussurrei. Emmett me levou para o corredor. Minhas pernas pareciam como geléia.

"Ei, pessoal." Emmett disse quando saímos para o corredor. "E, você tem Inglês com B no primeiro período. Você pode levá-la para História com J. B, Rosie e Ali vão tirá-la de História e levá-la para o ginásio. Vou pegar você do ginásio e levá-la para o Espanhol. Vamos encontrar todos na mesa para o almoço. E, você tem Biologia e Trigonometria com ela depois do almoço".

"Ok." Todos eles riram.

"Eu sinto que todos nós devemos colocar nossas mãos juntas e dizer um, dois, três, equipe." Eu murmurei suavemente.

"Podemos se você quiser." Emmett riu.

"Isso está bem." Eu murmurei. Eu podia sentir as pessoas olhando para mim e isso me fez sentir muito desconfortável.

"Vamos começar a aula, B." Edward murmurou.

"Ok, vejo vocês mais tarde." Eu disse enquanto Edward passou o braço em volta de mim.

Edward me levou para o corredor para a nossa aula de Inglês. Todos na sala se separaram para que pudéssemos passar. Eu podia ouvi-los cochichando sobre mim. Cerrei meus punhos e cavei as unhas nas palmas das minhas mãos. Edward só me apertou mais perto e eu relaxei um pouco. Entramos na nossa sala e Edward me levou para o canto do fundo. Ele se sentou no banco ao lado do meu e me puxou para mais perto dele, então ele estava parcialmente me escondendo de todos. Puxei meu cabelo sobre meu ombro para esconder meu rosto ainda mais. Quando todos entraram na sala de aula, eles olharam para mim. Eu podia ouvi-los sussurrando sobre o que tinha acontecido comigo. O sinal tocou alto, fazendo-me recuar um pouco. A professora chegou e olhou para mim. Ela ofegou levemente antes de se recompor.

"Bom dia, classe. Eu sou a Sra. Owens. Bem vindos à aula de Inglês. A primeira coisa que precisamos fazer é colocá-los em seus assentos atribuídos. Eu quero vocês sentados em ordem alfabética".

"E..." Eu disse, olhando para ele quando comecei a entrar em pânico. "Eu não posso..."

"Sra. Owens, Bella tem de sentar-se ao meu lado." Disse Edward.

"Receio que não posso deixá-la. Eu preciso de vocês sentados em ordem alfabética." Ela disse enquanto estendeu a mão para o meu braço.

"NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!" Eu gritei. Caí da minha cadeira tentando fugir. Eu me enrolei em uma bola esperando-a me bater. "POR FAVOR, NÃO ME BATA. EU SEREI BOA".

"Deixe-a em paz." Edward retrucou. Ele caiu no chão e me puxou para os seus braços.

"Eu não posso... eu não posso... eu não posso..." Eu murmurei. "EU NÃO POSSO!"

"Edward." Começou a Sra. Owens.

"Vá buscar o Sr. Stevens agora. Eu preciso falar com ele." Retrucou Edward.

"Eu vou." Ouvi Ângela dizer.

"Não... eu não posso... por favor... não." Eu sussurrei enquanto me agarrei a ele.

Alguns momentos depois, a porta da sala de aula se abriu. Ângela e o Sr. Stevens entraram correndo.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou o Sr. Stevens.

"Eu-" Começou a Sra. Owens, mas Edward a interrompeu.

"Ela disse que tínhamos que nos sentar nos assentos atribuídos por ordem alfabética. Bella precisa se sentar ao meu lado. Ela não será capaz de lidar em sentar-se ao lado de mais ninguém. A Sra. Owens estendeu a mão para agarrar o braço dela e ela ficou com medo." Explicou Edward.

"Sra. Owens, posso falar com você no corredor?" Disse o Sr. Stevens.

"É claro." Ela murmurou. Eles saíram e Edward me levantou e me colocou de volta em meu assento. Ele manteve o braço envolto em torno de mim tão firmemente quanto pôde.

"B, você está bem. Ninguém vai te machucar." Edward sussurrou.

Comecei a tomar respirações profundas para me acalmar. Poucos minutos depois a porta se abriu novamente e o Sr. Stevens e a Sra. Owens voltaram. O Sr. Stevens se aproximou de mim, mas ficou longe o suficiente para que não me assustasse.

"Bella, por favor, mande seus amigos entregarem isso a cada um dos seus professores. Isto apenas diz que você precisa sentar com eles e para não tentarem tocá-la. Ok?" Ele explicou quando o entregou para Edward. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça suavemente. "Lembre-se do que eu disse antes".

O Sr. Stevens deixou a nossa sala de aula. Todo mundo ainda estava olhando para mim. Eu enterrei meu rosto no peito de Edward.

"Ok, classe, vamos esquecer os assentos atribuídos." Disse a Sra. Owens quando ela começou a aula novamente.

Pelo resto da hora, eu me sentei com o meu rosto escondido no peito de Edward. Ele acariciou minhas costas o tempo todo. Talvez tenha sido um erro voltar à escola. A Sra. Owens nos entregou todos os nossos livros e lista de leitura atribuída, entregando minhas coisas para Edward. Uma vez que o sinal tocou, Edward me ajudou a colocar minhas coisas na minha mochila. Estávamos quase na porta quando a Sra. Owens nos parou.

"Bella, eu peço desculpas por incomodar você mais cedo. Eu não pensei sobre o que você estava precisando. Eu realmente sinto muito." Ela disse suavemente. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça para ela.

"Ela só precisa de tempo para se adaptar." Disse Edward.

"Eu farei o que puder para tornar isso melhor para ela." Disse a Sra. Owens.

Edward e eu deixamos sua sala de aula. Eu podia ouvir todo mundo conversando no corredor sobre o que tinha acontecido na aula de Inglês. Eu comecei a tremer levemente enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para a minha aula de História. Jasper estava à nossa espera do lado de fora da sala de aula.

"Faça o professor assinar isto. Ela não teve um bom primeiro período. Mantenha-a próxima." Sussurrou Edward.

"Eu vou cuidar dela." Jasper murmurou quando me puxou para os seus braços.

"Eu sei que você vai. Vejo você na hora do almoço, B." Edward sussurrou antes de beijar minha testa.

"Ok, E." Sussurrei suavemente. Jasper me levou até a mesa do professor.

"Você precisa assinar isto para ela." Jasper disse quando entregou ao professor o aviso.

"Ok. Vá encontrar seus lugares e deixe-me saber se ela precisar de alguma coisa." Ele disse enquanto lia. Ele rapidamente assinou e o entregou de volta para Jasper.

Jasper me levou para o fundo da sala como Edward fez. Ele me deixou sentar no canto para que ele pudesse bloquear todos de olharem para mim.

"Obrigada, J." Sussurrei bem baixinho.

"Estou apenas cuidando da minha irmãzinha." Ele riu suavemente.

"Você só é mais velho por uma hora." Eu sussurrei, olhando para ele.

"Ainda mais velho." Ele riu.

"Você parece como Em." Eu murmurei.

Todos rapidamente fizeram seu caminho para a sala de aula. Eu podia senti-los me olhando enquanto encontravam seus lugares. Eu fiquei tensa um pouco quando vi Lauren entrar. Ela me viu e começou a dar risadinhas sozinha. Abaixei minha cabeça enquanto eu sentia as lágrimas construindo em meus olhos. Ela sempre foi uma cadela, mas ela nunca tinha sido tão cruel, isso eu sabia pelo menos.

"Algo engraçado, Senhorita..." Perguntou o professor.

"Mallory, senhor. Não, nada é engraçado." Ela disse rudemente.

"Eu certamente espero que você não ache a dor de um colega uma razão para dar risadinhas sozinha. Eu gostaria de pensar que talvez você possa ser um pouco mais compreensiva do que isso. Você me entende?" Ele repreendeu.

"Eu... sim, senhor." Ela gaguejou.

"Bom, meu nome é Peter Davis. Eu sou novo aqui nesta escola e estou ansioso para ensinar a vocês tudo sobre o passado. Eu acho que é importante lidar com o passado antes que você possa seguir em frente no futuro." Ele disse quando me deu um sorriso suave. Eu retornei o sorriso. De alguma forma eu senti que podia confiar nele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Acho que a escola não será tão fácil assim para ela, mas pelo menos agora os professores sabem como devem tratá-la, o grande problema é Lauren, mas acho que ela logo aprenderá a não mexer com Bella... E Peter, mais uma vez, parece que será um grande amigo para ela..._

_Queridas leitoras, obrigada pelo carinho! É ótimo estar de volta, finalmente! Isso aqui é um vício e senti muita falta das reviews de vc´s! ;)  
><em>

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Peter continuou a falar, mas eu mal o ouvi. Eu podia sentir todo mundo virar e olhar para mim através de toda a hora. Eu queria cavar um buraco no escuro e me esconder de todos eles, mas eu sabia que não podia fazer isso. Eu devia a Emmett, Charlie e Renée para continuar tentando. Eu devia a Edward, Rose, Alice e Jasper para continuar tentando. Eu devia a Carlisle, Esme, Will e Cat para continuar tentando. De uma forma ou outra, eu teria que seguir em frente, deixar ir. Eu estava tão perdida dentro da minha mente que não percebi que o sinal estava prestes a tocar.

"AAAAHHH!" Eu gritei quando estremeci no braço de Jasper.

"Está tudo bem, B. Foi apenas o sinal." Jasper murmurou, passando o braço em volta de mim.

"Desculpe." Eu mal sussurrei.

"Está tudo bem." Ele sussurrou de volta. Ele me ajudou a colocar meu livro na minha mochila. Ele me levou até a porta e nós esperamos por Alice e Rose chegarem aqui. "B, estou muito feliz sobre você e E".

"Obrigada, J." Eu sussurrei.

"Oi, B. Você está pronta para a Educação Física?" Alice perguntou enquanto enlaçava seu braço com o meu.

"Claro. J, você tem meu aviso?" Sussurrei suavemente.

"Sim, faça o treinador Clapp assiná-lo." Jasper disse, entregando-o para Alice.

"Ok J." Ela disse, sorrindo.

"Obrigada, J." Sussurrei novamente.

"De nada. Vejo vocês na hora do almoço." Ele sussurrou. Ele se inclinou e beijou Alice antes de se virar e começar a andar pelo corredor.

"Como foram suas duas primeiras aulas?" Rose perguntou enquanto ela e Alice me levavam até o ginásio.

"Inglês foi foda. História foi bem." Murmurei suavemente.

Alice e Rose não disseram nada enquanto caminhávamos para o ginásio. Nós tínhamos acabado de chegar à porta do ginásio quando senti alguém colocar a mão no meu ombro. Eu caí de joelhos e comecei a gritar enquanto fui jogada de volta para o quarto escuro.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO, POR FAVOR... PARE... ISSO DÓI!" Eu gritei.

"Ali, vá buscar E e Em. Eles estão na aula de História agora." Rose gritou enquanto ela me puxou para ela.

"POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MACHUQUE!" Eu gritei enquanto eu me debatia ao redor no chão. Senti alguém, além de Rose, tentar me segurar parada. "NÃO ME TOQUE, PORRA!"

"Não a toque novamente, Mike." Rosalie silvou. "Todo mundo para trás".

"O que diabos aconteceu, Rosie?" Emmett berrou. Senti Edward envolver-me em seus braços e eu imediatamente relaxei.

"Mike fodidamente a agarrou por trás. Ela teve um ataque de pânico, então eu mandei Alice trazer vocês dois. Ela começou a se debater ao redor, então ele tentou levantá-la do chão." Rose rosnou.

"NEWTON, MANTENHA SUAS FODIDAS MÃOS FORA DELA. ELA NÃO GOSTA DE SER TOCADA!" Emmett berrou, disparando para ele.

"Eu não queria assustá-la." Mike murmurou.

"Edward, leve-a ao meu escritório. Eu já estarei lá. Sr. Newton, vamos ter uma conversinha sobre como manter nossas mãos para nós mesmos." Disse o treinador Clapp.

Edward me pegou e me levou ao escritório do treinador Clapp. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira e começou a cantarolar para mim. Senti Emmett se aproximar e se ajoelhar em frente a mim. Ele colocou sua mão nas minhas costas e começou a esfregá-la suavemente.

"Está tudo bem, B. Ele não vai tocá-la novamente." Disse Emmett.

"Eu ... eu sei." Sussurrei. "Eu quero que todo mundo pare de olhar para mim. Eu quero que eles parem de falar sobre mim quando pensam que não posso ouvi-los. Eu não sou um show de um circo".

"Eles vão parar em breve, amor. Eles estão apenas preocupados com você." Murmurou Edward.

"Eu só quero ser normal. Por que ele teve que me querer?" Eu murmurei.

"Eu não sei, B. Ele era doente." Emmett sussurrou. A porta se abriu e o treinador Clapp entrou.

"Bella, você está bem?" Ele perguntou. Ele só entrou no escritório, mas não chegou mais perto.

"Eu... eu estou... bem." Eu gaguejei. "Sinto... muito por... surtar".

"Você não fez nada errado." Ele disse, segurando sua mão para cima. "Quando você estiver pronta, Alice e Rose vão levá-la para o ginásio".

"Estou pronta agora." Eu sussurrei enquanto me levantei lentamente.

"Ok. Garotos, vocês devem voltar para as aulas." Disse o treinador Clapp, empurrando a porta aberta e saindo para o corredor. "Eu terei certeza que ela fique bem".

"Obrigado, treinador." Disse Emmett.

Edward e Emmett me abraçaram antes de partir. Rose e Alice vieram e me levaram para fora até o ginásio. Todo mundo parou de falar e olhou para mim dos seus lugares nas arquibancadas. Eu apenas abaixei minha cabeça enquanto Alice e Rose me levavam a uma parte da arquibancada onde ninguém estava sentado. Elas sentaram-se em cada lado meu, cada uma segurando uma das minhas mãos.

"Ok, escutem." Disse o treinador Clapp, olhando ao redor. "Este ano na Educação Física nós estaremos cobrindo vários esportes diferentes. Começaremos com vôlei, depois passaremos para o basquete. Podemos ter tempo antes da pausa de Natal para trabalhar em badminton. Agora eu sei que a maioria de vocês viu o incidente que aconteceu antes da aula começar. Eu quero tornar-me muito claro sobre este assunto. Vocês todos deixarão a Senhorita Swan e suas amigas em paz. Ela está trabalhando duro para reconstruir sua vida e ela precisa que vocês a deixem em paz. Se eu descobrir que alguém de vocês a incomodou dentro deste ginásio, ou fora dele, eu juro que a repercussão será rápida e severa. Vocês todos me entenderam?"

"Sim, senhor." Foi murmurado por todos no ginásio.

"Bom, agora eu vou chamá-los para pegar suas roupas de educação física, um de cada vez. Vou começar com Bella, Alice e Rose".

Nós três fizemos o nosso caminho lentamente em direção à mesa em que treinador Clapp estava. Ele entregou tanto a Rose como Alice um par de shorts e uma camiseta de manga curta antes de estender alguma para mim.

"Eu... eu não posso..." Sussurrei quando comecei a entrar em pânico.

"Bella, o que está errado?" Perguntou o treinador Clapp.

"Rosie..." Eu disse quando comecei a ter dificuldade para respirar. Eu não poderia deixar todo mundo ver.

"Respire fundo, B. Ela não usa shorts, ou camisetas de manga curta. Ela tem um monte de cicatrizes." Rose sussurrou.

"Eu entendo. Bella, você pode trazer algumas calças de moletom e camisetas de manga longa de casa para vestir?" Sussurrou o treinador Clapp.

"Sim." Eu mal consegui sussurrar.

"Isso ficará bem. Rose, Alice, eu quero que vocês encontrem para ela algum lugar no vestiário que seja privado para ela se trocar todos os dias".

"Sim, senhor".

Rose, Alice e eu voltamos para a arquibancada e nos sentamos. Treinador Clapp terminou de entregar os uniformes exatamente quando o sinal tocou. Alice levou os uniformes dela e de Rose e os colocou em seus armários no ginásio, enquanto Rose ficou comigo. Depois que ela voltou, saímos para esperar por Emmett. Cerca de um minuto depois, ele veio correndo até mim. Ele me puxou para os seus braços e eu comecei a chorar. Foi muito mais difícil do que eu pensava que seria.

"Ei, está tudo bem, B. O que há de errado?" Sussurrou Emmett.

"É simplesmente muito difícil." Eu chorei. "Eu não pensei que seria tão difícil".

"Vai ficar mais fácil." Ele prometeu. "Como foi o resto da aula?"

"Foi boa. O treinador Clapp deixou claro para todos que B, juntamente com Alice e eu, não devemos ser zombadas, ou tocadas, dentro do ginásio, ou fora dele. B quase teve um lapso quando ele tentou entregar-lhe o seu uniforme, mas eu expliquei que ela não gosta de usar shorts. Ele disse que ela poderia trazer algumas calças de moletom e camisetas de manga comprida de casa. Ele pediu que Alice e eu encontrássemos algum lugar privado para ela se trocar." Rose explicou enquanto caminhávamos em direção à minha próxima aula.

"Obrigado, Rosie." Emmett sussurrou.

"Só cuidando da minha irmã. Em, certifique-se que a Sra. Goff assine o aviso dela." Disse Rose. "Veremos você mais tarde, B".

"Tchau, Rosie, Ali." Eu sussurrei enquanto Emmett me levou para dentro da sala de aula. Fomos até a Sra. Goff e Emmett deu a ela o meu aviso. Ela o leu rapidamente e assinou.

"Bem vinda à minha aula, Bella." Ela disse suavemente. "Por favor, escolha qualquer lugar que você quiser".

"Obrigado, Sra. Goff." Disse Emmett.

Emmett me levou para o fundo da sala. Assim como Edward e Jasper fizeram, ele me deixou sentar no canto, então eu estava parcialmente escondida de todos. Ben estava nesta aula com a gente. Ele veio e sentou na minha frente, dando-me um leve sorriso antes de virar para a frente. Eu sempre gostei de Ben quando éramos pequenos. Ele e Angela têm sido melhores amigos desde o dia em que começamos o jardim de infância. Nós costumávamos convidá-los para brincar conosco, mas eles eram muito tímidos. À medida que os outros alunos entravam na sala de aula, todos olhavam para mim e cochichavam uns com os outros. Emmett apenas esfregou minhas costas para me ajudar a relaxar. A Sra. Goff limpou sua garganta e todos eles se viraram e olharam para ela.

"Bem vindos à Espanhol II, eu sou a Sra. Goff, para quem não me conhece. Este ano vamos nos aprofundar na cultura espanhola. Estaremos trabalhando em grupos de três em um projeto a ser entregue em duas semanas. Vou deixar para vocês e seus grupos decidirem o que querem fazer. Emmett, há alguém com quem você e Bella gostariam de ser agrupados?"

"B, que tal Ben?" Emmett sussurrou.

"Ok." Eu mal sussurrei.

"Vamos trabalhar com Ben, se estiver tudo bem para ele." Disse Emmett.

"Isso seria legal." Disse Ben, sorrindo quando olhou para nós.

"Bom".

Sra. Goff rapidamente juntou os outros alunos na classe e nos disse para conversar calmamente com os nossos parceiros. Ben virou sua cadeira para que ele estivesse de frente para nós.

"Então, o que devemos fazer?" Ben sussurrou.

"Que tal... que tal se..." Eu sussurrei suavemente. Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Que tal se nós fiz... fizermos uma refeição espanhola completa para todos?"

"Essa é uma boa idéia, Bella." Ben sussurrou.

"O que está envolvido nisso?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Eu não tenho certeza." Disse Ben.

"Geralmente há... há sete cursos." Eu sussurrei. "Eles fazem a sobremesa primeiro, depois um aperitivo, a salada, a sopa, e trazem o prato principal em três partes".

"Bella, isso está correto. Como você sabe disso?" Perguntou a Sra. Goff, aproximando-se para parar atrás de Ben.

"Eu... eu..." Eu disse enquanto senti o pânico aumentando.

"Respire fundo, B." Sussurrou Emmett. Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos para empurrar para trás o pânico.

"Eu... eu... costumava... ler muito." Sussurrei.

"Você gosta de ler livros sobre a cultura espanhola?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"S... sim." Eu sussurrei. "Eu lia tudo o que podia".

"Bem, eu tenho alguns livros que talvez possam interessar-lhe, se você quiser pegá-los emprestados." Ela ofereceu.

"Isso... isso seria bom." Eu mal sussurrei. "Hum, obrigada".

"A qualquer hora, querida." Ela disse quando o sinal tocou. "Classe, por favor, pensem sobre seus projetos. Eu gostaria que você tivessem uma idéia do que você farão até sexta-feira. Aproveitem o seu almoço".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Pelo jeito Bella ainda vai ter vários "surtos" até todos na escola perceberem que não podem chegar perto dela, ou tocá-la... mas aos poucos acho que as coisas ficarão um pouco mais fáceis..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Mayra Santos: **__Ainda não tive tempo de ler a tradução de MoTU não... mas pretendo começá-la logo logo. ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Sra. Goff me entregou um livro sobre a cozinha espanhola antes de sairmos da sua sala de aula. Ben disse que nos veria mais tarde e se dirigiu para o corredor para se encontrar com Ângela. Observei quando ele a varreu em seus braços e deu um beijo nos lábios dela. Eles eram tão doce juntos. Emmett me levou até o refeitório para nos encontrarmos com os outros. Paramos nos nossos armários para que pudéssemos colocar nossas mochilas neles. Assim que entramos, todo mundo parou de falar e olhou para mim. Eu me virei para sair, mas Emmett me parou, passando o braço em volta de mim e me puxando para mais perto dele.

"O que vocês estão olhando?" Ele gritou.

"Em." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Parem de olhar para ela." Gritou Emmett.

"Ah, a pobre aberração está com medo da sua sombra?" Lauren riu enquanto ela e Jessica se aproximaram de mim.

"Afastem-se dela." Emmett rosnou, tentando me puxar para trás.

"Não, eu acho que não." Jessica riu enquanto ela e Lauren agarraram meus braços.

"NÃO ME TOQUEM!" Eu gritei quando elas me empurraram para trás. Eu caí de costas nas portas de vidro. O vidro quebrou e eu o senti cortar meus braços e costas quando bati no chão. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH"

"OH MEU DEUS!" Emmett gritou. "EDWARD, LIGUE PARA O 911".

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO, EU PRECISO DE CARLISLE." Eu gritei. "POR FAVOR, NÃO DEIXE QUE ELES ME TOQUEM".

Alice, Rose e Jasper se aproximaram e começaram a pressionar meus cortes. Eu ouvi todos no refeitório gritando e chorando. Senti meu corpo todo tremer. Eu não conseguia parar os soluços enquanto a dor explodia dos meus cortes.

"VOCÊS ESTÃO FELIZES AGORA?" Emmett gritou para Lauren e Jessica. "VOCÊS CONSEGUIRAM A PORRA DA SUA EMOÇÃO DOENTIA EM MACHUCÁ-LA? ELA JÁ NÃO SOFREU O BASTANTE?"

"POR QUE VOCÊS DUAS NÃO PODEM DEIXÁ-LA EM PAZ?" Alice gritou.

"Nós... nós..." Murmurou Jessica.

"MUITA DOR. FAÇA PARAR!" Eu gritei enquanto me contorcia no chão. Eu mal ouvi Edward em seu telefone. "CHEGA, POR FAVOR, EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS. VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MATANDO. POR FAVOR, PARE. NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO".

"Pai, Bella precisa de você na escola agora." Disse Edward. "Ela trombou com a porta de vidro do refeitório... ok, não vamos. Tchau".

"PARE, POR FAVOR, PARE!" Eu gritava enquanto me debatia no chão. Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Alice me empurraram para baixo para que eu parasse de me mover.

"Emmett, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou o Sr. Stevens quando entrou correndo pelo refeitório.

"Carlisle disse para não movê-la. Ele disse que está trazendo uma ambulância." Edward disse enquanto se ajoelhava ao meu lado.

"ALGUÉM ME AJUDE, POR FAVOR!" Eu gritei. Edward se inclinou e começou a sussurrar em meu ouvido.

"Estou aqui, amor." Ele sussurrou apenas alto o suficiente para eu ouvir. Ele colocou a mão na minha bochecha, acariciando-me suavemente, mas tudo que eu podia sentir era a dor mais uma vez.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou o Sr. Stevens novamente.

"Lauren e Jessica se aproximaram dela e agarraram seus braços. Quando ela gritou, elas a empurraram para a porta. O vidro quebrou e agora ela está ferida." Emmett retrucou. Eu gritei novamente quando senti o vidro cavando nas minhas costas.

"Treinador Clapp, por favor, acompanhe as duas para o meu escritório agora. Estarei lá assim que tivermos Bella sob cuidados." Rosnou o Sr. Stevens. "Meninos e meninas, por favor, levem seu almoço para fora para o pátio".

Tudo que eu podia fazer era gritar mais e mais. Era como se eu estivesse de volta naquele quarto com ele. Eu queria que tudo isso parasse. Ouvi a ambulância chegar à escola. Alguns momentos depois, Carlisle veio correndo para o refeitório com Charlie e Renée em seus calcanhares. Ele se aproximou e ajoelhou ao meu lado.

"Carlisle, me ajude, por favor." Eu soluçava, implorando a ele para me ajudar.

"Eu tenho você, Bella. Está tudo bem." Ele disse suavemente. "Eu preciso colocá-la na maca para que possamos levá-la ao hospital".

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO, NÃO ME AMARRE DE NOVO." Eu gritei enquanto tentava fugir.

"Bella, acalme-se. Nós não vamos amarrar você. Eu só preciso que você se deite. Edward estará conosco o tempo todo." Disse Carlisle.

"Você promete?" Choraminguei suavemente.

"Eu prometo." Ele sussurrou.

"Ok." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Charlie, Renée, Emmett, vamos encontrá-los no P.S." Disse Carlisle.

Edward gentilmente me levantou. Ouvi todos ofegarem quando viram o sangue na minha camisa. Ele colocou-me de bruços na maca, segurando em minha mão enquanto os paramédicos me empurravam para a ambulância. Eles levantaram-me para ela, enquanto Carlisle e Edward subiram comigo.

"Bella, você bateu a cabeça?" Carlisle perguntou quando pegou meu pulso.

"Não." Eu sussurrei.

"Ok." Ele murmurou.

Poucos minutos depois, chegamos ao hospital. Carlisle e Edward seguraram minhas mãos enquanto me desceram da ambulância e me empurraram para o PS. Eles me levaram direto para uma sala privada e os paramédicos foram embora, nenhum deles dizendo nada. Alguns momentos depois, Charlie, Renée e Emmett entraram correndo.

"Ela está bem?" Perguntou Renée.

"Não sei." Disse Carlisle. "Bella, querida, preciso tirar a sua camisa para que eu possa olhar seus cortes".

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE VÊ-LOS." Eu gritei enquanto tentava sair da cama. "MAMÃE, POR FAVOR, NÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHA. AJUDE-ME, POR FAVOR!"

"Bella, shh, está tudo bem. Eu estarei bem aqui." Renée disse, agarrando a minha mão. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

"Por favor, não me deixe." Eu chorei.

"Eu não vou." Ela disse. Ouvi Charlie, Emmett e Edward saírem. "Querida, você tem que deixá-lo ver".

"Eu... eu... está bem." Sussurrei através dos meus soluços.

Senti Carlisle cortar no meio da minha camisa e puxá-la para longe do meu corpo. Meu corpo inteiro começou a tremer e eu podia sentir meu pânico começando a crescer. Eu tinha que me lembrar que era Carlisle e ele nunca me machucaria.

"Oh meu Deus." Carlisle murmurou baixinho. "Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela?"

"Meu pobre bebê." Renée chorou suavemente enquanto acariciava meu cabelo.

"Bella, eu preciso dar pontos nesses cortes. Você quer que eu dê anestesia primeiro?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Não, por favor, não." Eu chorei.

"Bella, você tem certeza? Vai doer." Sussurrou Renée.

"Por favor, não me drogue." Eu implorei. "Por favor, eu vou ficar parada, eu prometo ficar parada".

"Ok, querida, eu não vou. Vou tentar ser rápido." Ele suspirou.

Carlisle puxou a camisa pelos meus braços. Ele teve que soltar meu sutiã para alcançar os cortes que estavam debaixo dele. Ele puxou os pedaços de vidro para fora e limpou todos os 15 cortes nas minhas costas e os sete que estavam em cada braço. Eu fiquei deitada em cima da maca e chorei enquanto ele limpava cada ferimento. Eu podia ouvir Renée e ele chorando comigo. Uma vez que ele tinha terminado a limpeza, ele me disse que começaria a costurá-los. Tentei não gritar, mas após os primeiros dez pontos eu não conseguia parar. Gritei pelas próximas duas horas enquanto Carlisle deu mais de 100 pontos em minhas costas e braços. Ele cobriu cada corte com gaze. Enquanto eu fiquei deitada em cima da maca, chorando e implorando para eles me ajudarem, percebi que eles estavam tentando, mas eu não os estava deixando. Eles queriam me ajudar, mas eu não os deixava entrar. Se eu queria que eles me ajudassem, eu teria que contar a eles, todos eles, o que aconteceu quando eu estava no escuro. Quando Carlisle terminou de costurar as minhas costas, ele tirou sua camisa de botões, entregando-a para Renée, e saiu do quarto para que ela pudesse me ajudar a colocá-la.

"Mãe." Eu sussurrei suavemente. "Estou pronta para contar o que aconteceu".

"Querida, você tem certeza?" Ela perguntou. "Nós vamos esperar até que você esteja pronta".

"Sim, eu cansei de ser corajosa. Eu não posso mais fazer isso. Preciso falar sobre isso." Eu chorei.

"Ok, querida. Quando chegarmos em casa você, eu, seu pai e Emmett podemos sentar e conversar, ok?" Ela sussurrou.

"Eu quero que todos estejam lá." Eu disse enquanto ela abotoava o último botão da camisa. Carlisle bateu na porta.

"Entre." Renée suspirou. Carlisle abriu a porta e entrou.

"Bella, você está pronta para ir para casa?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Sim." Eu disse suavemente. "Carlisle, eu... eu estou pronta para contar a todos o que aconteceu. Você... você pode, por favor, chamar Esme, Will e Cat para virem?"

"Querida, você tem certeza?" Carlisle perguntou. "Nós não queremos apressá-la".

"Sim, eu não posso fazer isso sozinha por mais tempo. Não é justo pedir a todos vocês para me ajudar sem que vocês saibam exatamente o que eu passei. Eu sinto que vou explodir. Eu preciso de ajuda." Eu murmurei enquanto as lágrimas derramavam pelo meu rosto.

"Ok, Bella." Carlisle disse. "Vou dizer a eles para estarem lá em uma hora".

"Carlisle?"

"Sim, querida?"

"Obrigada por me ajudar hoje. Eu não podia confiar em ninguém mais para cuidar dos meus cortes." Eu sussurrei. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, querida." Carlisle sussurrou, limpando a garganta. "Agora vá descansar".

Carlisle me deu os meus papéis de alta. Ele me disse para tomar algum Tylenol se a dor ficasse ruim. Ele nos deu gaze extra para os cortes e me disse para não molhar os pontos por alguns dias. Saímos para a sala de espera e encontramos Charlie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice e Rose esperando por nós com o Sr. Stevens. Todos olharam para mim quando me viram saindo.

"Sr. Stevens, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei suavemente. Ele parecia um pouco atordoado quando falei com ele.

"Por favor, me chame de Eleazar. Eu só queria ver você. Você está bem?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Não." Eu sussurrei. "Obrigada por me ajudar hoje".

"Bella, você se importaria se eu lhe contasse uma pequena história?" Ele perguntou.

"Acho que não." Eu murmurei quando me sentei ao lado dele.

"Quinze anos atrás, minha filha foi raptada de um parque local na Califórnia, onde minha esposa, Carmen, e eu vivíamos. Amanda tinha sete anos. Ela era a menininha mais doce e mais adorável. Ela era tão cheia de vida. Ela queria ser bailarina quando crescesse. Durante três meses, procuramos por ela. A polícia não tinha pistas. Era como se ela simplesmente tivesse desaparecido no ar. Então um dia recebemos a ligação. A ligação que nenhum pai quer jamais receber. Eles encontraram o corpo dela nas montanhas do Colorado. Quem quer que a tenha levado, a enterrou na neve. Eles disseram que ela tinha sido morta uma semana antes de eles a encontrarem. Ela passou por muita dor antes da sua morte. Eu tenho certeza que você pode imaginar tudo o que ela passou. Bella, eu estou lhe dizendo isso para que você saiba que você não está sozinha. Você tem que continuar lutando por todas as crianças que não venceram. Você tem que lutar pela minha Amanda." Eleazar disse. Ele tinha lágrimas nadando em seus olhos.

"Eu sinto muito sobre a sua filha. Posso dizer que você a ama muito." Sussurrei quando estendi a mão e apertei sua mão. "Ela ficaria orgulhosa de você por tudo que você tem feito".

"Obrigado, Bella." Ele sussurrou em meio às lágrimas.

"O que vai acontecer com Lauren e Jessica?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Elas foram presas. Cabe a você e seus pais decidir se você quer prestar queixa, mas elas serão expulsas da escola".

"Eu não quero as acusações da imprensa." Eu sussurrei. "Elas não valem a pena".

"Bella, elas têm que ser responsabilizadas pelas suas ações." Disse Charlie, ajoelhando-se diante de mim.

"Eu sei, mas eu..." Eu parei enquanto tentava organizar meus pensamentos. "Eu simplesmente não quero".

"Ok, não vamos decidir nada agora." Ele disse. "Vamos pensar sobre isso".

"Ok." Eu murmurei.

"Verei você quando você voltar para a escola, Bella." Disse Eleazar, levantando-se.

"Obrigada de novo." Sussurrei.

Nós fomos para os nossos carros e voltamos para casa. Sentei no banco de trás, enquanto Renée disse a Charlie e Emmett sobre eu contar tudo aos outros. Garanti a eles que eu estava pronta. Uma vez que chegamos em casa, só tínhamos cerca de meia hora antes dos outros chegarem lá. Emmett e eu fomos para o quintal com os outros, eu deitei de bruços na rede, enquanto todos eles se sentaram no chão. Nós não precisamos falar. Eu sabia que Emmett e Edward estavam preocupados comigo contando a todos, mas eu sabia que estava pronta. Eu estava cansada de ser a aberração. Eu queria minha vida de volta. Eu lutei muito para sobreviver, afinal. Nós apenas ficamos ali quando a porta se abriu e Renée saiu.

"Bella, eles estão aqui".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, que capítulo tenso! Lauren e Jessica passaram dos limites dessa vez! Fiquei morrendo de dó da Bella levando os pontos sem anestesia... e chorei com a história do Eleazar, muito triste..._

_O próximo cap. é POV Carlisle!_

_Ah, alguém me perguntou quantos capítulos tem essa fic, são exatamente __**50**__!_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Acdy-chan: **__eu realmente não sei se é possível reverter uma cirurgia como a que fizeram para deixar Bella estéril. Sei que no caso dos homens a cirurgia é reversível sim, mas com mulheres não sei. Eu ainda não li essa fic toda, só vou lendo conforme vou traduzindo os caps., então não sei o que está reservado ao futuro da Bella, se ela terá filhos ou não, mas acredito que, SE ela tiver, talvez ela adote... mas vamos ter que esperar para saber o que acontece... ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

_**Carlisle POV**_

Eu estava sentado na pequena cafeteria de Charlie e Renée. Charlie e Renée estavam preocupados com o primeiro dia de Bella de volta à escola e eu estava fazendo tudo que podia para ajudá-los a ficar relaxados, mas, honestamente, eu também estava preocupado. Bella colocou uma cara corajosa, mas todos nós podíamos ver a dor que ela tinha por dentro. Se ela não a deixasse sair em breve, ela teria um grande colapso. Meu celular começou a vibrar no meu bolso. Eu o puxei para fora e vi que era Edward.

"Edward?" Eu perguntei, puxando o telefone até meu ouvido. Eu podia ouvir Bella gritando no fundo.

"Pai, Bella precisa de você na escola agora." Disse Edward.

"O que há de errado?" Perguntei enquanto pulei em pé. Fiz um gesto para Charlie e Renée me seguirem.

"Ela trombou com a porta de vidro do refeitório".

"O quê? Eu estarei aí com uma ambulância. Não a mova".

"Ok, não vamos. Tchau".

Rapidamente fechei meu telefone antes de abri-lo novamente.

"Aqui é o Dr. Cullen. Preciso de uma ambulância para me encontrar na Forks High School agora." Eu pedi antes de fechar meu telefone. Olhei de volta para Charlie e Renée. "Bella se machucou na escola. Ela de alguma forma trombou com as portas de vidro do refeitório. Precisamos ir agora".

"O quê?" Gritou Charlie.

"Como isso aconteceu?" Renée perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Murmurei.

Corremos para fora e pulamos no carro e dirigimos até a escola. Chegamos ao mesmo tempo que a ambulância. Nós saltamos e corremos para eles. Parei os paramédicos antes de eles entrarem.

"Vocês não devem tocá-la".

"O quê?" Eles perguntaram.

"Ela foi vítima de violência física extrema nas mãos do seu sequestrador. Vocês não devem tocá-la".

"Sim, senhor." Ambos disseram.

Nós viramos e corremos para o refeitório. Encontrei Bella deitada no meio de milhões de pedaços de vidro. Eu podia ver a poça de sangue que havia se formado debaixo dela. Edward estava inclinado para baixo sussurrando em seu ouvido enquanto ela gritava. Ela olhou para cima e nos viu chegando.

"Carlisle, me ajude, por favor." Ela implorou, chorando incontrolavelmente no chão.

"Eu tenho você, Bella. Está tudo bem." Eu disse, tentando acalmá-la. "Eu preciso colocá-la na maca para que possamos levá-la ao hospital".

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO, NÃO ME AMARRE DE NOVO." Ela gritou enquanto tentava fugir.

"Bella, acalme-se. Nós não vamos amarrar você. Eu só preciso que você se deite. Edward estará conosco o tempo todo." Eu disse suavemente.

"Você promete?" Ela choramingou suavemente.

"Eu prometo." Eu sussurrei.

"Ok." Ela sussurrou em meio às lágrimas.

"Charlie, Renée, Emmett, vamos encontrá-los no P.S." Eu disse, atirando a eles as minhas chaves.

Edward gentilmente a levantou. Ouvimos todos ofegarem quando viram o sangue na camisa dela. Ele a colocou de bruços na maca. Edward segurou a mão dela enquanto os paramédicos a empurravam para a ambulância. Eles levantaram Bella para ela, enquanto Edward e eu subimos com ela.

"Bella, você bateu a cabeça?" Perguntei quando peguei seu pulso.

"Não".

"Ok".

Poucos minutos depois, chegamos ao hospital. Edward e eu seguramos as mãos dela enquanto os paramédicos a desciam da ambulância e a empurravam para o PS. Eles a levaram direto para uma sala privada. Todos os enfermeiros e médicos pararam para olhar para ela. Eu olhei para eles até que eles voltaram ao trabalho. Os paramédicos foram embora, fixando suas bocas fechadas. Eu sabia que os dois homens estavam lutando com a horrível natureza dos ferimentos de Bella, os antigos e os novos. Alguns momentos depois, Charlie, Renée e Emmett entraram correndo.

"Ela está bem?" Perguntou Renée.

"Não sei." Eu disse. "Bella, querida, preciso tirar a sua camisa para que eu possa olhar seus cortes".

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE VÊ-LOS." Bella gritou enquanto tentava sair da cama. "MAMÃE, POR FAVOR, NÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHA. AJUDE-ME, POR FAVOR!"

"Bella, shh, está tudo bem. Eu estarei bem aqui." Renée disse, agarrando a mão de Bella. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

"Por favor, não me deixe." Ela chorou. Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas ao vê-la chorar.

"Eu não vou." Renée sussurrou. Ouvi Charlie, Emmett e Edward saírem. "Querida, você tem que deixá-lo ver".

"Eu... eu... está bem." Ela sussurrou através dos seus soluços.

Senti seu corpo começar a tremer enquanto eu lentamente cortava no meio da sua camisa. Puxei os lados separados e senti o ar deixar o meu corpo. Cada centímetro das suas costas estava coberto de cicatrizes. Algumas delas eram de chicotes. Vi marcas de queimaduras, ferimentos de faca. Como ela sobreviveu a seis anos disso? Em todos os meus anos como médico, eu nunca vi alguém com tantas cicatrizes.

"Oh meu Deus." Eu murmurei, sentindo o gosto da bile subir na minha garganta. "Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela?"

"Meu pobre bebê." Renée chorou suavemente enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Bella.

Examinei os cortes. Todos eles precisariam de pontos, mas eles não causariam nenhum dano permanente. A maioria dos cortes era em cicatrizes antigas.

"Bella, eu preciso dar pontos nesses cortes. Você quer que eu dê anestesia primeiro?" Perguntei.

"Não, por favor, não." Ela chorou.

"Bella, você tem certeza? Vai doer." Sussurrou Renée.

"Por favor, não me drogue." Ela implorou. "Por favor, eu vou ficar parada, eu prometo ficar parada".

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. "Ok, querida, eu não vou. Vou tentar ser rápido." Eu suspirei.

Puxei a camisa pelos braços dela. Tive que soltar seu sutiã para alcançar os cortes que estavam debaixo dele. Comecei puxando os pedaços de vidro para fora, tentando ser o mais gentil possível, e limpei todos os 15 cortes nas suas costas e os sete que estavam em cada braço dela. Seus minúsculos braços eram cobertos com cicatrizes que eram similares àquelas nas suas costas. Eu suspeitava que a parte da frente do seu corpo tinha exatamente tantas cicatrizes assim. Ela ficou deitada na maca e soluçava enquanto eu limpava cada ferimento. Eu não conseguia parar de chorar com Bella. Eu a amava como se fosse minha própria filha.

Uma vez que terminei a limpeza, eu disse a ela que começaria a costurá-la. Tentei ser gentil para que ela não sentisse tanta dor, mas eu mal terminei dez pontos antes de ela começar a gritar. Ela gritou pelas próximas duas horas enquanto eu dei mais de 100 pontos em suas costas e braços. Cobri cada corte com gaze. Tirei minha camisa de botões, ficando com a minha camiseta de baixo, e saí da sala para que Renée pudesse ajudá-la a se vestir.

Saí para o corredor e escorreguei para o chão e deixei minhas lágrimas fluírem. Essa pobre menina tem passado por tanta coisa. Eu sabia que era ruim, mas não pensei que seu pobre corpo tivesse sido tão abusado assim. Não é de admirar que ela não quisesse contar a ninguém o que tinha acontecido com ela. Ela sabia que machucaria todos nós saber o quanto ela lutou através disso. Bella sempre tinha sido valente, mas ela era muito mais forte do que eu jamais imaginei ser possível. Como uma pessoa pode passar por tudo isso e viver? Eu sabia de alguns poucos detalhes do tempo dela com ele. Eu sabia que ele mal a alimentava o suficiente para mantê-la viva. Sabíamos que ela tinha sido espancada e estuprada, mas parecia que alguém a tinha torturado.

Foi difícil para todos nós quando Bella desapareceu. Ela sempre foi a pacificadora, a cola que mantinha todos juntos. Ela conseguia que Edward fizesse coisas que eu nunca teria pensado possível. Ela tinha um poder sobre ele que eu tinha ciúme. Esme e eu amamos todos eles como se fossem nossos, mas Bella era especial. Ela vinha e lia meus livros de medicina, enquanto eu passava pelas minhas anotações. Ela era a criança mais inteligente que eu já tinha conhecido. Ela poderia ter ignorado várias séries, mas Charlie e Renée não queriam separá-la dos outros. Eles viram o quanto eles precisavam dela. Quando ela foi raptada, eu vi a luz se apagar em todos nós. Até mesmo Will e Cat foram duramente atingidos por tudo. Por anos nós mal existimos. Cada um dos aniversários deles passou sem ser celebrado. Nós não poderíamos comemorar sem Bella, isso não era certo. As crianças choraram por meses depois que ela desapareceu.

Quando ela finalmente chegou em casa, eu vi todos eles começarem a viver novamente. Foi difícil ver que a Bella despreocupada tinha desaparecido. Ela foi substituída pela Bella tímida e com medo, que se encolhia ao menor barulho. A antiga Bella pulava em meus braços e me abraçava assim que eu entrava pela porta. A nova Bella estava com medo de deixar qualquer um que não fossem as crianças perto dela. Ao longo dos últimos dois dias percebi que ela relaxou um pouco. Eu a vi com Edward e vi que a antiga Bella estava voltando. Eu só rezei para que isso não a levasse de volta. Eu me levantei, enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto e bati na porta lentamente.

"Entre." Renée suspirou. Abri a porta e entrei.

"Bella, você está pronta para ir para casa?" Perguntei.

"Sim." Ela disse suavemente. "Carlisle, eu... eu estou pronta para contar a todos o que aconteceu. Você... você pode, por favor, chamar Esme, Will e Cat para virem?"

"Querida, você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei. "Nós não queremos apressá-la".

"Sim, eu não posso fazer isso sozinha por mais tempo. Não é justo pedir a todos vocês para me ajudar sem que vocês saibam exatamente o que eu passei. Eu sinto que vou explodir. Eu preciso de ajuda." Ela disse enquanto as lágrimas derramavam pelo seu rosto. Eu podia ver o quanto isso era importante para ela.

"Ok, Bella." Eu disse. "Vou dizer a eles para estarem lá em uma hora".

"Carlisle?"

"Sim, querida?"

"Obrigada por me ajudar hoje. Eu não podia confiar em ninguém mais para cuidar dos meus cortes." Ela sussurrou. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, querida." Eu sussurrei, limpando a minha garganta. "Agora vá descansar".

Dei a Bella seus papéis de alta. Eu disse a ela para tomar algum Tylenol se a dor ficasse ruim. Dei a elas gaze extra para os cortes e disse para ela não molhar os pontos por alguns dias. Renée e Bella saíram e eu me sentei na maca, puxando meu celular e ligando para Esme.

"Olá".

"Esme, ligue para Will e Cat e faça com que eles nos encontrem em nossa casa em uma hora. Eu estarei em casa em poucos minutos".

"Carlisle, está tudo bem?" Perguntou Esme.

"Eu não sei." Eu murmurei. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, meu querido. Apresse-se para casa." Ela disse.

Pulei da maca e corri para o estacionamento de ambulâncias. Eu rapidamente encontrei meu carro e fui para casa. Vi o carro de Will e Cat em sua garagem. Eu rapidamente estacionei e corri para a casa. Eles estavam sentados na sala esperando por mim. Eles me viram entrar e ofegaram quando olharam para mim. Olhei para baixo e percebi que eu tinha o sangue de Bella na minha camisa.

Como um maldito fracassado, eu caí de joelhos e comecei a soluçar. Senti Esme vir e envolver os braços ao redor de mim. "Carlisle, o que está errado?" Ela perguntou freneticamente.

"Bella se machucou na escola hoje. Lauren Mallory e Jessica Stanley agarraram seus braços na hora do almoço e a empurraram para as portas de vidro no refeitório. Edward me chamou para ir ajudar. Eu estava com Charlie e Renée, então corremos após eu chamar uma ambulância." Expliquei enquanto me levantei e caminhei até o sofá. "Quando chegamos à escola, ela estava chorando e gritando incontrolavelmente. Ela estava deitada em uma pilha de vidro quebrado. Havia muito sangue, muito sangue do caralho. Ela me pediu para ajudá-la. Uma vez que estávamos no hospital, eu precisava tirar sua camiseta para que eu pudesse olhar seus cortes. Ela me implorou que não o fizesse. Ela chamou Renée de mamãe e pediu a ela para não deixá-la. Isso quebrou meu coração. Ela finalmente concordou em me deixar cortar sua camisa. Esme, as costas dela..."

"O quê?" Ela sussurrou em meio às lágrimas.

"Suas costas e os braços estão cobertos de cicatrizes. Aquele filho da puta do caralho a torturava. Ela viveu no inferno." Eu sussurrei. "Pior do que o inferno".

"Pobre Bella." Cat murmurou.

"Puxei o vidro das feridas e limpei. Ela se recusou a me deixar anestesiar os cortes. Ela implorou-me para não drogá-la." Eu disse enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam novamente. "Ela deitou na maca por duas horas e gritou enquanto eu costurava suas costas. Ela teve 15 cortes nas costas e sete em cada braço. Ela levou mais de uma centena de pontos. Depois que cobri seus cortes, tirei minha camisa de botões e a dei para ela vestir. Eu saí e chorei como um bebê".

"Como ela viveu seis anos assim?" Sussurrou Will.

"Eu não sei. Ela é muito mais forte do que o resto de nós." Eu sussurrei. "Ela disse que está pronta para nos contar o que aconteceu. Ela quer todos nós lá".

"Quando?" Esme perguntou.

"Agora." Eu disse. "Deixe-me trocar de roupa".

Corri pelas escadas e rapidamente troquei para um par de jeans e uma camiseta, jogando minhas roupas ensanguentadas no lixo. Eu nunca queria olhar para elas de novo. Corri de volta pelas escadas e nós quatro caminhamos para a casa ao lado. Renée abriu a porta e nos fez entrar, mas não disse nada. Charlie estava sentado na sala de estar olhando para o espaço. Renée caminhou até a porta dos fundos e a abriu.

"Bella, eles estão aqui".

Belle, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rose e Jasper entraram na casa poucos minutos depois. Bella se estabeleceu no sofá com todos, aninhando-se nos braços dos meus filhos e começou a sua história. Eu sabia quando vi as cicatrizes nas costas dela que era ruim, mas nunca pensei que fosse tão ruim quanto ela estava nos contando. Ele a torturava para o seu prazer. Que tipo de filho da puta doente aprecia ferir uma doce menininha como Bella? Quando ela se sentou lá e nos contou como ele ameaçou voltar e pegar Edward e os outros, eu quase me perdi. Levou todo o meu controle para não bater meu punho na parede e gritar. Ele os usou contra ela. Ele era verdadeiramente um filho da puta diabólico. Bella teria uma longa estrada pela frente. Eu sabia que tinha que trazê-lo aqui agora. Eles não ficariam felizes com o que eu faria a Bella, mas é a única maneira de ajudá-la. Eu só esperava que ela me perdoasse um dia.

_**Renée POV**_

Eu sentei lá ouvindo meu bebê nos contar como aquele filho da puta a torturou, espancou, estuprou. Eu queria gritar e gritar com alguém. Eu queria que alguém pagasse por ferir meu bebê assim. Ela não merecia ser tratada assim. Eu sentei lá e chorei quando ela nos contou sobre as ameaças que ele fez sobre vir buscar as outras crianças. Eu solucei ainda mais forte quando ela nos contou como ele a prostituiu aos outros homens. Como minha filha sobreviveu seis anos vivendo no inferno? Eu me perguntava se havia algo que eu poderia ter feito para proteger Bella deste monstro. Eu não deveria tê-la deixado ir à biblioteca sozinha. Eu não posso acreditar que ele a observou por tanto tempo. Como nós não o vimos?

Nós nunca desistimos quando ela se foi. O dia em que ela saiu sozinha, eu tive essa sensação de que não deveria deixá-la. Ela e Edward tiveram uma briga sobre um dos seus livros. Ela estava tão chateada. Ela irrompeu para fora de casa para a biblioteca. Eu quase disse a ela para ficar em casa, mas eu sabia que ela simplesmente ficaria mais brava, então eu a deixei. Quando ela não voltou para casa depois de uma hora, liguei para a biblioteca. Eles disseram que ela nunca tinha aparecido. Eu sabia que algo estava errado. Liguei para Charlie. Ele tentou me dizer que ela provavelmente se perdeu na floresta, mas eu sabia que ele não acreditava na sua história mais do que eu. Então ele veio andando para casa com um olhar perdido no rosto. Ele me contou sobre Billy Black vê-la ser sequestrada. Senti meu coração se rasgar em duas partes. Depois de alguns meses, a polícia e o FBI nos disseram que ela estava morta, mas eu podia senti-la. Eu sabia que meu bebê estava vivo. Dia após dia, semana após semana, mês após mês, nós rezamos para que ela viesse para casa para nós. Mas eu olho para a minha linda e forte filha e eu sei que ela não está aqui. A Bella sentada à minha frente está quebrada e com dor. Eu não sei como ajudá-la.

_**Charlie POV**_

O filho da puta do caralho se atreveu a colocar as mãos sobre a minha menininha. Eu queria desenterrar seu corpo e bater nele completamente. Eu queria prendê-lo e fazer cada coisa fodida nele do que ele fez a ela. Eu sabia que falhei em proteger a minha menina quando ela era pequena. Eu não conseguia parar os soluços que escapavam dos meus lábios quando ouvi o quanto ele a tinha machucado. Ela era tão corajosa por manter esse inferno para si mesma. Eu esperava que pudéssemos ajudá-la. Eu queria minha Bella de volta. Eu deveria ter sido capaz de salvá-la de passar por isso. Que tipo de pai eu era? Todos os dias em que ela tinha desaparecido, eu senti como se meu coração estivesse faltando um pedaço. Como eu poderia ser capaz de ajudá-la?

Quando percebi que algo estava errado, quando Bella não voltou para casa, eu não queria acreditar no que meu coração estava me dizendo. Eu esperava que ela tivesse apenas se perdido na floresta, mas eu sabia que ela não tinha. Bella sabia melhor do que ir para a floresta sozinha. O grupo de busca estava procurando na floresta, de qualquer maneira, quando recebi o telefonema no meu rádio. Billy Black tinha visto a minha Bella sendo puxada para dentro de um carro preto. Corri o mais rápido que pude até a delegacia de polícia. Billy estava sentado lá chorando. Eu o agarrei e gritei com ele para me contar o que ele viu. Ele disse que viu Bella andando pela rua quando um carro parou. Um homem pulou e a agarrou e a jogou dentro do carro. Ele disse que saltou da porcaria da sua caminhonete e correu em direção ao carro para ajudá-la, mas o homem acelerou. Billy pulou em sua caminhonete porcaria e tentou segui-la, mas sua caminhonete era lenta. Eu gritei para ele que era culpa dele, mesmo que eu soubesse que não era. Pelos próximos cinco anos e nove meses, eu rezei para que minha Bella viesse para casa. O único problema era, esta não era a minha Bella e eu não sabia como ajudá-la.

_**Esme POV**_

Minha pobre e doce Bella. Ela estava tão quebrada. Aquele monstro a machucou tanto. Eu queria envolver meus braços ao redor do seu corpinho e tirar toda a dor, mas eu sabia que não podia fazer isso. Ela mal estava se segurando como estava e eu não tornaria isso mais difícil para ela. Ela precisava que nós fôessemos fortes para ela. Ela precisava que nós a amássemos e a ajudássemos a se curar. Eu observava enquanto ela falava. Edward sussurrava suavemente no ouvido dela. Ele beijava a mão dela e murmurava para ela. Toda vez que ela começava a ficar tensa, ele a fazia relaxar. Eu só espero que nós possamos salvá-la porque ela precisava de ajuda.

_**Will POV**_

Eu nunca tinha estado tão irritado como eu estava neste momento. O que fez aquele pedaço de lixo pensar que ele poderia tocar Bella assim? Ela era uma menininha. Ela não era nem uma adolescente ainda quando ele colocou as mãos sobre ela. Como ela permaneceu forte através de tudo isso? Ela sempre foi a mais valente de todas as crianças, exceto talvez do que a minha Rose, mas ela era a cola que os mantinha juntos. O que você faz quando a cola está quebrada? Eu só espero que eles possam ajudá-la de alguma forma, mas eu tenho que afastar Rose e Jasper dela antes que ela os machuque. Eu tenho que proteger meus filhos.

_**Cat POV**_

Essa pobre menina. Ela viveu através de um inferno e, de alguma forma, encontrou força para lutar todos os dias. Eu não sei como ela não desistiu. Ela sentou lá e nos contou sobre os quase seis anos de vida através de mais dor do que qualquer um de nós jamais conheceria em nossas vidas. Espero que eles possam ajudá-la de alguma forma a aprender a viver novamente. Ela era tão corajsa, mas ela era um canhão solto. Eu não podia deixar meus bebês ficarem perto dela por mais tempo. Um dia eles entenderiam por que eles não podem estar em torno de Bella.

_**Jasper POV**_

Crescer com os outros foi uma explosão. Bella foi sempre aquela que nos impediu de brigar. Ela era a pacificadora. Emmett nos levou aos maiores problemas. Edward era o mais preocupado. Rose normalmente encorajava Emmett a seguir em frente. Alice geralmente era a nossa pequena líder de torcida e eu normalmente a acompanhava. Quando Bella foi raptada, nós desmoronamos. Nós ainda nos agarrávamos um ao outro, mas era quase como se houvesse um espaço vazio no nosso círculo. Não importa quão duro nós tentássemos, não podíamos fazer o círculo se encaixar.

Os cinco anos e meio em que Bella desapareceu foram como viver em um pesadelo. Nenhum de nós nunca foi verdadeiramente feliz. Não passava um dia que nós não falássemos sobre ela, ou contávamos uma história sobre alguma coisa louca que ela nos falou para fazer. Ela era nosso elo perdido. As crianças na escola não entendiam que nós seis éramos uma família. Com Bella desaparecida, uma parte de nós tinha ido embora.

Eu sabia, quando Bella chegou em casa há alguns dias, que ela tinha passado através de mais do que pensávamos. Sabíamos que ela tinha sido abusada física e sexualmente, mas eu nunca pensei sobre o que ela estava sentada aqui nos contando. Que tipo de filho da puta doente dá chicotadas em uma inocente garota de 12 anos de idade? Ou a sufoca enquanto a estupra? Que tipo de homem tira a chance de ela ter um filho? Puxei Alice em meus braços enquanto nós dois soluçávamos pela nossa irmã. Ela estava sofrendo e nós a ajudaríamos a se curar. Isso é o que uma família faz. Nós não desistiríamos da nossa irmã agora.

_**Alice POV**_

Pobre e doce Bella. Eu não conseguia parar os soluços que tomaram conta do meu corpo quando Jasper puxou-me em seus braços e me segurou. Eu podia sentir seu corpo tremer enquanto nós chorávamos juntos. Minha irmã tinha passado por um inferno e eu não tinha idéia de como ajudá-la.

Por tanto tempo quanto posso me lembrar, Bella sempre teve um sorriso no seu belo rosto. Ela era tão despreocupada e amava a todos. Ela nos falava para fazer as coisas mais loucas, como abrir uma banca de limonada, mas recusando-se a aceitar dinheiro de alguém. Acho que alguma parte de Bella sempre pensou que éramos melhores do que ela. Ela nunca se viu da forma como nós a víamos. O resto de nós tinha que trabalhar dez vezes mais duro na escola onde Bella geralmente terminava em cerca de cinco minutos. Ela sempre nos ajudava a acabar para que pudéssemos ir brincar.

Quando ela desapareceu, isso nos despedaçou. Nós não sabíamos como viver sem Bella. Entramos em brigas, nossas notas caíram. Paramos de viver. Eu não acho que começamos a viver novamente até o dia em que ela entrou tropeçando em casa novamente. A primeira vez que eu a vi, eu queria envolver meus braços em torno dela. Ela parecia tão perdida. Ela estava tão nervosa. Nós tentamos não perceber quando ela se encolheu, mas foi difícil. Ela era tão pequena.

Enquanto estou sentada aqui nos braços de Jasper, ouvindo o inferno que minha irmã passou, eu não posso evitar de me sentir grata que não fui eu. Eu não acho que eu poderia algum dia ser tão corajosa como Bella. Eu não acho que eu poderia continuar lutando do jeito que ela fez. Ela era a minha heroína e eu faria qualquer coisa que eu pudesse para ajudá-la.

_**Rosalie POV**_

MALDITO, FILHO DA PUTA DO CARALHO, eu gritei dentro da minha cabeça. Eu queria encontrar esse filho da puta e desenterrar suas cinzas e matá-lo novamente. Ele quebrou a minha irmã. Eu sabia que era ruim. Emmett e eu tínhamos conversado um pouco sobre o que ela havia passado. Ele nunca entrou em detalhes, mas ele me disse que ela tinha sido espancada e estuprada diariamente.

É claro que eu não estava preparada para ouvir como ele a asfixiava, chicoteava, queimava e fazia xixi nela. Que tipo de filho da puta doente aprecia fazer xixi em uma menininha? Eu não estava preparada para ouvir como ele ameaçou fazê-la vê-lo nos matar. Eu não estava preparada para ouvi-la dizer que ela parou de lutar para nos salvar. Ela sempre foi aquela disposta a nos colocar em primeiro lugar. Muitas vezes ela assumiu a culpa por nós quando fizemos alguma coisa errada para que não ficássemos em apuros.

Crescer com os outros foi como viver na Terra do Nunca. Cada dia era uma nova aventura. Um dia podia ser os meninos pintando nossas unhas, e no dia seguinte podíamos brincar de GI Joe com os meninos. Bella normalmente nos guiava através das nossas muitas aventuras. Edward era geralmente o rabugento do grupo, mas tudo o que ela tinha que fazer é dizer por favor e ele entraria nisso. Ele já a amava desde então. Quando Bella desapareceu, nossa luz se apagou.

Podemos não ter literalmente vivido na escuridão como Bella tinha, mas com ela desaparecida não tínhamos ninguém para nos guiar. Estávamos perdidos sem ela. Colocamos uma boa máscara e fingimos que estava tudo bem. Nós finalmente começamos a ir em festas, mas nós apenas ficaríamos lá sentados. Nós nunca tivemos nenhum divertimento. A única vez que eu posso dizer que honestamente me sentia feliz era quando eu tocava a minha guitarra. Eu poderia jogar toda a minha raiva na minha música. Alice, Ângela e eu eventualmente formamos a nossa bandinha de meninas irritadas. Era a única vez que eu poderia escapar da dor de perder Bella. Então Emmett nos chamou.

Eles tinham encontrado Bella. Ela estava viva, mas não saudável. Durante dois meses, Emmett nos ligava e chorava comigo no telefone. Eu desejei a cada noite que eu pudesse estar lá para envolver meus braços em torno deles dois e fazer as coisas melhor. Quando ele finalmente me disse que a estava trazendo para casa, senti-me animada pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Quando Bella entrou em casa há três dias, eu não consegui parar as minhas lágrimas de cair. Ela parecia tão triste e fraca enquanto se agarrava desesperadamente em Emmett. Ela estava apreensiva e nervosa. Eu sabia que levaria tudo de nós para consertá-la. Depois de sentar e ouvir tudo o que aquele filho da puta fez com ela, apenas confirmou-me que Bella precisaria de todos nós. Olhei para Edward, Alice, Emmett e Jasper. Nós faríamos o que quer que tivéssemos que fazer para ajudar Bella a superar isso. Isso é o que a família faz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, quantas emoções... sinto que Will e Cat serão um problema a partir de agora, já que querem separar seus filhos de Bella, nunca pensei que eles seriam capazes disso..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Mayra Santos: **__eu não sei o seu e-mail! Kkkk Manda um e-mail pra mim: ju (.) martinhao (arroba) gmail (.) com e eu respondo pra vc!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Enquanto eu estava sentada nos braços de Edward e contando à minha família tudo, eu vi a dor e o desespero preencher todas as suas faces. Eles sentaram-se envolvidos nos braços dos seus entes queridos, chorando tão silenciosamente quanto podiam. Charlie e Renée tinham caído no chão chorando e estavam soluçando nos braços um do outro. Eu lentamente puxei-me para fora dos braços de Edward e ajoelhei-me ao lado dos meus pais. Tomei uma respiração profunda quando passei meus braços em torno deles enquanto tentava esconder a dor de levantar meu braço cheio de cortes.

"Mamãe? Papai?" Eu sussurrei suavemente. Ambos se viraram e olharam para mim.

"Querida, eu sinto muito por não conseguir proteger você." Charlie chorou.

"Pai, não é culpa sua." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu estava com medo de que se eu dissesse tudo a vocês, que vocês ficariam com raiva de mim por não lutar o bastante. Eu não queria machucar vocês, mas eu percebi hoje, enquanto Carlisle estava me costurando, que eu estou causando a vocês mais dor por não contar".

"Bella, nunca poderíamos ficar bravos com você por não lutar. Querida, você lutou mais forte do que eu acho que qualquer um de nós poderia." Disse Renée.

"Querida, você é muito mais forte do que você pensa que é. Você lutou e sobreviveu." Disse Esme. Estendi a mão e agarrei a mão dela.

"Eu sei disso, mas eu quis morrer tantas vezes. Na noite em que ele segurou a arma apontada para a minha cabeça a única razão que eu lhe disse que não queria morrer foi porque eu não queria que ele vencesse. Implorei a Deus para matar-me todos os dias." Sussurrei enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam.

"Bella, após o que você passou, isso é normal, mas agora você tem que viver. Você não pode deixá-lo vencer agora, recuando de volta para a escuridão, querida." Disse Carlisle.

"Eu não sei como." Eu murmurei. "Eu sinto tanto medo o tempo todo. Toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos, ele está lá me observando, me assombrando. Ele não vai me deixar em paz".

"Bella, ele não está aqui. Ele é um amontoado de cinzas enterrado a sete palmos." Disse Rose.

"Eu sei disso." Eu suspirei. "Mas ele ainda está dentro da minha cabeça. Quando eu chego muito perto de alguém, exceto de todos vocês, eu sinto que as mãos dele estão sobre mim. Quero arranhar meu caminho através da minha pele para tirá-lo de mim".

"B, o que nos torna diferentes das outras pessoas?" Perguntou Alice.

"Eu confio em vocês. Eu sei que vocês não vão me machucar." Expliquei.

"Então você precisa fazer alguma coisa sobre esses sentimentos quando você ficar com medo." Disse Alice.

"Como?" Eu perguntei. "Eu não sei como".

"Bella, talvez você deva falar com alguém." Sugeriu Esme.

"Eu não posso." Eu chorei enquanto comecei a tremer. "Eu não posso... por favor, não ainda".

"B, está tudo bem." Edward sussurrou quando me puxou de volta para os seus braços, sendo tão cuidadoso quanto pôde com os meus cortes. Eu automaticamente relaxei.

"Bella, eu acho que você deveria pensar em meditação." Disse Carlisle. "Isso pode ajudá-la a aprender a relaxar e lidar com a sua ansiedade sem necessidade de medicação. Pode até ajudá-la a dormir".

"Você poderia... me ajudar?" Sussurrei suavemente.

"Claro que ajudarei." Ele sorriu. "Agora, você precisa descansar um pouco. Acho que você deveria ficar em casa da escola pelo resto da semana".

"Por favor, deixe-me ir." Eu implorei. "Eu não posso ficar trancada novamente. Por favor?"

"Bella, você tem certeza?" Emmett perguntou cautelosamente. "Hoje foi muito difícil".

"Se eu não for, então eu estou deixando Lauren e Jessica ganhar. Estou deixando-o ganhar por trancar-me de todo mundo novamente. Eu não posso fazer isso".

"Ok, Bella, você pode ir, mas eu quero que você tente obter uma boa noite de sono." Suspirou Carlisle.

"Pode... E pode, por favor, ficar comigo outra vez esta noite?" Eu implorei aos meus pais. "Por favor? Eu dormi bem com ele na noite passada".

"Claro que ele pode." Sorriu Charlie.

"B, vou correr para casa e pegar algumas roupas para a escola e um pijama. Eu já volto, amor." Ele sussurrou suavemente.

"Ok, E." Eu sussurrei. Edward saiu e eu virei-me para subir as escadas. Eu parei e olhei para todos. "Obrigada por ouvirem. É bom ter minha família de volta".

Virei-me e lentamente subi as escadas. Tirei minha roupa e vesti um pijama, estremecendo por causa da dor. Sentei-me na minha cama com meus joelhos puxados até meu peito e esperei até que Edward chegasse aqui. Meu primeiro dia de aula em seis anos não foi tão bom como eu queria. A manhã toda foi um ataque de pânico após o outro. Eu estava envergonhada que eu os deixei verem a minha dor, mas eu também sabia que se eu não voltasse amanhã, então eu os deixaria ganhar.

Assim que senti meus braços e costas se cortarem, eu sabia que precisava de Carlisle. Ele era sempre aquele que, quando eu era pequena, remendava meus muitos cortes e arranhões. Claro, naquela época ele podia simplesmente colar um curativo sobre ele e beijá-lo para me fazer sentir melhor. Ele não podia fazer isso desta vez. Meus cortes alcançavam minha alma. Eu estava quebrada e não tinha como consertar-me. Eu sabia que precisava encontrar alguém com quem eu pudesse falar, mas eu não conseguia evitar sentir-me com medo de contar tudo para um estranho. Uma coisa era contar a sua mais profunda vergonha para aqueles que amam você, mas como você conta isso para um estranho?

A porta do meu quarto se abriu e Edward entrou vestindo um par de calças de pijama de flanela e uma camiseta. Ele veio e me puxou para o seu colo. Aninhei minha cabeça em seu pescoço e suspirei suavemente. Estar nos braços de Edward me fazia sentir segura e protegida.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Não sei." Eu murmurei, trazendo a minha mão para cima e agarrando o topo da sua camiseta na minha mão.

"Estou orgulhoso de você." Ele sussurrou.

"Por quê?" Perguntei.

"Porque você contou a eles." Ele disse suavemente. "Sei que foi difícil para você contar-lhes tudo, ver como eles reagiram. Você tomou uma mudança enorme e eu estou orgulhoso de você por fazer isso".

"Eu estava tão assustada." Murmurei. "Eu ainda estou".

"Eu sei, mas vamos levar isso um dia de cada vez." Edward murmurou, pressionando os lábios no lado da minha cabeça. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Eu sussurrei, bocejando.

Edward se levantou e me ajudou a deitar na cama de modo que eu estivesse de bruços. Ele subiu ao meu lado e eu me movi, colocando minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele levou sua mão até meus cabelos e começou a correr os dedos pelos meus cabelos castanhos. Lentamente, as minhas pálpebras caíram e eu escorreguei em uma noite de sono tranquilo.

_**Emmett POV**_

"Ok, E." Bella sussurrou. Edward saiu e Bella virou-se para subir as escadas. Ela parou e olhou para nós. "Obrigada por ouvirem. É bom ter minha família de volta".

Bella se virou e voltou a subir as escadas. Poucos minutos depois Edward voltou e foi direto até o quarto dela. Eu sabia que era difícil para Charlie e Renée deixá-lo ficar com ela, mas ela precisava dele. Eles fariam qualquer coisa por ela. Virei para trás e suspirei quando os encarei. Agora eles entendiam por que ela tinha sido tão determinada a não contar a eles o inferno em que aquele filho da puta a fez passar.

"Emmett, como você lidou com saber disso por dois meses sozinho?" Charlie perguntou.

"Foi muito difícil. Nunca me senti tão irritado como quando ela me contou tudo. Depois que ela adormeceu, eu caí de joelhos e chorei como um bebê." Eu admiti. "Ela é tão forte e ela nem sequer se enxerga assim".

"Agora eu sei por que ela não queria nos contar." Murmurou Renée. "Quando eu vi as costas dela no hospital, eu pensei que sabia o quão ruim era. Nada me preparou para o que ela disse".

"Ela estava tentando protegê-los. Ela sentia como se faria mais bem a vocês não saber." Eu disse.

"O que fazemos agora?" Jasper perguntou, olhando em volta para todos nós. "Ela precisa da nossa ajuda. Como podemos ajudá-la?"

"Crianças, vocês a ajudam fazendo o que estão fazendo agora. Vocês continuam a tratá-la como se nada tivesse acontecido. Vocês a protegem na escola, vocês se certificam de que ela nunca está sozinha. Ela está perto de pedir ajuda." Explicou Carlisle.

"Ok, pai. Eu só espero que ela o faça logo." Alice suspirou. "Eu odeio vê-la assim... com medo o tempo todo".

"Ela vai, Ali. Acho que é por isso que ela nos contou tudo. Ela estava testando as águas." Disse Rose.

"O importante é que nós temos certeza que ela sabe que todos aqui estamos ao lado dela, sem fazê-la sentir-se desconfortável." Disse Carlisle.

"Sim, vai ser um longo caminho para Bella, mas eu sei que ela pode fazê-lo." Esme disse.

"É claro que ela pode." Eu ri, levantando. "Ela sobreviveu ao inferno uma vez. Ela vai fazer isso de novo".

"Desta vez ela não estará sozinha." Disse Rose, deslizando a mão na minha quando ela se levantou.

"Isso mesmo." Sorriu Alice quando ela e Jasper se levantaram. "Nós vamos fazer isso juntos".

"Como nós fizemos todo o resto." Riu Jasper.

"Exatamente." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Realmente não deve ser fácil ouvir todo o sofrimento que Bella passou, mas parece que ela está conseguindo se abrir mais e logo logo pedirá ajuda... _

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte e pensei que morreria. Eu mal mexi meu braço quando senti cada corte nas minhas costas e braços como se estivessem em chamas. Eu realmente tentei não soltá-los, mas não consegui parar o pequeno soluço que escapou da minha boca.

"Ahhhh." Chorei baixinho.

"Bella, o que está errado?" Edward perguntou, atirando seus olhos abertos.

"Minhas costas e os braços estão doendo." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Deixe-me dar a você um pouco de Tylenol." Disse Edward.

"Nããão." Eu chorei baixinho.

"Bella, não vai fazer você se sentir como as outras drogas. Só vai ajudar com a dor." Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Você promete?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu prometo, meu amor".

"Ok".

Edward levantou-se e desceu correndo as escadas para a cozinha para pegar o Tylenol. Poucos minutos depois ele retornou, com Charlie e Renée o seguindo. Ele me deu dois comprimidos de Tylenol e um copo de água. Sentei-me ao lado da cama e puxei meus joelhos até meu peito. Engoli os comprimidos e bebi a água.

"Bella, você está bem?" Renée perguntou.

"Sim, mãe, estou bem. Os cortes só doem um pouco." Murmurei suavemente.

"Você quer que eu ajude você a lavar o cabelo como fazíamos quando você era pequena?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Tratamento de spa?" Eu perguntei com um pequeno sorriso.

"Sim." Ela disse, enquanto seu sorriso crescia.

"Isso seria bom. Você vai usar o bom material como costumava fazer?" Eu perguntei ansiosamente. Ela sempre guardava o melhor shampoo para os nossos tratamentos de 'spa'.

"Claro que eu vou." Ela riu.

"Vamos." Eu disse quando escorreguei para fora da cama. Puxei Renée até a porta do banheiro antes de eu parar e olhar para Charlie e Edward, que estavam sentados na cama rindo de nós. "Pai, eu não sei por que você está rindo. Você é aquele que me ensinou a pintar minhas unhas".

"Oh, Bella. Eu tive que ensiná-la antes que deixasse você fazer as minhas." Ele riu.

"Você sempre gostou das unhas vermelhas." Eu murmurei.

"Sim, eu gostava." Ele disse suavemente. "Edward e eu vamos encontrá-las lá embaixo, senhoras, quando vocês terminarem no spa".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei enquanto empurrava Renée para o banheiro.

Ela me ajudou a puxar a minha camisa. Ela disse que precisava substituir algumas das gaze em alguns dos cortes. Inclinei-me sobre o lado da banheira enquanto ela despejou a água quente sobre a minha cabeça. Suspirei quando senti seus dedos massageando o shampoo no meu couro cabeludo. Juro que Renée tinha dedos mágicos. Depois que ela passou o shampoo e condicionador no meu cabelo, ela enrolou uma toalha na minha cabeça e me ajudou a sentar. Ela trocou as minhas ataduras e me ajudou a colocar um sutiã e uma camisa de botões. Puxei um par de jeans. Sentei em uma cadeira no banheiro com os joelhos puxados para cima para o meu peito enquanto Renée secava meu cabelo e me ajudava com a minha maquiagem. Uma vez que ela terminou, eu segurei sua mão enquanto descemos. Charlie, Edward e Emmett estavam tomando café da manhã na cozinha. Eu me servi uma tigela de cereais e me juntei a eles na mesa. Sentamos em silêncio antes de eu decidir pedir a Charlie algo que eu estive adiando por alguns dias.

"P... pai?" Eu disse suavemente.

"O que, querida?" Charlie perguntou sorrindo quando me ouviu chamá-lo de pai.

"Você... você vai me ensinar a lutar?" Eu sussurrei.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou. Percebi que todo mundo estava olhando para mim.

"Eu... eu quero aprender a me defender..." Eu disse enquanto fechei meus olhos. Enterrei minhas unhas na palma da minha mão fortemente enquanto respirei fundo. "Eu não quero ser uma vítima de novo".

"Querida, nós não vamos deixar ninguém machucar você." Disse Charlie.

"Eu sei, mas você não pode parar se alguém..." Eu parei. "Eu tenho que ser capaz de me proteger sozinha. Por favor, papai?"

"Ok, Bella, assim que Carlisle retirar seus pontos, eu vou te ensinar autodefesa." Charlie disse, apertando a minha mão suavemente.

"Obrigada, pai." Eu sussurrei.

Nós comemos o resto do nosso café da manhã em silêncio. Abracei meus pais um adeus e segui Emmett e Edward para fora para o jipe de Emmett. Subimos e fizemos o nosso caminho para a escola em silêncio. Admito que eu estava apavorada em voltar para a escola, mas eu tinha medo de que se eu não voltasse hoje, então eu nunca voltaria. Esta era a minha maneira de lutar de volta. Nós estacionamos ao lado de Rose, Alice e Jasper. Percebi que ainda havia alguns repórteres por aí na frente da escola por trás da barreira policial. Eu ligeiramente fiquei tensa quando eles começaram a tirar fotos minhas. Edward e Emmett apenas envolveram seus braços ao redor de mim e tentaram me manter escondida. Nós seis calmamente fizemos o nosso caminho para a escola e até o escritório principal. Quando entramos, a Sra. Cope e Eleazar olharam para nós. A boca da Sra. Cope escancarou quando ela suspirou.

"Bella, como você está se sentindo hoje?" Perguntou Eleazar.

"Eu me sinto bem." Sussurrei suavemente, sentindo-me desconfortável com os olhos da Sra. Cope em mim.

"Sra. Cope, você poderia, por favor, fazer vinte cópias para mim deste memorando?" Eleazar perguntou.

"Sim, senhor." Ela disse enquanto pegou o papel da mão dele e saiu da sala.

"Assim está melhor?" Perguntou Eleazar.

"Sim, eu não gosto das pessoas olhando para mim." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bella, eu preciso falar com você sobre o que aconteceu ontem. Podemos ir nos sentar na sala de conferências?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro." Eu disse. Seguimos Eleazar até a sala e nos sentamos à mesa.

"Bella, eu tive um monte de pais ligando depois que seus filhos foram para casa preocupados sobre como foi a manhã. Eu não estou falando apenas sobre o incidente no refeitório também. Eles estavam preocupados com a segurança dos seus filhos aqui na escola".

"Eu não posso ficar, posso?" Eu perguntei enquanto as lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos. "Eu tenho que voltar para casa e ficar trancada de novo, não é?"

"Bella, acalme-se." Emmett sussurrou, colocando a mão no meu ombro.

"Bella, você vai ficar, querida. Eu não achei que você estivesse vindo de volta hoje, então agendei uma assembléia para o primeiro período para que eu possa responder às preocupações dos pais e dos outros estudantes." Disse Eleazar.

"Oh." Eu sussurrei enquanto trouxe meus joelhos ao meu peito.

"Você não tem que ir." Ele disse suavemente. "Você e os outros podem ficar aqui até que acabe".

"Posso... posso ir?" Sussurrei.

"B, tem certeza que você quer?" Perguntou Edward.

"Sim." Eu murmurei através das minhas lágrimas. "Eu quero ouvir o que eles têm a dizer".

"Eu sei, B, mas haverá um monte de gente no ginásio." Disse Edward.

"Eu posso fazer isso se todos vocês estiverem comigo." Eu disse através das minhas lágrimas. "Por favor".

"Ok, Bella, se você tem certeza." Disse Eleazar.

O sinal tocou, então nós seis seguimos Eleazar até o ginásio. Ficamos escondidos pela porta para que ninguém olhasse para mim. Eu não entendia por que eles achavam que eu prejudicaria os outros alunos. Eu vi Charlie, Renée, Carlisle, Esme, Will e Cat sentados juntos. Parecia que elas já estavam chorando. Eleazar pegou o microfone e caminhou para o meio do ginásio.

"Obrigado por terem vindo hoje. Eu sei que muitos de vocês estão preocupados com os acontecimentos de ontem de manhã. Pode ser assustador ver um colega sofrendo e com medo, mas é importante que todos vocês dêem a Bella o tempo e o espaço que ela precisa para se curar. Ela tem um longo caminho à sua frente. Ela precisa da sua ajuda. Vocês podem ajudá-la deixando-a em paz." Disse Eleazar.

"E quanto aos nossos filhos? Por que eles têm que ter medo de vir para a escola?" Gritou um homem.

"Eles não têm razão para ter medo." Disse Eleazar.

"Austin chegou em casa falando sobre ela gritando e se jogando ao chão só porque ela não conseguiu da sua forma. Ela fez uma birra." Disse outro homem.

"Não, ela não fez. O professor estendeu a mão e tentou agarrar o braço dela. Bella não gosta de ser tocada." Gritou Ângela. "Ela se curvou para se proteger".

"Como ela pode frequentar uma escola com quase 350 alunos e professores se ela não vai deixar ninguém perto dela?" Perguntou uma mulher alta.

"Bella se sente segura com Edward e Alice Cullen e Rose e Jasper Hale, bem como Emmett. Eles a estão fazendo se sentir segura. Dêem a ela uma chance de viver sua vida. Confiem em mim, ela merece isso." Disse Charlie.

"Eles não ajudaram ontem quando ela foi jogada através do vidro, não é?" Estalou a mulher.

"Talvez se aquelas duas garotas tivessem nos escutado três dias atrás, quando começaram a perseguir Bella, ela não teria se machucado. Rose, Alice e eu, juntamente com Emmett, Jasper, Ben e Edward, dissemos a elas várias vezes para deixar Bella em paz." Ângela retrucou.

"Como os nossos filhos deveriam ser capazes de se concentrar em seus trabalhos escolares, quando eles têm de lidar com o medo dela à sua própria sombra? Que tipo de pai são vocês por não conseguirem para ela alguma ajuda?" Rebateu algum homem nos fundos.

Eu tive o suficiente de apenas ouvir. Eu me soltei dos braços de Edward e saí no meio do ginásio. Todos ofegaram quando perceberam que eu tinha ouvido tudo o que eles disseram. Eu fui até lá e puxei o microfone das mãos de Eleazar.

"Não!" Charlie gritou, pulando para fora da arquibancada e correndo para mim. "Querida, você não tem que falar com eles".

"Sim, eu sei, papai. Eu não contarei tudo a eles. Eu só preciso que eles parem de olhar para mim." Eu sussurrei. "Por favor, papai".

"Bella, você tem certeza?" Perguntou Carlisle, aproximando-se de nós.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Deixe-a fazer isso, Charlie." Disse Carlisle, colocando a mão no ombro do meu pai. "Isso faz parte dela pedindo por ajuda".

"Ok, Bella." Charlie murmurou entre lágrimas.

Ele e Carlisle se moveram, de modo que estavam parados de cada lado meu. Tomei uma respiração profunda enquanto olhava ao redor para todos. "Vocês honestamente pensam que eles não tentaram me convencer a falar com alguém todos os dias durante os últimos dois meses?" Eu perguntei "Não é tão fácil como todos pensam que é. Vocês querem que eu sinta muito pelos alunos que estão nas minhas aulas? Pelo que eles têm passado?"

"Eles sofreram quando você desapareceu, Bella." Disse o homem no fundo.

"Como?" Eu perguntei.

"Eles não sabiam o que aconteceu com você. Eles tinham medo que poderia ter sido eles." Ele disse asperamente.

"OH, POBRES BEBÊS!" Eu gritei. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. "Vocês querem que eu me sinta mal que eles tiveram pesadelos durante algumas semanas, ou talvez um mês? Eu vivi no inferno todos os dias. Vocês gostariam que eu contasse a vocês como ele me machucava só para me fazer chorar? Como ele apreciava me observar implorando a ele para parar de me cortar? Vocês querem ver minhas cicatrizes? Confiem em mim, eu tenho muitas delas. Talvez vocês queiram saber como ele me disse que traria seus filhos para mim para que ele pudesse matá-los na minha frente? Eu parei de lutar com ele para que ele poupasse seus filhos porque eu não queria que eles passassem pelo que eu passei".

"Nós só queremos que nossos filhos estejam seguros. Não é justo que-" Começou o homem

"NÃO É FODIDAMENTE JUSTO QUE EU ESTIVESSE NO INFERNO MAIS SOMBRIO QUE VOCÊS POSSAM IMAGINAR! EU SÓ QUERO SER NORMAL! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS ME MACHUCAR." Eu gritei. "EU TINHA 11 ANOS DE IDADE. EU ERA UM BEBÊ E ELE ME ROUBOU. ELE ME LEVOU DA MINHA FAMÍLIA. NADA DISSO É FODIDAMENTE JUSTO".

"B, isso é o suficiente." Edward sussurrou quando me puxou para os seus braços. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Você é muito forte, amor".

"Eu só quero a minha vida de volta." Eu soluçava enquanto segurava na sua camisa. "Por favor, me dê a minha vida de volta".

"Eu estou tentando, amor. Estou tentando." Ele chorou comigo. "Prometo que um dia você vai tê-la de volta".

"Por favor, não me deixe, Edward. Eu preciso tanto de você. Eu não posso viver sem você." Eu soluçava.

"Nunca... vou... deixá-la." Ele engasgou em meio às lágrimas.

Ele me levou para o corredor e sentou-se no chão comigo em seu colo. Nós nos sentamos no chão do corredor por alguns minutos antes que eu senti Carlisle vir e ajoelhar-se ao nosso lado.

"Bella, você está bem?" Ele sussurrou.

"Sim, eu estou bem." Sussurrei suavemente. "Eu estou bem".

"Tem certeza de que quer ficar na escola?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu não posso deixá-lo ganhar, escondendo-me no escuro por mais tempo." Eu sussurrei.

"Ok, querida." Ele disse suavemente. "É melhor vocês irem se limpar. Eles estão saindo em um minuto".

"Ok, obrigada." Sussurrei suavemente.

Edward e eu lentamente nos levantamos do chão. Notei que Rose, Alice, Jasper e Emmett estavam chorando com a gente. Estendi a mão e agarrei as mãos de Rose e Alice. Nós vagarosamente entramos no banheiro feminino e lavamos nossos rostos.

"B?" Rose sussurrou suavemente.

"Sim?"

"Eu acho que você é incrivelmente corajosa. Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você." Ela chorou. "Eu não poderia ter feito isso".

"Eu estava assustada como a merda lá. A única razão que eu fui capaz de dizer qualquer coisa é porque eu tinha vocês comigo." Murmurei.

"Bella, eu não sei como você viveu através de tudo isso. Você é muito mais forte do que nós." Alice murmurou.

"Você sabe como os nossos pais nos diziam que quando nascemos que nós chorávamos quando eles levavam um de nós?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Sim, eles disseram que até que trouxessem o bebê de volta, que nós simplesmente continuaríamos chorando." Disse Alice.

"Eu podia sentir vocês quando eu ficava na escuridão. Às vezes, eu me sentava no escuro e fingia que vocês estavam comigo. Vocês todos me contavam histórias sobre o que fizeram na escola, ou algo que Em fez para entrar em apuros. Às vezes eu podia sentir vocês envolvendo seus braços ao redor de mim e apenas me segurando na escuridão. Eu não podia deixar isso ir. É tudo que eu tinha." Sussurrei enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam novamente. "Eu amo muito todos vocês".

"Nós te amamos também." Disse Rose. "Irmãs para sempre".

"E sempre." Sussurrei suavemente.

"E sempre." Sussurrou Alice.

"Vamos para a aula." Eu sussurrei.

"Ok, B." Elas disseram juntas.

No momento em que Alice, Rose e eu terminamos, era hora da educação física. Então nós caminhamos em silêncio pelo corredor lotado. Percebi que muitos dos estudantes estiveram chorando. Alguns deles estavam lutando para não olhar para mim. Eu sabia que eles estavam apenas preocupados comigo, mas eu não podia lidar com eles agora. Caminhamos para o ginásio. Todos já estavam trocados para os seus uniformes.

"Bella, como você está se sentindo hoje?" Perguntou o treinador Clapp.

"Muito dolorida." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Aposto que sim. Sente-se nas arquibancadas com Alice e Rosalie".

"Ok." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim?"

"Não desista." Ele sussurrou antes de se afastar.

Alice, Rose e eu fizemos o nosso caminho até a arquibancada e nos sentamos. Puxei meus joelhos até meu peito e envolvi meus braços ao redor deles. Fechei os olhos e tentei empurrar para trás o medo que eu estava sentindo. Já tinha sido um longo dia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Mesmo com um "confronto" desses, parece que Bella está conseguindo se abrir, então acredito que não vai demorar até que ela peça ajuda para se recuperar... o próximo cap. revela "fortes emoções"..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Rose, Alice e eu nos sentamos no ginásio e assistimos os outros jogando vôlei. Uma vez que o sinal tocou, rapidamente saímos do ginásio. Emmett estava esperando por nós do lado de fora da porta. Ele me puxou para os seus braços e me levou para Espanhol. Eu dei a Alice e Rose um abraço antes de irmos para a nossa aula. A Sra. Goff me deu um pequeno sorriso quando entrei, mas não disse nada.

Todos vieram para a aula e tentaram não olhar, mas eles ainda olhavam. Puxei meus joelhos até meu peito e tentei ignorá-los. Não foi fácil, mas eu não poderia me importar sobre como eles se sentiam mais. Era hora de concentrar em mim. Sra. Goff nos disse para trabalhar em nossos projetos. Ben virou sua cadeira e nos mostrou algumas coisas que ele pegou na internet. Nós estreitamos nossas escolhas para três refeições diferentes. Ele me disse para levá-las para casa e avisá-lo qual eu escolhesse depois.

O sinal tocou e eu gentilmente apertei sua mão. Ele só me deu um sorriso e saiu da sala de aula. Emmett e eu andamos de volta para os nossos armários e colocamos nossas coisas lá. Entramos no refeitório e todos pararam e olharam para nós novamente. Senti Emmett ficar tenso, mas eu simplesmente puxei a mão dele. Ele me deu um sorriso suave e fomos pegar o nosso almoço. Ele nos trouxe uma bandeja de comida para partilhar e começamos a caminhar de volta para a mesa onde Edward e os outros estavam sentados quando vi Ângela e Ben sentados com Mike, Tyler e Eric Yorke. Parecia que Ângela e Ben estavam discutindo com eles. Eu parei e respirei fundo quando soltei a mão de Emmett e caminhei até Ângela. Ela sorriu suavemente quando me aproximei dela.

"Ang, obrigada por me ajudar ontem e esta manhã. Você e Ben provaram ser grandes amigos. Vocês são bem vindos para se juntar a nós para almoçar quando quiserem." Eu sussurrei enquanto lentamente passei meus braços em torno dela.

"De nada, Bella. Adoraríamos nos juntar a vocês." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Ok." Eu murmurei enquanto a soltei e rapidamente voltei para Emmett.

Ele sorriu e passou o braço livre em volta do meu ombro. Ângela e Ben nos seguiram para a mesa onde todos estavam esperando por nós. Todos eles tinham grandes sorrisos em seus rostos. Eles sabiam o quanto isso era difícil para mim, mas eu sabia que podia confiar em Ângela e Ben. Ambos me defenderam. Sentei-me ao lado de Edward. Ele passou o braço em volta de mim e eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Suspirei quando senti meu corpo relaxar.

"Ang, o que você e Ben estavam falando para Mike, Tyler e Eric?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Eles estavam irritados que Lauren e Jessica foram expulsas. Estávamos apenas dizendo a eles que elas mereceram isso." Disse Ângela.

"Por que eles me odeiam?" Sussurrei.

"Eles não te odeiam. Eles têm inveja de você." Disse Ben.

"Por que eles teriam inveja de mim?" Perguntei.

"Por causa da ligação que você e os outros têm. Quando você se foi, eles tentaram conseguir que Edward saísse com eles, mas ele nunca saiu. Eles achavam que era por causa de você." Explicou Ângela.

"Uau, fale sobre a necessidade de uma porra de ligação." Riu Edward. "Vou admitir que era porque eu te amo, B, e não eles, mas, cara, eles são simplesmente desagradáveis".

"Eu acho que essa pode ser a coisa mais doce que você alguma vez me disse." Eu sorri.

"Espero que não." Riu Ben.

"Bem, isso não é verdade. Quando tínhamos nove anos, ele me disse que gostava de mim mais do que do Batman. Eu acho que foi mais doce." Eu ri.

"Sério, E, melhor que o Batman?" Emmett brincou.

"Hum, sim, foi na semana em que peguei catapora. Vocês todos já tinham pegado e B me fez seus brownies caseiros com marshmallow extra." Edward riu.

"B, se você fizer isso para mim eu poderia gostar mais de você do que do Batman." Emmett brincou.

"É uma pena, irmão urso, eu só faço aqueles para E." Eu brinquei.

"Bela irmã você é." Emmett fez beicinho.

"Pare de fazer beicinho, Em. Eu vou fazer a porra dos brownies pra você." Eu disse, bufando.

"Você é um bebê." Rose riu, inclinando-se e beijando o rosto de Emmett. "Mas eu te amo mesmo assim".

"Uau, eu acho que essa pode ser a coisa mais bonita que você já me disse, Rosie." Emmett riu.

"Tenho certeza que isso é verdade." Jasper sorriu.

"Bem, nem todos nós podemos ser tão românticos como você, Jasper. Certo, Alice?" Ângela riu.

"Isso é verdade. J é totalmente o romântico, como quando tínhamos sete anos e ele me empurrou para fora da casa na árvore no meu quintal." Alice sorriu.

"Ali, ele não empurrou você. Eu trombei com ele e ele caiu para trás." Eu murmurei. "Ele assumiu a culpa para que você não ficasse brava comigo".

"B, eu sei. Ele me disse depois..." Ela parou. "B, o que você fará depoisa da escola?"

"Vou para o treino de futebol com Emmett." Eu sussurrei. "O que você vai fazer?"

"Ang, Rose e eu temos os ensaios para um show que teremos neste fim de semana".

"Onde vocês tocarão?" Eu perguntei.

"A reserva em La Push terá uma grande festa e fogueira. Eles nos perguntaram se tocaríamos. Você deveria vir." Disse Alice.

"Eu não sei." Eu murmurei.

"Apenas pense nisso." Ela disse suavemente quando o sinal tocou. "Vamos vê-la depois da escola".

Edward e eu fizemos nosso caminho lentamente até a aula de Biologia. Entramos exatamente quando o sinal tocou. Todo mundo parou de falar e olhou para mim. Eu me encolhi e me virei para sair, mas Edward apenas me puxou para o seu peito para que eu ficasse escondida. Ele me puxou até o professor, que estava tentando conseguir a atenção dos alunos fora de mim.

"Classe, por favor, comecem a trabalhar na prática na página quatro dos seus livros de laboratório." Ele disse. Lentamente, eu ouvi os outros começarem a falar uns com os outros. "Edward, você tem o aviso dela?"

"Sim, senhor." Ele disse, entregando a ele.

"Bella, eu sou o Sr. Banner. Tenho a mesa no fundo reservada para você e Edward. Por favor, deixe Edward saber se eu precisar ajudá-la." Ele disse. Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça para ele. "Bom, vão se instalar".

Edward me puxou para o fundo da sala e deixou-me sentar no interior da mesa. Ele abriu seu livro de laboratório e começamos a trabalhar na prática. Não foi difícil. Só nós levou cerca de cinco minutos. Todo mundo ficou olhando para mim, então eu me arrastei para o colo de Edward e puxei meus joelhos até meu peito enquanto ele cantarolava para mim. Sr. Banner se aproximou cerca de dez minutos da aula para ver por que não estávamos trabalhando. Ele pegou nossa prática de laboratório concluída e a verificou.

"Como vocês conseguiram passar por essa prática tão rápido?" Ele perguntou.

"Bella sabia todas as respostas." Disse Edward.

"Bella, como você sabia disso?" Ele perguntou. "Isto é biologia de nível superior".

"Eu... eu..." gaguejei.

"Quando éramos pequenos, ela costumava ler o tempo todo. Ela tem uma memória fotográfica. Ela nunca se esquece de nada." Edward explicou.

"Edward, você e Bella se importariam de ficar depois da aula por alguns minutos? Eu tenho algo que eu gostaria de discutir com vocês." Perguntou o Sr. Banner.

"Tudo bem." Disse Edward.

Sr. Banner se virou e caminhou para ajudar alguns dos outros estudantes. Pelo resto da hora, eu coloquei minha cabeça no peito de Edward e ouvi sua respiração. Ele tomava respirações profundas lentas com as quais eu combinava. Até o momento em que o sinal tocou, eu estava tão relaxada que estava quase dormindo. Esperamos por todos saírem antes de irmos até o Sr. Banner.

"Bella, Edward, receio que eu precise encontrar trabalho mais difícil para vocês dois fazerem este ano. Eu ensino microbiologia avançada na Universidade de Washington. Vocês dois estariam dispostos a deixar-me criar um curso completamente diferente para vocês? Isso contaria como um crédito da faculdade".

"B, o que você acha?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu... eu... está bem." Eu mal sussurrei.

"Ok, vou trabalhar no fim de semana para ter tudo configurado para vocês. É melhor vocês irem para a aula." Disse o Sr. Banner.

"Obrigado, senhor." Disse Edward.

Edward e eu rapidamente fomos para a aula de Trigonometria. O sinal tocou antes de chegarmos à sala de aula e, quando abrimos a porta, mais uma vez todos se viraram para olhar para nós. O professor bufou impacientemente para nós entrarmos. Edward e eu fomos até sua mesa e lhe entregamos o aviso. Ele o assinou e o entregou de volta para nós, fazendo-me recuar em Edward. Ele nos mandou ir sentar. Edward abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas eu apenas o puxei. Edward fechou sua boca e me seguiu até nossos assentos que estavam localizados na frente da classe. Edward sussurrou-me que o nome dele era Sr. Varner.

"Agora que fomos distraídos." Ele zombou em minha direção. "Podemos começar com a aula. Virem para a página cinco dos seus livros didáticos".

Sr. Varner escreveu um problema na lousa e olhou para mim. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Bella, por favor, venha até aqui e resolva o problema." Sorriu o Sr. Varner. Meu corpo inteiro começou a tremer.

"Senhor, ela não pode fazer isso." Edward disse, envolvendo seu braço em volta de mim para que eu parasse de tremer.

"Edward, ela vai fazer como lhe foi dito." Ele retrucou.

"Senhor-" Edward disse novamente, mas eu tomei uma respiração profunda e tentei acalmar meus nervos. Tudo isso era parte de eu tentando ter uma vida normal, pensei comigo mesma.

"Ok." Eu sussurrei. Levantei-me lentamente e caminhei até a lousa. Sr. Varner estendeu o marcador em sua mão para mim, mas eu peguei um que estava na bandeja. Eu rapidamente resolvi o problema e circulei a minha resposta. "Feito".

"Bella, como você sabia como resolver este problema?" Estalou o Sr. Varner duramente. Eu dei alguns passos para trás. Havia muito veneno misturado em cada palavra que ele falou.

"Eu... eu..." Comecei.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou para mim enquanto se aproximou de mim.

"Eu... eu..." Eu sussurrei enquanto afirmava, em pânico. "Por favor, pare. Por favor, pare".

"Bella, eu exijo que você me diga agora." Retrucou o Sr. Varner.

"Senhor." Edward disse de novo quando fez menção de se levantar.

"Sr. Cullen, sente-se!" Ele gritou. Eu caí no chão e puxei meus joelhos ao meu peito. "Bella, diga-me agora!"

"EU OLHEI PARA O PROBLEMA DO EXEMPLO ANTES DE EU VIR PARA CÁ!" Eu gritei bem alto.

"Como você aprendeu a fazê-lo apenas olhando o problema?" Ele repreendeu.

"ELA É UM GÊNIO." Edward gritou quando saltou da sua cadeira e me puxou para os seus braços. "Ela tem uma memória fotográfica. Ela se lembra de tudo".

Edward se virou e me carregou para fora da sala de aula. Sr. Varner veio correndo atrás de nós.

"SR. CULLEN, TRAGA-A DE VOLTA A ESTA AULA!" Gritou o Sr. Varner. Edward parou e se virou. Professores e alunos estavam saindo das suas salas de aula para ver o que era o barulho.

"POR QUÊ?" Ele gritou. "ENTÃO VOCÊ PODE TENTAR QUEBRÁ-LA DE NOVO?"

"EU NÃO ADMITO QUE VOCÊ FALE ASSIM COMIGO!" Gritou o Sr. Varner. "SE ELA NÃO CONSEGUE LIDAR COM A MINHA SALA DE AULA, ENTÃO ELA DEVERIA VOLTAR-"

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!" Eu gritei, balançando-me dos braços de Edward. "NÃO ME LEVE DE VOLTA PARA ELE. POR FAVOR, NÃO ME FAÇA IR. NÃO O DEIXE ME TOCAR".

Eu caí no chão novamente e puxei meus joelhos no meu peito e comecei a tremer e soluçar. Comecei a arranhar meus braços e Edward rapidamente pegou as minhas mãos para me impedir de puxar meus pontos.

"B, acalme-se." Ele disse quando olhou para o Sr. Varner. "Você está feliz agora? Você a quebrou!"

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Estalou Eleazar, que veio correndo pelo corredor.

"Por favor, deixe-me ficar. Eu não quero viver no escuro mais." Eu soluçava enquanto caí nos braços de Edward.

"Bella, está tudo bem. Você pode ficar. Você não vai voltar para a escuridão." Disse Eleazar, ajoelhando-se perto de mim e Edward. "Edward, o que aconteceu?"

"Estávamos alguns minutos atrasados para a aula porque o Sr. Banner quis falar com a gente sobre estabelecer um trabalho mais difícil para Bella e eu. Quando chegamos em Trigonometria, o Sr. Varner foi rude com nós dois. Nós nos sentamos e ele começou a aula. Ele escreveu um problema na lousa e exigiu que Bella o resolvesse, embora ele não tenha nos dito como. Bella foi até lá e o resolveu. Quando ele perguntou como ela sabia como fazê-lo, rudemente, ela começou a entrar em pânico. Tentei explicar que ela tem uma memória fotográfica, mas ele não nos ouviu. Ele manteve se aproximando dela e ela entrou em pânico e caiu ao chão. Eu a peguei e gritei como ela o tinha feito e a carreguei para fora. Ele veio correndo atrás de nós gritando que ela deveria voltar para casa. Ela pensou que ele estava dizendo que ela voltaria para ele. Ele a empurrou de propósito até que ele a quebrou." Explicou Edward.

"Sr. Varner, como se atreve a tratá-la assim. Eu deixei perfeitamente claro que deveria ser dado tempo a ela para se adaptar à escola. Pegue suas coisas pessoais. Você está suspenso e se eu ouvir algo sobre isso, você será demitido." Repreendeu Eleazar.

"O QUÊ?" Gritou o Sr. Varner. "VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!"

"ACHO QUE EU ACABEI DE FAZER!" Gritou Eleazar.

"Vadiazinha estúpida. Merece tudo o que recebeu." Murmurou o Sr. Varner sob sua respiração. Senti meu corpo inteiro tremer quando a minha raiva explodiu do meu peito. Eu empurrei Edward para longe de mim e me levantei.

"MERECI?" Eu gritei. "EU MERECI SER CHICOTEADA, SUFOCADA, QUEIMADA? EU MERECI SER ESTUPRADA TODO FODIDO DIA? EU MERECI TER MINHAS PERNAS E BRAÇOS QUEBRADOS? EU MERECI SER AMARRADA A UMA CAMA ENQUANTO ALGUÉM ROUBOU A MINHA CHANCE DE ALGUM DIA TER UM BEBÊ? EU MERECI SER FEITA UMA PUTA QUANDO ELE TROUXE OUTROS FODIDOS HOMENS E OS DEIXOU ME ESTUPRAR?"

"B, acalme-se." Emmett disse, vindo atrás de mim. Olhei ao redor para todos que estavam assistindo.

"NÃO, EU NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR!" Eu gritei. "EU NÃO MERECI UMA COISA DO QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO. EU NÃO MERECI TÊ-LO ME MACHUCANDO TODO FODIDO DIA. ENQUANTO TODOS VOCÊS ESTAVAM EM SUAS AGRADÁVEIS CAMAS QUENTES, EU ESTAVA TRANCADA NA ESCURIDÃO COM UM MOSNTRO. QUEM ESTAVA ME AJUDANDO? QUEM ESTAVA ME PROTEGENDO? EU NÃO TINHA NINGUÉM. TODOS OS DIAS ELE ENTRAVA NO MEU INFERNO E PASSAVA HORAS ME TORTURANDO".

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, PARE!" Edward gritou. Eu caí de joelhos novamente.

"Sinto muito se eu não era forte o suficiente para detê-lo. Eu tentei, eu realmente tentei, mas ele era muito mais forte do que eu." Eu soluçava enquanto enrolava o meu corpo no chão. "Por favor, não me faça voltar".

"Baby, você não vai voltar, nunca." Edward sussurrou. "Eu prometo".

"Por favor, eu serei boa. Vou fazer o que você me disser. Eu vou deixar você fazer o que quiser comigo. Você pode me machucar, se quiser. Por favor, deixe-me ficar." Eu chorava.

"Você não precisa fazer nada." Edward sussurrou enquanto ele me embalva para frente e para trás. "Você está segura agora, amor. Ninguém vai te machucar novamente. Vai ficar tudo bem. Apenas acalme-se, amor. Você precisa respirar fundo".

"Você está feliz agora, Sr. Varner?" Estalou Emmett. "Ela tinha 11 anos. Como ela mereceu alguma coisa disso?"

"Eu não..." Murmurou o Sr. Varner.

"Não, você não pensou antes de abrir a boca." Eleazar retrucou. Nesse momento o sinal final tinha tocado e toda a escola estava parada ao redor de nós, chorando enquanto ouviram tudo o que ele fez comigo. "VOCÊS ESTÃO FELIZES AGORA? AGORA QUE VOCÊS OUVIRAM O QUE ELE FEZ COM ELA? POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO PODEM SIMPLESMENTE DEIXÁ-LA SE CURAR? ELA MERECE ESSA CHANCE DE SER NORMAL MAIS DO QUE QUALQUER UM DE VOCÊS. EU NÃO VOU TOLERAR ISSO. EU NÃO DOU A MÍNIMA SE VOCÊ É UM ESTUDANTE, OU UM PROFESSOR. BELLA MERECE ESTAR AQUI. DEIXEM-NA EM PAZ".

"Vai ficar tudo bem, B. Está tudo acabado." Sussurrou Edward.

Puxei-me para fora dos seus braços. Levantei-me e olhei em volta para todo mundo. Eu podia ver o medo que eles tinham em seus olhos. Eu podia ver que eles estavam perdidos sobre o que fazer. Eles só ficaram lá e me olhavan como se eu fosse louca. Ele estava certo. Eu não era nada mais do que uma puta imunda. Ninguém jamais me quereria. Eu não merecia ter ninguém me amando.

"Eu estou acabada com tudo isso." Murmurei com raiva.

"Bella-" Disse Emmett enquanto ele estendeu a mão e agarrou meu braço. Puxei-me para fora das suas garras.

"NÃO! EU ESTOU ACABADA. EU DESISTO. EU POSSO VER EM SEUS ROSTOS. NENHUM DE VOCÊS ME QUER AQUI. EU NÃO SOU NADA MAIS DO QUE UMA PUTA IMUNDA!" Eu gritei. "VOCÊS NUNCA TERÃO QUE OLHAR PARA MIM NOVAMENTE. EU ESTOU FARTA".

Eu me virei e corri para fora da escola. Ouvi Emmett, Edward, Rose e Alice gritando atrás de mim, mas eu não parei. Eu apenas continuei correndo. Corri para a floresta o mais rápido que pude. Depois de alguns minutos eu caí de joelhos e chorei. Foi estúpido da minha parte pensar que eu poderia fazer isso. Ele tinha vencido. Eu nunca seria capaz de voltar a ser aquela Bella novamente. Eu sentei lá por um longo tempo e apenas chorei. Joguei minhas mãos no chão e senti algo afiado cortar minha mão. Olhei para baixo e vi uma pedra afiada. Eu a apanhei. Se eu não pudesse voltar a ser a Bella feliz, eu acabaria com tudo agora. Agarrei a pedra na minha mão e comecei a cavá-la no meu pulso, mas eu não senti a dor que deveria sentir. Eu continuei cavando até que a escuridão tomou conta. Quando caí na escuridão, rezei para que a dor finalmente acabasse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Fico morrendo de pena da Bella, no começo as coisas estavam bem, aí acontece isso e abala todo o avanço que ela estava fazendo... Mas, como acontece, é um passo para frente e três para trás, e estes foram grandes passos para trás..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

_**Charlie POV**_

"Isso custará $4,25." Eu disse. Ele me entregou uma nota de cinco dólares. Eu rapidamente puxei o troco. "Aqui está. Tenha um bom dia".

Voltei para o fim do balcão e peguei uma xícara de café vazia quando meu celular tocou no meu bolso. Puxei-o para fora e vi que era Alice Cullen ligando. Porcaria, eu pensei comigo mesmo, Bella deve estar tendo um episódio. Apertei o botão para atender.

"Alice, o que está errado?"

"Bella precisa de vocês agora." Ela disse. Eu podia ouvir Bella gritando no fundo.

"Nós já estaremos aí." Eu disse antes de desligar o telefone. "Re, precisamos ir agora. Bella precisa de nós".

"O que há de errado?" Renée perguntou enquanto saía correndo dos fundos.

"Eu não sei. Alice ligou. Eu podia ouvir Bella gritando no fundo." Eu disse enquanto entramos no carro.

Ligamos para Carlisle e ele disse que nos encontraria na escola. Ele nos disse que Jasper já havia ligado para ele e estava a caminho. Poucos minutos depois, entramos no estacionamento da escola. Mesmo que o dia escolar devesse ter acabado, não havia crianças no estacionamento. Pulamos para fora do carro e corremos para dentro. Encontramos Carlisle em uma acalorada discussão com o Sr. Varner, o professor de matemática.

"Como você pôde ser tão cruel?" Carlisle retrucou. "Você alguma vez pensou sobre como ela deve estar se sentindo?"

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei. "Onde está Bella?"

"Bella saiu correndo. Emmett, Edward, Jasper e Eleazar estão procurando por ela. Ela correu para a floresta." Disse Carlisle.

"Por quê?" Renée perguntou.

"O Sr. Varner decidiu empurrar Bella até que ela teve um grande colapso. Ele fez um comentário sobre a necessidade de ela ir para casa se ela não pudesse lidar com a sua aula. Ela pensou que ele estava tentando mandá-la de volta para ele e ela surtou. Depois que Eleazar o suspendeu, ele fez um comentário sobre ela merecer tudo o que recebeu. Bella começou a gritar tudo o que aquele monstro fez com ela na frente de todos. Ela disse que estava acabada e que ela desistia. Ela correu para fora daqui. Os meninos tentaram pará-la, mas ela foi mais rápido do que eles." Explicou Carlisle. Eu senti como se eu pudesse rasgar a porra da cabeça do Sr. Varner.

"VOCÊ É A PORRA DE UM IDIOTA?" Gritei com o Sr. Varner. "COMO É QUE ELA MERECEU TUDO O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELA?"

"Eu não quis dizer isso." Resmungou o Sr. Varner.

"COMO EXATAMENTE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER ISSO?" Renée gritou.

"Olha, se ela não consegue lidar com a escola, então ela deveria ficar em casa. Isso é tudo o que eu quis dizer".

"Ela merece uma chance. Ela estava progredindo e você simplesmente empurrou tudo isso fora do caminho. Será quase impossível ajudá-la agora. Você a fez se sentir como se ela não fosse nada. Vou fazer o meu desafio pessoal para que você não ensine para mais nenhum aluno desta escola, ou no estado de Washington." Rebateu Renée.

"Isso não será necessário, Renée." Disse David Newton de trás do Sr. Varner. "Sr. Varner, você está demitido. Eu ficarei em frente ao conselho do estado para ter certeza de que você nunca ensine em qualquer lugar novamente".

"PAI! PAI, NÓS PRECISAMOS DE AJUDA! " Edward gritou de fora da escola.

Carlisle, Renée e eu corremos para fora e o encontramos segurando Bella em seus braços. Ela estava inconsciente e sangrando muito do seu pulso esquerdo.

"O que aconteceu?" Carlisle perguntou quando ele a colocou no chão. "Edward, ligue para o 911".

"Nós a encontramos cerca de um quilômetro para dentro da floresta. Ela estava segurando esta pedra em sua mão direita." Disse Emmett, mostrando-nos a rocha ensanguentada. "Acho que ela... tentou se matar".

"Não, por favor, querida, não desista." Renée chorou.

Exatamente então a ambulância apareceu. Eles a carregaram para a maca. Carlisle e Renée subiram com ela. O resto de nós correu para o meu carro e seguimos para o hospital. Nós encontramos Carlisle e Renée no quarto de Bella.

"Ela vai ficar bem?" Eu sussurrei.

"Eu fui capaz de parar o sangramento e costurá-la." Carlisle suspirou. "Eu não sei se ela algum dia será capaz de seguir em frente, Charlie. Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer".

"Deus, por favor, ajude-a." Eu sussurrei para mim mesmo.

Pelo resto do dia, ficamos sentados no quarto de Bella do hospital esperando que ela acordasse. Trocamos sua roupa suja por um par de calças de yoga e uma camisa de manga comprida. Eu sabia que nós teríamos que tomar uma decisão drástica sobre o que fazer para Bella. Ela precisava de mais do que poderíamos fazer por ela. Eu só não sabia o que fazer. Carlisle os instruiu a amarrar Bella, de modo que quando ela acordasse não tentasse se ferir novamente.

Na tarde seguinte, estávamos todos ficando inquietos. Carlisle ligou para Will, Esme e Cat, bem como para todas as crianças, para nos encontrarem no quarto de Bella. Ele sabia que as crianças tinham que estar envolvidas nesta decisão também. Eles a amavam muito.

"Precisamos tomar uma decisão. Eu acho que Bella precisa de mais ajuda do que podemos dar a ela." Disse Carlisle.

"O que você sugere?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu acho que nós precisamos mandá-la para algum lugar onde ela possa obter ajuda." Carlisle sussurrou.

"Mas nós acabamos de tê-la de volta." Disse Renée.

"Eu sei, mas nós não podemos ajudá-la. Ela está se perdendo e ela está no ponto em que, se não fizermos algo drástico, então da próxima vez que ela tentar, ela vai se matar." Disse Carlisle.

"Pai, você não pode deixá-los mandá-la embora." Disse Emmett, olhando para mim. Eu podia ver a dor nos olhos do meu filho, mas eu sabia que Carlisle estava certo.

"Emmett, eu... eu acho que ele está certo." Eu sussurrei.

"COMO VOCÊ PODE DIZER ISSO? " Edward gritou. "EU NÃO POSSO PERDÊ-LA. EU ACABEI DE CONSEGUI-LA DE VOLTA".

"Edward, esta não é a sua Bella. A Bella que você ama está escondida sob toda a dor. Filho, você tem que deixá-la ir para que ela possa se curar. Essa é a única maneira que ela pode verdadeiramente amar você do jeito que ela merece." Carlisle explicou, colocando a mão no ombro de Edward.

"Mas eu prometi não deixar você mandá-la embora." Edward sussurrou através das suas lágrimas. "Eu prometi a ela".

"Eu sei que é difícil, mas nós temos que fazer isso." Eu murmurei enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam. Olhei para a minha esposa. "Renée, você sabe que eu estou certo".

"Eu sei que você está, mas eu não quero perdê-la novamente." Soluçou Renee. "Eu só quero minha Bella de volta".

"Ela não pode ser a mesma Bella que ela era." Disse um homem atrás de nós. Viramos para ver um homem alto de cabelos cor de areia com brilhantes olhos azuis acinzentados.

"Garrett, obrigado por ter vindo." Carlisle disse, introduzindo-o no quarto. "Todo mundo, este é Garrett Mitchell. Garrett, este é Charlie, Renée e Emmett Swan. Meu filho, Edward, minha filha, Alice, minha esposa, Esme, e Will, Catherine, Rosalie e Jasper Hale".

"É um prazer conhecer todos vocês. " Disse Garrett, acenando com a cabeça para todos nós. "Eu gostaria que fosse em circunstâncias melhores".

"É bom conhecer você também, Sr. Mitchell. O que exatamente você quer dizer sobre ela não poder ser a mesma Bella?" Renée perguntou.

"Por favor, me chame de Garrett. Quando uma pessoa passa através do abuso e violência extrema que Bella passou, isso a muda. Você não pode esperar algum dia ver a mesma menina que ela era antes de ser sequestrada".

"Quanto você sabe sobre o caso dela?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu só sei que ela foi sequestrada e mantido por quase seis anos. Eu sei que ela passou por abuso físico e sexual extremo." Disse Garrett. "Olha, eu não vou revestir isso de açúcar. Se Bella não vier comigo, ela estará morta em um ano".

"Espere, ir com você para onde?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Garrett coordena um programa que ajuda pessoas em situações semelhantes à de Bella." Disse Carlisle.

"O que vocês precisam entender é que Bella se sente tão sozinha aqui como ela se sentia quando estava desaparecida. Para ela, ninguém entende o que ela tem passado porque, honestamente, vocês não entendem." Disse Garrett.

"E você entende?" Edward estalou.

"Sim, eu entendo." Disse Garrett. "Sem entrar em detalhes, Bella e eu temos muito em comum. Toda pessoa que trabalha no meu resort passou através de um lote do mesmo trauma que Bella tem. No entanto, eu admitirei que acho que ela passou por mais do que qualquer um lá".

"Como você pode ajudá-la?" Perguntou Alice.

"Bella e eu vamos passar todos os dias em terapia intensiva. Ela vai brigar comigo pela primeira semana ou duas, então ela vai começar a se abrir lentamente. Bella tem anos de trauma com os quais trabalhar. Minha esposa, Kate, vai ensinar suas técnicas de relaxamento para ajudá-la a gerenciar sua ansiedade e ataques de pânico. Quando Bella estiver curada dos seus cortes, Kate vai ensiná-la a lutar para que Bella se sinta segura com ela mesma. Ela vai participar de sessões de terapia em grupo diárias com as outras meninas que estão lá".

"Nós seremos capazes de visitá-la?" Perguntou Rose.

"Não." Disse Garrett.

"Por que não?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Meu resort está localizado no Brasil." Murmurou Garrett.

"O QUÊ? VOCÊ NÃO PODE ENVIAR B PARA O BRASIL!" Berrou Emmett.

"POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ENCONTRAR ALGUM LUGAR MAIS PERTO DE NÓS?" Gritou Alice.

"ELA NÃO VAI SOBREVIVER SOZINHA NO BRASIL!" Edward gritou.

"NÓS NÃO VAMOS DEIXAR VOCÊ LEVAR NOSSA IRMÃ PARA O BRASIL!" Gritou Jasper.

"ELA PRECISA DE NÓS. NÓS PODEMOS AJUDÁ-LA!" Gritou Rose.

"Não, vocês não podem." Retrucou Garrett. "Tudo o que vocês estão fazendo é torná-la dependente de vocês. Ela precisa aprender a ser capaz de depender de si mesma".

"Nós não vamos deixá-la. Ela pode contar conosco." Zombou Edward. "EU NÃO VOU DEIXÁ-LA".

"SIM, VOCÊ VAI!" Gritou Garrett. Ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. "O que acontece quando for a hora de você ir para a faculdade no próximo ano? Se você não deixá-la ir agora, você terá que deixá-la então. Se ela não conseguir ajuda agora, ela não estará apta para ir para a faculdade no outono. Olhem, crianças, eu sei que todos você sentiram a falta de Bella. Posso dizer que vocês seis são muito próximos. Deixem-me ajudá-la para que eu possa trazê-la de volta para vocês".

"Você promete trazê-la de volta para mim?" Edward sussurrou enquanto deixava cair suas lágrimas.

"Eu prometo trazê-la de volta." Disse Garrett.

"Você promete não machucá-la?" Sussurrou Emmett.

"Eu prometo não machucá-la." Disse Garrett.

"Tudo bem." Edward suspirou. Ele deslizou para o chão e enterrou o rosto em suas mãos e soluçou. "Eu vou... confiar... em você... com... a... minha vida. Ela é... tudo... que... eu tenho. Por favor... a... ajude".

"Edward, eu prometo ajudá-la. Eu nunca vou desistir dela." Garrett sussurrou quando se ajoelhou ao lado de Edward. Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Edward. "Eu lhe dou a minha palavra. Vou trazê-la de volta para você assim que ela estiver melhor".

"Acho que vamos deixá-la... ir." Emmett sussurrou através das suas lágrimas.

"Por favor, cuide da nossa irmã." Alice chorou. Jasper a puxou em seus braços.

"Eu..." Rose disse enquanto ela apenas soluçava. "Está bem".

"O que fazemos agora?" Jasper perguntou através das suas lágrimas. Eles realmente amavam a minha Bella.

"Eu preciso de alguém para empacotar as roupas de Bella em duas malas. Não coloque nada além das roupas dela. Nada de fotos, nada de livros, nada de música. Apenas as roupas dela." Garrett disse, levantando-se.

"Eu vou fazer isso." Cat disse rapidamente.

"Faça isso agora, por favor. Traga as malas dela aqui".

"Ok." Disse Cat. Ela se virou e saiu correndo do quarto.

"Aqui está o que vai acontecer. Quando Bella acordar ela vai implorar para vocês tirarem suas amarras. Não podemos fazer isso até que expliquemos que ela vai comigo. Ela vai ficar brava. Ela vai gritar e chorar. Ela vai dizer a vocês que ela não fará isso novamente. Ela está mentindo. Ela pode acreditar nisso no momento, mas quanto mais tempo Bella segurar isso tudo, mais isso vai apodrecer até que ela se perca novamente e se machuque. Ela vai gritar que odeia vocês. Ela vai acusá-los de tentar se livrar dela. Ela vai culpá-los pelo que aconteceu. Ela não quer dizer nada disso. Ela vai ficar com medo. Ela vai dizer para vocês saírem. Quando ela fizer isso, vocês digam a ela que vocês a amam, vocês prometam estar aqui quando ela voltar. Então vocês se viram e saem do quarto. Não tentem abraçá-la, ou beijá-la".

"Por que não?" Edward perguntou.

"Porque neste momento ela precisa usar a raiva para convencer-se a ir." Disse Garrett. "Uma vez que todos vocês estiverem fora do quarto, vocês precisam ir para casa. Bella e eu estaremos fora daqui assim que vocês forem embora. Eu tenho um avião particular esperando no aeroporto de Forks agora".

"Como você vai fazer com que ela entre em um avião com você?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eu vou me algemar a ela." Garrett disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"O quê?" Edward estalou. "Você não pode fazer isso com ela".

"Edward, é o único caminho. Ela vai me odiar por algum tempo, mas eventualmente ela vai me deixar ajudá-la." Ele disse suavemente. "Eu prometo cuidar bem dela".

"Tudo bem." Ele suspirou. "Eu só espero que isso funcione".

"Agora vamos falar sobre vocês todos conseguirem ajuda. " Disse Garrett, olhando em volta para todos nós.

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntou Will.

"Eu quero dizer que todos vocês precisam encontrar alguém em quem vocês possam confiar para ajudá-los a lidar com a sua dor." Garrett explicou. "O sequestro de Bella está machucando todos vocês e nenhum de vocês tem lidado com isso. Vocês precisam fazer isso para que, quando Bella chegar em casa, vocês possam estar aqui para ela".

"Você recomendaria alguém?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Entrem em contato com Peter Davis na escola. Ele pode colocar vocês em contato com alguém em Seattle." Ele disse.

"Sr. Davis, o nosso professor de História?" Jasper perguntou.

"Sim, eu o tinha colocado na escola para que ele pudesse observar Bella, e todos vocês, para ter certeza que vocês estavam bem. Ele está muito preocupado com todos vocês".

Cat apareceu uma hora depois com as malas de Bella. Garrett saiu para levar as malas dela para o avião. Renée e eu passamos a próxima hora chorando juntos, assim como os outros. Nós acabamos de receber a nossa Bella de volta e agora tínhamos que deixá-la ir. Foi a decisão mais difícil que eu já tive de fazer, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu podia ver que Bella nunca seria capaz de se curar disso sem ajuda e nós não tínhamos o tipo de ajuda que ela precisava. Olhei e vi Bella atirar seus olhos abertos. Ela não parecia feliz. Que Deus nos ajude por fazer isso com a minha Bella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Tive que parar no meio do capítulo pq meus olhos embaçaram com as lágrimas... é tão triste tudo isso que está acontecendo... não quero nem ver a reação da Bella quando ela descobrir o que eles farão com ela..._

_Eu bem que queria postar mais de um cap. por dia, mas quase não tenho tido tempo de traduzir pq meu trabalho está sugando toda a minha energia ultimamente... _

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Eu estava deitada na escuridão, mas eu não estava com medo. Virei para olhar para a luz no fim do túnel e a encontrei atrás de mim. Corri o mais rápido que pude. Mais e mais rápido eu movia minhas pernas tentando chegar ao lugar onde a dor não existe. Enquanto eu corria para a luz, eu sabia que algo estava errado. A luz era muito brilhante. Não era real. Fechei meus olhos e os atirei de volta abertos. A primeira coisa que vi foi a maldita luz fluorescente que sempre havia em um quarto de hospital. Eu olhei e vi todos de pé ao meu redor. Edward estava parado ao meu lado. Tentei estender a mão e agarrar a sua mão, mas eu não podia mover meus braços. Freneticamente, eu olhei para baixo e vi que minhas mãos estavam amarradas, de novo.

"SOLTEM-ME!" Eu gritei enquanto puxava contra as amarras nos meus braços. "SOLTEM-ME, PORRA!"

"Nós não podemos, querida. Você vai se machucar novamente." Disse Carlisle.

"Não, eu não vou. Por favor, solte-me." Implorei a ele.

"Bella, querida, você precisa se acalmar." Sussurrou Renée.

"Mamãe, por favor, me ajude. Não deixe que eles me machuquem." Eu chorei.

"Eu não posso." Renée gritou quando caiu nos braços de Charlie.

"Papai, por favor." Implorei enquanto deixava minhas lágrimas caírem.

"Querida, eu não posso." Charlie sussurrou. Eu olhei para Edward. Ele tinha lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto.

"E, por favor, me ajude." Eu soluçava.

"Amor, eu não posso." Ele sussurrou em meio às lágrimas.

"Bella, por que você tentou cortar seu pulso?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Isso... isso foi um acidente. Eu caí." Eu menti.

"Bella, você cavou em seu braço com uma pedra. Isso não foi um acidente." Murmurou Charlie.

"Querida, você precisa de ajuda." Carlisle disse enquanto deixava suas lágrimas caírem.

"Vocês podem me ajudar. Só, por favor, solte-me." Eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Nós não podemos ajudar você aqui. Você tem que ir embora por um tempo." Charlie sussurrou através das suas lágrimas.

"NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MANDEM EMBORA. POR FAVOR, EU SEREI BOA!" Eu gritei. "EU VOU DEIXAR VOCÊS FAZEREM O QUE QUISEREM COMIGO. VOCÊS PODEM ME MACHUCAR SE QUISEREM. POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MANDEM EMBORA".

"Querida-" Começou Renée.

"NADA DE QUERIDA DO CARALHO COMIGO, RENÉE. VOCÊ PROMETEU ME AJUDAR!" Eu gritei com raiva. "E, não deixe que eles me mandem embora".

"B, você tem que ir." Ele engasgou através das suas lágrimas.

"NÃO, EU NÃO IREI!" Eu gritei. "VOCÊ ME PROMETEU QUE NÃO DEIXARIA QUE ELES ME MANDASSEM EMBORA. VOCÊ DISSE QUE ME AMA. POR FAVOR, AJUDE-ME".

"B-" Edward começou, mas eu olhei para Emmett.

"EM, VOCÊ PROMETEU NUNCA ME DEIXAR NOVAMENTE. POR FAVOR, ME AJUDE, IRMÃO URSO".

"B, eu não posso." Ele sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. Olhei para todos. Estavam todos chorando e balançando a cabeça para mim.

"EU ODEIO TODOS VOCÊS. VOCÊS PROMETERAM ME AJUDAR. VOCÊS SÃO TODOS MENTIROSOS. VOCÊS NÃO ME QUEREM PORQUE ACHAM QUE EU SOU UMA PUTA. VOCÊS O DEIXARAM ME LEVAR. VOCÊS NÃO ME QUERIAM MAIS, ENTÃO VOCÊS O DEIXARAM FODIDAMENTE ME LEVAR".

"Querida, não-" Renée começou enquanto se aproximava de mim.

"FIQUE LONGE DE MIM, PORRA. EU GOSTARIA QUE ELE TIVESSE ME MATADO. VOCÊS ME ODEIAM. SIMPLESMENTE ME DEIXEM EM PAZ".

"Bella-" Charlie começou.

"NÃO! VOCÊS FIZERAM O SEU PONTO. VOCÊS NÃO ME QUEREM. SAIAM DAQUI, CARALHO." Eu gritei.

"ISSO É O SUFICIENTE, BELLA." Gritou um homem que tinha acabado de entrar. Ele tem cabelos cor de areia e brilhantes olhos azuis acinzentados.

"Quem diabos é você?" Eu zombei.

"Eu sou a porra da sua última chance." Ele arrebentou.

"Saia da porra do meu quarto." Eu atirei para ele.

"Não." Ele estalou. "Você vai calar a boca e ouvir sua família".

"Bella, eu te amo. Quando você estiver melhor, vou estar aqui esperando por você." Disse Renée. Ela se virou e saiu do meu quarto.

"EU TE ODEIO, RENÉE!" Eu gritei.

"CALE A BOCA, BELLA!" Gritou o homem loiro. Eu apenas olhei para todos eles.

"Bella, eu te amo. Quando você estiver melhor, vou estar aqui esperando por você." Disse Charlie. Ele se virou e saiu do meu quarto. Meu pai estava me deixando.

"Bella, eu te amo. Quando você estiver melhor, vou estar aqui esperando por você." Disse Esme. Ela se virou e saiu do meu quarto.

"Bella, eu te amo. Quando você estiver melhor, vou estar aqui esperando por você." Disse Cat. Ela se virou e saiu do meu quarto.

"Bella, eu te amo. Quando você estiver melhor, vou estar aqui esperando por você." Disse Will. Ele se virou e saiu do meu quarto.

"Bella, eu te amo. Quando você estiver melhor, vou estar aqui esperando por você." Disse Carlisle. Ele se virou e saiu do meu quarto.

"B, eu te amo. Quando você estiver melhor, vou estar aqui esperando por você. Irmãs para sempre." Sussurrou Rose. Ela se virou e saiu do meu quarto.

"B, eu te amo. Quando você estiver melhor, vou estar aqui esperando por você. Irmãs para sempre." Sussurrou Alice. Ela se virou e saiu do meu quarto.

"B, eu te amo. Quando você estiver melhor, vou estar aqui esperando por você. Fique melhor, irmãzinha." Sussurrou Jasper. Ele se virou e saiu do meu quarto.

"B, eu te amo. Quando você estiver melhor, vou estar aqui esperando por você. Eu sinto muito." Sussurrou Emmett. Ele se virou e saiu do meu quarto.

"Amor, eu vou te amar para sempre. Eu estarei aqui para você quando você ficar melhor. Eu prometo." Edward sussurrou enquanto deixou suas lágrimas caírem. Ele foi para pegar a minha mão, então a afastou e correu para fora do meu quarto.

"EU ODEIO TODOS VOCÊS!" Eu gritei tão alto quanto pude. "EU NUNCA PERDOAREI VOCÊS POR ISSO".

"Isso é o bastante dessa merda." Disse o homem parado na porta do meu quarto. "Meu nome é Garrett Mitchell. Você e eu passaremos muito tempo juntos".

"O que diabos isso significa?" Eu bati.

"Isso significa que é melhor você se livrar dessa porra de fuga em seu ombro. Eu fodidamente não dou a mínima para o quão ruim você ficou, querida." Ele repreendeu quando se aproximou de mim. Ele atirou uma algema no meu pulso esquerdo.

"TIRE ESSA COISA FODIDA DE CIMA DE MIM." Eu gritei.

"Não. Agora vamos, temos um vôo para pegar." Ele disse enquanto soltava minhas amarras.

"E se eu não quiser ir com você?" Eu rebati.

"Isso realmente não importa. Veja, depois que você decidiu tentar se matar, aquele agradável juiz no Arizona, que teve pena de você e a deixou voltar aqui antes de você estar pronta, assinou uma ordem judicial dizendo que você tem que vir comigo. Você não tem escolha, querida. Agora, vamos." Ele sorriu.

"Para onde vamos?" Eu rebati.

"Você vai ver quando chegarmos lá".

"Eu preciso ir para casa e arrumar minhas coisas".

"Não, já foi feito enquanto você estava sendo mantida em coma, garota." Ele disse, ainda sorrindo. "Pare de rebater e vamos lá. Temos um vôo muito, muito longo".

"Tudo bem." Eu bufei. "Não é como se eles me quisessem aqui, de qualquer maneira. Eu posso muito bem ser a sua puta".

"Primeira coisa que é melhor você aprender é que eu não gosto dessa porra de palavra. Você não é uma puta. Você nunca foi uma puta." Repreendeu Garrett.

"Veja o quanto você fodidamente sabe." Eu murmurei sob a minha respiração.

Garrett me arrastou para fora do hospital, enquanto todas as pessoas olhavam para mim. Ele me jogou na parte de trás do táxi que estava esperando por nós. O motorista só olhou para as cicatrizes na minha mão. Garrett estalou para ele dirigir essa porra. O motorista saltou e acelerou. Eu sufoquei minha risada o melhor que pude. Quando chegamos ao aeroporto, Garrett arrastou-me para um pequeno avião particular. Ele me puxou para o assento ao lado dele e afivelou o cinto de segurança para mim. Uma vez que estávamos no ar, ele tirou a algema.

"Então, para onde você está me sequestrando?" Eu bati.

"Brasil." Ele disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"O QUÊ?" Eu gritei. "EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR QUE ELES FODIDAMENTE DEIXARAM VOCÊ ME ARRASTAR PARA A PORRA DO BRASIL".

"Se você continuar gritando no meu ouvido, eu fodidamente vou sedar você." Ele retrucou. "Olha, eu realmente não dou a mínima que você esteja chateada com a sua família. Eu entendo por que você se sente assim, mas eles fizeram isso porque não querem perder você. Você tem uma escolha a fazer. Você pode escolher ajudar a si mesma, ou você pode optar por desistir".

"Você não entende porcaria nenhuma sobre mim, ou o que eu estive passando." Eu bati enquanto soltei meu cinto de segurança.

Levantei-me e me movi para um assento na parte traseira do avião. Eu sabia que minha família estava preocupada comigo. Não é como se eu não estivesse tentando, mas como eu deveria seguir em frente e ser toda feliz quando tudo o que eu sentia era a dor? Eles não entendiam absolutamente nada sobre o que era ser usada e abusada a cada fodido dia por 2095 dias. Passei cada maldito dia com medo e sem esperança. Tudo que eu queria é que alguém me salvasse. Eu queria que meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante aparecesse e ajudasse a donzela em perigo. Ele deveria me salvar do homem mau e levar-me para a segurança.

Quando ele me encontrasse, ele deveria me levar para o meu felizes para sempre. Que balde de merda! Tudo o que tem havido desde que fui 'salva' era a miséria e dor. Ninguém me queria. Eu vi os olhares nos rostos de todos aqueles babacas na escola. Eu era o frango dançante, uma aberração de circo. Venham, venham todos e olhem para a pobre aberração que era uma puta para que todos abusassem dela por diversão! Eu tentei seguir em frente com a dor. Eu realmente tentei. Eu pensei que poderia ir para a escola e ser normal. Quero dizer, eu sabia que seria difícil ser fisicamente próxima de todos, mas eu tinha meus amigos de volta. Era a vez deles de me proteger. Eu tinha feito muito isso por eles quando éramos pequenos.

Quando éramos pequenos, eu era aquela que os defendia quando as outras crianças eram más. Como da vez em que Mike Newton puxou o cabelo de Alice e a chamou de anã. Eu marchei diretamente até ele, agarrei sua orelha e o fiz vir pedir desculpas à minha Alice. Quando ele tentou brigar comigo, eu a torci ainda mais forte até que ele fizesse isso. Claro que depois ele teve que ser a porra de um bebê e contar aos nossos professores. Entrei em uma carga de problemas quando cheguei em casa, mas pelo menos eu protegi Alice. Quem me protegeu? Quem estava lá quando eu precisava de alguém para levá-lo a me deixar em paz? Ninguém me ajudou a combatê-lo, ninguém o afastou de mim quando ele puxava meu cabelo e xingava. Ninguém deu a mínima quando ele me machucou. Eu estava sozinha na escuridão. Eu não tinha ninguém porque eles não davam a mínima se eu precisava deles, nem antes e nem agora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Quanto sofrimento, gente! Fiquei tensa aqui com a reação da Bella, mesmo que já fosse esperada... e imagino o sofrimento de todos eles ouvindo Bella dizer que os odeia... ela está um pouco nervosa agora, mas é disso que ela precisa... vamos ver como será quando ela chegar ao Brasil, e como será o tratamento..._

_Deixem as reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Uma recomendação aqui, uma das minhas amigas queridas do Pervas Place, Maiara, entrou no mundo das traduções e começou a postar uma fic muito boa e eu sou a beta dela! Quem quiser dar uma olhada, vale a pena! E se lerem, deixem reviews! O link da fic é:_

_**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7227587/ 1/ I_Hate_You_with_An_Insurmountable_PassionbyCrittab**_

_(retirar os espaços)**  
><strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella, vamos." Garrett disse, balançando meus ombros. Olhei em volta e percebi que estávamos no chão.

"Onde estamos?" Eu bati. Notei que ele tinha colocado as algemas em mim novamente. Idiota do caralho.

"Estamos no Rio De Janeiro, Brasil." Ele explicou enquanto me puxava para fora do avião.

"Para onde vamos agora?" Eu bati.

"Temos que entrar no nosso barco agora." Ele disse enquanto me puxou pelo pequeno aeroporto. Notei que as pessoas estavam olhando para mim.

"O que diabos você está olhando?" Estalei para um homem que estava olhando para mim. Garrett parou e puxou meu braço.

"Perca essa porra da atitude, Bella." Ele retrucou. "Essas pessoas não fizeram nada para você".

"Eu não dou a mínima. Eu não pedi para que eles olhassem para mim como se eu fosse uma porra de aberração".

"Você está agindo como uma louca fodidamente mimada." Ele retrucou.

"BOM!" Eu gritei. "EU FODIDAMENTE MEREÇO AGIR ASSIM!"

"Um dia você vai me agradecer por isso." Ele retrucou.

"Não conte com essa porra." Eu bati de volta.

Garrett apenas riu e me arrastou para fora do aeroporto. Entramos em outro táxi. Eu só olhava para fora das janelas enquanto dirigimos através do Brasil ensolarado. Eu fodidamente já odiava aqui. Nós paramos nas docas e Garrett rudemente me puxou para fora do táxi. Ele jogou minhas malas em uma pequena lancha e me jogou por cima do seu ombro enquanto ele saltou para o barco.

"SOLTE-ME!" Eu gritei enquanto batia nas suas costas. Ele me jogou no assento ao lado dele. "EU NÃO GOSTO DE SER TOCADA".

"Maldição, você bate forte para uma garota." Ele riu enquanto esfregava suas costas. Ele ligou a lancha e pilotou pelo mar.

"Para onde exatamente você está me levando?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu tenho uma pequena ilha a cerca de 32 quilômetros, ou algo assim, das docas. Eu abri um pequeno resort onde ajudo pessoas que têm experiências semelhantes como você." Ele explicou.

"Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?" Eu perguntei.

"Porque sua família te ama muito, Bella. Eles não querem perder você." Ele disse suavemente.

"Se eles me amassem, eles não teriam deixado você me levar para longe deles." Eu disse, principamente para mim mesma.

"Bella, se eles não te amassem, eles a teriam deixado sangrar até a morte na floresta".

Passamos o resto do passeio de barco em silêncio. Eu tinha certeza que em sua mente ele honestamente acreditava que eles davam a mínima para mim, mas eu sabia a verdade. Eles tinham desistido de mim. Agora que eles sabem exatamente o que ele fez comigo, eles perceberam que eu não valia a pena. Mesmo quando criança eu era sempre a esquisita de nós seis. Eu era muito inteligente. Eu não era bonita como Alice e Rose. Eu não era tão forte quanto Emmett ou Jasper. Eu nunca fui tão talentosa como Edward. Nem mesmo meus pais me queriam mais por perto. Eu não era boa o suficiente para ser sua filha. Eu era uma puta feia, suja e desfigurada. Limpei uma lágrima do meu olho quando percebi que não tinha ninguém. Eu realmente estava sozinha.

Quando chegamos à ilha, Garrett puxou até o cais. Eu vou admitir que era linda. Garrett tirou a algema e fez sinal para eu sair do barco. Suspirei e saí. Ele colocou minhas malas no cais e levou-me pelo pequeno caminho para um pequeno grupo de edifícios. Ele apontou cada um enquanto passamos por eles. Ele explicou que o café da manhã é servido às oito horas, o almoço era servido ao meio-dia, e o jantar está pronto às seis horas Ele disse que me revezaria na agenda para ajudar a preparar as refeições e na limpeza. Ele explicou que cada um de nós trabalhava exclusivamente com uma pessoa. Ele e sua esposa, Kate, eram as duas únicas pessoas com quem eu teria que falar. Ele apontou para o ginásio, a lavanderia, salas de estar, sala de exercícios e a sala de música. Ele me levou a uma pequena sala de conferências onde três meninas por volta da minha idade estavam sentadas com uma mulher bonita alta e loura que me fez lembrar de Rose, e uma mulher de cabelos pretos. Garrett me jogou em uma cadeira vazia e puxou a loira em seus braços e lhe deu um beijo. Ele se virou para olhar para todos os outros.

"Senhoritas, como estamos indo hoje?" Ele perguntou.

"Ok, eu acho." Uma menina loira morango deu de ombros.

"Bem, isso é melhor do que o 'merda fodida' que você costuma dizer para mim, então eu acho que é uma coisa boa. " Garrett riu.

"Suponho que sim." Riu a menina. Eu queria rolar meus olhos para ela, mas não o fiz.

"Bella, estas são minhas outras reféns. Estas são Tanya, Maggie e Heidi. Esta linda dama é a minha esposa, Kate. Esta é Charlotte. Ela começou a trabalhar comigo há dois anos. Senhoras, esta é Bella. Por que vocês não contam a ela suas histórias? Vamos começar com você, Tanya".

"Ok, um ano atrás eu fui estuprada por cinco membros da equipe de basquete da minha escola. Eles gravaram um vídeo e o colocaram na internet. Quando meus pais viram, eles me chamaram de puta e vagabunda e me chutaram para fora. Passei os próximos meses fodendo com qualquer um que me deixasse ficar com eles por pelo menos uma noite. Então, seis meses atrás eu apanhei tanto desse cara com que estive fodendo que acabei no hospital. Eu fiquei em coma por duas semanas. Quando acordei, Garrett arrastou-me até aqui." Explicou Tanya.

"Maggie?" Disse Garrett.

"Eu fui estuprada pelo meu padrasto há seis meses. Descobri um mês depois que ele me engravidou. Ele me bateu tanto que eu perdi o bebê. Eu peguei uma faca e esfaqueei-me no estômago quatro vezes antes da minha mãe ser capaz de me parar. Garrett arrastou-me para cá três dias depois." Disse Maggie, uma ruiva com sardas e olhos castanhos.

"Heidi?" Disse Garrett.

"Meus pais estavam dirigindo para casa de um jantar de caridade quando eles foram mortos por um motorista bêbado. Quando ouvi a notícia, fiquei arrasada. Corri para a casa do meu amigo Tony. Eu precisava de um amigo. Ele tinha alguns dos seus amigos lá, mas ele me puxou para dentro da casa e deixou-me chorar por horas. Em algum momento eu adormeci. Quando acordei, eu estava amarrada à cama e estava nua. Tony e seus amigos se revezaram estuprando-me a noite toda. Finalmente, quando o sol nasceu, eles me jogaram na parte de trás de um dos seus carros e me levaram para casa. Eles nem sequer frearam o veículo quando me jogaram para fora do banco de trás. Eu fui levada às pressas para o hospital. É aí que eu conheci Garrett." Disse Heidi, uma menina de cabelos escuros com olhos escuros.

"Charlotte?"

"O melhor amigo do meu pai estava levando-me para casa da sua casa uma noite, quando ele parou no parque. Ele me estuprou e esfaqueou-me oito vezes. Fiquei em coma por três meses. Quando acordei, tentei me matar pulando de uma ponte." Charlotte explicou. Ela tinha cabelo preto azeviche e brilhantes olhos azuis. Olhei para todos eles antes de olhar de volta para Garrett.

"Eu deveria sentir uma porra de conexão com elas?" Eu bati.

"Não." Ele disse simplesmente.

"Bom, porque o que elas passaram soa como a porra de um sonho tornado realidade comparado com o que eu passei." Eu estalei.

"Você fodidamente não sabe de nada." Retrucou Heidi. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e sorri para todos eles.

"Vadia do caralho." Tanya murmurou baixinho.

"Eu fui sequestrada uma semana antes do meu aniversário de 12 anos e mantida em cativeiro por cinco anos e nove meses. Eu fui estuprada a cada fodido dia, eu fui chicoteada, queimada, sufocada, esfaqueada, transformada em uma puta quando ele me acorrentava a uma mesa e deixava outros homens entrarem e fodidamente me estuprarem. Eu tinha 11 anos quando ele me amarrou a uma cama e deixou um homem entrar e fodidamente cortar meu útero para que eu não pudesse ter a porra de um bebê. Ele quebrou minha mão, minhas duas pernas, meus dois braços e, provavelmente, todas as costelas da porra do meu corpo. Ele fazia xixi em mim, me espancava e me xingava de todos os nomes que vocês podem pensar e muito mais. Eu vivi no inferno mais do que vocês poderiam sonhar. Ele colocou a porra de uma arma na minha cabeça e perguntou-me se eu queria que ele me matasse. Quando eu implorei pela minha vida, ele puxou o gatilho só para ver-me estremecer. Ele ameaçava trazer meus amigos e fazer-me vê-lo matá-los na minha frente. Eu fiquei trancanda em um quarto no porão por 2095 dia do caralho." Eu bati. "Então, desculpem-me se eu não sinto muito pelo fato de que vocês tiveram que passar pela porra de algumas noites de dor".

Eu me levantei e saí da sala batendo a porta atrás de mim. Desci e sentei-me na praia. Puxei meus joelhos até meu peito e me deixei chorar. Chorei por cada dia do caralho que eu estive no inferno. Chorei por cada minuto que passei implorando para ele parar. Por cada vez que ele riu e cuspiu em mim. Chorei pela família que eu amava, apesar do fato de que eles haviam me abandonado. Eu os amava apesar do fato de que eles tinham desistido de mim. Eu os amava apesar do fato de que eles não me queriam mais. Eu os amava apesar do fato de que eu não merecia ter qualquer um deles. Eu não era nada. Eu não era nada mais do que um vazio no espaço.

"Sente-se melhor?" Garrett perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Não realmente." Eu murmurei. "Não é como se eu me importante por qualquer um, de qualquer maneira".

"Sim, você se importa, querida." Disse Garrett. "Você não é a única que viveu no inferno e sobreviveu".

"Oh, eu sei. Ouvi todas as suas histórias chorosas." Eu murmurei.

"Eu quero lhe contar uma história. Eu não quero que você diga nada até que eu termine, Ok?" Ele perguntou.

"Ok." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu nasci para Alec e Jane Mitchell. Para todos no mundo exterior nós parecíamos a família perfeita. Ninguém sabia os verdadeiros horrores que estavam sendo realizados em nossa casa. Meus pais acreditavam que as crianças tinham que ser quebradas a fim de crescerem direito. Pelos primeiros anos da minha vida, eu fui feliz. Então, quando eu completei três anos, tudo mudou. Meus pais eram sádicos*****. Eles começaram a me bater todos os dias. Eles me amarravam e chicoteavam meu corpo uma e outra vez. Eles me marcavam com um ferro em brasa. Fui acostumado a ser abusado de muitas maneiras diferentes. Aprendi muito rapidamente a não chorar. Isso só piorava a situação. Quando eu tinha quatro anos, meu irmão, Laurent, nasceu. Jurei naquele dia proteger o meu irmão mais novo. Eu realmente tentei, mas no momento em que ele fez três anos, eles começaram a 'treiná-lo'. Ficamos muitas vezes morrendo de fome por dias de cada vez. Éramos trancados em um armário por dias, sentados na escuridão sozinhos e assustados.

_*__Sádico (ou sadista)__: __sente prazer com o sofrimento alheio, malvado; sente prazer sexual ao provocar dor no parceiro/a._

"Um dia, quando eu tinha 12 anos, fui levado para o porão e amarrado a uma mesa. Olhei e vi Laurent amarrado a uma mesa exatamente como eu estava. Ele tinha oito anos. Depois de cerca de 10 minutos, os nossos pais voltaram com vários homens. Estes homens nos estupraram e nos forçaram a praticar atos sexuais com eles. Ambos estávamos com muito medo para dizer não. Sabíamos melhor do que gritar para todos. Depois de algumas horas de sermos repetidamente atacados, fomos levados de volta aos nossos armários. Naquela noite eu consegui fugir do meu armário. Encontrei Laurent e nós fugimos. Estávamos ambos nus. Tínhamos contusões cobrindo nossos corpos inteiros. Corremos para a delegacia e imploramos a eles para nos ajudar. Eles nos levaram ao hospital. Nós dois tínhamos costelas quebradas, hematomas cobrindo quase todo o nosso corpo. Laurent não dizia uma palavra a nenhum deles. Eu disse a eles quem nós éramos. Eles prenderam os nossos pais e todos os homens envolvidos no nosso abuso".

"Fomos enviados para lares adotivos, mas eles nunca realmente funcionaram. Apesar de nunca ter estado em um ambiente escolar regular, eu fui capaz de me formar no colegial aos 16 anos. Tornei-me um menor emancipado e consegui a custódia de Laurent. Fui para a faculdade, em seguida, para a de medicina, mas Laurent ainda não falava com ninguém, nem mesmo comigo. Nós dois íamos para a terapia juntos, mas nós realmente não confiávamos em ninguém. Então Kate e sua irmã, Irina, entraram em nossas vidas. Eu estava trabalhando em uma clínica gratuita em Rochester, Nova York. Kate entrou, grávida e coberta de cicatrizes. Irina era tímida e envergonhada. Ela se encolhia toda vez que eu olhava para ela. Laurent estava me ajudando nesse dia. Irina apenas olhou para ele e caiu em seus braços e começou a chorar. Nem Kate ou Irina nos disseram o que estava errado, mas sabíamos, pelas nossas próprias experiências traumáticas, que algo havia acontecido com aquelas garotas. Eu me apaixonei por Kate no momento em que a vi".

"Nós quatro nos encontramos todos os dias pelos próximos meses. Nós eventualmente contamos a elas a nossa história e elas nos contaram a maior parte da delas. Foi mais um mês antes de Kate e Irina se abrirem sobre o abuso sexual que elas sofreram. Estávamos preparados para ser uma família. Estávamos preparados para criar o bebê juntos e, finalmente, ser uma família. Então, Kate entrou em trabalho de parto prematuro. Christian viveu por pouco menos de três dias. Kate ficou arrasada. Nós todos ficamos. Cerca de um mês depois que o bebê morreu, Laurent e Irina se mataram. Eles atiraram em si mesmos no meio da nossa sala de estar, enquanto Kate e eu estávamos no cemitério visitando o bebê. Eles deixaram um bilhete dizendo a nós que eles não podiam viver em um mundo que levava a nossa única chance de felicidade para longe. Kate e eu ficamos devastados. Eles eram tudo o que tínhamos. Ao longo dos próximos meses, nós brigamos como loucos. Eu acho que nenhum de nós sabia como lidar com tudo. Através de todos os nossos anos vivendo no inferno, pelo menos nós tínhamos os nosso irmãos. Um dia, eu estava tendo um dia realmente ruim quando Kate entrou na sala onde eu estava sentado. Olhei para ela e vi o sangue. Ela havia caído no banheiro e sua mão atravessou a janela. Ela nem sequer sentiu a dor do corte. Corri com ela para o hospital. Eles deram pontos nela e, enquanto eu estava sentado lá segurando a mão dela, eu comecei a chorar. Eu me soltei naquele dia e me livrei de toda a minha raiva. Kate e eu fomos para a terapia e conseguimos a ajuda que precisávamos. Três anos depois, nós compramos essa ilha e abrimos o resort. Bella, você é a única que pode curar você. Eu sei que você tem passado por mais do que qualquer um de nós e eu sinceramente sinto muito. Você não deveria ter que passar por isso, mas você tem que tomar a decisão sobre se você vai ou não ser uma vítima, ou se você vai ser uma sobrevivente".

Garrett se levantou e saiu. Eu fiquei lá sentada atordoada. Eu sabia que ele estava certo, mas eu não tinha certeza de como eu poderia me ajudar quando eu me sentia tão perdida e sozinha. Como posso confiar em mim o suficiente para deixar a dor ir? Como faço para me deixar vulnerável para todos? Como faço para tirá-lo da minha cabeça? Ele estava sempre lá. Eu sabia que tinha que fazer isso se eu algum dia quisesse a minha família de volta, mas eu simplesmente não sabia como me livrar dele. Eu fiquei sentada lá na praia e observei o pôr do sol. Eu finalmente me levantei e fiz meu caminho para o meu quarto. Entrei e deitei na minha cama. Eu me enrolei em uma bola e chorei até dormir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Não tenho nem palavras aqui pra dizer como estou me sentindo com esse capítulo... todas as histórias das coisas que aconteceram com as outras meninas, e como é possível que os pais de Garrett, que deveriam amar e proteger seus filhos, são capazes de cometer tanta atrocidade com crianças? O que me deixa mais triste e indignada é que isso infelizmente acontece na vida real todos os dias!_

_Obrigada por todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando e comentando, sei que esse não é o tipo de fic que vocês estão acostumadas a ler, assim como eu tb não estou acostumada a traduzir uma história tão 'pesada', é realmente difícil! Então obrigada por continuarem por aqui..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Minha recomendação hoje é para que vocês leiam as fics da __**Marta Potter Cullen**__, ela começou a postar uma nova fic essa semana e a história é muito boa! Passem por lá, leiam e deixem reviews! O link é:_

_**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7245734/ 1/ Nas_Asas_do_Destino# **__(retirar os espaços)_

_Ela também já tem outras 2 fics finalizadas e as histórias também são ótimas! Vale a pena ler! E não esqueçam de comentar, sempre!_

_Ah, e amanhã vou estrear uma nova tradução!  
><em>


	24. Chapter 24

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

_Eu estava enrolada no meu canto, meus joelhos puxados ao meu peito. Eu estava nua e tremendo. Eu podia sentir as marcas nas minhas costas começarem a sangrar cada vez que eu me mexia. De repente, a porta da minha prisão se abriu. Ele veio tropeçando para dentro acenando com uma arma de prata em sua mão. Ele me agarrou pelo cabelo e me jogou contra a parede. Ele veio e sentou no meu peito, prendendo meus braços para o meu lado com os pés. Ele apenas riu enquanto me bateu no rosto com o cano da arma. Ele pressionou a arma na minha testa._

_"Você gostaria que eu acabasse com a sua vida, puta?" Ele perguntou, rindo sombriamente._

_"Não." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Por favor, não"._

_"Você não quer que eu puxe o gatilho e deixe a bala estourar sua cabeça?" Ele riu, inclinando a arma para trás._

"_Não, eu não quero morrer. Por favor, não me mate." Eu implorei. Ele riu bastante de mim antes de puxar o gatilho. A arma clicou, fazendo-me estremecer._

_"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!" Eu gritei._

_"Ah, minha putinha, você não vai se livrar assim tão fácil." Ele riu._

_Ele saiu de cima de mim e me jogou contra a outra parede. Eu fiquei lá deitada chorando quando ele se aproximou e me chutou. Ele me empurrou sobre as minhas costas e bateu-se em mim. Eu gritei alto com a dor enquanto ele se forçava em mim uma e outra vez. Ele me deu um soco forte no meu estômago, fazendo-me ter dificuldade para respirar através dos meus soluços. Ele riu quando saiu de mim e me jogou do outro lado do quarto de novo. Senti minha cabeça bater na parede. Ele veio e me chutou novamente. Ele me jogou de modo que eu estava inclinada sobre a mesa e enfiou-se em minha bunda._

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. POR FAVOR, PARE. ISSO DÓI. POR FAVOR, MATE-ME. EU QUERO MORRER AGORA!" __Eu gritei enquanto ele se impulsionava para dentro e fora de mim._

"BELLA! ACORDE!" Gritou Garrett.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!" Eu gritei quando bati meus olhos abertos e vi todo mundo parado no meu quarto. Eu corri para o banheiro e comecei a vomitar. Garrett veio e segurou meu cabelo enquanto eu tinha ânsias de vômito várias vezes. Eventualmente, eu me derreti em seus braços e chorei.

"Por favor... faça... ele... ir... embora." Eu soluçava. "Ele... não vai... me... deixar... em paz".

"Ele não está aqui, Bella. Ele não vai te machucar novamente. Você tem que empurrá-lo para fora da sua cabeça, querida." Garrett sussurrou.

"Eu não sei como." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei que você não sabe, querida. É nisso que nós vamos trabalhar." Disse Garrett. "Nós vamos descobrir isso".

"Garrett?"

"Sim?"

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

"Não me agradeça ainda. Você vai odiar-me de novo em breve." Ele riu. "Vamos tomar o café da manhã".

"Ok." Murmurei. Eu me afastei e levantei e voltei para o meu quarto.

"Bella." Garrett disse, encostando-se na porta de meu quarto. Olhei para ele.

"O quê?"

"Prometo não desistir de você".

Garrett virou-se e saiu do meu quarto fechando a porta atrás dele. Eu fiquei lá por um momento antes de pegar um par de jeans e camiseta de manga comprida. Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Enxuguei-me e me vesti. Vesti minha luva sem dedos e desci para o refeitório. Cheguei lá e peguei um muffin e fui sentar ao lado de Tanya. Puxei meus joelhos no meu peito e mordisquei meu muffin.

"Então, Bella, de onde você é?" Tanya perguntou.

"Eu cresci no estado de Washington até que fui sequestrada. Eu estava no Arizona até uma semana atrás." Murmurei.

"Eles só encontraram você há uma semana?" Maggie perguntou.

"Não, a polícia encontrou-me há dois meses. Eu estava tão desnutrida quando eles me encontraram que tive que passar dois meses no hospital recebendo calorias e vitaminas".

"Oh." Ela sussurrou.

"Então, de onde vocês são?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu sou do Alasca." Tanya disse.

"Sou do Texas." Disse Charlotte.

"Iowa." Disse Heidi.

"Nova York." Disse Maggie. "Qual é a dessa luva?"

"O homem que me sequestrou quebrou minha mão uma noite depois que ele me estuprou. Ele tinha jogado uma garrafa de cerveja contra a parede e quando ele pisou na minha mão, eu a cortei." Eu expliquei, enfiando minha mão entre meus joelhos e o resto do meu corpo. "Eu não gosto de mostrar minhas cicatrizes".

"Oh." Ela sussurrou suavemente.

"Senhoritas, como vocês estão essa manhã?" Garrett perguntou quando se aproximou.

"Na mesma." Murmurou Maggie.

"Estou cansada." Disse Tanya.

"Eu também." Heidi disse, olhando para mim.

"Desculpe se eu fodi com vocês ontem à noite." Eu bati.

"Eu não quis dizer nada." Heidi resmungou.

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei.

"Tanya, você vai encontrar com Kate primeiro e depois com Charlotte. Maggie, você tem serviço de limpeza esta semana, então você precisa se encontrar com Liam. Heidi, Felix está aguardando na sala de música. Bella, você está comigo".

"Super." Eu resmunguei.

Levantei-me e joguei meu muffin mal comido no lixo e segui Garrett para fora. Ele me levou por um caminho de pedra para a enfermaria. Ele fez sinal para eu entrar. Entrei e ele fechou a porta atrás de mim.

"Bella, eu preciso verificar os cortes em suas costas. Você precisa tirar sua camisa".

"Não." Eu sussurrei quando comecei a tremer.

"Bella, eu preciso ter certeza de que os cortes não estão infeccionando".

"NÃO... NÃO... VOCÊ... NÃO... PODE..." Eu comecei a hiperventilar.

"Bella, acalme-se. Vamos lá, respire fundo. Você se sentiria melhor se Kate estivesse com a gente?" Ele perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ok, vamos para a sala dela".

Garrett me levou de volta para o corredor e para uma sala tocando uma música suave. Ele abriu a porta e me empurrou para dentro. Kate e Tanya estavam sentadas no chão meditando. Quando elas nos ouviram entrando, ambas se viraram e olharam para nós.

"Kate, eu preciso de você por um momento em seu escritório." Garrett disse quando me puxou para um pequeno escritório na parte de trás da sala. Kate entrou e fechou a porta.

"Ok, o que você precisa?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu preciso verificar alguns cortes que Bella recebeu há cinco dias na escola. Ela-"

"Espere, eu fiz esses cortes um dia antes de ontem".

"Não, quando você tentou se matar, você dormiu por dois dias. Hoje é 07 de setembro".

"O quê?" Eu mal fui capaz de sussurrar quando meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Hoje é 07 de setembro. Bella, qual é o problema?" Garrett perguntou. Todo o meu corpo tremia quando eu caí de joelhos e comecei a gritar.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH".

"BELLA! PARE!" Garrett gritou.

Senti meus olhos rolarem para o fundo da minha cabeça enquanto meu corpo começou a tremer ainda mais. Comecei a me debater no chão quando senti alguém se aproximar e segurar meus braços para baixo. Eu soluçava enquanto me lembrava daquele dia. O dia em que a minha vida terminou.

_Eu estava andando pela rua em direção à biblioteca quando um carro preto parou ao meu lado. De repente, senti alguém me agarrar e puxar-me para o carro. Chutei meus pés para tentar fugir, mas a pessoa simplesmente me levantou e me jogou para dentro. Bati minha cabeça na janela do carro. Eu puxei a maçaneta, mas não consegui abrir a porta. Vi um homem correndo na nossa direção, gritando para ele me soltar. O homem que me agarrou entrou depois de mim e começou a acelerar pela cidade. Eu gritei e tentei chutá-lo._

_"POR FAVOR, DEIXE-ME SAIR DO CARRO. MINHA MÃE VAI FICAR BRAVA COMIGO SE EU ME ATRASAR." Eu gritei. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou meu braço rudemente e tentou puxar-me para ele. "NÃO ME TOQUE. TIRE SUAS MÃOS DO CARALHO DE CIMA DE MIM"._

_"Acalme-se, puta." Ele zombou quando cavou os dedos no meu braço dolorosamente._

_"POR FAVOR, EU PRECISO DE__ EDWARD. POR FAVOR, DEIXE-ME IR PARA CASA. FODIDAMENTE NÃO ME TOQUE, SEU VELHO DO CARALHO." Eu __gritei. "MEU PAI VAI PARAR VOCÊ. ELE É O CHEFE DE POLÍCIA E ELE VAI TE MATAR SE VOCÊ NÃO ME SOLTAR"._

_"Seu papai nunca vai vê-la novamente. Você é minha puta agora." Ele zombou._

_"EU QUERO MEU PAPAI. EU QUERO MINHA MAMÃE. EU QUERO MEU EDWARD. POR FAVOR, LEVE-ME DE VOLTA PARA FORKS!" Eu gritei. "EU PRECISO DE EM, J, ROSIE, ALI. POR FAVOR, SOLTE-ME"._

_"CALE ESSA BOCA!" Ele gritou para mim. "SUA VADIAZINHA ESTÚPIDA"._

_"POR FAVOR, DEIXE-ME IR PARA CASA. EU SÓ QUERO IR PARA CASA! " Eu gritei enquanto as lágrimas derramavam dos meus olhos. "EU TENHO UMA PROVA DE MATEMÁTICA AMANHÃ. EU PROMETI AJUDAR EDWARD A ESTUDAR"._

_Ele estendeu a mão e empurrou um pano sobre a minha boca e nariz. Tentei afastá-lo, mas ele era mais forte do que eu. Eu lentamente senti a escuridão tomar conta de mim enquanto minha respiração se acalmava._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Acho que a partir de agora essas lembranças dos horríveis acontecimentos que Bella passou vão se tornar mais comuns, já que ela tem que aprender a lidar com isso para poder seguir em frente com a sua vida... mas que é ruim de ler todas essas coisas, isso é! Próximo cap. é POV Garrett!_

_Obrigada a todas pelos comentários!_

_E continuem deixando reviews! E até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Acabei de postar uma nova tradução,** BEDROOM CONFESSIONS**, leiam e deixem reviews!**  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

_**Garrett POV**_

"Kate, eu preciso de você por um momento em seu escritório." Eu disse quando puxei Bella para um pequeno escritório na parte de trás da sala. Kate entrou e fechou a porta.

"Ok, o que você precisa?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu preciso verificar alguns cortes que Bella recebeu há cinco dias na escola. Ela-"

"Espere, eu fiz esses cortes um dia antes de ontem." Bella disse. Ela parecia confusa.

"Não, quando você tentou se matar, você dormiu por dois dias. Hoje é 07 de setembro." Eu expliquei.

"O quê?" Ela mal sussurrou.

"Hoje é 07 de setembro. Bella, qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei. Todo o corpo de Bella começou a tremer quando ela caiu de joelhos e soltou um grito de gelar o sangue.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH".

"BELLA! PARE!" Eu gritei. Os olhos de Bella rolaram para o fundo da sua cabeça enquanto seu corpo começou a tremer ainda mais. Ela começou a se debater no chão. Ajoelhei-me e segurei os braços de Bella para baixo até que ela começou a soluçar.

"POR FAVOR, DEIXE-ME SAIR DO CARRO. MINHA MÃE VAI FICAR BRAVA COMIGO SE EU ME ATRASAR." Bella gritou "NÃO ME TOQUE. TIRE SUAS MÃOS DO CARALHO DE CIMA DE MIM".

"Kate, ligue para os pais dela para mim agora." Eu gritei. Bella estava se debatendo ao redor e tremendo violentamente. O que havia sobre hoje que a abalou?

"POR FAVOR, EU PRECISO DE EDWARD. POR FAVOR, DEIXE-ME IR PARA CASA. FODIDAMENTE NÃO ME TOQUE, SEU VELHO DO CARALHO." Bella gritou. "MEU PAI VAI PARAR VOCÊ. ELE É O CHEFE DE POLÍCIA E ELE VAI TE MATAR SE VOCÊ NÃO ME SOLTAR".

"Aqui está, Garrett." Kate murmurou. Ela se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido de Bella. "Ele não está aqui, Bella. Ele não está aqui".

"EU QUERO MEU PAPAI. EU QUERO MINHA MAMÃE. EU QUERO MEU EDWARD. POR FAVOR, LEVE-ME DE VOLTA PARA FORKS!" Bella gritou. "EU PRECISO DE EM, J, ROSIE, ALI. POR FAVOR, SOLTE-ME".

"Charlie, por que o dia 07 deste mês abalou Bella?" Perguntei quando coloquei o telefone no meu ouvido e tentando impedir que Bella se ferisse.

"Bella foi sequestrada faz seis anos hoje." Charlie disse. Puta que pariu.

"POR QUE DIABOS NINGUÉM MENCIONOU ISSO ANTES DE EU VIR EMBORA COM ELA?" Eu bati.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bella gritou.

"Nós não pensamos que isso importasse." Charlie bufou. Pessoas fodidamente estúpidas.

"É CLARO QUE ESSA PORRA IMPORTA. VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE OUVI-LA?" Eu gritei no telefone.

"Ela vai ficar bem?" Perguntou Charlie "Você pode ajudá-la?"

"É MELHOR VOCÊ TER ESPERANÇAS DE QUE EU POSSA TRAZÊ-LA DE VOLTA DISSO!" Atirei antes de desligar o telefone.

"POR FAVOR, DEIXE-ME IR PARA CASA. EU SÓ QUERO IR PARA CASA!" Bella gritou enquanto as lágrimas derramavam dos seus olhos. "EU TENHO UMA PROVA DE MATEMÁTICA AMANHÃ. EU PROMETI AJUDAR EDWARD A ESTUDAR".

"Bella, respire fundo, querida, tome uma respiração profunda, isso, garota, inspire e expire, inspire e expire..." Kate sussurrou.

Bella lentamente caiu em um sono profundo. Eu a varri em meus braços e acenei para que Kate me seguisse. Tanya parecia assustada ao ouvir os gritos de Bella e eu entendi por que ela estava. Bella estava revivendo o momento que mudou sua vida. Carreguei Bella até meu escritório e a deitei no sofá. Eu a cobri com um cobertor antes de puxar Kate para o canto de trás.

"Ela foi sequestrada faz seis anos hoje." Eu sussurrei.

"Eles não lhe disseram isso antes de você trazê-la para cá?" Sussurrou Kate.

"Não, eles não parecem ter nenhuma pista sobre tudo o que ela realmente está sentindo. Seus amigos, o Edward, Em, J, Rosie, Ali e Jasper, pelos quais ela estava gritando, eram os únicos na reunião que realmente lutaram para mantê-la lá. Os outros apenas pareciam estar perdidos." Eu murmurei.

"Garrett, você vai ser capaz de fazê-la se abrir?" Kate sussurrou.

"Sim, eu posso ver algumas rachaduras já. Ela está pronta para fazer isso. Ela só não sabe como." Eu sussurrei.

"Ok, mas você vai conseguir lidar com isso? Ela passou por muito das mesmas coisas que você passou".

"Acho que ela passou por coisas piores do que eu. Eu acho que nós somos a última chance dela, Kate".

"Eu só espero que nós possamos ajudá-la." Sussurrou Kate. "Eu virei checá-la mais tarde".

"Eu te amo, querida." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo." Ela sussurrou.

Sentei-me na minha mesa e revisei o arquivo que eu tinha sobre Bella. Isabella Marie Swan nasceu no dia 13 de setembro, filha de Charlie e Renée Swan. Ela e seu irmão gêmeo, Emmett McCarty Swan, eram melhores amigos dos gêmeos, Edward Anthony e Mary Alice Cullen, bem como dos gêmeos Jasper Whitlock e Lillian Rosalie Hale. Todos os três pares de gêmeos nasceram no mesmo dia, todos na mesma hora. Rosalie e Jasper Hale primeiro, seguidos 30 minutos mais tarde por Edward Cullen e Alice, então 30 minutos depois deles nasceram Emmett e Isabella Swan. As seis crianças eram incrivelmente próximas desde o dia do seu nascimento.

Bella foi vista pela última vez andando para a biblioteca por um motorista que passava, que pensou tê-la visto sendo puxada para dentro de um carro preto. Por cinco anos e nove meses nem um farrapo de luz brilhou sobre o caso Isabella Swan. Então, há dois meses, a polícia matou um homem chamado Phil Dwyer em um tiroteio quando ele tentou roubar um banco. A polícia então passou a vasculhar a sua casa, quando encontraram uma jovem trancada no porão. Ela estava nua, com cicatrizes e coberta de sujeira. Quando a polícia falou com a garota, ela se recusou a dizer qualquer coisa. Um dos policiais estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão dela. A jovem se assustou e tentou atacar o policial. Ele teve de contê-la até que ela desmaiou.

Uma vez que eles chegaram ao hospital, eles tiraram suas impressões digitais. Eles a colocaram através da base de dados do Centro de Crianças Desaparecidas e Exploradas e Isabella Swan foi encontrada. Ela estava extremamente desnutrida, mal pesando 36 quilos. Ela estava coberta de cicatrizes e tinha sinais de extrema violência física e sexual. Seu agressor de alguma forma tinha realizado uma histerectomia nela. Quando ela acordou no hospital, Emmett foi contra as ordens dos médicos e a desamarrou. Bella se recusou a contar aos médicos, a polícia ou aos seus pais o que aconteceu nos cinco anos em que ficou desaparecida. A única pessoa em quem ela confiou foi Emmett. Dois meses depois, ainda mal estando saudável, ela e sua família embarcaram em um vôo de volta para Forks, Washington.

Isso é o que o meu arquivo 'oficial' diz. Minhas notas pessoais dos dois dias que passei com Bella são um pouco mais complexas. O juiz Aro Volturi, do Arizona, entrou em contato comigo depois que a deixou ir para casa com sua família. Eu imediatamente liguei para Carlisle Cullen. Ele foi listado como o médico primário de Bella. Eu precisava que ele estivesse ciente de que eu a estava observando. Arranjei para que Peter Davis ensinasse na escola de Bella, a fim de observar não apenas ela, mas seus amigos. Nenhum deles esteve lidando com o sequestro de Bella. Ele me ligou depois da sua aula com ela e me disse que ela estava se preparando para quebrar. Ele disse que ela estava mal se aguentando com seus amigos, que estavam mal se aguentando a ela.

Após o encontro com sua família, eu sabia que Bella precisava de mim e Kate. Charlie e Renée pareciam perdidos sobre o que fazer para Bella. Eles queriam fingir que estava tudo bem. Não estava. Eles pareciam pensar que a antiga Bella poderia voltar. Ela não pode. William e Catherine Hale eram ainda piores. Eles estavam muito ocupados vivendo na borda. Eles queriam ajudá-la, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinham medo de chegar perto no caso de ela se tornar violenta. Esme e Carlisle, por outro lado, podem ser os únicos que realmente viam como Bella estava perdida além das crianças. Carlisle é aquele que entrou em contato comigo no dia em que Bella foi empurrada para as portas de vidro na escola. O que ela estava mesmo fazendo na escola, em primeiro lugar, estava além de mim, mas eu concordei em vir e avaliar sua condição. Então ele me ligou quando eu aterrissei no aeroporto e me falou sobre seu segundo dia de escola. Porque o primeiro dia foi tão bom, vamos mandá-la novamente. Idiotas. Ele explicou sobre a assembléia. Alguns pais são tão idiotas. Ele me contou como Bella saiu e defendeu seus pais. Isso foi quando eu soube que eu tinha que chegar lá. Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava preocupada sobre como as pessoas estavam olhando para os seus pais. Então ele me contou sobre seu professor de Trigonometria. _QUE IDIOTA DO CARALHO! _Pensei comigo.

Aqui estava uma menina que tinha passado através de violência extrema por anos e ele a empurrou sobre a borda, dizendo que ela merecia isso. Eu queria encontrá-lo e arrancar suas bolas, mas isso estava fora de questão. Esse foi o seu ponto de ruptura. Ela deixou de ser a Bella envergonhada, tímida e com medo e se tornou a Bella com raiva, violenta e fora de controle. Ela era aquela que precisava vir à tona. Ela era aquela com quem precisávamos trabalhar. Quando eu finalmente tive a chance de sentar-me com sua família, tive que admitir que fiquei impressionado com seus amigos e irmão. Eles foram os únicos que lutaram para que ela ficasse. Os outros pareciam conformados com o fato de que não podiam ajudar Bella, mas Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice e Rosalie a estavam protegendo. Bella pode não ver isso, mas eles estavam tentando mantê-la segura. Eles simplesmente não sabiam como. Quando eu comecei a falar, notei como eles pareceram gravitar para que eles estivessem entre eu e ela. Edward e Emmett estavam na frente, enquanto Jasper estava no meio. As meninas estavam em cada lado de Bella. Eles a estavam flanqueando. Se as crianças pudessem ter sido os únicos com ela 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana, eles poderiam ter sido capazes de ajudá-la. Eu finalmente fui capaz de convencê-los de que Bella estava a salvo comigo. Foi interessante para mim a facilidade com que seus pais confiaram em mim, mas seus amigos precisavam de mais de mim.

Quando Bella acordou, foi simplesmente uau. Ela estava IRRITADA. Eu sabia que ela estaria, mas vi uma raiva séria em seus olhos. Eu vi a mágoa em seus olhos quando eles não a soltaram. Eu vi o medo nos olhos dela quando não a soltariam. Eu vi o amor em seus olhos quando ela olhou para Edward. Eu sabia que tinha de ajudá-la, pelos dois. Eles me lembravam muito de Kate e eu. Eles eram profundamente apaixonados um pelo outro, mesmo que eles realmente não tenham visto um ao outro em quase seis anos. Quando eu finalmente ajudar Bella a reconstruir sua vida, terei a certeza de que ela e Edward ficarão juntos para sempre. Eu ri um pouco de toda a situação. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que todo o dia já tinha ido. Suspirei quando levantei Bella em meus braços e a levei para o quarto dela. Eu a coloquei em sua cama.

"Edward..." Bella sussurrou em seu sono. "Eu vou permanecer forte por você... Eu te amo, Edward, para sempre..."

"Vou levá-la de volta para ele assim que você estiver melhor, Bella. Eu prometo." Sussurrei. Eu beijei sua testa. Então eu fui encontrar minha esposa. Eu precisava lembrá-la que eu a amo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Uma pequena correção, eu tinha colocado a data como 17, mas o certo é 07, eu acabei me confundindo na hora de traduzir, mas já arrumei no cap. anterior, foi burrice minha mesmo!_

_Então, o que acharam desse cap.? Será que Garrett conseguirá ajudá-la a se curar?_

_Respondendo novamente, essa fic tem 50 capítulos, então agora chegamos à metade dela!_

_Pessoal, estou vendo que as pessoas estão "sumindo" por aqui, cada cap. tem recebido menos reviews! Como eu já disse várias vezes, só postarei o próximo cap. se tiver __**no mínimo **__10 reviews! Portanto..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

_Eu estava deitada na rede no quintal. Era um dos poucos dias quentes que Forks tinha. Eu tinha meus olhos fechados, absorvendo tanto calor quanto poderia. Senti a rede mover quando alguém deitou ao meu lado. __De repente senti um arrepio atravessar o meu corpo e eu sabia que era Edward. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim. Suspirei e deitei minha cabeça no peito dele. _

_"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei. "Você me mandou embora"._

_"Estou tentando ajudar você, amor." Ele disse calmamente. "Eu não queria mandá-la embora, mas você precisa de ajuda, ajuda que nós não poderíamos dar a você"._

_"Eu preciso de você, E. Você prometeu não me mandar embora." Eu murmurei quando deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. "Você deveria me ajudar"._

_"Eu estou, B. Eu tive que deixá-la ir para que você pudesse voltar para mim." Ele insistiu. "Você tem que liberar isso"._

_"Eu não sei se posso." Eu sussurrei. _

_"Você pode, amor." Ele sussurrou. "Eu sei que você pode"._

_Edward e eu ficamos deitados na rede por horas em silêncio. Ele manteve os braços em volta de mim apertados. Eu não senti o medo ou a dor. Eu não senti a dor de anos por estar separados. Eu não me sentia sozinha. Eu não me sentia suja. Eu estava feliz. Eu estava segura pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Olhei para Edward e pressionei meus lábios aos seus. _

_"Edward?" _

_"Sim, amor?" _

_"Eu vou permanecer forte por você"._

_"Eu te amo, Bella. Nunca se esqueça disso. Venha para casa para mim"._

_"Eu te amo, Edward, para sempre." Eu sussurrei quando caí em um sono tranquilo. _

Eu lentamente abri meus olhos. Olhei ao redor e vi que eu estava no meu quarto na ilha. Limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos quando percebi que foi apenas um sonho. Edward não estava realmente aqui comigo, mas, de alguma forma, eu sabia que cada palavra que ele disse foi verdadeira. Ele realmente me amava. Eu sabia que tinha que tentar achar um jeito para me ajudar antes que eu pudesse voltar para casa.

Lentamente saí da cama e me preparei para o dia. Depois que tomei banho e me vesti, comecei a ir até a sala de jantar, quando notei uma sala com muitos livros. A porta estava meio aberta. Eu a abri e entrei para olhar para eles. Eram livros de medicina como Carlisle costumava ter em seu escritório em casa. Eu costumava passar horas lá dentro com ele lendo através deles. Puxei um da prateleira e deslizei para o chão. Eu o abri e comecei a ler. Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei sentada lá lendo, quando ouvi alguém limpar a garganta. Eu pulei e vi Garrett parado na porta.

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei, pressionando o livro de volta em seu lugar na prateleira. "Por favor, não me machuque".

"Por que eu a machucaria?" Garrett perguntou quando se aproximou e puxou o livro de volta na prateleira.

"Eu... eu..." Eu tentei através das minhas lágrimas. "Eu não deveria ter mexido nos seus livros".

"Está tudo bem. Porém, livros de medicina?" Ele perguntou, rindo enquanto me entregou o livro.

"Eu costumava ler livros de medicina de Carlisle quando eu era pequena. Eu me enrolava em sua poltrona de couro em seu escritório com um dos livros, enquanto ele completava suas anotações do hospital." Eu sussurrei. Abracei o livro no meu peito e deixei cair uma lágrima. "Era o nosso tipo de coisa".

"Uau, você deve ser muito inteligente." Disse Garrett.

"Eu tenho memória fotográfica. Nunca me esqueço de nada." Murmurei sombriamente. "Nunca".

"Bom, você não deveria esquecer de nada." Ele disse. "Você está se sentindo melhor hoje?"

"Acho que sim. O que aconteceu ontem?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, você teve um sério ataque de pânico quando percebeu a data. Eu sinto muito por isso. Eu não tinha idéia, ou eu teria lidado com isso muito melhor. Você acabou desmaiando e dormiu durante as últimas 24 horas".

"Oh." Eu sussurrei, passando de um pé para o outro.

"Você está com fome? Você perdeu o café da manhã, mas tenho certeza que podemos encontrar alguma coisa?" Garrett perguntou.

"Não, eu não sou muito de comer." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ok, bem, você está atrasada para encontrar Kate. Verei você quando você tiver terminado com ela." Garrett disse.

"Ok." Eu sussurrei quando coloquei o livro de volta na prateleira. Eu me virei para sair quando Garrett me parou.

"Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Você é bem vinda para ler qualquer um dos meus livros sempre que quiser".

"Obrigada." Eu disse.

Eu me virei e saí da sala. Caminhei até a sala de Kate e empurrei a porta aberta. Ela estava sentada no meio do chão com os olhos fechados. Ela parecia tão calma e relaxada. Eu daria tudo para ser tão despreocupada assim.

"Entre, Bella." Ela disse, seus olhos ainda fechados.

"Como você sabia que era eu?" Eu perguntei.

"Porque você é a única que pararia na porta. As outras garotas sabem que é simplesmente para entrar e tomar um assento." Ela riu quando abriu os olhos. Ela deu um tapinha no tatame em frente a ela. "Venha sentar-se".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei enquanto fui sentar-me em frente a ela. Puxei meus joelhos no meu peito e passei meus braços em torno deles.

"Bella, eu quero ajudá-la. Para que você confie em mim, eu preciso contar a minha história. Isso está bem?" Ela perguntou.

"Ok".

"Minha irmã Irina e eu éramos muito próximas. Tínhamos apenas 11 meses de intervalo, então éramos praticamente gêmeas. Nossos pais foram mortos em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha 12 anos. Fomos enviadas para morar com meu tio, que realmente não era nem mesmo aparentado conosco. Pelos primeiros meses, tudo estava bem. Estávamos ainda sofrendo a perda dos nossos pais, mas tínhamos uma à outra, então estávamos bem. Então ele começou a nos bater. Toda vez que nós fazíamos algo que ele não gostava, ele nos batia. No dia em que completei 13 anos, ele entrou no meu quarto e me estuprou. Ele foi violento e rude. Quando ele terminou, ele me trancou no meu armário enquanto foi estuprar Irina." Kate fez uma pausa e respirou fundo.

"Eu fiquei lá sentada a ouvindo gritar para eu ajudá-la, implorando-me para ajudá-la. Tentei arrombar a porta, mas eu não era forte o suficiente. Pelos próximos três anos, vivemos através disso todas as noites. Tínhamos medo de pedir ajuda. Ele deixou claro para nós que nos mataria se alguma vez pedíssemos. Quando eu tinha 16 anos, descobri que ele tinha me deixado grávida. Eu sabia que se contasse a ele, ele mataria Irina e eu, então nós fugimos. Foi sorte que conseguimos até mesmo sair daquela casa. Ele normalmente mantinha o local trancado, mas naquela noite ele ficou tão bêbado que desmaiou no corredor e Irina e eu fugimos de lá".

"Passamos os próximos meses fazendo o nosso caminho do Missouri para Nova York. Passamos as primeiras semanas apenas sobrevivendo o melhor que podíamos. Eu consegui um emprego em uma pequena mercearia e consegui encontrar um apartamento barato para nós, mas ainda era difícil. Irina tinha completamente se fechado em si mesma e eu não sabia como ajudá-la, ou a mim. Então nós conhecemos Garrett e Laurent. Nós nos apaixonamos por eles".

"Eles entenderam o que tínhamos passado. Nós quatro decidimos nos tornar uma família. Garrett e eu nos casamos. Nós criaríamos o bebê juntos e teríamos certeza que ele teria uma vida melhor do que nós tivemos. Então eu entrei em trabalho de parto com um mês de antecedência. Meu filho, Christian Eric Mitchell, viveu por 69 horas. Ele era tão pequeno. Eu sei que Garrett contou a você sobre Laurent e Irina terem se matado. Eu me culpava por não ser forte o suficiente para mantê-la segura, para manter meu filho vivo." Kate enxugou as lágrimas do seu rosto.

"Um dia, eu estava no banheiro quando escorreguei em um pouco de água que estava no chão. Joguei minha mão para cima para impedir minha queda. Minha mão atravessou a janela. Puxei meu braço para fora e vi o sangue escorrendo pelo meu braço. Por um momento eu fiquei confusa porque eu deveria ter sentido a dor do vidro, mas não senti. Virei-me e saí para a sala. Garrett olhou para cima com este olhar de terror em seu rosto. Ele jogou-me no carro e me levou ao pronto-socorro. Eu tive quatro cortes no meu braço pelo vidro." Kate estendeu o braço e me mostrou as cicatrizes. "Enquanto eu estava deitada na cama, Garrett começou a chorar. Estendi a mão com o meu braço bom e o puxei para a cama comigo. Nós ficamos deitados lá e nos libertamos. Fomos ver um terapeuta juntos. Não foi fácil. Não foi divertido, mas conseguimos trabalhar com a dor. Bella, se você nos deixar ajudá-la, nós podemos ajudá-la a superar a dor também".

"Eu realmente quero. Eu simplesmente estou muito assustada." Eu sussurrei. "Eu sinto que estou em nós o tempo todo".

"Eu vou tentar te ensinar algumas técnicas de relaxamento. Eu quero que você feche os olhos e respire fundo." Ela disse. Fechei meus olhos, mas vi os frios olhos negros dele olhando para mim. Senti meu corpo começar a tremer.

"NÃO!" Eu gritei quando abri meus olhos.

"Feche os olhos, Bella. Quando você o vir, eu quero que você pense no lugar que deixa você mais feliz." Disse Kate. Fechei meus olhos. Ele estava em pé na minha frente novamente. Ele estava rindo quando estendeu a mão para mim.

"NÃO! NÃO ME TOQUE!" Eu gritei.

"Olhe através dele, Bella. O que você vê por trás dele? Não o deixe vencer." Kate sussurrou, colocando as mãos sobre os meus joelhos. "Não desista, Bella".

Eu apertei meu punho e o empurrei para longe de mim. Olhei através dele e vi uma luz de um túnel. Comecei a correr em direção à luz. Saí e encontrei-me no meu quintal. Edward estava deitado na rede. Ele estendeu seus braços para mim. Fui até ele quando senti braços me puxando de volta para a escuridão.

"NÃÃÃÃÃO, EU QUERO EDWARD. SOLTE-ME!" Eu gritei enquanto lutava contra os seus braços.

"Bella, ele não está lá. Empurre-o para fora da sua cabeça." Kate ordenou. Eu tentei empurrá-lo para fora, mas ele simplesmente continuava me puxando de volta para a escuridão.

"Eu não consigo. Eu quero voltar." Eu chorei. "Eu quero Edward".

"Sim, você consegue, Bella. Empurre-o para fora." Ela disse, pedindo-me para continuar. Virei-me e o empurrei para longe de mim.

"VOCÊ NÃO PODE MAIS ME TER!" Eu gritei com ele. "EU NUNCA FUI SUA. NÃO VOLTE NUNCA MAIS".

Ele caiu mais e mais para trás com cada palavra que eu gritei para ele. Senti Edward envolver seus braços em volta de mim. Suspirei quando caí para trás em seu abraço. Edward baixou os lábios até meu ouvido: "Estou esperando por você em casa, amor".

"E, eu te amo. Eu estarei de volta. Eu prometo." Sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo, B, sempre." Ele sussurrou enquanto desapareceu.

Eu lentamente abri os olhos. Eu estava deitada no chão com os braços em volta do meu peito. Kate e Garrett estavam sentados ali me olhando. Sentei-me e limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Bella, conte-me o que aconteceu." Disse Garrett.

"Quando fechei os olhos, eu o vi lá. Ele está sempre lá, me tocando, me machucando uma e outra vez. Edward estava esperando por mim, mas ele tentou me puxar de volta para a escuridão Eu lhe disse que não era dele, eu nunca fui dele e ele desapareceu".

"Bella, como você viveu através de tudo isso?" Garrett perguntou. "O que fez você suportar isso?"

"Toda vez que ele estava me machucando, eu tentava focar em Edward. Eu estive apaixonada por ele desde que consigo me lembrar." Sussurrei enquanto minhas lágrimas começaram a cair. "Quando eu estava na escuridão, eu imaginava que Edward estava sentado ao meu lado. Ele envolvia seus braços ao meu redor e apenas sussurrava para mim que eu estava bem. Eu ainda estava viva. Ele sussurrava que algum dia ele me encontraria. Eu lutei por ele".

"Bella, quando você ficar com medo, eu quero que você imagine que Edward está envolvendo os braços ao redor de você. Eu quero que você o deixe lutar com ele por você." Kate disse. "Você pode fazer isso?"

"Eu não sei." Sussurrei, balançando a cabeça. "E se Edward se machucar?"

"Querida, ele não pode se machucar. Aquele monstro se foi." Garrett disse.

"Ele disse que traria Edward para mim e me faria vê-lo matá-lo. Eu não posso perdê-lo".

"Ele não pode machucar Edward, querida." Garrett insistiu. "Bella, você tem que deixá-lo ir".

"Estou tentando." Eu bati quando pulei para cima. "Eu não posso deixá-los se machucar. Eu não posso sair e deixá-los se machucar. Ele disse..."

"O que ele disse?" Garrett perguntou, levantando-se. "Fale comigo, querida. Eu não posso te ajudar se você não falar comigo".

"Ele veio com este bolo. Ele me jogou na cama e me disse que estávamos celebrando nosso aniversário. Foi exatamente um ano depois que ele me levou. Ele prendeu-me enquanto empurrou bolo em minha boca até que eu comecei a engasgar. Ele apenas riu quando eu caí da cama chorando, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele aproximou-se e abriu a porta e se afastou. Ele disse 'Se você quiser sair, você pode'. Levantei-me e caminhei até a porta. Eu estava me preparando para sair quando ele disse, 'É claro, assim que você pisar fora da porta, vou encontrar Alice'. Eu fiquei lá na porta pelo que pareceu para sempre. Eu podia ver o sol brilhando através da janela no andar de cima. Eu realmente queria ir embora, mas então eu fechei os olhos. Eu vi Alice deitada no escuro, machucada, quebrada, implorando para eu ajudá-la. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu tinha que protegê-la. Então eu deixei minhas lágrimas caírem quando eu caí de joelhos e me arrastei para longe da minha liberdade." Eu sussurrei enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem livremente. "Todos os anos, era a mesma coisa. Todos os anos, eu queria tanto ir embora, mas então eu veria Alice ou Rose, Renée, Esme, Cat. Eu via todas elas vivendo no escuro e eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Então eu aceitei por elas. Todos os dias, eu o deixei me machucar para que ele não as machucasse".

Eu me virei e corri para fora da sala. Corri até a sala de música e sentei-me ao piano. Eu nunca tinha contado a ninguém sobre isso, nem para Emmett ou Edward, ou qualquer um dos outros sobre isso. Puxei meus joelhos no meu peito e comecei a chorar. Eu sentia tanto a falta deles. Eu sabia que precisava fazer isso sozinha, mas eu queria que eles me ajudassem. Eu queria que eles me salvassem. Eu queria que eles me protegessem. Senti Garrett vir e me puxar para o seu peito. Eu me soltei e apenas chorei.

Uma vez que consegui parar de chorar, eu me afastei e coloquei as mãos sobre as teclas. "Você toca?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu costumava tocar." Murmurei, olhando para minha mão esquerda. "Ele quebrou minha mão uma noite depois que me estuprou. Eu gostava de tocar piano".

"Você já tentou tocar?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Tente".

Suspirei quando coloquei meus dedos sobre as teclas novamente. Fechei os olhos e comecei a tocar a única música que eu conseguia lembrar. Era _Claire De Lune_. Depois de algumas notas, senti uma pontada de dor através da minha mão esquerda. Eu bati minhas mãos nas teclas.

"ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!" Eu gritei. "EU QUERO MINHA VIDA DE VOLTA. EU QUERO MINHA FAMÍLIA DE VOLTA. EU QUERO MEU EDWARD DE VOLTA. ELE NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE ME TIRAR DELES".

"Eu sei que não é justo, querida. Você desistiu de muita coisa pela sua família. Eu sei que parece que eles abandonaram você aqui, mas, querida, eles estão fazendo isso para ajudar você. Eles querem protegê-la. Eles brigaram comigo sobre deixar você vir. Eles não queriam deixá-la vir, querida. Eles não podem mais protegê-la. Você tem que fazer isso por você. Você está pronta para se curar?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei enquanto soluçava. "Eu não quero mais sofrer. Estou tão cansada de sofrer".

"Bom, então vamos começar." Ele sussurrou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Mais algumas revelações sobre como foi o inferno da vida de Bella... agora ela está se abrindo mais e pedindo ajuda... O próximo capítulo terá um avanço de alguns meses..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Pelos próximos três meses, eu lentamente comecei a me curar. No dia depois do meu colapso na sala de música, Garrett me convenceu a deixá-lo tirar meus pontos. Kate segurou minha mão e nós choramos juntas sobre cada cicatriz, cada uma um lembrete permanente da minha dor. Garrett chorou com a gente e nós três nos ligamos. Eu sabia que podia confiar neles, eu estava confiando-lhes a minha vida. Consegui conhecer as outras meninas. Elas eram realmente legais. Elas tinham sido marcadas muito mais profundamente do que eu pensei quando eu as tinha conhecido. Tanya foi para casa algumas semanas depois que eu cheguei aqui. Heidi foi para casa um mês depois. Maggie ainda estava aqui comigo. Ela se juntaria ao pessoal daqui, já que ela não tem família esperando por ela. Ela e Liam estão apaixonados, eu acho.

Ao longo dos últimos meses, eu me teci para a vida aqui no Brasil. Eu trabalhava na cozinha muito. Eu amava trabalhar com Didyme. Ela era casada com Marcus, um dos conselheiros aqui. Ela era uma cozinheira fantástica. Eu sempre gostei de cozinhar. Ela me ensinou várias receitas novas que eu sabia que minha família adoraria. Fiz para eles meus brownies de chocolate com marshmallow. Eu pensei que eles se empanturrariam com eles. Cozinhar era uma das poucas coisas que eu me sentia em paz fazendo. Eu lentamente comecei a comer mais e mais. Comecei a ganhar um pouco de peso. Eu finalmente consegui um pouco de cor no meu rosto. Eu ainda não gostava de mostrar meus braços ou pernas, mas pelo menos o sol era visto no meu rosto.

Depois que tirei os pontos, Kate começou a me ensinar judô. Passei horas aprendendo técnicas para fazer-me sentir segura. Eu achei uma ótima maneira de conseguir liberar minha agressividade sem realmente me machucar. Eu me senti mais forte e em melhor controle da minha vida. Meu corpo estava torneado e apto pela primeira vez. Kate e eu lutávamos uma com a outra até que chegou ao ponto que eu batia nela o tempo todo. Então Garrett começou a lutar comigo. No início ele podia me derrubar muito rapidamente. Ele nunca me machucou, mas ele não se continha muito também. Eu acho que ele gostava disso um pouco demais. Depois de dois meses na ilha, chutei sua bunda. Eu me regozijei e fiz uma dança feliz. Ele simplesmente riu e me disse que eu era uma espertinha.

Eu ainda tinha que ir para a escola. Garrett passou horas ensinando-me, a nível universitário, espanhol, biologia, trigonometria avançada, química e qualquer outra coisa que ele conseguisse colocar suas mãos. Eu não acho que ele realmente acreditou em mim quando eu lhe disse que tinha uma memória fotográfica. Depois que consegui passar através de três semestres de Biologia em uma semana, ele acreditou em mim. Ele me fez voltar para a sala de música diariamente e tocar piano. Todos os dias eu senti a dor na minha mão, mas todos os dias ela ficou um pouco mais fácil. Eu gostava de tocar novamente. Eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de tocar como costumava fazer, mas pelo menos eu poderia apreciar isso novamente.

Tive um monte de contratempos nas minhas sessões. Percebi que, enquanto meus amigos me ajudaram na minha curta estadia em casa, nossos pais me sufocaram. Eu disse a Kate como eu senti quando tive que fingir estar bem, então eu não seria um fardo para qualquer um deles. Percebi que eu estava apenas mascarando a dor. Parecia que com cada passo em frente que eu dava, eu era empurrada dois passos para trás. Garrett foi paciente, mas ele não aceitou nenhuma das minhas porcarias. Quando eu xingava e gritava com ele para me deixar em paz, ele xingava e gritava de volta comigo. Ele me disse várias vezes para parar de agir como um bebê e superar isso. Eu queria machucá-lo, mas eu sabia que não podia. Eu queria me machucar, mas eu sabia que não deveria. Todos os dias isso ficou um pouco mais fácil.

Finalmente, depois de três meses, eu me sinto quase feliz, pela primeira vez em seis anos. Eu estava sentada na sala de música, tocando piano, quando Garrett entrou e se sentou ao meu lado.

"Você está ficando realmente boa." Garrett riu.

"Obrigada." Eu sorri. "Gosto de ser capaz de tocar de novo".

"Bom." Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "Bella, nós precisamos falar sobre uma coisa".

"Ok." Eu disse quando parei de tocar. Eu me virei para olhar para ele. "O que é?"

"Eu acho que você está pronta para ir para casa." Ele disse suavemente. "Mas primeiro você precisa fazer mais uma coisa".

"O quê?" Eu sussurrei.

"Você tem que voltar àquele quarto." Ele sussurrou. Senti toda a cor ser drenada do meu rosto.

"Por quê?" Eu mal sussurrei.

"Você precisa dizer adeus. Você precisa de fechamento." Ele explicou, colocando a mão nas minhas costas.

"Eu... eu não posso voltar para lá." Eu murmurei, desviando o olhar dele. "Eu não posso fazer isso. Se eu voltar para lá, eu não serei capaz de sair de novo".

"Sim, você pode. Kate e eu vamos estar lá com você." Disse Garrett. "Bella, você pode fazer isso".

Olhei para ele. "Você não vai me deixar sozinha?" Sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Não, querida, não vamos deixá-la sozinha." Ele murmurou enquanto me puxou para os seus braços. "Eu prometo".

"Ok, eu vou." Eu chorei baixinho. "Eu vou voltar para aquele quarto".

"Boa menina, querida. Vá empacotar suas coisas porque partiremos em uma hora." Ele disse. "Você não vai voltar aqui. Eu vou levá-la de volta para casa".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei.

Levantei-me e voltei para o meu quarto. Eu rapidamente fiz minhas malas. Fiquei animada e nervosa em voltar para casa. Eu não tinha certeza de que todo mundo me receberia de volta depois de todas as coisas horríveis que eu disse a eles no dia em que Garrett me trouxe para cá. Carreguei minhas malas para a sala de jantar. Entrei e vi Garrett, Kate, Maggie, Liam, Charlotte, Didyme e Marcus esperando por mim. Corri e puxei Maggie e Charlotte em meus braços.

"Eu vou sentir tanta falta de vocês duas." Eu chorei.

"Vamos sentir sua falta também, Bella." Charlotte chorou. "Nós amamos você".

"Seja forte, Bella." Maggie sussurrou. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Eu sussurrei. Virei-me e abracei Didyme em seguida.

"Obrigada por tudo, Di." Sussurrei. "Vou sentir muito a sua falta".

"Sentirei a sua falta também, Bella." Murmurou Didyme.

"Bella, cuide-se." Disse Marcus, dando-me um abraço de lado.

"Eu vou." Eu disse enquanto limpei minhas lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Bella, vamos." Disse Garrett.

"Ok".

Garrett, Kate e eu levamos minhas malas para as docas. Nós carregamos para o barco e fizemos a viagem de 32 quilômetros até o continente. Nós viajamos em silêncio. Deixei minhas lágrimas caírem quando deixei meu refúgio atrás de mim. Eu tinha brigado com Garrett quando ele me trouxe aqui, mas acabou sendo exatamente o lugar para eu estar. Nós embarcamos no avião particular. Quando decolamos, fechei os olhos e sonhei em ver o meu Edward novamente. Desta vez, eu não o deixaria ir.

Fui chacoalhada acordada quando senti o toque do avião no chão. Respirei fundo e segui Garrett e Kate para fora. Eles me levaram para dentro do aeroporto. Tínhamos dado cerca de vinte passos quando eu vi o seu cabelo cobre selvagem. Parei em meus calcanhares. Parado a 60 metros de mim estava Edward.

Ele estava segurando um buquê de rosas azuis na mão. Ele me viu e começou a sorrir. Por um momento, eu apenas fiquei lá parada e olhei para ele. Finalmente, joguei minhas malas no chão e corri até ele e joguei meus braços e pernas em torno dele. Ele jogou seus braços em volta de mim e caiu de joelhos. Eu me inclinei para trás e pressionei meus lábios ao seu com força. Depois de alguns minutos, eu me afastei, mas deixei minha testa pressionar contra a dele.

"Eu te amo tanto, E. Eu sinto muito por ter te afastado." Sussurrei enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. Só que desta vez eram lágrimas de felicidade.

"Eu te amo, B. Eu sempre amei você. Estou tão feliz que você esteja de volta nos meus braços." Ele sussurrou enquanto chorava comigo.

"Passei cada noite em seus braços, meu amor." Eu sussurrei quando o beijei novamente. "Senti muito a sua falta".

"Senti sua falta também".

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Garrett ligou e me pediu para encontrá-la aqui. Ele disse que você precisava de mim." Edward disse.

"Eu tenho que voltar para aquele quarto." Eu sussurrei, franzindo a testa.

"Eu sei, amor. Eu não deixarei você. Eu prometo." Edward murmurou.

"Eu sei." Murmurei enquanto nos levantamos. Eu me virei e olhei para Garrett e Kate. Eles estavam sentados em um banco nos observando com sorrisos em seus rostos. Puxei Edward até eles. "Obrigada, Garrett".

"De nada, querida. Você precisava dele para fazer isso. Eu acho que Edward precisa fazer isso também." Garrett disse quando me abraçou.

"Estou supondo que você seja Edward." Kate riu quando estendeu a mão para Edward. "Eu sou Kate, a esposa de Garrett".

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Kate." Edward riu.

"Bem, é melhor irmos para o hotel e fazermos o check-in." Disse Garrett.

Garrett e Edward pegaram nossas malas, e nos levaram para fora do aeroporto. Passei toda a viagem até o hotel nos braços de Edward, enquanto Kate e Garrett riam toda vez que eu suspirava, mas eu não me importei. Eu estava em meu lugar feliz novamente. Eu sabia que, contanto que eu tivesse Edward, eu poderia enfrentar aquele quarto novamente. Enquanto eu tivesse Edward, eu poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa. Juntos, nós enfrentaríamos qualquer coisa. Ele seria meu para sempre, assim como eu seria sua para sempre. Estacionamos na frente do hotel e entramos. Garrett foi fazer o check-in enquanto o resto de nós ficou nos sofás. Poucos minutos depois, ele fez sinal para nós o seguirmos até o elevador para o quinto andar. Ele parou na frente de um dos quartos, enquanto Kate foi até o quarto ao lado. Ele sorriu quanto entregou uma chave para Edward.

"Vamos vê-los às oito da manhã, em ponto." Disse Garrett.

"Você nos deixará ficar no mesmo quarto? " Eu perguntei.

"Sim, vocês precisam passar algum tempo juntos." Garrett sorriu. "Eu apenas não quero ouvir todos os ruídos de sexo, então, pelo menos, sejam silenciosos. Não gema muito alto, querida".

"GARRETT!" Eu gritei quando bati no seu braço.

"Droga, Bella. Eu estava brincando, porra. Vou ficar com um hematoma aqui." Garrett resmungou esfregando o braço.

"Bom." Eu ri. "Vamos nos ver pela manhã".

"Claro e cedo para o café da manhã, querida." Riu Garrett.

Revirei os olhos e puxei a chave da mão de Edward e abri a porta. Entrei e puxei um Edward parecendo confuso atrás de mim. Colocamos nossas malas no chão e eu o puxei para a cama. Nós nos deitamos e eu suspirei quando descansei minha cabeça no peito de Edward. Eu estava finalmente em casa.

"E?"

"Sim?"

"Como eles estão?" Eu sussurrei.

"Eles estão bem. Eles sentem a sua falta loucamente. Em, Rosie, J, Ali e eu começamos a ver um terapeuta depois que você partiu. Precisávamos nos curar. Tem sido difícil, mas acho que estamos melhor agora. Todos nós tivemos uma monte de frustrações reprimidas para trabalhar. Estavam todos muito irritados que não poderiam vir comigo, mas Garrett disse que tinha que ser apenas eu".

"Como estão Charlie e Renée?"

"Eles estão bem, amor. Todos nós estamos vendo um terapeuta. Will, Cat, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée se juntam a Emmett, Rose, J, Alice e eu na terapia de grupo a cada semana. Charlie e Renée vão outras duas vezes por semana também. Assim como Carlisle e Esme. Eu não sei sobre Will e Cat, mas acho que eles vão também. Eles estão aprendendo a deixar você se ajudar. Não tem sido fácil para eles, mas eu acho que eles estão bem".

"Eles ficaram bravos comigo depois de tudo o que eu disse naquele dia?" Perguntei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Não, amor. Sabemos que você não quis dizer aquilo. Você estava magoada. Nós entendemos." Ele sussurrou. "Como você está?"

"Estou ótima. Pela primeira vez em anos, eu sinto como se tivesse algum controle sobre a minha vida. Foi muito difícil no começo. Eu estava tão zangada com tudo. Parecia como se todos vocês tivessem me abandonado, mas eu sei que isso não é verdade agora. Eu precisava obter ajuda. Lentamente, eu fui capaz de concentrar a minha raiva em outras coisas até que eu fui capaz de deixá-lo ir completamente".

"Isso é ótimo, B".

"Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem você, E." Eu sussurrei. "Quando eu sentia o pânico vindo, eu imaginava que você estava envolvendo seus braços ao redor de mim. Você me manteve segura e eu podia encontrar a força para liberar isso".

"Eu estarei sempre aqui para você, B. Eu sempre amarei você." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu sempre amarei você também." Sussurrei.

Ficamos envoltos nos braços um do outro durante toda a noite. Falamos mais sobre o resort. Contei a ele sobre os meus primeiros dias lá. Contei-lhe sobre o dia em que meu sequestrador me levou. Eu me abri sobre como eu me senti tão envergonhada e suja. Eu disse a ele sobre a tentativa de tocar piano pela primeira vez, o quanto doeu. Nós conversamos sobre como eu aprendi judô. Ele queria me ver derrubar Garrett. Eventualmente, caímos em um silêncio confortável. Eu ouvi a sua respiração enquanto caí em um sono tranquilo envolvida nos braços do meu amor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O tempo passou e parece que Bella consegui se curar, vamos ver como será quando ela reencontrar toda a família e voltar para a escola... e no próximo capítulo, Bella enfrentará o quarto, como será?_

_Desculpem por não ter postado ontem...  
><em>

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Ah, recebi uma resposta sobre a histerectomia, que eu não soube responder adequadamente alguns capítulos atrás, então a **NitaG** me deu uma ótima resposta e aí está pra tirar a dúvida de vc´s!

_Não sei se ainda é válido comentar algo que foi citado numa nota de um dos capítulos (sinto por tê-lo lido só agora), mas se ainda servir a informação, a histerectomia não é reversível pois é a retirada total do útero (o que inclusive a autora cita numa das falas)._

_Apesar dos avanços da ciência não é possível, ainda, reimplantar um útero plenamente ativo, portanto a mulher se torna permanentemente estéril._

_No entanto, se os ovários foram mantidos e estiverem saudáveis é possível realizar reprodução in vitro, então o embrião (com material genético de Bella e Edward, nesse caso fictício) é implantado no útero de outra mulher_  
><em>(barriga de aluguel).<em>


	28. Chapter 28

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com Edward beijando a minha nuca. Eu me virei e pressionei meus lábios aos dele. Percebi que se eu fosse mesmo confiar em Edward completamente, eu precisava deixá-lo me ver. Eu me afastei e sentei.

"E, você sabe o quanto eu amo você, certo?" Sussurrei.

"Sim, eu sei. Por quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Bem, eu apenas estava pensando que eu quero te mostrar as minhas cicatrizes. Todas elas." Eu sussurrei.

"B, você não precisa." Ele disse quando agarrou a minha mão.

"Eu sei, mas não serei capaz de confiar em você completamente até eu mostrar. Eu sei que ficaremos juntos para sempre. Um dia, quando nós dois estivermos prontos, vamos querer ter relações sexuais. Quero que você veja as minhas cicatrizes agora, em vez de naquele momento".

"Ok, se você tem certeza, mas, B, um dia eu vou me casar com você. Eu quero você para sempre. Eu não deixarei você nunca mais." Ele disse calmamente.

"Bom." Eu ri. "Você está preso comigo, de qualquer maneira".

Edward apenas riu nervosamente. Eu respirei fundo e me levantei. Fechei meus olhos enquanto tirava minha camisa e a jogava no chão. Eu esperava ouvir o seu suspiro, ou dizer algo, mas ele não o fez. Abri os olhos e vi que Edward estava parado na minha frente. Ele estendeu a mão e passou suas mãos sobre as cicatrizes no meu estômago. Ele deu a volta em mim e passou os dedos sobre as cicatrizes nas minhas costas e braços. Eu lentamente tirei minha calça. Eu fiquei lá parada apenas de sutiã e calcinha, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, enquanto Edward olhava para mim. Eu esperava ver um olhar de repulsa ou dor em seu rosto, mas, ao invés disso, eu vi amor. Ele estendeu a mão e gentilmente levantou-me sobre a cama. Ele me olhou nos olhos enquanto estendeu a mão para o fecho frontal do meu sutiã. Eu sabia que ele estava pedindo permissão para continuar. Balancei a cabeça suavemente. Edward gentilmente soltou meu sutiã e o tirou de mim, então eu estava deitada ali apenas em minha calcinha.

"Tão bonita." Ele murmurou.

Edward traçou as linhas do meu corpo com as mãos enquanto seguia com seus lábios. Eu podia sentir meu núcleo se aquecendo com cada toque, com cada beijo no meu corpo. Edward puxou minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas. Enquanto ele continuou a explorar o meu corpo com sua boca, seus dedos encontraram seu caminho para o meu núcleo. Ele passou um dedo pela minha fenda molhada e cutucou minhas pernas para separarem, enquanto manteve os olhos fixos nos meus. Apoiei-me em meus cotovelos e observei enquanto Edward fez o seu caminho pelo meu abdômen até que sua cabeça estava entre as minhas pernas. Edward ainda estava olhando para mim quando passou a língua pela minha abertura. Eu ofeguei com o toque de Edward. Ele continuou a devorar o meu núcleo quente e úmido. Ele empurrou dois dedos em minha boceta quente enquanto mordiscava meu clitóris. Eu arqueei minhas costas, o que apenas puxou Edward para mais perto em mim. Eu podia sentir a tensão crescendo no meu estômago enquanto sentia meu orgasmo chegando. Edward aumentou o ritmo enquanto empurrava seus dedos no meu núcleo quente. Ele chupou meu clitóris enquanto minhas paredes fecharam em torno dos seus dedos.

"Oh, E, porra, sim." Eu gemi suavemente quando gozei forte e rápido.

"B, você tem um gosto tão fodidamente bom." Edward lambeu todo o meu suco enquanto eu descia da minha elevação. Ele beijou seu caminho de volta pelo meu corpo e me beijou forte. "Você acredita que eu quero você agora? Eu nunca quis uma mulher do jeito que eu quero você, B. Eu quero tudo de você. Suas cicatrizes são lindas. Você é linda".

"Obrigada, Edward. Você me fez sentir bonita pela primeira vez em muito tempo." Eu disse quando estendi a mão para as calças de Edward.

"Não, Bella, isto era sobre você. Quando estivermos prontos, eu farei amor com você. Eu prometo, amor. É melhor nos vestirmos. Eles vão querer sair em breve".

Edward me levou até o banheiro e tirou suas roupas. Tomamos um banho juntos. Foi a experiência mais íntima da minha vida. Eu soube naquele momento que eu podia confiar em Edward com a minha vida. Eu não queria voltar para aquele quarto, mas eu sabia que tinha que voltar se eu quisesse realmente ser capaz de seguir em frente com a minha vida. Eu tinha que enfrentar a escuridão mais uma vez. Com a ajuda de Edward, eu sabia que podia fazer isso. Depois que tomamos banho, rapidamente nos vestimos. Pegamos nossa bagagem e descemos para nos encontrar com Garrett e Kate. Fizemos o check-out e decidimos parar para o café da manhã. Descobrimos um pequeno restaurante não muito longe do hotel.

"Bella, você está bem?" Garrett perguntou depois que pedimos nosso café da manhã...

"Estou muito nervosa, mas eu sei que preciso fazer isso." Murmurei. "Eu apenas estou com medo".

"Do que você está com medo?" Perguntou Garrett.

"Estou com medo de que ele estará esperando por mim. Estou com medo de que ele vai machucar Edward. Estou com medo que eu não serei capaz de ir embora".

"Ok, esses são medos compreensíveis. Isso é o que o medo está lhe dizendo. O que o seu coração está lhe dizendo, querida?" Garrett perguntou.

"Meu coração está me dizendo que ficarei bem. Ele está me dizendo que eu tenho que confiar em mim mesma. Ele está me dizendo que ele não me controla mais." Eu disse com firmeza.

"Boa menina." Garrett sorriu. "Segure-se nisso e você ficará bem, querida".

Nossa garçonete trouxe a nossa comida para nós. Edward riu discretamente quando viu o quanto eu comi. Eu apenas mostrei a língua para ele, enquanto Kate e Garrett riam de nós. Eu estava com fome. Depois que pagamos a nossa conta, fomos para o carro e nos dirigimos para o quarto. Inclinei-me e coloquei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward enquanto dirigíamos para a casa.

Garrett estacionou em frente a uma casa branca abandonada. A pintura estava descascada e o pátio estava cheio de carros antigos e outras porcarias. Nós apenas ficamos ali por alguns minutos, olhando para o lugar onde eu tinha passado quase seis anos da minha vida. Respirei fundo e abri a porta do carro e saí. Edward saiu atrás de mim. Ele passou o braço em volta de mim enquanto Garrett e Kate saíam. A fita da polícia ainda estava pendurada atravessada sobre a porta enquanto caminhávamos até a varanda. Eu a puxei e empurrei a porta aberta. Fui atingida pelo cheiro da podridão e poeira. Nós quatro fizemos nosso caminho lentamente pela casa. Ele a tinha deixado arruinada. O papel de parede estava descascando, o carpete estava rasgado em vários lugares. A mobília estava coberta de jornais e lixo.

Garrett me levou para a cozinha. Estava nojenta. Parecia que ninguém tinha limpado aqui por anos. Ele agarrou minha mão e me puxou para baixo pelas escadas até uma porta de ferro. Havia três fechaduras com cadeados na porta. Eu nunca teria uma chance. Senti meu corpo começar a tremer quando estendi a mão e empurrei a porta aberta. Senti Edward envolver seu braço ao redor da minha cintura mais apertado quando Garrett puxou-me para o quarto. Senti as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto quando entrei no quarto escuro. Estendi a mão e acendi a luz. Ouvi Edward e Kate ofegarem quando eles viram o quarto em que eu estive presa.

Contra uma parede estava a cama que ele usava para me estuprar. Havia manchas de sangue ao longo de quase todo o colchão. As tiras que ele usava em meus braços e pés ainda estavam ligadas à cama. Olhei para cima contra a outra parede e vi as correntes que ele usava quando me dava chicotadas. No chão abaixo delas havia uma pilha de sangue seco. O chicote dele estava no meio dela. Olhei para a mesa onde ele me acorrentava e deixava os homens me estuprarem. As correntes ainda estavam lá, cobertas com o meu sangue. Caminhei até o canto em que passei a maior parte do tempo. Ajoelhei-me e deixei escapar um soluço com as manchas de sangue que haviam embebidas no cimento. Edward se aproximou e passou os braços em volta de mim.

"Você nunca fodidamente vai me machucar de novo." Eu sussurrei.

"Mais alto." Garrett disse.

"Você nunca fodidamente vai me machucar de novo." Eu disse um pouco mais alto.

"Mais alto, Bella".

"Você nunca fodidamente vai me machucar de novo." Eu disse ainda mais alto.

"MAIS ALTO!" Gritou Garrett. "DIGA A ELE, BELLA. DIGA A ELE!"

"VOCÊ NUNCA FODIDAMENTE VAI ME MACHUCAR DE NOVO!" Eu gritei, batendo meus punhos no chão. "VOCÊ NUNCA FODIDAMENTE VAI ME MACHUCAR DE NOVO!"

"DE NOVO!" Garrett gritou.

"VOCÊ NUNCA FODIDAMENTE VAI ME MACHUCAR DE NOVO!" Eu gritei. "VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO. EU FODIDAMENTE ODEIO VOCÊ POR TIRAR-ME DA MINHA FAMÍLIA. EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊ APODREÇA NO INFERNO!"

"Boa menina, querida." Garrett sussurrou quando se ajoelhou ao meu lado e de Edward. "Edward, é a sua vez. O que você tem a dizer a ele?"

"Você não pode tê-la. Ela é minha. Ela nunca foi sua." Edward sussurrou.

"Mais alto." Disse Garrett.

"Você não pode tê-la. Ela é minha. Ela nunca foi sua." Disse Edward.

"MAIS ALTO, EDWARD. DIGA A ELE O QUE ELE TOMOU DE VOCÊ!" Garrett gritou.

"VOCÊ FODIDAMENTE NÃO PODE TÊ-LA. ELA É MINHA. ELA NUNCA FOI SUA!" Edward gritou. "VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE COLOCAR SUAS MÃOS DO CARALHO NELA. ELA NÃO QUERIA VOCÊ. ELA PRECISAVA DE MIM, SEU PEDAÇO DE MERDA DO CARALHO".

"Bom trabalho. É hora de ir." Sussurrou Garrett.

Nós nos levantamos e ele agarrou a mão de Kate e saiu do quarto. Agarrei a mão de Edward e caminhamos até a porta. Eu parei antes de pisar sobre o limiar. Senti meu corpo tremer enquanto eu estava parada na porta. Fechei os olhos e vi Alice, em seguida, Rose, Esme, Renée, Cat, implorando-me para ajudá-las.

"NÃÃÃÃÃO." Sussurrei, dando um passo para trás. "Não as machuque".

"Bella, faça a escolha, querida." Garrett disse. "Ele não pode machucá-las se você optar por sair. Ele não pode mais machucá-las".

"Eu posso fazer isso." Murmurei quando abri meus olhos. "Ele não pode machucá-las".

"Bella." Edward sussurrou. Eu olhei para ele. "Vamos para casa".

"Vamos para casa." Eu sussurrei. Passei pelo limiar enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem novamente. "Vamos para casa".

Nós quatro corremos para fora da casa o mais rápido que podíamos e entramos no carro. Coloquei minha cabeça contra o peito de Edward e apenas deixei-me chorar enquanto Garrett nos levava até o aeroporto. Eu me sentia tão livre. Pela primeira vez em seis anos, eu me sentia livre. Eu sabia que ainda seria difícil às vezes, mas eu sabia que podia fazer isso. Eu estava pronta para ir para casa. Eu estava finalmente em condições de seguir em frente e ser normal, ou, pelo menos, tão normal quanto posso ser. Nós paramos em frente ao aeroporto e fomos para o avião. Depois que decolamos, eu olhei para Edward.

"E, eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa que eu tenho dito apenas para Garrett e Kate sobre quando ele me tinha." Eu murmurei.

"Ok." Ele disse suavemente.

"Um ano depois que ele me levou, ele se ofereceu para me deixar ir." Eu comecei. Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas eu coloquei a minha mão para cima. "Ele me disse que eu poderia ir embora, mas exatamente quando eu estava me preparando para sair do quarto, ele disse que se eu saísse, que ele traria Ali para lá. Eu não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse, E. Então eu fiquei e todos os anos ele oferecia para me deixar ir, mas dizia que se eu saísse, ele traria Rosie, ou Esme. Minha mãe ou Cat. Eu queria tanto ir embora." Fiz uma pausa e enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto. "Eu acho que culpei todos vocês por muito tempo por me fazer ficar com ele. Eu sei que vocês não o fizeram, mas, em minha mente, se eu não aceitasse isso, então ele se voltaria para um dos outros. Eu dizia a mim mesma que os estava protegendo, mas quando cheguei em casa, eu estava brava. Eu queria alguém para me proteger, mas vocês não podiam. Eu só precisava que você soubesse disso antes de chegarmos em casa porque eu vou ter que dizer a eles também".

"Bella, não era justo que ele usasse qualquer um de nós contra você. Eles não vão culpar você por não sair. Você fez a escolha de sair hoje e isso é tudo que importa." Edward disse enquanto enxugava as minhas lágrimas.

"Bella, ele está certo. Estou tão orgulhoso de você por se libertar hoje, querida." Garrett sorriu.

"Obrigada. Foi bom finalmente mandá-lo para o inferno." Eu ri.

"Eu sei. Senti-me bem quando eu fiz isso também." Riu Garrett.

Pousamos no aeroporto de Forks exatamente após as seis naquela noite. Eu estava muito nervosa em ver minha família novamente. Subimos no carro alugado e dirigimos para casa. Cinco minutos depois, estacionamos na frente da minha casa. Nós nos sentamos no carro por alguns minutos. Vi as cortinas se moverem na sala de estar e notei que todos estavam esperando por nós. Respirei fundo e saí do carro. Edward passou o braço em volta da minha cintura, enquanto Garrett envolveu o seu ao redor do meu ombro. Lentamente, nós quatro subimos os degraus da frente. Estendi a mão e abri a porta. Entramos e eu encontrei a minha família esperando por mim exatamente como eles fizeram da última vez. Só que desta vez eu estava melhor. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas enquanto eu caminhava para dentro e envolvia meus braços em torno dos meus pais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_Então, eu realmente debati sobre se Edward deveria ou não explorar o corpo dela como ele fez. No final, senti que Bella precisava saber, antes de ir para aquele quarto, que Edward a queria, toda ela. Espero que faça sentido para todos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Uau, quantos acontecimentos! Levanta a mão quem ficou com um sorriso no rosto quando Bella estava gritando no quarto, parece que finalmente ela conseguiu se libertar dele! E agora, como será a "nova vida" com a família?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas enquanto eu caminhava até minha mãe e meu pai, lentamente envolvendo os braços ao redor deles. Ambos deslizaram seus braços em volta de mim, mas não disseram nada. Havia tanto a dizer e eu não tinha certeza por onde começar.

"Eu amo tanto vocês." Chorei baixinho. "Sinto muito por tudo o que eu disse. Eu não quis dizer aquilo".

"Nós sabemos que não, querida. Eu te amo tanto." Renée chorou.

"Sentimos muito a sua falta, Bella. Eu te amo." Chorou Charlie.

"Senti falta de vocês também." Sussurrei enquanto me afastei. Caminhei até Carlisle, passando os braços em torno dele. "Obrigada, Carlisle".

"De nada, querida. É bom vê-la de volta." Ele murmurou. "Eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu também te amo." Eu me virei para Esme em seguida e a puxei em meus braços. "Eu te amo, Esme. Obrigada por deixar E vir a mim".

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ela choramingou. Will e Cat estavam parados ao lado de Esme. Eles pareciam um pouco nervosos. Estendi a mão e agarrei suas mãos.

"Eu estou melhor. Lamento ter assustado vocês. Amo muito vocês dois." Sussurrei enquanto as lágrimas derramavam pelo meu rosto.

"Nós te amamos também, Bella. Sentimos muito a sua falta." Cat chorou enquanto me puxou para os seus braços. Will passou os braços em torno de nós duas.

"Estamos tão contentes que você está melhor." Ele sussurrou.

Eu me afastei e enxuguei as lágrimas do rosto dele. Voltei-me agora para os mais difíceis. Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice estavam amontoados juntos me observando. Eles tinham lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus rostos. Edward e eu andamos até eles e eu tentei falar, mas eu não podia dizer nada através das minhas lágrimas. Eles apenas envolveram seus braços em torno de nós e nós choramos juntos.

"Eu... amo... muito... todos vocês." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Sinto muito ter magoado vocês com minhas palavras e minhas ações. Eu estava tão brava".

"Nós sabemos, B. Nós não queríamos deixá-la ir com Garrett, mas tivemos que deixar." Disse Emmett.

"Não é por isso que eu estava brava." Eu disse baixinho.

"Por que você estava brava então?" Emmett perguntou. Eu me afastei deles e abri minha boca, mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras.

"Bella, conte a eles por que você estava brava." Disse Garrett. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Eu estava brava porque eu culpava vocês por ele me manter por tanto tempo." Eu murmurei.

"Por que... você... nos... culpava?" Alice soluçou.

"Porque em vez de ir embora quando eu tive a chance, eu fiquei." Eu murmurei. Contei para eles sobre a primeira vez que ele se ofereceu para me deixar sair. Eu não era capaz de olhar para eles enquanto eu dizia a eles a única coisa que eu estive segurando, então eu girei e pressionei meu rosto no peito de Edward. "Eu não poderia fazer isso, Ali. Eu tinha que proteger você. Então, eu deixei minhas lágrimas caírem enquanto eu caí de joelhos e me arrastei para longe da minha liberdade." Sussurrei enquanto deixava minhas lágrimas caírem.

"Conte a eles o resto, Bella." Sussurrou Garrett.

"Todos os anos, era a mesma coisa. Ele dizia que traria Rosie, ou Esme, Cat, ou Renée. Eu ficava na porta e via o sol. Eu tinha que tomar a decisão. Sair, ou ficar? Eu aceitava isso por vocês, ou eu o deixava machucar vocês? Eu queria tanto ir embora, mas então eu veria você, ou Rosie, Renée, Esme, Cat. Eu via todas vocês vivendo no escuro e eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Então, eu aceitei isso por vocês. Todos os dias, eu o deixava me machucar para que ele não machucasse vocês. Eu acho que culpei vocês por muito tempo por me fazer ficar com ele. Eu sei que vocês não fizeram, mas em minha mente, se eu não aceitasse isso, então ele se voltaria para um de vocês. Eu disse a mim mesma que eu estava protegendo vocês, mas quando cheguei em casa, eu estava furiosa. Eu queria alguém para me proteger, mas vocês não podiam me proteger. Pensei que vocês não me quisessem mais porque vocês sabiam o que ele fez comigo. Eu sei que não é verdade. Eu só não sabia como me libertar. Eu não sabia como sair daquele quarto".

"Conte tudo isso a eles, Bella. Você não vai machucá-los." disse Garrett.

"Então, esta manhã, nós quatro voltamos para aquele quarto. Entrei naquele quarto e vi a cama que estava manchada com o meu sangue. Vi a mesa... que ele... usava para me acorrentar... para..." Eu soluçava. Edward apertou os braços em volta de mim.

"Conte a eles o resto, o amor." Ele disse, incentivando-me a continuar. Senti Garrett se aproximar e sussurrar em meu ouvido.

"Você pode confiar neles. Conte a eles o resto." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu... eu vi o chicote que ele usava em uma pilha de sangue seco. Então... eu fui para o canto." Fechei os olhos. "Eu caí de joelhos e disse 'você nunca fodidamente vai me machucar de novo'-"

"MAIS ALTO, BELLA!" Gritou Garrett.

"VOCÊ NUNCA FODIDAMENTE VAI ME MACHUCAR DE NOVO!" Eu gritei. "VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO. EU FODIDAMENTE ODEIO VOCÊ POR TIRAR-ME DA MINHA FAMÍLIA. EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊ APODREÇA NO INFERNO!"

"Edward." Disse Garrett. "Diga a eles o que você gritou".

"VOCÊ FODIDAMENTE NÃO PODE TÊ-LA. ELA É MINHA. ELA NUNCA FOI SUA!" Edward gritou. "VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE COLOCAR SUAS MÃOS DO CARALHO NELA. ELA NÃO QUERIA VOCÊ. ELA PRECISAVA DE MIM, SEU PEDAÇO DE MERDA DO CARALHO".

"Nós nos viramos para ir embora. Quando cheguei à porta, eu parei. Garrett disse 'Bella, faça a escolha. Ele não pode machucá-las se você optar por sair'. Eu realmente queria sair, mas eu não conseguia colocar meus pés para se moverem. Eu ainda estava tentando salvá-los. Edward sussurrou, 'B, vamos para casa'. Eu olhei para ele e sabia que podia sair porque vocês são a minha casa. Eu voltei para vocês. Eu finalmente fui capaz de sair daquele quarto por vocês".

"Alice, o que você quer dizer a ele?" Disse Garrett.

"Eu te odeio por levar a minha irmã." Alice sussurrou.

"Mais alto, Alice." Disse Garrett.

"Eu te odeio por levar a minha irmã." Ela disse mais alto.

"MAIS ALTO, ALICE!" Gritou Garrett.

"EU FODIDAMENTE TE ODEIO POR LEVAR MINHA IRMÃ DE MIM!" Alice gritou.

"Boa menina." Garrett disse. "Rosalie?"

"Maldito seja, filho da puta do caralho. Ela é minha irmã." Retrucou Rose.

"MAIS ALTO, ROSALIE!" Gritou Garrett. "DIGA A ELE O QUANTO ELE MACHUCOU VOCÊ QUANDO A ROUBOU".

"MALDITO SEJA, FILHO DA PUTA DO CARALHO. ELA É MINHA IRMÃ. VOCÊ FODIDAMENTE NÃO A TEM!" Gritou Rose.

"Bom. Jasper?" Disse Garrett.

"SEU IMBECIL DO CARALHO. VOCÊ DESPEDAÇOU A MINHA FAMÍLIA. EU FODIDAMENTE ODEIO VOCÊ!" Gritou Jasper.

"Bom, Emmett?" Disse Garrett. Emmett estava balançando enquanto abria a boca para dizer algo, mas a fechou. Eu fui até ele e o abracei.

"Solte isso, Em. Diga a ele. Você pode fazer isso".

"VOCÊ FODIDAMENTE DESPEDAÇOU A MINHA VIDA. ELA É MINHA IRMÃ. VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE QUERÊ-LA. ELA É A MELHOR DE NÓS. POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO LEVOU A MIM, EM VEZ DELA?" Emmett gritou enquanto nós caímos de joelhos. "Sinto muito por não protegê-la, B. Eu deveria ter sido capaz de detê-lo. Eu sinto muito".

"Não é culpa sua, Em. Foi tudo dele. Ele era o monstro. Ele é o único culpado por tudo que eu passei. Eu te amo tanto, Em." Sussurrei enquanto eu chorava com ele. Edward, Jasper, Rose e Alice se aproximaram e envolveram seus braços ao redor de nós.

"Kate, leve os pais deles para a cozinha." Garrett sussurrou quando se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao nosso lado.

"Eles estão bem, pessoal. Vamos." Kate sussurrou aos nossos pais. Eu os ouvi virar e sair da sala.

"Bella, não é necessário você lutar por eles. Eles só precisam que você os ame. Bella, você só tem que amá-los. Não é o seu lugar protegê-los".

"Eu sei disso agora." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu estou apenas a um telefonema de distância, quando qualquer um de vocês precisar de mim." Disse Garrett, colocando a mão nas minhas costas. "Basta dizer a palavra e eu estarei no próximo vôo".

"Ok." Todos nós sussurramos suavemente.

"Kate, vocês podem voltar agora." Gritou Garrett.

Nós nos viramos, então estávamos sentados juntos. Nossos pais voltaram. Eu poderia dizer que eles haviam chorado. Senti todos os meus amigos colocaram suas mãos em meus ombros e braços. Eles se estabeleceram nos sofás e olharam para Garrett, mas em vez de Garrett falar, foi Kate.

"Eu sei que vocês não querem ouvir isso, mas vocês terão que se afastar de Bella e dos outros." Disse Kate.

"O que você quer dizer?" Renée perguntou.

"Bella, diga a eles o que você me disse." Kate disse olhando para mim.

"Eu... eu..." Eu comecei a chorar. "Eu não posso machucá-los assim". Kate se aproximou e se ajoelhou na minha frente.

"Bella, respire fundo. Diga a eles o que você me disse." Ela sussurrou. Comecei a balançar minha cabeça.

"Diga a eles, Bella." Garrett disse. Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça mais forte. Garrett veio e me puxou para os meus pés rudemente. "DIGA A ELES AGORA!"

"NÃO!" Eu gritei.

"DIGA A ELES COMO ELES MACHUCAM VOCÊ!" Gritou Garrett.

"NÃO, EU NÃO VOU MACHUCÁ-LOS!" Eu gritei.

"DIGA A ELES AGORA, BELLA!" Kate gritou.

"Por favor, não me obriguem." Eu chorei enquanto caí de joelhos. Kate e Garrett se ajoelharam ao meu lado novamente.

"Querida, é a única maneira para eles entenderem o que você precisa agora." Sussurrou Garrett.

"Eu... eu... vocês me sufocaram quando me encontraram." Sussurrei.

"Bella, diga tudo a eles." Disse Kate. Eu comecei a balançar minha cabeça, mas ela a agarrou. "DIGA TUDO A ELES".

"Por favor, não me faça machucá-los." Eu sussurrei.

"Bella, você não vai machucá-los. Eles precisam saber." Sussurrou Kate.

"Eu precisava de tempo. Eu precisava de Em, Rosie, J, Ali. Eu precisava de E. Vocês não os deixaram vir a mim. Vocês não me deixavam em paz. Era sempre 'Bella, conte-nos o que aconteceu', e 'nós queremos a antiga Bella de volta'. Ela não pode voltar. Ela morreu no segundo em que ele me tocou. Eu não podia dizer a vocês para me deixar em paz. Eu não queria machucá-los, então eu fingi que estava bem. Fingi que eu estava ficando cada vez melhor quando tudo que eu queria era que a dor acabasse." Eu chorei.

"Nós só queríamos ajudá-la." Disse Renée.

"Vocês não poderiam me ajudar." Eu murmurei.

"Querida, você não falava com a gente." Disse Charlie.

"Eu tentei dizer a vocês que eu precisava de tempo. Vocês continuaram me PRESSIONANDO!" Eu gritei quando pulei para os meus pés. "BELLA, QUERIDA, FALE CONOSCO. VOCÊ PODE CONFIAR EM NÓS. BELLA, QUERIDA, FIQUE EM CASA CONOSCO. NUNCA ENFRENTE O MUNDO, BELLA".

"Bella, acalme-se." Garrett sussurrou, colocando a mão no meu ombro novamente. Tomei algumas respirações calmantes. "Você está bem?"

"Sim." Eu disse. "Eu sei que vocês achavam que estavam ajudando, mas não estavam. Empurrei toda a dor que eu senti tão longe que, quando ela finalmente tomou conta de mim, eu não pude lidar com isso. Em vez de eu apenas ser honesta com vocês e dizer como eu me sentia, eu coloquei uma máscara e fingia que tinha tudo bem. Eu não posso ser a antiga Bella".

"Boa menina, querida. Você foi muito bem." Disse Garrett. "Por que você não leva os outros para o seu quarto? Eu estarei lá em um minuto".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei. "Vamos, pessoal".

Todo mundo se levantou e seguiu-me para o meu quarto no andar de cima. Abri minha porta e olhei ao redor do meu quarto. Parecia exatamente como estava quando eu saí. Eu ainda gostava das paredes roxas, mas eu precisava conseguir algumas coisas na parede. Puxei Edward e deitei-me na cama. Ele riu enquanto subia perto de mim. Os outros subiram ao nosso lado.

"Alguém mais tendo a sensação de _déjà vu_?" Eu ri.

"Sim." Bufou Rosalie.

"Como está a escola?" Eu perguntei.

"Tem sido realmente foda." Disse Alice.

"Sim, Lauren e Jessica estão de volta." Rosalie fez beicinho.

"Como elas conseguiram voltar?" Eu perguntei.

"Após seu colapso, os pais delas ameaçaram processar a escola. Eu acho que a diretoria da escola ficou com medo, então eles as aceitaram de volta. Sr. Varner ainda está aqui também." Disse Jasper.

"Idiota do caralho." Eu murmurei.

"Isso ele é, mas ele tem recebido o pior tratamento de todos os professores e a maioria dos alunos depois da forma como ele empurrou você." Disse Edward. "Todo mundo tem o tratado como uma merda".

"Eu quase quero me sentir mal por ele, mas eu não posso." Suspirei. "Não é culpa dele, de qualquer maneira. Eu não deveria ter ido para a escola".

"Verdade, mas você vai voltar amanhã." Garrett disse da minha porta.

"Por quê?" Eu gemi.

"Porque você precisa ir. Não se preocupe, eu estarei lá com você." Ele riu.

"Ótimo, eu posso ouvir os rumores agora. Você ouviu falar sobre o novo namorado de Bella? Ele é, tipo, totalmente velho e assustador." Eu zombei.

"Eu não sou velho... apenas assustador." Garrett riu.

"Seja como for, Gar." Eu sorri.

"De qualquer forma, vou encontrar todos vocês no escritório pela manhã." Riu Garrett. "Kate e eu estamos indo para o hotel agora. Estou orgulhoso de você, Bella. Você foi muito bem hoje, querida".

"Obrigada, Gar." Eu sussurrei. "Boa noite".

"Boa noite, querida." Disse Garrett, antes de se virar e descer as escadas.

"Acho que é melhor irmos para casa também." Alice suspirou.

"Acho que sim." Rose fez beicinho.

"Eu prometo estar aqui de manhã." Eu suspirei quando puxei minhas irmãs em meus braços. "Irmãs para sempre".

"E sempre." Alice sussurrou.

"E sempre." Rose riu. "Tudo bem, vamos para casa".

Nós seis descemos as escadas. Nossos pais apenas olharam para nós com expressões tristes em seus rostos. Eu sei que nós precisávamos conversar mais um pouco, mas, honestamente, eu estava exausta. Foram dias emocionalmente desgastantes e eu precisava dormir antes que eu pudesse falar mais com eles.

"Boa noite, pessoal." Eu disse enquanto os acompanhei até a varanda.

"Boa noite, B. Nos vemos de manhã." Alice murmurou quando me abraçou.

"Eu te amo, B." Sussurrou Rose. "Estou muito orgulhosa de você".

"Eu também te amo, Rosie." Eu sussurrei. "J, boa noite, irmão".

"Boa noite, B." Riu Jasper.

"Boa noite, amor. Eu estarei em seus sonhos hoje à noite." Edward sussurrou antes de me beijar.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Murmurei contra os seus lábios. "Bons sonhos".

Emmett e eu observamos todos eles irem para suas casas. Emmett passou seu enorme braço em torno do meu ombro e me levou de volta para a casa. Carlisle, Esme, Will, Cat, Charlie e Renée se levantaram rapidamente. Todos eles abriram a boca para falar, mas eu só levantei a minha mão para detê-los.

"Eu vou vê-los amanhã. Estou exausta." Sussurrei. "Eu amo vocês e senti sua falta. Boa noite".

Eu me virei e subi para o meu quarto. Emmett veio atrás de mim e fechou a porta atrás de mim. Ele estava carregando minhas malas. Ele simplesmente as colocou na minha cama, beijou minha testa e foi para o seu quarto. Eu rapidamente desempacotei minhas roupas e guardei minhas malas. Troquei para o meu pijama e caí sobre a minha cama. Todo o dia tinha sido ótimo. Eu realmente sentia falta da minha família, mais do que eu pensei que sentisse. Enquanto eu sabia que nós tínhamos feito grandes avanços hoje, nós ainda tínhamos um longo caminho a percorrer. Eu só podia rezar para que a estrada não fosse muito acidentada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que reencontro! Fiquei sem palavras... como será que as coisas ficarão com os pais deles? Fiquei com pena deles por Bella tê-los "afastado", mas acho que logo as coisas ficarão bem entre eles novamente..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte quando meu despertador tocou. Rapidamente saí da cama e tomei um banho. Fui para o meu quarto e puxei um par de jeans, um suéter azul, minhas botas de couro. Fazia frio em Forks em meados de dezembro. Escovei meus cabelos, mas não me incomodei com qualquer maquiagem. Peguei minha bolsa e meu casaco e desci. Charlie, Renée e Emmett estavam sentados à mesa tomando café da manhã. Parecia que eles haviam discutido. Assim que me viram, todos pararam de falar. Revirei meus olhos quando peguei uma tigela de cereais e sentei ao lado de Emmett.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei.

"Nada." Disse Renée.

"Mãe, o que está acontecendo?" Perguntei novamente.

"Nós não achamos que você deveria voltar para a escola." Disse Charlie. Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas Emmett me cortou.

"Pai, você tem que deixá-la ir. Se ela não estivesse pronta, Garrett não a teria deixado." Disse Emmett.

"Emmett, você não sabe disso. Ele fez uma lavagem cerebral nela sobre culpar todos nós pelo que aconteceu com ela." Disse Renée.

"Ela está sentada bem aqui." Eu repreendi. Respirei fundo para me acalmar. "E eu não culpo nenhum de vocês pelo que aconteceu comigo".

"Eu não entendo." Renée murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça.

"O que você não entende?" Eu perguntei.

"Você disse ontem à noite que nós machucamos você." Disse Renée.

"Sim".

"Como nós te machucamos, Bella?" Charlie perguntou.

"Exatamente assim." Eu estalei. "Vocês me tratam como se eu ainda fosse aquela menina de 11 anos. Eu tenho 18 e tenho que ser capaz de viver a minha vida".

"Eu sei disso, querida." Disse Charlie.

"Olha, eu precisava de tempo para me curar, tempo que vocês não me davam. Senti-me culpada porque eu estava machucando vocês quando eu precisava de tempo para entender tudo. Eu odiava que eu estivesse machucando vocês, então eu tentei afastar isso para que pudéssemos reconstruir nossos relacionamentos, mas tudo que fiz foi empurrar a dor para baixo, em vez de lidar com ela. Quando chegou à superfície, eu não pude lidar com isso. Eu deveria ter sido honesta e falado a vocês o que eu precisava na época, mas eu nem mesmo sabia o que eu precisava".

"Boa menina." Garrett disse atrás de mim. Eu me virei e estreitei os olhos para ele.

"Não olhe para mim assim, querida. Eu tinha que me certificar que você fosse completamente honesta com eles".

"Fodido pé no saco." Eu murmurei.

"Vindo da teimosa pé no saco, vou tomar isso como um elogio." Garrett riu. "Agora, vamos para a escola. Eu sinto a necessidade de aprender algo novo".

"Boa sorte." Eu sorri. Olhei de volta para Charlie e Renée, que ainda pareciam chateados. "Vamos conversar mais tarde, eu prometo. Eu amo vocês dois".

"Ok, Bella, nós amamos você." Suspirou Charlie.

"Tenha um bom dia na escola." Disse Renée, sacudindo a cabeça.

Segui Garrett para fora até o jipe de Emmett. Subimos e fizemos o nosso caminho para a escola. Eu estava muito nervosa em ver todos, mas eu sabia que este era um passo importante para eu tomar para ter uma vida normal. Bem, tão normal quanto eu posso ter. Entramos no estacionamento. Emmett desligou o motor e eu apenas fiquei ali sentada.

"Bella, você está pronta para isso." Disse Garrett. "Se você não estivesse pronta, eu não a deixaria vir".

"Eu sei. E se todos eles me odeiam?" Eu perguntei.

"Então eles te odeiam. Você não pode controlar como as outras pessoas vêem você, querida. Além disso, você não precisa deles." Disse Garrett.

"Você está certo." Eu sussurrei. Tomei uma respiração profunda instável e saí do carro. "Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso fazer isso".

"Vamos, querida." Garrett disse quando passou o braço em volta do meu ombro.

Emmett, Garrett e eu lentamente fizemos o nosso caminho para a escola. Todos pararam para olhar para mim enquanto eu passava. Tive que lutar contra o desejo de ir embora, gritar com eles. Garret apenas apertou seu domínio sobre o meu ombro enquanto andávamos até o escritório. Emmett esperou do lado de fora do escritório pelos outros, enquanto Garrett e eu abrimos a porta do escritório. Sra. Cope engasgou e deixou cair os papéis que ela segurava no chão. Ela não disse uma palavra quando se virou e correu para o escritório de Eleazar. Alguns momentos depois, Eleazar saiu correndo do seu escritório.

"Bella, como você está?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

"Estou indo muito bem. Eleazar, este é Garrett Mitchell, meu conselheiro. Garrett, este é Eleazar Stevens".

"É bom finalmente dar uma cara à voz, Garrett." Eleazar riu quando apertou a mão de Garrett. Eu me virei e estreitei os olhos para Garrett novamente.

"Bella, pare de me encarar. Eu não deixaria você voltar aqui sem saber que você estaria segura." Garrett riu.

"Você poderia ter me dito." Eu bufei.

"Eu poderia ter dito, mas eu gosto de irritar você." Garrett sorriu.

"De qualquer forma, como você está, Eleazar?" Eu perguntei, revirando os olhos para Garrett.

"Estou indo bem. Esta época do ano é sempre difícil para Carmen e eu, mas nós ficaremos bem." Suspirou Eleazar.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer." Eu suspirei, pensando em todos os Natais que eu perdi com a minha família.

"Bem, eu consegui colocá-la nos mesmos horários que você tinha antes." Disse Eleazar.

"Eu ainda tenho o Sr. Varner?" Eu gemi.

"Desculpe, Bella, eu tentei me livrar dele. Se ele der a você algum problema, você vem direto para mim." Eleazar disse tristemente.

"Oh, eu estarei cuidando dele." Rosnou Garrett.

"Whoa, acalme-se, papai urso." Eu ri.

"Cale-se, querida." Riu Garrett. "Ok, estamos saindo para as aulas. Eleazar, eu estarei em contato no final do dia".

"Ok, tenha um bom dia, Bella".

"Obrigada, senhor." Eu disse quando o abracei. Ele lentamente passou os braços em volta de mim. "Por tudo".

"De nada, querida." Ele sussurrou enquanto limpava uma lágrima dos seus olhos.

Garrett e eu fomos para fora para se juntar aos outros, que tinham acabado de aparecer. Todos pareciam tão nervosos quanto eu estava me sentindo. "Crianças, ela vai ficar bem." Disse Garrett. "Vamos para a aula de Inglês".

"Ok, tchau, pessoal." Eu suspirei quando agarrei a mão de Edward.

"Até mai, B." Todos eles suspiraram juntos.

Edward, Garrett e eu lentamente fizemos nosso caminho pelo corredor em direção à minha aula de Inglês. Eu podia ouvir as pessoas sussurrando quando Garrett passou o braço em volta do meu ombro para me ajudar a relaxar. Edward apertou minha mão enquanto ria sob sua respiração. Olhei para ele e ele apontou para Lauren e Jessica, que estavam paradas no final do corredor olhando para mim com suas bocas escancaradas. Eu ri quando as vi olhando Garrett de cima abaixo. Não posso culpá-las, Garrett é muito sexy para um cara mais velho. Inclinei-me para cima e sussurrei no ouvido de Garrett.

"Não olhe agora, mas aquelas duas meninas no final do corredor estão totalmente checando você".

"Elas são bonitas?" Ele riu.

"Nojento." Eu ri. "Além disso, Kate totalmente chutaria o seu traseiro".

"Isso ela faria." Garrett admitiu quando chegamos à minha aula de Inglês. "Você está pronta?"

"Sim".

"Ok, vamos lá".

Edward, Garrett e eu entramos na sala de aula e todo mundo parou de falar e olhou para mim. Eu só foquei em obter o meu lugar. Eu andei diretamente até lá e me sentei. Edward sentou ao meu lado enquanto Garrett puxou uma cadeira para se sentar ao meu outro lado. Enquanto o resto da sala se empilhava para olhar para mim. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas aumentando em meus olhos, mas lutei contra deixá-las cair. Garrett se aproximou e começou a esfregar minhas costas.

"Respire fundo, querida. Respire profundamente." Ele sussurrou. Fiz o que ele me disse. Senti uma lágrima cair do meu olho. Ele estendeu a mão e a enxugou para mim. "Você está bem".

"Eu estou bem." Sussurrei, assim que a Sra. Owens entrou na sala de aula. Ela parou por cerca de meio segundo antes de seguir para a mesa dela. "Eu estou... bem".

"Classe, por favor, vão para a página 26 dos seus livros de literatura." Disse a Sra. Owens quando o sinal tocou.

Pelo resto da hora, lemos passagens de Romeu e Julieta em voz alta. A Sra. Owens nunca me chamou para ler ou responder a quaisquer perguntas. Durante a hora inteira, os outros alunos se viravam e olhavam para nós. Deixei mais algumas lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos enquanto eles me observavam, no caso de eu ter um colapso. Eu sabia que era irracional, mas eu odiava a maneira que eles olhavam para mim. Eu algum dia seria apenas Bella Swan novamente?

Garrett apenas esfregava minhas costas e me lembrava que eu estava bem. Até o momento em que o sinal tocou, eu estava tremendo um pouco. Garrett disse-me para ficar até que todos saíssem da sala de aula. Uma vez que todos tinham saído, ele virou-me para ele.

"Bella, você tem que se acalmar, querida. Você vai ter um ataque de pânico se você não se acalmar".

"Eu só não quero que eles fiquem me olhando." Eu sussurrei. "Faz-me sentir como uma aberração".

"Você sabe que não é uma aberração. Use as técnicas de relaxamento que Kate ensinou para você relaxar".

"Ok, vou tentar." Eu sussurrei.

"Bom, vamos para a aula." Ele disse.

Garrett e eu saímos e encontramos Jasper, que estava esperando por nós. Garrett passou o braço em volta do meu ombro enquanto andávamos pelo corredor para a aula de História. As pessoas continuaram a olhar para mim enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor, mas eu simplesmente empurrei o medo para trás e foquei em minha respiração. Entramos na aula de História e Peter nos deu um grande sorriso.

"Bem vinda de volta, Bella." Ele disse antes de girar para Garrett. "Garrett, como vai você?"

"Eu estou bem, Peter." Garrett riu quanto estreitei os olhos para ele, de novo. "O quê?"

"Você sabe o que. Como você conhece o Sr. Davis?" Eu bati.

"Acalme-se, Bella. Peter é o marido de Charlotte." Garrett sussurrou. Meu queixo caiu quando eu olhei dele para Peter e de volta para ele.

"O QUÊ?" Eu gritei. "POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU?"

"Bella, acalme-se agora." Garrett retrucou. Eu tomei algumas respirações profundas. "Quando o juiz do Arizona entrou em contato comigo depois que ele deixou você voltar, eu arranjei para Peter vir ver você e os outros no caso de você precisar de mim".

"Por que você não me contou?" Sussurrei enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam.

"Querida, você tinha o suficiente em sua mente. Peter e Charlotte têm trabalhado comigo por um longo tempo. Eu precisava de alguém em quem eu pudesse confiar para observar você." Garrett sussurrou enquanto enxugou minhas lágrimas.

"Você deveria ter me dito. Eu não gosto de ser enganada." Eu sussurrei quando me afastei e fui me sentar.

Puxei meus joelhos no meu peito e silenciosamente chorei. Jasper se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado, mas não disse nada. O sinal tocou e Garrett puxou uma cadeira ao meu lado quando Peter começou a aula. Eu sentei e chorei silenciosamente em meus joelhos pela próxima hora. Garrett estendeu a mão para esfregar minhas costas, mas eu afastei-me dele. Eu me sentia traída. Ele deveria ter me dito antes de chegarmos à escola hoje. Eu me senti violada mais uma vez. Uma vez que o sinal tocou, fui levantar, mas Garrett agarrou meu braço e me jogou de volta para o meu assento, enquanto os outros alunos saíam. Peter fechou a porta e ficou na frente dela.

"Bella, fale comigo." Garrett retrucou. Fiquei lá e o ignorei. "BELLA, FALE COMIGO AGORA".

"NÃO!" Eu gritei. "VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE ME ESPIONAR".

"EU SÓ QUERIA TER CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA BEM." Gritou Garrett.

"NÃO, VOCÊ QUERIA ME OBSERVAR COMO ELE FEZ." Eu gritei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Charlie e Renée parecem que vão continuar a mesma coisa, querendo que Bella fique em casa, mas acho que agora eles entenderam que não podem mantê-la em casa... e esse finalzinho, será que Bella conseguirá lidar com isso? Afinal, sabemos que Garrett só está querendo ajudá-la..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

"O quê?" Perguntou Garrett.

"Você esqueceu quando eu contei a você como ele me observou durante semanas antes de ele me levar? Ele não se importava comigo mais do que você." Eu bati quando saltei da minha cadeira. Fui até a porta, mas Peter não se moveu. "Saia do meu caminho".

"Não." Disse Peter.

"Saia do meu caminho." Eu bati de novo.

"Não." Disse Garrett, movendo-se atrás de mim.

"SAIA DO MEU CAMINHO!" Eu gritei.

"NÃO!" Garrett gritou, girando-me ao redor para enfrentá-lo. "Você não está fugindo disto. Eu tinha que ter alguém aqui no caso de você precisar de mim".

"Por que você não me contou?" Eu perguntei. "Por que você mentiu?"

"Eu não lhe disse porque tínhamos outras coisas para trabalhar, querida. Não foi um grande negócio na época. Lamento não ter dito a você." Disse Garrett.

"Existe alguma coisa mais que você esteja escondendo de mim?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Ele disse.

"Tudo bem." Eu bufei. "Não minta para mim novamente, ou eu chutarei a porra da sua bunda magra".

"Eu não tenho uma bunda magra. Tenho uma bunda muito agradável." Garrett sussurrou, enquanto tentava esconder o seu sorriso.

"Você é tão fodidamente idiota." Eu ri quando revirei os olhos. "Vamos para o ginásio".

"Sim, garotas em shorts de ginástica." Riu Garrett, abrindo a porta da sala de aula.

"Honestamente, você é tipo, totalmente velho." Eu ri quando saímos da sala de aula. Virei-me para Peter, que estava rindo de nós. "Então, você e Charlotte, hein? Quem poderia imaginar?"

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" Perguntou Peter.

"Você não gostaria de saber?" Eu sorri quando me virei e andei até o ginásio. Garrett seguiu-me rindo histericamente. Todo mundo estava olhando para ele como se ele tivesse duas cabeças, mas eu não pude deixar de rir com ele.

"Você sabe, ele vai me deixar louco sobre isso." Garrett riu.

"Bom." Eu ri. "O pagamento pode ser uma verdadeira puta".

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Kate perguntou quando nos aproximamos do ginásio.

"Bella está bagunçando com a mente de Peter." Garrett riu.

"Bom. Ele merece isso." Kate riu, sorrindo. "Bella, vamos começar trocando de roupa para a Educação Física".

"Você está vindo para o ginásio comigo?" Eu perguntei

"Sim, você e eu vamos trabalhar com Rose e Alice em algumas técnicas de relaxamento, enquanto Garrett observa as garotas em shorts de ginástica." Riu Kate

"O quê?" Garrett perguntou, inocentemente. "Eu não faria isso".

"Seja como for." Kate e eu murmuramos ao mesmo tempo.

Nós viramos e caminhamos para o vestiário, deixando Garrett parado lá. Kate deu-me um par de calças de yoga e uma camiseta de manga longa para me trocar. Enquanto eu estava mais confortável com meu corpo, ainda era difícil mostrá-lo para outras pessoas. Fui em uma das cabines e troquei a minha roupa, tirando meus sapatos. Kate e eu saímos para o ginásio. Assim que entramos, todo mundo se virou e olhou para nós. Revirei os olhos quando ouvi Garrett rindo ao lado de treinador Clapp. Nós nos aproximamos e estreitei os olhos para ele.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Eu bati.

"Eu vi os olhos rolando, querida. Eu acho que você tem até uma forma de arte." Ele riu.

"Garrett, não me faça te machucar." Eu agarrei. "Você sabe que eu posso fazer isso".

"Oh, sério?" Ele sorriu. "Prove isso, querida".

"CERTO!" Eu gritei.

"CERTO!" Ele gritou de volta para mim. Ele se virou para o treinador Clapp, que estava nos olhando com olhos arregalados. "Treinador, podemos pegar os tatames, por favor?"

"Isso depende do que você vai fazer." Disse o treinador Clapp cautelosamente.

"Bella e eu vamos lutar para que eu possa provar a ela que eu posso chutar sua bunda magra." Garrett sorriu.

"Você fodidamente desejaria, Garrett. Vou vencê-lo." Eu estalei.

"Traga isso, querida. Traga isso." Ele sorriu.

"Eu odeio quando você me chama de querida." Eu rosnei.

"Eu sei... querida." Ele riu.

"Bella, você tem certeza?" O treinador Clapp perguntou cautelosamente.

"Sim, treinador. Eu posso vencê-lo." Eu sorri, olhando para Garrett. "Vamos, querido".

"Certo." Ele riu.

Garrett riu enquanto me seguiu até os tatames. Todos circularam ao redor dos tatames para nos assistir. Kate tinha um braço em torno tanto de Rose como de Alice, sussurrando para ambas. Eu acho que ela estava tentando acalmá-las. Garrett sorriu para mim quando se aproximou de mim. Ele pode ser maior e um pouco mais forte que eu, mas eu era mais rápida. Três minutos depois, eu o tinha preso nos tatames.

"Bata, Gar." Eu sorri. "Vamos lá, basta fazer isso".

"Tudo bem." Ele resmungou quando bateu no tatame. Eu ri quando o puxei para os seus pés.

"Eu disse a você." Eu sorri.

"B, isso foi incrível." Riu Alice.

"Você tem que me ensinar a fazer isso com Em." Rose riu.

"Aw, Em não merece isso... às vezes." Eu ri.

"Garrett, quando você vai aprender a não desafiar Bella? Ela venceu você oito vezes seguidas agora." Kate riu.

"Seja como for." Ele murmurou. "Eu estarei na arquibancada".

"Aw, Garrett, não se sinta mal sobre ser vencido por uma menina, querido." Eu ri quando ele se afastou. Ele apenas descartou isso. Eu me virei para olhar para Kate. "Eu sei o que ele estava fazendo".

"O quê?" Ela perguntou inocentemente.

"Ele desafiou-me propositadamente na frente de todos para que ele pudesse fazer-me provar a eles que eu posso cuidar de mim." Eu expliquei.

"Ele fez?" Ela perguntou, inclinando uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Kate".

"Tudo bem, ele fez, mas só porque ele sabia que você o venceria." Kate sorriu.

"Isso seria quase doce se uma pequena parte dele não estivesse esperando me vencer." Eu ri.

"Sim, ele não gosta de perder." Ela suspirou. "De qualquer forma, vamos começar. Sentem-se, meninas".

"Para quê?" Perguntou Rose.

"Kate vai ensinar a vocês algumas técnicas de relaxamento que ela me ensinou quando eu estava no Brasil." Expliquei enquanto as puxei para o chão comigo. "Apenas confiem nela".

"Ok." Disse Alice.

"Ok, eu quero que vocês tomem uma respiração profunda. Agora, fechem os olhos." Sussurrou Kate. Fechei os olhos e encontrei-me nos braços de Edward. "Eu quero que vocês pensem sobre o que faz vocês felizes".

"Traga-a de volta." Alice murmurou.

"Empurre isso para o passado, Ali." Eu sussurrei. "Olhe através dele e encontre a sua felicidade".

"Estou com medo." Ela sussurrou. Abri os olhos e me virei para ela. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto. Notei que Kate estava fazendo a mesma coisa com Rose.

"Do que você está com medo?" Sussurrei, apenas alto o suficiente para ela ouvir.

"Eu não quero que você vá embora de novo." Ela sussurrou, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. "Eu não quero que você se machuque mais".

"Ali, afaste isso. Jogue fora esse medo. Não importa onde eu esteja, eu sempre estarei em seu coração. Agora, conte-me sobre o seu lugar feliz." Eu sussurrei.

"Nós seis estamos sentados na margem do rio." Ela murmurou enquanto chorava. "Estamos felizes e rindo. Eu estou sentada no colo de J. Em tem a cabeça no colo de Rosie. Você e E estão deitados na grama. Você está rindo e sorrindo. Eu senti falta do seu lindo sorriso, B. Suas cicatrizes sumiram. É como se Deus tivesse descido e as levado".

"Seremos essas pessoas em breve, Ali. Eu prometo." Eu sussurrei, deixando cair as minhas lágrimas com ela. "Seremos felizes em breve. Quando você sentir medo, vá até a margem do rio".

"Eu vou tentar, B. Eu realmente vou tentar." Ela chorou quando envolveu seus braços ao redor de mim. Eu a puxei em meu colo e nós choramos juntas.

"Você pode fazer isso, Alice." Disse Garrett quando ele se sentou ao nosso lado. Ele passou os braços em torno de nós duas. "Você pode vencê-lo. Ele não pode vencer quando todos vocês estão juntos".

"Eu sei." Ela soluçou, histericamente. "Eu simplesmente senti muito a falta dela".

"Eu senti sua falta também, Ali." Eu sussurrei.

"Alice, respire fundo, querida. Você precisa se acalmar." Garrett sussurrou. "Bella, Rose precisa de você. Eu peguei Alice. Vá".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei quando me afastei de Alice. Eu me arrastei até Rose, que estava chorando incontrolavelmente. Eu a puxei dos braços de Kate para os meus. Notei que todos em nossa aula se juntaram a nós nos tatames e estavam chorando conosco. "Está tudo bem, Rosie. Está tudo bem, querida".

"B, por favor, não nos deixe novamente." Ela chorou, segurando-me tão firmemente quanto pôde.

"Não posso prometer que não vou ter que ir, Rosie, mas vou sempre voltar. Eu prometo que sempre voltarei." Eu sussurrei. "Acalme-se, Rosie. Respire fundo e encontre o seu lugar feliz. Fale comigo, Rosie".

"Eu estou sentada na nossa antiga casa da árvore. Emmett está me segurando em seus braços. Sinto-me tão relaxada. Em está sorrindo pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Nós olhamos para baixo e você e E estão deitados na rede. Seus olhos estão fechados, mas vocês estão sussurrando um para o outro. Ali e J estão deitados em um cobertor debaixo da árvore de salgueiro. Ela tem sua cabeça deitada no peito dele e ele está correndo os dedos pelos cabelos dela." Rose sussurrou.

"Parece muito bom, Rosie." Eu sussurrei. "Em breve, querida. Seremos felizes assim em breve".

"Continue lutando, Rose." Disse Kate. "Não desista nunca".

"Ok." Ela sussurrou quando o primeiro sinal tocou. Lentamente, nós nos separamos. "Eu estou bem agora".

"Bom." Eu sussurrei enquanto enxugava as lágrimas do meu rosto. "Irmãs para sempre".

"E sempre." Ela sussurrou.

"E sempre." Alice sussurrou.

Alice, Rose, Kate e eu fomos para o vestiário e mudamos para nossas roupas normais. Nós encontramos Emmett e Garrett do lado de fora do ginásio. Emmett puxou Rose em seus braços enquanto caminhávamos para a aula de Espanhol. Eu sabia que eles se amariam por muito tempo. Dissemos adeus a Alice e Rose quando chegamos à nossa sala de aula. Kate disse que nos veria na hora do almoço e foi com Rose e Alice. Emmett, Garrett e eu entramos na sala de aula. Sra. Goff olhou para cima e sorriu quando me viu.

"Bella, eu ouvi que você estava de volta. Você está ótima".

"Obrigada, Sra. Goff. Este é Garrett Mitchell." Eu disse suavemente.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Goff. Bella fala muito bem de você." Garrett disse quando apertou a mão dela.

"O prazer é meu, Garrett".

"Sra. Goff, eu estava esperando que você me deixasse concluir o projeto que você atribuiu no primeiro dia de aula." Eu disse suavemente enquanto todos enchiam a sala de aula.

"Você tem certeza?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, senhora. Eu fui capaz de aprender um monte de receitas muito boas enquanto estava no Brasil".

"Bem, nesse caso, avise-me quando estiver pronta".

"Obrigada".

Nós voltamos e nos sentamos na parte de trás da sala de aula assim que o sinal tocou. Eu sorri para Ben, que ainda estava sentado na minha frente. Sra. Goff nos deu uma folha de trabalho de cinco páginas para fazer. Levei cerca de 10 minutos para terminá-lo. Quando entreguei a ela, ela apenas ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto o pegou. Ela rapidamente o corrigiu. Enquanto lia cada resposta correta, seus olhos ficavam cada vez maiores. Ela devolveu-me com uma nota pedindo para eu ficar depois da aula. Mostrei-o a Garrett, que riu sob sua respiração. Ouvi Emmett murmurar algo sobre eu partilhar o gene da inteligência sob sua respiração. Meus ombros sacudiram com a minha risada silenciosa. Uma vez que o sinal tocou, Garrett e eu ficamos para trás até que todos saíram da sala de aula. Assim que estava vazia, a Sra. Goff me olhou por um momento.

"Ok, como diabos você conseguiu fazer aquela tarefa tão rápido?"

"Estudei Espanhol de nível universitário no Brasil".

"Quem te ensinou?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu aprendi sozinha." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu tenho uma memória fotográfica. Lembro-me de tudo o que vejo".

"Entendo. Quantos semestres válidos como Espanhol de nível universitário você diria que fez?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Garrett?"

"Eu dei a ela o equivalente a quatro semestres de trabalhos para serem concluídos. Levou um mês." Garrett explicou.

"Uau." Disse a Sra. Goff, seus olhos arregalados. "Bella, se eu puder arranjar para você fazer o trabalho antecipadamente de Espanhol aqui, você estaria disposta a fazê-lo? Contaria como crédito da faculdade".

"Sim, senhora".

"Ok, vou ver o que posso conseguir estabelecer para o semestre da primavera, uma vez que só temos mais uma semana até o feriado de Natal. Nesse meio tempo, eu acho que você pode trazer qualquer coisa que você queira trabalhar".

"Obrigada, Sra. Goff." Eu disse. "Tenho certeza que eu posso encontrar alguma coisa".

"Ok, hora do almoço, querida." Ela riu, balançando a cabeça.

Garrett e eu saímos da sala de aula e encontramos Emmett esperando por nós. Paramos nos nossos armários e colocamos nossas mochilas neles antes de descermos para o refeitório. Assim que entramos, todos pararam e olharam para nós. Revirei os olhos e puxei os dois ao longo da fila. Pegamos o nosso almoço, eu peguei pizza, e fomos sentar ao lado dos outros. Notei que Ângela e Ben estavam sentados com eles. Assim que coloquei minha bandeja para baixo, joguei meus braços ao redor de ambos.

"Senti falta de vocês, pessoal." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Nós sentimos sua falta também, Bella." Ângela sussurrou, abraçando-me de volta. "Você está linda".

"Você está ótima, Bella." Disse Ben.

"Obrigada, pessoal. Ângela e Ben, eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem Garrett e Kate. Garrett e Kate, estes são Ângela e Ben, meus amigos".

"É bom conhecer vocês dois." Disse Kate, sorrindo para eles.

"Eu ouvi um monte de coisas boas sobre vocês dois." Disse Garrett, balançando a cabeça.

"Como?" Ângela bateu, direto ao ponto como sempre.

"Ang-" Eu comecei.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Ela está preocupada com você." Disse Garrett, esfregando minhas costas. "Eu sou o conselheiro de Bella".

"Virem-se e vão embora, vadias." Ângela retrucou. Eu me virei e vi Lauren e Jessica se aproximando de mim com suas caras feias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ainda bem que as coisas foram esclarecidas com Garret... e que Bella está conseguindo aguentar seu primeiro dia de volta à escola... o que será que Lauren e Jessica estão aprontando?_

_Deixem as __**10 **__reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

"Bem, olhe quem está de volta. Eles finalmente deixaram a aberração sair do hospício?" Zombou Lauren.

"Lauren-" Ângela começou, mas eu a parei. Levantei-me e enfrentei as duas.

"Você sabe o que, Lauren. Eu realmente não dou a mínima para o que você pensa sobre mim. Por alguma razão, vocês duas sentem a necessidade de tentar me quebrar, mas não vai funcionar. Eu fui capaz de empurrar para o passado a minha dor e superá-la. Só espero que um dia, vocês possam." Eu rebati. "Agora, fiquem longe de mim e da minha família".

"Isso é alguma porcaria que seu novo namorado aqui te disse?" Zombou Jessica.

"Sim, e é verdade. No entanto, minha esposa, Kate, é aquela quem deu a ela todo o 'Eu realmente não dou a mínima para o que você pensa sobre mim', por isso, se eu fosse vocês, eu deixaria Bella em paz." Garrett sorriu. "Eu odiaria que ela tivesse que chutar suas bundas".

"Isso não é doce? Ele está defendendo a sua puta." Riu Lauren. Eu senti minha raiva explodir através do meu corpo inteiro.

"EU NÃO SOU UMA PUTA!" Gritei enquanto cerrei meu punho. Todo mundo no refeitório ficou mortalmente em silêncio. "SUAS VADIAS DO CARALHO, VOCÊS PRECISAM ME DEIXAR EM PAZ".

"BELLA, ACALME-SE!" Gritou Garrett. Eu tentei tomar uma respiração profunda, mas eu estava com tanta raiva que comecei a tremer. "BELLA, ACALME-SE AGORA".

"B, respire fundo." Edward sussurrou quando passou os braços em volta de mim. Senti meu corpo automaticamente relaxar, eu estava em meu lugar feliz.

"Eu não sou uma puta." Eu sussurrei.

"Senhorita Mallory, Senhorita Stanley, temos um problema aqui?" Estalou Eleazar.

"Não, senhor." Zombaram Lauren e Jéssica.

"Garrett, temos um problema aqui?" Eleazar perguntou quando ele revirou os olhos para Lauren e Jéssica.

"Sim, nós temos." Disse Garrett. acaloradamente. "Eu acho que nós precisamos encontrar os pais delas agora".

"Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. Senhoritas, por que não vamos até o meu escritório?" Ordenou Eleazar. Lauren e Jessica olharam para mim enquanto seguiram Eleazar até seu escritório.

"Kate, você pode lidar com a aula de Biologia de Bella?" Perguntou Garrett.

"Sim, nós ficaremos bem." Disse Kate. Garrett se aproximou e agarrou meu rosto em suas mãos.

"Você está bem, querida. Afaste isso. Estarei de volta para a aula de Trigonometria. Eu prometo." Ele sussurrou.

"Ok." Eu sussurrei. Garrett beijou minha testa e saiu correndo do refeitório. Sentei-me no meu lugar e puxei meus joelhos ao meu peito. Edward passou os braços em volta de mim. "Eu estou bem. Eu estou bem".

"Gente, qual é o negócio com aquelas duas?" Perguntou Kate.

"Honestamente, eu não sei. Nós sempre pensamos que elas não gostavam de Bella porque elas correram atrás de Edward depois que ela foi raptada, mas, ultimamente, eles são assim com todo mundo." Disse Jasper.

"Hmm." Disse Kate. Ela veio e esfregou minhas costas. "Bella, você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem. Estou no meu lugar feliz." Suspirei enquanto me aninhei mais nos braços de Edward.

"O que no inferno é um lugar feliz?" Emmett riu.

"Em, é o meu lugar seguro. O lugar em que eu vou quando sinto que estou me perdendo." Eu sussurrei com os meus olhos fechados. "Em algum lugar sem irmãos gêmeos barulhentos e irritantes".

"É mesmo?" Emmett riu. "Bem, eu acho que meu lugar feliz seria em algum lugar sem irmãs gêmeas teimosas, arrogantes e pé no saco".

"Nenhum lugar assim." Eu ri.

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou.

"Porque eu não sou arrogante. Teimosa sim, pé no saco sim, arrogante definitivamente não." Eu ri. "Além disso, eu nunca disse que você não estava no meu lugar feliz".

"Seja como for, irmãzinha." Riu Emmett.

"Em, eu sou dois minutos mais nova do que você." Suspirei.

"Ainda mais nova." Ele sorriu.

"Eles são sempre assim?" Kate perguntou.

"Sim." Disseram todos. Emmett e eu apenas rimos enquanto o sinal tocou.

"Acho que é melhor irmos buscar algum aprendizado." Riu Kate.

"Suponho que sim." Eu suspirei quando me afastei de Edward e me levantei. "Vejo vocês depois da escola".

"Até mais tarde." Todos eles murmuraram.

Edward passou o braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto nós três nos dirigimos para a minha aula de Biologia. Notei que menos pessoas estavam descaradamente olhando para mim. A maioria deles estava apenas espreitando olhares para mim. Ignorei o melhor que pude e fui para minha sala de aula. Fomos para a nossa mesa e nos sentamos. Kate puxou um banquinho, então ela estava sentada em um lado de mim e Edward estava do meu outro lado. Pouco antes do sinal final soar, o Sr. Banner entrou na sala carregando um monte de papéis. Ele olhou para nós e sorriu. Ele colocou os papéis em sua mesa e se aproximou de nós.

"Oi, Bella, bem vinda de volta." Ele disse alegremente.

"Obrigada, Sr. Banner. Esta é Kate. Ela e seu marido Garrett são meus conselheiros".

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Kate".

"Você também, Sr. Banner".

"Bella, nós estamos tendo um teste hoje, então acho que você está livre para fazer outra coisa." Disse o Sr. Banner.

"Eu posso fazer o teste." Eu disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Bella, você tem certeza que está pronta para isso?" Ele perguntou. "Eu sei que você pode fazer o teste que eu estou dando ao resto dos alunos, mas o de Edward é microbiologia avançada de faculdade".

"Isso está bom." Eu disse.

"Ok." Ele disse antes de se virar e caminhar até a frente da classe.

Ouvi Kate rir baixinho para ele. Ele entendeu bem. Sr. Banner passou os testes. O meu teste e de Edward era de dez páginas. Vinte minutos depois, entreguei a ele o meu teste. Ele riu quando se sentou em sua mesa e o corrigiu. Voltei e sentei-me em minha cadeira e o observei enquanto ele corrigia. Quando ele terminou, ele arremessou a cabeça para cima e olhou para mim, claramente surpreso. Kate e eu rimos. Eu até ouvi Edward rir enquanto ele trabalhava em seu teste. Sr. Banner acenou para nós o seguirmos para o corredor.

"Ok, Bella. Como você fez isso?" Ele perguntou. "Você marcou cem sobre isso. Esse foi o trabalho mais difícil que eu consegui em minhas mãos".

"Enquanto eu estava no Brasil, estudei muito." Eu disse suavemente.

"Entendo. Bem, eu acho que vou ver se consigo encontrar para você algum trabalho mais difícial." Gargalhou o Sr. Banner. "Neste ritmo, estarei puxando o material da faculdade de medicina".

"Eu não me incomodaria. Ela já leu todos os meus livros de medicina." Garrett sorriu quando veio atrás de mim. "Você deve ser o Sr. Banner. Eu sou Garrett".

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Garrett. De alguma maneira eu não estou surpreso que ela leia livros de medicina." Ele riu.

Garrett entrou em sala de aula comigo depois de sussurrar algo no ouvido de Kate. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, tirou seu celular e começou a andar pelo corredor. Uma vez que o sinal tocou, eu gemi. Era hora de Trigonometria, a aula pela qual eu não estava nada ansiosa. Eu não queria ter de enfrentar o Sr. Varner, mas eu sabia que tinha. Tudo isso era parte da minha recuperação. Garrett apenas passou o braço em volta do meu ombro, enquanto Edward pegou minha mão. Nós fizemos nosso caminho lentamente para Trigonometria. Tomei uma respiração profunda antes de entramos na sala de aula. Sr. Varner estreitou os olhos para mim enquanto eu tomei meu assento ao lado de Edward. Lutei para não quebrar o meu contato visual com ele. Garrett limpou a garganta e fez o Sr. Varner saltar um pouco. O sinal tocou e todo mundo parou de falar.

"Bem, classe, abram seus livros na página 598." Ele disse enquanto começou a escrever um problema na lousa. "Bella, você poderia vir e mostrar à classe como resolver este problema?"

"Sim, senhor." Eu disse. Levantei-me e fui para a lousa e peguei o marcador da mão dele. Ele se encolheu um pouco quando toquei nele. Eu mal fui capaz de me impedir de rolar meus olhos. Eu rapidamente expliquei cada passo enquanto eu trabalhava. Virei-me e entreguei-lhe o marcador. "Alguma pergunta?"

"Não." Ele disse duramente.

"Posso voltar para o meu lugar, senhor?" Pedi educadamente.

"Eu acho que sim." Ele meio que zombou de mim. Garrett pigarreou novamente. Sr. Varner virou para olhar para ele e empalideceu. "Quero dizer, sim, você pode".

"Obrigada." Eu disse quando fui me sentar.

Eu me virei e estreitei os olhos para Garrett. Ele só me deu um sorriso inocente. Rolei os olhos e o ignorei pelo resto da aula. Toda vez que o Sr. Varner sequer olhasse na minha direção, Garrett limparia sua garganta. Eu sabia que ele o tinha ameaçado de alguma forma. Uma vez que o sinal tocou, Garrett foi se levantar, mas eu o empurrei de volta em sua cadeira. Uma vez que todos os alunos saíram, virei-me para o Sr. Varner, que parecia assustado.

"O que ele disse para você?" Eu perguntei.

"Nada." Disse o Sr. Varner rapidamente.

"Não minta para mim. O que ele disse para você?" Perguntei novamente.

"Eu disse a ele que se ele não mostrasse a você um pouco de respeito, que eu cortaria suas bolas." Murmurou Garrett, enquanto tentava esconder o seu sorriso. Eu me esforcei para esconder o meu sorriso. Ele estava apenas tentando me proteger. Ouvi Edward rir sozinho. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e tentei puxar uma cara séria antes de me virar e olhar para o Sr. Varner.

"Garrett, você não pode fazer isso. Eu não quero o respeito dele porque você o assustou completamente. Eu quero porque eu mereci isso todos os dias que eu tenho lutado para salvar a minha vida porque ele teve que ser um idiota de merda e empurrar e empurrar e empurrar-me até que ele finalmente me levou a tal ponto que eu quase me matei. Não é como se eu achasse que ele deve pensar em como ele me fez sentir como uma prostituta barata idiota que ninguém jamais quereria. Eu não acredito em tratamentos de culpa".

Então eu puxei um Garrett sorrindo e Edward para fora da sala de aula, deixando um atordoado Sr. Varner para trás. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de mim, Garrett me puxou para os seus braços.

"Querida, isso foi bem jogado." Riu Garrett.

"Eu também acho." Eu ri.

"Bella, você confia em mim?" Garrett perguntou, virando-se sério.

"Sim".

"Eu preciso que você sente e ouça algo." Ele disse suavemente. "Vai ser realmente difícil para você ouvir, mas acho que você precisa ouvir".

"Ok, você está me assustando um pouco".

"Confie em mim." Ele sussurrou.

"Ok".

Garrett puxou-me pelo corredor até o escritório. Ele me levou para a sala de conferência. Charlie, Renée, Emmett, Lauren, Jessica e seus pais estavam sentados à mesa com Kate, Peter e Eleazar. Garrett puxou-me na cadeira em frente a Lauren e Jessica. Ele disse para Edward se sentar na cadeira ao meu lado. Parecia que eles haviam chorado. Olhei para todos. Todos eles pareciam ter chorado. Eu olhei para Garrett.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella, Lauren e Jessica têm algo que precisam dizer a você. Eu quero que você prometa que não vai dizer nada até que elas terminem." Disse Garrett.

"Ok. Eu prometo".

"Meninas." Disse Garrett, olhando para elas. Elas se mexeram desconfortavelmente em suas cadeiras. "Vocês podem fazer isso".

"Bella, é nossa culpa que você foi sequestrada." Jessica sussurrou. "Nós estávamos andando de bicicleta pelo centro quando este cara parou em um carro preto. Ele estendeu uma foto sua e perguntou se tínhamos visto você por aí. Ele disse que seus pais o enviaram para olhar você. Nós tínhamos acabado de ver você andando sozinha, então nós dissemos a ele onde você estava".

"Nós sabíamos quem ele era. Ele era um amigo dos meus irmãos mais velhos de Seattle. Quando soubemos que você estava desaparecida, nós sabíamos que ele tinha levado você, mas nunca dissemos nada a ninguém. Estávamos com raiva de você porque você disse a Edward e Emmett para não brincarem com a gente na escola. Nós sentimos muito, Bella." Lauren sussurrou. Eu podia sentir meu sangue ferver.

"Bella?" Sussurrou Garrett, mas eu não consegui responder a ele. Tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar para as cadelas que estavam sentadas diante de mim. "Vamos, querida, fale comigo".

"Não." Eu rosnei. "Eu quero falar com elas".

"Bella-" Jessica começou, mas eu bati minhas mãos sobre a mesa fazendo com que todos recuassem em seus lugares.

"NÃO!" Eu gritei. "VOCÊS VÃO CALAR A BOCA E ME ESCUTAR AGORA!"

"Bella, acalme-se, querida." Disse Garrett. Tomei algumas respirações profundas.

"Vocês não disseram a ninguém que vocês sabiam quem tinha me mantido no inferno por 2095 dias do caralho porque eu disse a E e Em para não brincarem com vocês." Eu repreendi. "Vocês têm alguma fodida idéia de quanta dor e humilhação eu passei?"

"Não." Sussurrou Lauren. Eu puxei minha camisa para cima e virei-me para que elas pudessem ver as minhas costas. "Oh meu Deus, nós sentimos muito".

"Sentem muito? Vocês sentem muito?" Eu rosnei. "Bem, eu acho que isso faz tudo fodidamente bem, não faz? Por que vocês me odeiam agora?"

"Nós não odiamos você, Bella." Sussurrou Jessica.

"SIM, VOCÊS ODEIAM!" Eu gritei quando pulei para os meus pés. "VOCÊS FODIDAMENTE ME JOGARAM EM UM CONJUNTO DE PORTAS DE VIDRO. COMO VOCÊS PODEM SENTAR AÍ E DIZER QUE NÃO ME ODEIAM?"

"BELLA, PARE!" Gritou Garrett. "SENTE-SE E CALE A BOCA!"

"CERTO!" Eu gritei quando sentei-me de volta na minha cadeira.

"Meninas." Disse Garrett.

"Nós temos medo de você." Lauren chorou. "No começo nós pensamos que ele tivesse dito a você que fomos nós. Então, ficamos com medo que você diria a todos e eles nos odiariam".

"Nós pensamos que se nós deixássemos você com medo, que você não diria nada." Sussurrou Jessica.

"Valeu a pena?" Perguntei asperamente. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. "A minha dor vale a pena para ajudar a aliviar a culpa que vocês sentem?"

"Não." Sussurraram Jessica e Lauren.

"Eu não culpo vocês, se é isso que vocês pensam." Eu disse asperamente. "Ele teria conseguido me pegar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Isso era tudo que importava para ele. Não é culpa de vocês que ele fez alguma coisa comigo. Esqueçam isso. Confiem em mim, não vale a pena".

"Como?" Sussurrou Lauren. "Eu me sinto tão culpada. Eu me odeio tanto. Eu sinto tanta dor o tempo todo. Não importa quantas vezes eu..."

"O que, Lauren?" Perguntei quando eu me movi ao redor da mesa e me ajoelhei ao lado dela. Notei que ela estava puxando a manga da sua camisa. "Mostre-me".

"Eu não posso. Eu mereço pelo que tenho feito para você." Ela sussurrou enquanto chorava.

"Lauren, mostre-me. É a única maneira que você pode obter ajuda." Sussurrei. Lauren lentamente puxou para cima a manga da sua camisa. Ela tinha marcas de giletes do seu pulso até o cotovelo. Empurrei a outra manga para cima e vi a mesma coisa. "Você não sente mais isso, não é?"

"Não".

"Jessica?" Perguntei quando me virei para ela. Ela puxou suas mangas e nos mostrou suas marcas.

"É foda não sentir a dor, não é?"

"Sim".

"Lauren, Jessica, vocês têm uma escolha a fazer agora. Vocês podem optar por ajudar a si mesmas, ou vocês podem optar por desistir." Eu murmurei. "É realmente difícil, mas vocês podem fazer isso. Basta deixar isso ir".

"Ok." Elas sussurraram enquanto nós choramos juntos.

"Sr. e Sra. Mallory, Sr. e Sra. Stanley, o que é que vai ser?" Peter perguntou. Eu estava um pouco triste que ele teria que nos deixar, mas eu sabia que elas precisavam dele agora. Ele e Charlotte poderiam ajudá-las.

"Eu não sei." Sussurrou o Sr. Stanley.

"John, você tem que deixá-la ir." Disse Charlie. Olhei para ele. Ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Eu não sou tão bom quanto Bella é. Estou chateado como o inferno com ambas, mas se ela pode encontrar em seu coração surpreendentemente grande para ajudá-las, então eu tenho que concordar com ela. É a única maneira de salvar Jessica".

"Sr. Stanley, você tem que deixá-la se curar. Se você não fizer isso, você vai perdê-la." Eu disse.

"Tudo bem." Ele sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. Ele olhou para Peter. "Por favor, apenas ajude a minha menina".

"Eu vou." Disse Peter. Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Sr. e Sra. Mallory?"

"Tudo bem." Eles disseram em conjunto. "Tudo bem".

"Ok, vamos lá, meninas." Disse Peter, batendo uma algema em cada um dos seus pulsos.

"O QUE DIABOS?" Ambas guincharam.

"SOLTE-NOS" Gritou Lauren. "PARA ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ NOS LEVANDO?"

"Vocês verão quando chegarmos lá." Riu Peter.

"Papai, eu mudei de idéia. Por favor, deixe-me ficar." Chorou Jessica.

"Querida, não podemos." Disse o Sr. Stanley. "Nós amamos você. Estaremos esperando por você quando você voltar".

"EU ODEIO VOCÊ. BELLA, AJUDE-NOS".

"Eu estou ajudando vocês. Quando vocês ficarem melhores, eu estarei aqui esperando por vocês." Sussurrei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_A cada capítulo, mais emoções! Quem adivinharia que era esse o grande problema/segredo que Jessica e Lauren escondiam... agora é esperar que o tratamento seja bom para elas, assim como foi para Bella. Detalhe, segundo a autora, Lauren e Jessica ainda não estão terminadas nessa fic, então mais pra frente vem coisa por aí..._

_Novamente, pra quem perguntou, essa fic tem 50 capítulos! Então, continuando as postagens, ela deverá acabar no dia 01 de setembro!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Peter arrastou Lauren e Jessica para fora da sala. Seus pais rapidamente correram da sala. Eu caí de joelhos e liberei tudo. Eu ainda estava irritada como o inferno com elas, mas eu sabia que não me faria nenhum bem segurar isso. Garrett veio e me puxou para o seu colo.

"Você fez uma coisa muito boa para elas, querida." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu estou tão fodidamente brava." Sussurrei.

"Eu sei que você está." Ele sussurrou. "Diga-me".

"Eu sei que não é culpa delas que ele tenha me levado, mas como elas puderam não dizer a ninguém, porra? Por 2095 dias elas poderiam ter dito a alguém, qualquer um. Mas, em vez disso, elas mantiveram suas bocas fechadas. Eu não entendo como elas puderam fazer isso comigo." Sussurrei.

"Eu também não, querida." Ele sussurrou. "Mas você tem que deixar isso. Afaste isso com a outra dor".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei. "Estou tentando".

"Vamos para o ginásio. Temos trabalho a fazer." Ele sussurrou, puxando-me para os meus pés.

"Ok".

"Bella?" Disse Garrett. Olhei novamente para ele. "Eu quero uma revanche".

"Gar, eu ainda vou chutar a sua bunda e vencer você." Eu ri enquanto caminhamos para fora do escritório. Todo mundo riu nervosamente atrás de nós.

"Seja como for, querida." Ele riu.

"Eu realmente odeio quando você me chama de querida." Eu rosnei.

"Eu sei... querida." Ele sorriu quando começou a correr para o ginásio.

"Trapaceiro." Eu gritei enquanto corria atrás dele.

Poucos minutos depois, corri para o ginásio atrás de Garrett. Carlisle, Esme, Will, Cat, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ângela e Ben estavam esperando por nós. Eu apenas dei um soco no braço de Garrett quando passei por ele.

"Porra, Bella. Isso dói." Ele resmungou enquanto esfregava o braço. "Vou ficar com a porra de um hematoma".

"Então pare fodidamente de trapacear, querido." Sorri enquanto tirei minhas botas e me juntei aos outros sobre os tatames. Coloquei minha cabeça sobre a barriga de Rose e apoiei os pés em Jasper.

"B, seus pés fedem." Ele riu.

"O quê? Não, eles não fedem." Eu ri.

"Sim, eles fedem, B." Emmett riu quando deitou sua cabeça no meu estômago.

"Os seus fedem mais do que os de B, Em." Rose riu.

"Há." Eu sorri.

"Seja como for, Bellie".

"Bom estar de volta, Emmie." Eu ri.

"Sim, Emmie." Alice riu quando deitou sua cabeça no estômago de Emmett.

"Cale-se, duende." Edward riu quando deitou sua cabeça sobre Alice.

"Eu não sou mais uma duende." Ela resmungou.

"Ok, cale-se, coelho da energizer." Edward riu.

"É coelho da energizer usando crack." Eu ri. Jasper estendeu a mão e começou a fazer cócegas nos meus pés, "J, pare!"

"Não até que você deixe a duende em paz." Ele riu enquanto fazia cócegas nos meus pés.

"Por favor, pare, não posso respirar." Eu ri. Ele finalmente parou. Empurrei-o forte com meus pés. "Não faça isso de novo".

"Ok, simplesmente pare de dar-me pontapés." Ele riu.

"Bem, tão agradável como é isto, temos trabalho a fazer." Riu Garrett. "Bella?"

"Sério, Garrett. Perder uma vez hoje simplesmente não foi o suficiente para você?" Eu ri quando ele me puxou para os meus pés.

"Eu deixei você ganhar." Ele sorriu. Revirei os olhos para ele. "O quê? Eu deixei".

"Você deixou uma garota que mal pesa 46 quilos chutar sua bunda magra e reta, na frente de todas as garotas com shorts de ginástica?" Eu sorri.

"Sim, e minha bunda não é nem magra e nem reta".

"Sim, ela é, querido." Kate riu. "Bella, vamos acabar com isso para que possamos voltar ao trabalho".

"Ok, tudo bem, vou chutar a bunda dele de novo." Eu suspirei.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Gritou Charlie. Eu ri quando vi o olhar confuso nos rostos de todos, com exceção de Rose, Alice e Kate. Edward parecia animado para me ver vencer Garrett. Eu apenas pisquei para ele.

"Garrett desafiou-me a outra rodada de luta, já que a última foi tão boa para ele." Eu ri.

"Você quer dizer boxe?" Charlie perguntou.

"Sim".

"O CARALHO." Gritou Charlie, enquanto ele avançava em Garrett. "VOCÊ NÃO VAI COLOCAR SUAS MÃOS NA MINHA MENININHA".

"CHARLIE." Eu gritei.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Você terminou de ser um bobo?" Eu perguntei. "Porque nós realmente não temos tempo para vocês dois baixarem as calças e ver quem pode mijar mais longe".

"Bella." Riu Garrett.

"Cale-se, querido. Vá para o tatame e comece a alongar seus velhos músculos." Eu sorri antes de me virar para olhar para todos. "Kate e Garrett me ensinaram judô enquanto eu estive no Brasil. Garrett quer outra revanche, já que eu o venci exatamente oito vezes".

"Venha, querida. Eu não tenho o dia todo." Garrett riu.

"Vamos fazer isso." Eu ri.

Fui até os tatames e apenas rolei os olhos para o sorriso no rosto de Garrett. Eu podia ouvir Kate rindo quando Garrett foi para me chutar e eu me movi e ele caiu no chão. Todos circularam ao redor dos tatames para nos ver. Cinco minutos depois, eu tinha Garrett preso aos tatames novamente.

"Faça, Gar." Eu ri.

"Eu realmente não gosto de você agora." Ele resmungou quando bateu.

"Sim, você gosta. Você me ama, querido." Eu saí de cima dele.

"B, isso foi simplesmente... uau." Edward disse quando veio até mim. Ele apenas me beijou forte. Passei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e aprofundei o beijo.

"Nojento!" Garrett gemeu. Eu me afastei e mostrei o dedo para ele. "Boa resposta, querida".

"Então, o que estamos fazendo agora?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós vamos ensinar a todos as técnicas de relaxamento que trabalhamos esta manhã. Todos vocês, sentem-se nos tatames." Disse Kate. Todos nos sentamos nos tatames. "Agora, o objetivo destes exercícios é ajudar vocês a superarem a dor. Vocês têm que olhar além da dor e encontrar o seu lugar feliz. Todos estão prontos?"

"Prontos." Todos murmuraram.

"Ok, todo mundo tome uma boa respiração profunda. Agora fechem os olhos. Pensem no que te faz feliz. Vá para o seu lugar feliz".

"Não, querida, volte." Sussurrou Renée. Arrastei-me até ela. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto.

"Empurre isso para trás, mãe. Deixe-o ir." Sussurrei. "Eu sei que é difícil, mas você pode fazer isso".

"Querida, volte. Sinto muito por deixá-lo levar você. Por favor, volte para mim." Renée chorou.

"Mãe, eu estou aqui." Sussurrei. "Eu voltei. Encontre o seu lugar feliz, mãe".

"Você é o meu lugar feliz, Bella." Ela sussurrou. "Eu preciso de você comigo".

"Você pode fazer melhor que isso, Renée." Garrett sussurrou quando sentou-se ao nosso lado. "Você não pode viver através dela. Cedo ou tarde, você tem que deixá-la ir".

"Não, eu acabei de tê-la de volta." Renée chorou.

"Ela tem que ir, Renée. Ela tem que ir para a faculdade. Ela tem que seguir em frente com a vida dela. Ela não pode fazer isso quando ela está preocupada com você e Charlie." Sussurrou Garrett, puxando minhas mãos do rosto dela. Ele fez sinal para eu me afastar. "Você tem que deixá-la ir".

"Querida, volte." Ela sussurrou.

"Ela não pode, Renée. Ela está na faculdade. Ela está estudando para ser uma médica. Ela não pode voltar para casa. Encontre o seu lugar feliz, Renée." Garrett disse. "Vamos, fale-me sobre isso".

"Eu estou deitada na cama de Bella. Eu posso sentir o cheiro dela em seus lençóis. Charlie entra segurando uma foto da minha Bella. Ela parece tão feliz com Edward. Eles estão casados. Eles estão felizes. Charlie se aproxima e envolve os braços em volta de mim. Eu me sinto segura agora. Minha Bella está bem. Eu estou bem." Sussurrou Renée. Charlie rasteja até Renée e envolve seus braços em volta dela.

"Re, você é o meu lugar feliz. Contanto que eu tenha você, eu sei que ficarei bem. Bella vai ficar bem. Temos que deixá-la ir. Não podemos machucá-la mais." Ele sussurrou.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eles finalmente compreendiam. Eles tinham que me deixar ir. Por mais difícil que seja para eles fazer isso, eles têm que me deixar ir. Senti Edward envolver seus braços em volta de mim. Suspirei e derreti em seus braços. Estou no meu lugar feliz.

Depois de algumas horas de trabalho em técnicas de relaxamento, fomos todos para casa. Garrett e Kate passariam mais um dia na escola comigo antes de voltarem para o Brasil. Eu estava um pouco preocupada sobre como eu seria capaz de lidar com o stress sem eles, mas eu sabia que, eventualmente, eu tinha que aprender a contar comigo mesma. Uma vez que chegamos em casa, Renée e eu fizemos o jantar para Charlie e Emmett. Foi bom conseguir gastar essa pequena quantidade de tempo com ela. Ela pareceu finalmente entender que eu precisava ser capaz de fazer minhas próprias escolhas na vida. Eu havia passado quase seis longos anos com um homem que fez as minhas escolhas para mim.

Depois do jantar, fui ver Carlisle. Eu precisava falar com ele. Eu precisava agradecê-lo por salvar a minha vida naquele dia. Esme me disse que ele estava em seu escritório. Agradeci a ela e fiz meu caminho até a sua porta. Bati suavemente.

"Entre." Gritou Carlisle. Empurrei a porta aberta e entrei, "Bella, está tudo bem?"

"Sim, está tudo bem." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu só queria lhe agradecer".

"Pelo quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Se você não tivesse empurrado Edward e os outros para me deixarem ir com Garrett, eu estaria morta agora. Eu só queria que a dor terminasse. Eu estava cansada de ser aquela Bella. Quando caí sobre a pedra na floresta naquele dia, senti essa dor, mas não foi uma dor ruim. Então, eu a peguei e pensei comigo mesma que estava quase no fim. Quando comecei a desmaiar, rezei para que eu morresse rapidamente. Quando acordei no hospital, eu estava tão fodidamente brava que eu não estava morta." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Eu não quero mais morrer".

"Bella, eu estou realmente orgulhoso de você, querida." Sussurrou Carlisle. "Eu te amo tanto".

"Eu também amo você, Carlisle." Sussurrei quando o abracei. "Posso ler aqui com você por algum tempo?"

"Claro que pode." Riu Carlisle.

Fui até seus livros de medicina e puxei um da prateleira. Enrolei-me em sua grande poltrona de couro e comecei a ler. Carlisle foi sentar-se em sua mesa e começou a trabalhar em suas notas novamente. Durante a hora seguinte, sentei-me em seu escritório e li enquanto ele trabalhava. De vez em quando, uma lágrima caía pela minha bochecha. Eu tinha sentido falta de gastar este tempo com Carlisle. Este era sempre o nosso tempo. Quando eu era uma garotinha, ele respeitava que eu fosse inteligente. Ele nunca falou comigo como a maioria dos adultos falava. Eventualmente, fechei meu livro e o coloquei de volta na prateleira. Eu o abracei e fui para casa. Fui até meu quarto e mudei para o meu pijama. Subi em minha cama e fui para o meu lugar feliz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_As coisas finalmente parecem estar se resolvendo entre todos..._

_Hoje é meu aniversário, então que tal deixar muitas reviews? E eu tb sou gêmea, como a nossa Bella e todos por aqui... ;)  
><em>

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Shaya B.C: **sobre a sua pergunta... Laurent já apareceu na história, ele era o irmão de Garrett e que se matou, juntamente com Irina, a irmã de Kate! Victoria e James ainda aparecerão na história sim, pode ficar tranquila... ;)**  
><strong>_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, levantei-me e tomei um banho e me vesti. Desci para a cozinha. Garrett e Kate estavam sentados à mesa com Charlie, Renée e Emmett. Peguei uma tigela de cereais e me estabeleci entre Garrett e Emmett.

"Bom dia." Eu disse, calmamente.

"Bom dia. Como você dormiu na noite passada?" Perguntou Garrett.

"Bem. Eu estava em meu lugar feliz a noite toda".

"Qual é o seu lugar feliz, Bella?" Perguntou Renée, sorrindo para mim.

"Os braços de Edward." Eu sorri e corei. "É onde eu me sinto segura o tempo todo. Quando eu começo a ficar sobrecarregada, imagino que ele está envolvendo os braços ao redor de mim. Eu fiz isso todos os dias em que ele me tinha. É como eu sobrevivi." Murmurei.

"Isso é como os braços do seu pai para mim, querida." Disse Renée. "Eu entendo agora. Você só precisa de Edward".

"Eu sempre precisarei de você, mãe." Eu disse, enquanto uma lágrima caiu do meu olho. "Talvez eu não precise que você me abrace quando eu chorar, mas eu preciso da minha mãe".

"Bella, diga a eles como você precisa deles." Empurrou Garrett.

"Eu preciso que vocês me amem. Um dia, E e eu vamos nos casar." Eu disse. "Eu vou precisar de você para me deixar louca com os planos de casamento. Vou precisar de você me cansando quando eu for para a faculdade, sobre não visitar o suficiente. Eu preciso de você para me dizer que estou muito magra, que eu preciso comer mais." Eu olhei para Charlie, que estava empurrando o seu cereal ao redor com a colher. "Pai, eu vou precisar de você para dizer a ela para parar. Vou precisar de você fingindo limpar a sua arma quando E me levar para um encontro." Fiz uma pausa enquanto eu tentava parar as minhas lágrimas de caírem, mas não consegui. "Eu preciso de você para me acompanhar até o altar um dia e entregar-me".

"Eu não posso, um, entregá-la, querida." Charlie sussurrou através das lágrimas. "Eu vou deixar Edward pegar você emprestada pelos próximos setenta anos, ou algo assim, mas, hum, você sempre será minha garotinha. Não importa onde você esteja".

"Você é meu cara número um, papai." Eu chorei enquanto subi no seu colo. "Não importa onde eu esteja".

"Bella, você... precisa comer mais. Você está muito magra." Renée engasgou através dos seus soluços. Ela colocou os braços em torno de nós dois. "Eu te amo, querida".

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Vamos, Bella." Murmurou Garrett. "Vamos lá. Eles ficarão bem".

"Ok, Garrett." Eu sussurrei, levantando.

Beijei as bochechas dos meus pais antes de Garrett e eu seguirmos Kate e Emmett para fora. Garrett me puxou para o seu carro alugado, enquanto Kate foi com Emmett. Quando entramos, começamos a dirigir para a escola.

"Você foi muito bem lá, Bella." Disse Garrett.

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei.

"Eu sei que você ainda está com medo, Bella. O medo estará sempre lá. Confie em mim, eu sei, mas você não pode deixá-lo vencer. Você tem que empurrá-lo para baixo e lutar para viver a sua vida. É a única maneira para que você seja feliz".

"E se eu não puder fazer isso?"

"Você pode. Confie em si mesma e confie em sua família." Ele disse, sorrindo. "Eles todos amam você, querida".

"Garrett?"

"Sim, querida?"

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei. "Você é o meu melhor amigo. Eu apenas queria que você soubesse".

"Eu também te amo, querida." Ele sussurrou. "Você é a minha melhor amiga também. Só, uhm, não diga a Kate. Ela vai chutar a minha bunda".

"Eu não vou." Eu ri. "Vamos conseguir algum aprendizado".

"Eu não acho que este lugar tenha algo a ensinar a você, Bella." Garrett riu enquanto saímos do carro. "Você já pensou sobre a faculdade?"

"Não realmente." Eu disse enquanto dei de ombros. "Antes de ser raptada, eu queria ser uma pianista de concerto, mas agora, eu não sei o que eu quero".

"Eu entendo isso. Você precisa começar a pensar sobre isso, no entanto. Bella, você é inteligente demais para desperdiçar a sua vida vivendo atrás do medo. Você poderia estar na faculdade agora se você quisesse. Eu entendo por que você não pode ainda, mas quando chegar o outono, você tem que ir".

"Eu sei. Vou descobrir isso." Eu disse enquanto entrávamos na escola.

Garrett e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para a minha aula do primeiro período. Notei que as pessoas estavam olhando para mim cada vez menos. Acho que eles vêem que eu estou bem. Minhas aulas da manhã passaram rapidamente. Em Inglês, a Sra. Owens me pediu para ler uma das passagens. Comecei a sentir um pouco de pânico chegando, então fechei meus olhos e senti Edward agarrar a minha mão enquanto eu recitava à classe. Quando terminei, abri meus olhos e percebi que ela tinha uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Eu apenas dei a ela um sorriso gentil e ela continuou com a aula. Tivemos um professor substituto em História, já que Peter partiu com Lauren e Jessica. Ouvi um monte de gente cochichando sobre por que eles partiram. Era triste como as pessoas falam. Elas precisavam dessa chance e essas pessoas simplesmente não entendiam isso.

Durante a Educação Física, o treinador Clapp tinha todos aprendendo as técnicas de relaxamento que Kate, Rose, Alice e eu estivemos trabalhando ontem. Garrett, Kate e eu tentamos ajudá-los a encontrar seus lugares felizes. Alguns dos alunos desmoronaram sobre como eles realmente se sentiam quando eu fui raptada. Estava além deles apenas sentir a minha falta, ou ter medo de que poderiam ser os próximos. Eles sentiam que tinham, de alguma forma, me decepcionado. A maioria deles sentia que deveria ter sido capaz de me proteger. Eu queria dizer-lhes que eles não podiam me ajudar naquela época, mas eu estava tão dominada pelas minhas emoções que eu apenas chorei nos braços de Rose e Alice, enquanto Kate e Garrett diziam a eles para mim.

Garrett pegou um dos livros de medicina de Carlisle para eu ler durante a aula de Espanhol. Sra. Goff riu e balançou a cabeça quando viu. Alguns dos outros alunos ofegaram quando me viram lendo um livro médico, mas eu ri. Passei a hora inteira lendo sobre os diferentes tipos de câncer. Eu disse a Garrett que eu achava que ele tivesse câncer de pele por causa da mancha em seu rosto. Ele me perguntou que mancha. Apontei para o nariz dele e ele riu tão alto que todo mundo parou e olhou para nós. Ele se levantou e caminhou para fora da sala de aula ainda rindo.

Uma vez que o sinal tocou para o almoço, eu juntei minhas coisas e segui Emmett até o corredor, onde Garrett estava esperando por nós. Começamos a caminhar para o refeitório quando percebi que deixei meu casaco na sala de aula. Eu disse a eles para continuar sem mim enquanto fui pegar meu casaco. Eu estava no meu caminho de volta para o refeitório quando senti duas pessoas agarrarem meus braços e lançar-me contra os armários atrás de mim.

"SOLTEM-ME!" Eu gritei quando encontrei Tyler e Eric segurando meus braços, enquanto Mike ficava na minha frente.

"Eu não acho que soltaremos. Que porra de mentira você disse a eles para conseguir que Jess e Lauren fossem expulsas da escola?" Zombou Mike.

"SE VOCÊS FODIDAMENTE NÃO ME SOLTAREM AGORA, EU VOU CHUTAR AS SUAS BUNDAS DO CARALHO!" Eu gritei.

"NÃO, SUA VADIAZINHA ESTÚPIDA. VOCÊ TIROU A MINHA VIDA DE MIM. OS PAIS DELA NÃO VÃO ME DIZER ONDE ELA ESTÁ!" Mike gritou na minha cara.

"Se eu fosse vocês, eu tiraria suas mãos do caralho de cima dela." Garrett retrucou quando veio até nós.

"Ou o quê? Somos menores, você não pode fodidamente nos tocar." Sorriu Mike.

"Não é comigo que vocês devem se preocupar. Bella, por outro lado, está tentando muito duro não chutar suas fodidas bundas. Se vocês não a soltarem agora, ela vai fazer isso." Ele arrebentou.

"Oh, realmente." Mike sorriu. "Talvez eu só queira ver como seria boa a sensação de estar dentro dela".

Mike estendeu a mão e agarrou meu seio e eu tive o suficiente. Eu o chutei com força nas bolas. Puxei meus braços para fora das garras de Tyler e Eric e os bati contra os armários. Mike levantou-se e tentou agarrar-me por trás. Eu agarrei o braço dele e o joguei sobre o meu ombro. Dobrei sua mão e caminhei para o lado do seu rosto. Tyler e Eric estavam simplesmente deitados no chão olhando para mim. Todo mundo tinha vindo correndo do refeitório quando nos ouviu gritando uns para os outros. Eu olhei para Mike.

"VOCÊ NUNCA FODIDAMENTE VAI ME TOCAR DE NOVO!" Eu gritei. "VOCÊ NUNCA FODIDAMENTE VAI ME MACHUCAR DE NOVO. VOCÊ NÃO TEM A PORRA DO DIREITO DE COLOCAR SUAS MÃOS NO MEU CORPO!"

"Bella, pare. Você pode soltá-lo agora." Disse Garrett quando ele veio e passou os braços em volta de mim. "Você o parou, querida. Ele não pode te machucar mais".

"Ele não pode me machucar mais." Eu sussurrei quando soltei a mão de Mike e caí no chão. "Ele não pode me controlar mais. Estou livre".

"Isso mesmo, querida. Você é livre, ele não pode feri-la mais." Sussurrou Garrett. "Edward".

Edward se aproximou e puxou-me em seus braços enquanto estávamos sentados no chão. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me segurou quando eu finalmente deixei tudo ir.

"Garrett, o que aconteceu?" Eleazar perguntou quando veio correndo do seu escritório.

"Você precisa chamar a polícia. Esses três rapazes agrediram Bella no corredor." Explicou Garrett. Olhei para cima e percebi que ele, Jasper, e Emmett estavam segurando os garotos contra a parede.

"Não, nós não fizemos isso. Queríamos apenas conversar com ela. Ela enlouqueceu e nos atacou." Retrucou Mike. Garrett olhou para mim e acenou com a cabeça. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda enquanto me levantei. Eu poderia fazer isso.

"Não, você não o fez. Tyler e Eric agarraram meus braços e me jogaram nos armários. Isso não é falar comigo. Você pegou a minha cara e gritou comigo porque você me culpa por Lauren e Jessica terem partido. Elas tiveram que ir. Elas precisavam de ajuda. Vocês não podem ajudá-las quando vocês estão tão cheios de raiva. Quando elas voltarem, e elas voltarão, elas vão precisar de vocês. Elas vão precisar de vocês para amá-las e ajudá-las a se sentirem seguras. Vocês não podem fazer isso até que vocês se livrem da sua raiva. Eu avisei para vocês me soltarem. Eu disse para vocês tirarem suas mãos de mim. EU DISSE NÃO!" Eu gritei a última parte.

"Termine com isso, Bella." Sussurrou Garrett.

"MIKE, VOCÊ AMEAÇOU ME ESTUPRAR. VOCÊ AGARROU MEU PEITO!" Eu gritei. "VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA ME TOCAR. EU DISSE NÃO".

"Boa menina, querida." Disse Garrett. "Boa menina".

"Vamos levar esses meninos para o escritório. A polícia deve estar aqui em breve." Disse Eleazar. Sr. Banner se aproximou e pegou os meninos de Garrett, Emmett e Jasper, enquanto Edward passou os braços em volta de mim e me segurou enquanto eu me acalmava. Rose, Alice e Kate se aproximaram e envolveram seus braços ao redor de nós. Eles me puxaram para uma sala vazia e fecharam a porta atrás de nós.

"Eu estou livre. Finalmente, estou livre." Eu sussurrei. "Ele realmente não pode me machucar mais".

"Isso mesmo, querida." Sorriu Garrett.

"Ele está morto. Ele não pode me machucar." Sussurrei enquanto senti as lágrimas rolarem dos meus olhos.

"É isso mesmo, Bella." Disse Kate. "Você conseguiu. Você se livrou dele".

"Eu sou uma sobrevivente." Sussurrei. "Somos sobreviventes".

"Sim, nós somos, amor. Nossa família conseguiu." Sussurrou Edward. Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rose vieram e nos abraçaram.

"Nós conseguimos." Murmurou Alice.

"Juntos." Sussurrou Jasper.

"Para sempre." Disse Rose.

"E sempre." Sussurrou Emmett.

"E sempre." Eu sussurrei.

Poucos minutos depois, o sinal tocou e fomos todos para nossas aulas da tarde. Biologia e Trigonometria passaram rapidamente. Sr. Varner foi muito mais agradável comigo hoje. Eu não sei se isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com as ameaças de Garrett, ou o meu tratamento de culpa bem colocado, mas eu sinceramente não me importava. Independentemente de como ele me trate, posso sobreviver a isso tudo. Uma vez que o sinal final tocou, coloquei minhas coisas no meu armário e segui Garrett para o seu carro. Ele apenas ficou lá por um minuto antes de se virar para olhar para mim.

"Bella, eu preciso que você fale com mais uma pessoa antes de Kate e eu partirmos." Ele disse lentamente.

"Ok." Eu disse. "Quem?"

"O homem que viu você ser seqüestrada." Ele murmurou. "Ele precisa ver que você está bem".

"Ok. Vamos." Eu sussurrei enquanto puxei meus joelhos ao meu peito.

Garrett ligou o carro e saiu do estacionamento e para La Push. Ele parou em frente da casa de Billy Black. Billy era um amigo de Charlie. Eles costumavam pescar juntos quando eu era pequena. Eu não o conhecia muito bem, mas eu me lembro de ele ser um homem muito grande. Senti meu corpo começar a tremer um pouco quando saímos do carro. Garrett passou o braço em meus ombros e me levou até a varanda. Ele bateu na porta suavemente. Poucos minutos depois, a porta foi aberta por um menino jovem de pele avermelhada com longos cabelos negros, que era alguns anos mais novo que eu.

"Posso ajudá-los?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu sou Garrett Mitchell e esta é Bella Swan. Estamos à procura de Billy Black." Disse Garrett. Os olhos do menino se arregalaram quando ele olhou para mim.

"Eu sou Jacob. Meu pai está na cozinha. Entrem." Jacob disse quando se afastou e nos deixou entrar "Pai, há algumas pessoas aqui que querem falar com você".

"Quem-" Billy disse quando rolou sua cadeira de rodas para a sala. Ele parou quando me viu. Ele abriu a boca algumas vezes antes de dizer, "Bella?"

"Oi, Billy." Sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu do meu olho.

"É realmente você?" Ele sussurrou, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos.

"Sim".

"Eu sinto muito por não conseguir alcançar você." Ele chorou. Eu fui até lá e me ajoelhei ao lado dele. Passei meus braços em torno dele. "Eu estava dirigindo pela rua quando vi você sendo puxada para o carro. Saltei e corri em sua direção gritando para ele soltá-la, mas ele saiu tão rápido. Pulei na minha caminhonete e tentei segui-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido. Corri para o telefone mais próximo e chamei a polícia. Eu sinto muito por não tê-lo impedido. É tudo minha culpa".

"Eu me lembro de você gritando por mim. Eu sei que você tentou. Eu não culpo você." Eu disse, chorando com ele. "Eu tentei chegar até você, mas eu não podia sair. Eu era apenas uma garotinha. Não foi culpa sua. Não foi minha culpa. Foi culpa dele".

"Você está bem?" Sussurrou Billy.

"Eu estou bem agora." Eu disse, calmamente. "Obrigada por tentar me ajudar".

"De nada, querida." Billy sussurrou, caindo em soluços histéricos.

"Vamos, Bella." Sussurrou Garrett.

"Ok." Eu disse. Olhei de volta para Billy. "Posso vir visitá-lo novamente?"

"Sempre, Bella. Minha porta está sempre aberta para você." Disse Billy. "Cuide-se".

"Eu vou." Eu disse antes de Garrett e eu sairmos da casa e para o carro.

"Bella!" Gritou Jacob. Eu me virei e o vi sair correndo da casa.

"Sim?"

"Obrigado por ter vindo vê-lo hoje. Ele esteve se culpando sobre você por um longo tempo. Talvez eu consiga o meu pai de volta agora." Disse Jacob.

"Eu espero que você consiga." Olhei em volta. "Eu realmente espero. Cuide dele".

"Eu vou".

Garrett e eu entramos no carro e dirigimos de volta para casa. Eu esperava que Billy pudesse encontrar alguma paz agora que ele sabia que eu estava bem. É difícil viver com a culpa de se sentir impotente. Uma vez que chegamos em casa, nós entramos. Todo mundo estava esperando por nós. Olhei para Garrett e sabia que era hora de ele ir. Joguei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

"Garrett, eu não quero que você vá embora." Eu chorei.

"Eu tenho que ir, querida." Ele sussurrou enquanto me abraçou.

"Não, eu não posso fazer isso sozinha." Eu sussurrei.

"Você não está sozinha. Você tem sua família." Garrett sussurrou. "Eu estou a apenas um telefonema de distância. Primeiro vôo que eu conseguir pegar, lembra? Basta dizer a palavra, querida".

"Eu amo você, irmão." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu te amo, irmã." Ele sussurrou. "Temos que ir agora".

"Ok." Eu murmurei quando me afastei. Abracei Kate. "Eu amo você, Kate. Você será minha irmã para sempre".

"E sempre." Sussurraram Alice e Rose quando nos abraçaram.

"E sempre." Sussurrou Rose.

"E sempre." Sussurrou Kate. "Eu também te amo, Bella. Estou tão orgulhosa de você".

"Obrigada, Kate, por me ensinar a lutar".

"De nada, Bella." Ela disse quando se afastou e foi até Garrett. "Vamos para casa".

"Ok, querida." Disse Garrett. Ele e Kate se viraram e caminharam para fora da casa. Corri atrás deles.

"Garrett?" Eu gritei. Eles pararam e se viraram para olhar para mim.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Obrigada por me arrastar para o Brasil. Você salvou a minha vida." Eu disse através das minhas lágrimas.

"Você salvou a sua vida, querida. Eu apenas consegui ajudá-la." Ele sorriu, enquanto uma lágrima caía dos seus olhos. "Eu nunca estive tão orgulhoso de alguém como estou de você".

Garrett e Kate entraram em seu carro e foram embora. Senti minhas lágrimas caindo do meu rosto enquanto os observava dirigir pela rua. Senti Edward sair e envolver seus braços em volta de mim. Ele me levou para casa. Ele me levou para o meu quarto no andar de cima, onde deitamos em minha cama e choramos juntos. Garrett me deu a chance de viver novamente. Edward e eu ficamos envoltos nos braços um do outro pelo resto do dia. Contanto que eu tivesse Edward, eu estava em casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que nojo desse Mike e sua turminha! Ainda bem que Bella conseguiu dar uma lição neles... e parece que agora Billy Black tb será capaz de seguir com a sua vida, sem a culpa de não ter conseguido salvar Bella...__ e como será que Bella vai ficar agora, sem Garrett e Kate ao seu lado?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pessoal, acabei de postar uma nova tradução, chama-se** The Cocky and The Cougar**... passem por lá e deixem reviews tb!**  
><strong>_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

As próximas seis semanas passaram rapidamente. Os primeiros dias após Garrett e Kate irem embora foram muito difíceis. Eu estava acostumada a tê-los perto de mim. Eu me retraí em mim mesma e me recusei a falar com qualquer um além de Edward. Finalmente, Emmett ficou irritado e ligou para Garrett. Ele jogou o telefone para mim e me disse para falar com ele. Garrett gritou comigo para deixar de ser um bebê e começar a viver. Eu gritei com ele que eu não poderia fazer isso. Ele me disse que eu poderia fazer isso, que eu não estava tentando. Eu desmoronei e nós choramos ao telefone por uma hora antes de eu prometer tentar.

Comecei a frequentar a terapia com Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Alice. Nós seis fomos capazes de iniciar o processo de cicatrização. Nós todos estávamos bravos uns com os outros pelo que aconteceu com o outro. Eles não estavam realmente com raiva de mim por ser raptada, mas por desistir depois que cheguei em casa pela primeira vez. Compreendi que eu os assustei, mas eu disse a eles que eu estava com medo. Eu não sabia como me livrar da dor. Fomos para a terapia com os nossos pais também. Na maioria, apenas Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée. William e Catherine viriam de vez em quando, mas normalmente só se os empurrássemos. Rose e Jasper nunca nos disseram por que e nós também não perguntávamos. Nossos pais estavam lentamente aprendendo a nos deixar ir. Acho que eles nos seguravam com tanta força porque eles tinham medo de que, depois que eu fui raptada, que nós não voltaríamos. Estávamos trabalhando em nos comunicar com eles. Comecei a ensinar judô a todos eles. Eu queria que eles fossem capazes de se ajudar. Acho que eles só queriam tentar chutar a minha bunda. Como se isso algum dia fosse acontecer.

A escola foi a parte mais difícil para mim. Todo mundo olhava para mim muito depois do incidente com Mike, Tyler e Eric. Eu não acho que era porque eles tinham medo de mim, mas por mim. Eles queriam ajudar, mas eles não podiam me ajudar. Mike, Tyler e Eric foram colocados em liberdade condicional e obrigados a iniciar terapia depois que eles me atacaram. Eles estavam irritados, mas eu simplesmente esperava que eles pudessem receber a ajuda que precisavam. Todos os meus professores na escola arranjaram para eu receber créditos da faculdade para os trabalhos de nível universitário que me deram, incluindo o Sr. Varner. Eles estavam tendo dificuldades para encontrar trabalho que não fosse muito fácil para mim, então eu passava muito tempo fazendo cursos universitários extras online. Até o momento de me formar no colégio em junho, eu terei ganhado uma centena de horas de crédito e começarei a faculdade no outono como uma aluna do segundo ano. Passei muito tempo tentando decidir o que quero fazer da minha vida. Eu ainda não tenho certeza. Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice e eu decidimos nos inscrever para Dartmouth. Eles estavam um pouco preocupados que eles não seriam capazes de entrar, mas eu sabia que eles entrariam.

O Natal foi bom. Era difícil para mim comemorar um feriado que eu tinha perdido por quase seis anos. Eu estava feliz que eu estava finalmente com a minha família e feliz. Renée me comprou uma pulseira com pingentes. Ela explicou que cada pingente era um símbolo das minhas forças. Ela disse que o coração era para o quanto eu era amada. Eu a puxei em meus braços e a abracei por um longo tempo. Era a sua maneira de me deixar ir. Charlie comprou-me um pingente de haltere para colocar na minha pulseira. Ele disse que era para me lembrar que eu posso cuidar de mim, que eu sou forte o suficiente para continuar lutando. Esme comprou-me um pingente na forma de um fogão. Ela me disse que era para me lembrar de todos os sabores do mundo. Carlisle me comprou um pingente em formato de band-aid. Ele disse que dessa forma eu poderia consertar minhas próprias feridas. Will e Cat me deram um pingente na forma de um livro pela forma como eu nunca parava de aprender. Emmett e Rose deram-me um pingente com a nossa pedra de nascimento nele. Alice e Jasper me deram um pingente com um piano pela minha determinação. Agradeci a todos por todos os seus presentes. Garrett e Kate enviaram-me um diário para que eu pudesse escrever os meus sentimentos. Cada um deles me escreveu uma pequena nota dentro, dizendo-me que eu era forte e bonita. Enviei-lhes um CD que eu fiz de mim tocando piano, incluindo uma música que Edward e eu escrevemos para eles. Coloquei um bilhete dentro, que lembrava que eles eram a minha família também.

Edward passou os braços em volta de mim e me levou para a rede. Ainda que estivesse congelando, eu me sentia aquecida em seus braços. Edward puxou uma pequena caixa preta. Dentro da caixa havia um anel de compromisso de prata. Ele colocou o anel no meu dedo anelar direito e prometeu me amar para sempre. Eu sabia que ele amaria. Dei-lhe um relógio que tinha as palavras _Guardião do meu Coração e Alma_ inscrito nele. Prometi amá-lo para sempre. Meu relacionamento com Edward era mais forte do que jamais foi. Ele foi com calma e nunca pressionou por mais do que eu poderia lhe dar. Eu não estava pronta para dar-lhe o meu corpo completamente, mas nós explorávamos um ao outro muito bem. Nosso amor era intenso e às vezes isso me assustava, mas eu tinha que confiar nele. Ele era a minha casa.

Hoje era o primeiro dia de fevereiro. Era uma manhã de sábado fria, molhada e triste em Forks. Acordei novamente com um sentimento de que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Estive tentando sacudir essa sensação por alguns dias. Eu não conseguia afastar a sensação quando me levantei e tomei um banho. Rapidamente me vesti e desci para a cozinha. Charlie e Renée já estavam na cafeteria. Peguei um par de torradas e sentei-me à mesa enquanto Emmett entrava.

"Bom dia, B." Sorriu Emmett.

"Bom dia." Eu murmurei.

"Ei, o que há de errado?" Ele perguntou, sentando no banco ao meu lado.

"Eu não sei. Eu simplesmente tenho um sentimento de que algo ruim vai acontecer. Estou tendo isso por alguns dias." Eu sussurrei, jogando minha torrada de volta ao meu prato. "Eu não sei, talvez eu esteja apenas sendo tola".

"Não, você não está." Disse Emmett. "Você precisa que eu ligue para Garrett?"

"Não, deixe-me tentar resolver isso." Eu disse. "Então, quais são os planos para o dia?"

"Nós pensamos que podíamos ir ao shopping. Talvez pegar um filme." Emmett disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Parece bom." Eu disse enquanto me levantava. "Posso dirigir?"

"Não." Ele riu.

"Você vai ter que me ensinar mais cedo ou mais tarde." Eu bufei.

"Não, eu não." Ele riu. "Além disso, não confio em você para dirigir meu jipe, querida".

"Eu realmente não gosto de ser chamada de querida." Eu rosnei enquanto irrompi para fora.

"Eu sei." Riu Emmett. "É por isso que eu chamo".

"Você é tão chato." Murmurei enquanto dei um soco no seu braço. Ele começou a esfregar seu braço enquanto fomos para a casa dos Cullen. Edward abriu a porta antes que eu pudesse tocar a campainha.

"O que o bobalhão fez agora, amor?" Edward riu.

"Ele me chamou de querida." Eu resmunguei. "Só Garrett pode me chamar de querida".

"Emmett, quando você vai aprender?" Rose riu. "Ela pode chutar o seu traseiro totalmente. Pare de atormentá-la".

"Eu poderia derrubá-la se ela não trapaceasse." Ele murmurou.

"Eu não trapaceio, querido irmão, eu sou apenas mais forte, mais rápida e mais bonita do que você." Eu ri.

"Desafiadoramente mais bonita." Edward riu antes de me beijar forte.

"Isso é o suficiente dessa porcaria piegas." Riu Alice. "Vamos às compras!"

Todos nós rimos enquanto entramos no jipe e fomos até o shopping. Alice, Rose e eu passamos um par de horas fazendo compras. Encontrei um par de vestidos bonitos que eu poderia usar com leggings, assim eu não teria de mostrar as minhas cicatrizes. Eu estive usando este novo creme para ajudar a suavizar as cicatrizes. Ele ajudava muito, mas eu tinha um monte de cicatrizes. Talvez com o tempo eu me sentisse confortável com a aparência do meu corpo. Depois de comprar as nossas roupas, encontramos os garotos para almoçar na praça de alimentação. Ângela e Ben se juntaram a nós para o almoço antes de terem que ficar de babás dos irmãozinhos dela. Eu tinha conseguido conhecê-los melhor pelo último mês e senti que podia confiar neles. Após o almoço, decidimos pular o filme, já que realmente não havia nada que queríamos assistir. Fomos para casa e decidimos ficar em minha casa.

"Ei, Em, pegue a correspondência." Eu gritei enquanto saía do jipe. Segui os outros para a varanda.

"B." Disse Emmett. Eu me virei e o vi parado ao lado da caixa de correio com dois grandes envelopes brancos na mão.

"O que é isso, Em?" Eu perguntei.

"São de Dartmouth." Ele disse, olhando para mim. Eu lentamente fui até ele. Ele entregou-me o meu envelope. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu o abria. Tirei a carta e o catálogo. Lentamente comecei a ler em voz alta.

"Cara Senhorita Swan, é nosso prazer recebê-la na Universidade de Dartmouth no outono de 2009 como uma aluna do segundo ano." Eu sussurrei. Senti as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto quando olhei para todos. "Eu consegui. Eu entrei".

"Eu sabia que você conseguiria, amor." Edward sorriu. "Recebi a minha carta ontem".

"Você entrou?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ele riu.

"Eu também." Murmurou Rose.

"Nós entramos também." Disse Alice, apontando para ela e Jasper.

"Rosie, Ali e J, vocês vão para Dartmouth com a gente?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Sorriu Jasper. Eu me virei para Emmett

"Em, abra." Eu disse. Emmett estava ali parado, olhando para o seu. "Vamos lá, Em. Abra".

"E se eles disseram que não?" Ele sussurrou.

"E se eles disseram que sim?" Eu disse, colocando minha mão em seu braço. "Abra".

"Ok." Ele rasgou o envelope e tirou sua carta. "É nosso prazer recebê-lo na Universidade de Dartmouth no outono de 2009..."

"Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Em." Eu gritei enquanto o puxei em meus braços. "Estou tão orgulhosa de você".

"Eu te amo, B." Ele sussurrou enquanto deixava cair suas lágrimas. "Vamos contar à mamãe e papai".

"Ok".

Nós seis subimos no carro e dirigimos até a cafeteria após ligar para Esme, Carlisle, Will e Cat nos encontrarem lá. Eles estavam todos sentados no balcão quando entramos. Todos pareciam um pouco nervosos. Eu simplesmente fui até Renée e entreguei a ela as cartas minha e de Emmett. Ela as leu lentamente. Ela atirou sua cabeça para cima para mim e deixou cair suas lágrimas enquanto sorria e nos abraçava.

"Vocês conseguiram. Estou muito orgulhosa dos meus bebês." Ela chorou.

"O que eles fizeram?" Charlie perguntou.

"Em e eu entramos em Dartmouth." Eu disse orgulhosamente.

"Oh, isso é ótimo." Charlie se animou, nos abraçando. "Parabéns a vocês dois".

"Edward e eu também entramos em Dartmouth." Disse Alice.

"Assim como eu e Jasper." Disse Rose. "Nós iremos juntos".

"Parabéns, crianças." Sorriu Carlisle quando o meu celular tocou. Puxei-o para fora e vi que era Kate.

"Oi, Kate, você está-"

"Bella?" Sussurrou Kate. Ela parecia tão quebrada.

"O que está errado, Kate?" Eu disse alto. Todo mundo parou de falar e olhou para mim.

"É Garrett. Ele precisa de você." Ela chorou.

"O que aconteceu com Garrett?" Exigi.

"Ele está em Chicago. Ele foi falar na universidade sobre o trabalho que ele faz. Bella, os pais dele o encontraram." Ela sussurrou.

"O QUÊ?" Eu gritei. "COMO?"

"Eu não sei. A polícia os tem sob custódia. Bella, eles bateram muito nele. Ele precisa de você. Ele está sozinho. Ele não vai me deixar entrar." Ela soluçou. "Por favor, ajude-o. Eu não posso perdê-lo também".

"Estaremos no primeiro vôo. Eu o levarei para casa. Eu prometo ajudá-lo, Kate." Eu disse antes de desligar. Eu me virei e olhei para todos. "Ali, eu preciso que você consiga passagens para eu e E no próximo vôo para Chicago. E, vá para casa e arrume suas malas. Em, vá com ele e faça as minhas malas. Voltem em cinco minutos. Peguem coisas para pelo menos um par de semanas".

"Ok." Eles correram para fora da loja. Alice pegou o celular e ligou para as companhias aéreas.

"Pai, você ainda tem suas algemas?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella, o que está acontecendo?" Renée perguntou.

"Garrett precisa de mim. Tenho que ir ajudá-lo." Eu disse. "Você ainda tem suas algemas? Você tem?"

"Sim, mas-"

"Eu preciso delas emprestadas." Eu disse quando peguei meu telefone celular. Bati o número cinco de discagem rápida. Charlie jogou suas algemas para mim.

"Olá?"

"Juiz Volturi. Aqui é Bella Swan. Você se lembra de mim?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro que sim, querida. Como você está?"

"Preciso de um favor, senhor".

"O que posso fazer por você?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu preciso que você me dê uma ordem judicial dizendo que Garrett Mitchell tem que ir comigo. Por favor, senhor, ele precisa de mim agora".

"Ele está ferido?"

"Sim, senhor. Eu vou ajudá-lo, mas ele não vai querer ir comigo".

"Ok. Onde está ele?"

"Ele está no Hospital Memorial de Chicago".

"Estará esperando pela sua chegada. Cuide dele, Bella".

"Eu vou. Obrigada, senhor." Eu disse quando desliguei o telefone. "Rosie, quando Em voltar, eu preciso de você, Em, Ali e J no próximo vôo para o Rio de Janeiro, no Brasil. Kate precisa de vocês. Ela não pode lidar com isso sozinha. E e eu traremos Garrett de volta em um par de dias. Eu preciso que vocês cuidem dela. Ela vai precisar de todos vocês sendo fortes para ela. Deixe-a chorar. Apenas a ajudem".

"Ok, B." Rose disse enquanto pegava seu telefone celular.

"Bella, você não pode ir para Chicago. Rose, você não pode ir para o Brasil." Disse Carlisle.

"Você não entende. Eles o encontraram. Eles o quebraram. Eu tenho que ajudá-lo. Kate não pode perdê-lo. Ele é tudo que ela tem." Eu disse.

"Bella, quem o encontrou?" Perguntou Esme.

"Os pais dele. Eles o encontraram e bateram nele severamente." Expliquei enquanto Edward entrou correndo.

"B, o vôo de vocês sai em 20 minutos." Disse Alice.

"Ok, eu amo todos vocês." Eu disse quando agarrei a mão de Edward e me virei para a porta. Charlie agarrou meu braço para me deter.

"Bella, você não pode ir." Ele sussurrou.

"Pai, eu sou a única que pode ajudá-lo." Eu disse enquanto puxei meu braço do seu aperto. "Ele salvou minha vida. Eu tenho que salvar a dele agora".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Minha nossa, estou completamente nervosa aqui com esse capítulo! Não quero nem ver como Garrett está depois desse reencontro com seus malditos pais..._

_Para quem perguntou se Garrett e Kate reapareceriam na história, aí está a resposta...  
><em>

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É **__**sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36<strong>

_**Garrett POV**_

Foi muito mais difícil deixar Bella em Forks do que eu pensei que seria. Em todos os anos em que tenho trabalhado com pessoas, nunca fui tão afetado como fui por ela. Ela era a pessoa mais forte que eu já conhecera. Ela trabalhou tão duro para reconstruir sua vida e superar a dor. Admito que quando ela veio comigo para o Brasil, eu não tinha certeza se eu seria capaz de salvá-la. Especialmente quando ouvi tudo o que aquele monstro tinha feito com ela. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que eu senti aquela raiva. Ela quase deu a sua vida para proteger sua família. Eu não acho que eles algum dia realmente saberão o quanto ela aceitou por eles. Tínhamos mais em comum do que eu pensei que tivéssemos. Ambos tínhamos vivido no mais profundo abismo do inferno e sobrevivemos para contar sobre isso. Quando vi seu rosto manchado de lágrimas me implorando para ficar com ela, eu quase fiquei, mas eu tinha que deixá-la ir. Então, Kate e eu entramos em nosso carro alugado e fomos embora. Observei pelo espelho retrovisor enquanto ela ficava na varanda parecendo perdida. Uma vez que estávamos no avião, Kate e eu envolvemos nossos braços em torno um do outro e choramos como bebês. Bella era nossa irmã e tivemos que deixá-la ir.

Uma vez que chegamos em casa, foi difícil tirar Bella da minha cabeça. Eu ouvia alguém tocando piano na sala de música e me lembrava do dia em que Bella finalmente avançou com tudo e pediu para eu ajudá-la. Eu me sentava no meu escritório por horas e lia os livros de medicina sobre os quais ela discutia. Ela era a pessoa mais inteligente que já conheci. Achei difícil, quando ela esteve aqui conosco, encontrar trabalho suficiente para desafiá-la. Ela tinha tanto potencial na vida. Eu sabia que ela faria a diferença em sua vida.

Poucos dias depois de chegarmos em casa, Emmett ligou. Ele disse que Bella estava se recusando a falar com qualquer um, com exceção de Edward. Ele disse que ela estava se fechando novamente. Eu disse a ele para que me deixasse falar com ela. Eu precisava ouvir a voz dela tanto quanto ela precisava ouvir a minha. Eu estive fazendo a mesma coisa. Era hora de nós dois começarmos a viver novamente. Depois que eu disse a ela para parar de ser um fodido bebê e tentar viver de novo, nós dois começamos a chorar juntos. Nós dois tínhamos que seguir em frente e começar a viver.

Passei as próximas semanas trabalhando. Voltei para o Arizona após o Natal e dei ao Juiz Volturi o meu relatório sobre o caso de Bella Swan. Ele ficou aliviado ao saber que ela estava indo tão bem. Ele sabia que ela ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer, mas ela poderia fazê-lo. Passei as próximas semanas dando palestras em diferentes universidades sobre o trabalho que faço para ajudar as pessoas a lidar com a dor. Como eu poderia saber que minha dor estava simplesmente começando de novo?

_Eu estava caminhando de volta para o meu carro depois da minha palestra na Universidade de Chicago. Não correu tão bem como eu esperava. Algum filho da puta no fundo ficava me fazendo perguntas que eu não podia responder. Por que eu faço isso? O que realmente aconteceu comigo? Não era uma parte da minha vida que eu compartilho com muitas pessoas. Eu só tinha contado a minha história para três pessoas, Kate, o Juiz Volturi e Bella. Eu estava a cerca de três metros do meu carro quando de repente quinze homens desceram sobre mim. Eu parei e olhei ao meu redor. Olhei atrás de mim e senti o ar sair do meu corpo inteiro._

_"O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Eu bati para os fodidos dos meus pais._

_"Nós queríamos ver o nosso menino querido." Zombou Jane._

_"Saiam de perto de mim. Nunca cheguem perto de mim de novo." Eu bati quando fui para chegar ao meu carro. Eu podia sentir meu corpo tremendo com a minha raiva e medo._

_"Você não pode mais se esconder de nós." Zombou Alec._

_"Vocês não são nada para mim. Vocês são um fodido pedaço de merda." Eu berrei._

_"Você não é nada. Eu fodidamente vou provar isso. PEGUEM-NO!" Gritou Jane._

_Todos eles vieram para mim. Eu tentei lutar com eles. Quero dizer, eu realmente tentei, mas havia muitos deles. Um deles bateu a minha cabeça contra o chão e eu desmaiei. Quando acordei, eu estava de volta àquela casa. Eles tinham me amarrado à mesa novamente. Olhei ao redor da sala freneticamente. Puxei as cordas em meus braços e pés, mas eu não conseguia movê-los. Mudei minha cabeça e senti uma corda em volta do meu pescoço. De repente, a luz do quarto se acendeu. Provei a bile que surgiu na minha garganta quando encontrei-me rodeado por homens nus de novo._

_"Por favor, não faça isso de novo." Sussurrei quando deixei as lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos._

_"Você deve ser treinado novamente, filho." Sorriu Alec. "Você quebrou as regras e agora você deve ser punido"._

_Um dos homens subiu em cima de mim sobre a mesa. Eu me debatia tentando me libertar, mas ele me deu um soco e tirou uma faca. Ele a segurou ao meu pescoço enquanto forçou-se em mim uma e outra vez. Um a um os homens subiram em mim e me machucaram. Eles me rasgaram e me cortaram. Eles me bateram. Eles me quebraram novamente._

_"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO. PAREM. __MATEM-ME AGORA!" __Eu gritei._

_"Se você quer isso, meu filho querido." Sorriu Jane._

_Jane levantou a faca em suas mãos sobre meu corpo. Fechei os olhos e esperei que a dor terminasse. De repente, ouvi um grande estrondo. Atirei meus olhos abertos e vi a polícia irrompendo para o quarto. Eles vieram para me puxar para fora da mesa, mas eu gritei para eles não me tocarem quando caí na escuridão mais uma vez. Rezei para que eu morresse rapidamente._

Atirei meus olhos abertos e olhei ao redor do quarto em que eu estava. As luzes brilhantes fluorescentes estavam me cegando. Deitei na cama e chorei quando eu percebi que não estava morto. Eu não podia passar por isso novamente. Eu não poderia viver com a dor desta vez. Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei deitado ali antes da porta do meu quarto ser aberta. Virei-me para ver uma médica ruiva entrando.

"Sr. Mitchell. Eu sou Victoria Hunt. Eu sou sua médica. Como você está hoje?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"COMO DIABOS VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU?" Eu gritei. Victoria se encolheu um pouco com a dureza na minha voz, mas eu sinceramente não dava a mínima.

"Sua esposa estará aqui amanhã." Disse Victoria. "Você está se curando dos seus ferimentos e pode ir embora assim que ela chegar aqui".

"Eu não a quero aqui." Eu murmurei. "Diga a ela para não vir. Diga a ela que eu não preciso dela".

"Garrett-" Ela começou.

"DIGA A ELA QUE EU NÃO PRECISO DE NINGUÉM. SAIA DAQUI E DEIXE-ME PARA MORRER!" Eu gritei. "SAIA DAQUI. SAIA DAQUI, PORRA".

Peguei o material na mesa ao meu lado e comecei a jogá-los nela. Ela correu para fora do quarto. Poucos minutos depois, quatro atendentes entraram e colocaram as amarras em meus braços e pés. Eu me debatia para empurrá-los para fora, mas eu não podia levá-los a ceder. Uma vez que eles fizeram seus trabalhos, eles me deixaram chorando sozinho. Quando isso acabaria?

Durante três dias, eu fiquei deitado na cama. Eu me recusei a falar com qualquer um. Kate ligou várias vezes, mas eu não conseguia falar com ela. Eu não podia ouvir a dor em sua voz. Eu não queria que ela ouvisse a minha. Ela merecia alguém mais forte do que eu. Ela merecia coisa melhor do que ter de estar presa com um nada como eu. Eles tentaram me forçar a comer, mas apenas o cheiro de comida me fez querer vomitar. Eles trouxeram um psicanalista para tentar 'falar comigo'. Aqueles filhos da puta não tinham ideia de como era a verdadeira dor. Ter o seu corpo rasgado em pedaços, sentir a sua alma sendo puxada para longe de você. Como eles podem me ajudar quando eles não têm ideia de como eu me sentia?

Quando a porta do meu quarto se abriu novamente, eu sabia que era Bella.

"SAIA, BELLA".

"Não." Ela retrucou

"SAIA, BELLA!" Eu gritei quando me virei para encará-la. "DEIXE-ME SOZINHO, PORRA!"

"NÃO!" Ela gritou. "SAIA DA PORRA DESSA CAMA!"

"NÃO!"

"Garrett" Disse Bella, "Saia da cama. Temos que ir".

"Eu não quero." Sussurrei. "Eu não posso fazer isso de novo".

"Garrett, sim, você pode." Bella murmurou enquanto subia na cama comigo. "Vamos, irmão. Você tem que fazer isso".

"Eu não posso fazer isso." Eu chorei. Eu a senti envolver os braços em volta de mim enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. "Eu pensei que eles estavam na cadeia. Eu nunca pensei que teria que vê-los novamente".

"Eu sei." Bella sussurrou enquanto colocava as algemas em mim. "Mas você tem que enfrentá-los mais uma vez".

"NÃO!" Eu gritei. "EU NÃO VOU".

"Sim, você vai. Você não tem escolha." Ela disse. "Veja, aquele agradável juiz no Arizona me deu uma ordem judicial dizendo que você tem que vir comigo. Agora cale a boca e vamos lá, querido".

"CERTO!" Eu gritei. "EU TE ODEIO, BELLA!"

"Você vai me agradecer por isso um dia." Bella sussurrou suavemente. "Eu sei que é assustador, Gar, mas você tem que fazer isso. É hora de dizer adeus".

"Seja como for." Eu resmunguei.

Edward e Bella me arrastaram para fora do meu quarto. Victoria ofereceu para me dar um analgésico para a dor. Eu estava considerando aceitar quando Bella disse a ela para se afastar. Ela disse que eu precisava da porra da dor agora. Vadiazinha estúpida. Eu sei que ela estava certa, mas, porra, teria sido bom. Edward dirigiu enquanto Bella sentou-se no banco de trás comigo. Eu apenas olhava pela janela. Eu não podia deixar Bella ver o quanto eu realmente estava quebrado. Eu deveria estar lá para ela. Era para eu a estar ajudando. Ela não tinha necessidade de me ver chorar. Eu não merecia ter uma irmã como ela.

Uma vez que entramos no estacionamento da delegacia de polícia, Edward desligou o motor, mas nós não saímos.

"Vamos, Garrett." Bella disse. "Você pode fazer isso".

"Eu não quero." Murmurei. "Eu não quero olhar para eles".

"Você precisa." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu não quero." Murmurei novamente.

"Você realmente é a porra de um maldito pedaço teimoso de merda." Bella retrucou. "Você tem a chance de dizer a esses bastardos do caralho o quanto você os odeia, mas você está com medo. Eu adoraria a chance de enfrentá-lo. Empurre o medo para longe e cresça já".

"Eu não posso vê-los. Eu quero matá-los." Eu estalei.

"Diga-me o que aconteceu." Ela sussurrou. Fechei meus olhos e contei tudo a ela.

Eu sentei lá no banco de trás e contei tudo a Bella. Foi humilhante ter que contar a ela o quanto eles me feriram, me quebraram, me usaram. Bella entendia melhor do que ninguém o que eu passei, mas eu deveria ser a sua rocha, e não o contrário. Minhas lágrimas corriam livremente junto com as de Bella. Enquanto Edward não fez nenhum som do seu assento na frente, eu podia ver suas lágrimas caindo pelo espelho retrovisor.

"Eu os odeio, Bella." Eu murmurei. "Eles tomaram tudo de mim novamente".

"Vá dizer a eles." Bella insistiu. "Eu estarei com você, eu prometo".

"Você não vai me deixar?" Eu chorei.

"Não, eu não te deixarei".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei. "Eu vou".

Bella tirou a algema e fizemos nosso caminho para a delegacia de polícia lentamente. Um monte de gente olhava para nós, mas eu apenas rosnei para eles. Bella arrastou-me para o balcão, enquanto Edward se sentou para esperar por nós. Ele sabia que Bella e eu precisávamos fazer isso sozinhos. Ele era um homem bom para Bella. Ela entregou ao policial a sua ordem do tribunal e exigiu que nós os víssemos. Ele olhou para ela como se ela estivesse louca. Quando ele viu o olhar que estava irradiando de Bella, ele se virou e praticamente saiu correndo da sala. Eu ri por dentro de como ele estava com medo de Bella. Ela pode ser uma verdadeira puta assustadora às vezes.

Poucos minutos depois, fomos levados para uma das salas de interrogatório. Nós só tivemos que esperar alguns minutos antes de a porta se abrir e _eles_ entrarem na sala. Eu não podia suportar a ideia de eles serem meus pais, eles eram apenas eles. Eles riram quando me viram. Alec olhou para ela e sorriu, um sorriso idiota e assustador. Ele tinha um olhar em seus olhos que assustou a merda fora de mim. Eu estava me preparando para dizer ao policial para tirá-los quando Alec abriu sua fodida boca quando olhou para mim.

"Que porra você quer?" Alec perguntou. Eu vacilei para trás, sentindo cada gota de ódio em seu tom.

"SENTEM-SE E CALEM A BOCA!" Bella gritou para eles. Alec se virou e olhou para ela novamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele riu completamente.

"Quem você fodidamente pensa que é?" Bateu Jane.

"Eu sou a pessoa que está o impedindo de arrancar suas cabeças do caralho. Agora, sentem-se." Bella retrucou.

"O pobre bebê precisa de um guarda-costas?" Jane gargalhou.

"Que bela cadelinha você é?" Alec riu. Eu vi vermelho quando Alec falou com a minha irmã assim.

"FODIDAMENTE NÃO FALE ASSIM COM ELA!" Eu gritei. "VOCÊ NÃO DEVE FALAR COM ELA. VOCÊS FODIDAMENTE VÃO OUVIR-ME AGORA. EU FODIDAMENTE ODEIO VOCÊS POR ARRUINAREM A MINHA VIDA. EU ERA A PORRA DE UM BEBÊ. VOCÊS ROUBARAM TUDO DE MIM!"

"Continue." Bella sussurrou.

"Eu odeio vocês. Vocês roubaram meu irmão de mim. Eu odeio vocês." Sussurrei enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem.

"Mais alto." Disse Bella.

"Eu odeio vocês. Vocês roubaram meu irmão de mim. Eu odeio vocês." Sussurrei um pouco mais alto.

"MAIS ALTO, GAR, DIGA A ELES COMO ELES MACHUCAM VOCÊ. SOLTE ISSO!" Bella gritou.

"EU ODEIO VOCÊS. VOCÊS ROUBARAM MEU IRMÃO DE MIM. EU ODEIO VOCÊS!" Eu gritei tão alto quanto pude.

"Nós não fizemos nada para você." Retrucou Jane. Alec ainda estava olhando para Bella.

"Você sempre foi uma coisinha bonita. Você tinha um gosto bom também." Alec riu quando estendeu a mão e agarrou o braço de Bella e a puxou para ele.

O corpo inteiro de Bella começou a tremer violentamente enquanto ela caiu no chão. Eu arranquei o braço dele de cima dela quando a polícia entrou e os jogou contra a parede. Bella começou a se debater no chão como se estivesse tentando lutar com alguém. Os policiais simplesmente ficaram lá e olharam enquanto ela começou a arranhar seu estômago e peito enquanto gritava.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM. NÃO ME MACHUQUE!" Gritou Bella.

"VÁ BUSCAR EDWARD CULLEN NA SALA DE ESPERA!" Eu gritei para um dos policiais. Ele ficou atordoado. "TRAGA-O AGORA!"

Ele não disse nada quando saiu correndo. Bella começou a arquear as costas enquanto seu corpo começou a tremer ainda mais. Ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto quando Edward entrou e me ajudou a segurá-la.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO. DEIXE-ME EM PAZ!" Bella gritou.

"Bella, pare." Eu sussurrei. Bella bateu seus olhos abertos e olhou ao redor da sala. Ela olhou para Alec. Ela se afastou de nós e se lançou para ele quando começou a gritar novamente.

"VOCÊ FODIDAMENTE ME MACHUCOU. VOCÊ ME TOCOU. EU FODIDAMENTE DISSE NÃO. EU FODIDAMENTE CHOREI E IMPLOREI PARA VOCÊ ME DEIXAR EM PAZ. VOCÊ CONTINUOU ME MACHUCANDO. EU FODIDAMENTE ODEIO VOCÊ, SEU FILHO DA PUTA DO CARALHO!" Bella gritou. Ela estava tremendo. Se eu não a parasse, ela o mataria e Bella era boa demais para matá-lo.

"BELLA, PARE!" Gritei quando joguei meus braços em torno dela. "FALE COMIGO, QUERIDA".

"ELE ERA UM DOS HOMENS. ELE ME ESTUPROU NAQUELA PORRA DE MESA!" Bella gritou.

Senti meu corpo tremer enquanto eu soltava Bella. Eu pulei e ataquei meu pai. A polícia me puxou de volta. Eu queria rasgá-lo em pedaços. Ele machucou Bella. Ele quebrou Bella. Ela era a melhor pessoa que eu já conhecera. Ele colocou suas mãos imundas sobre ela quando ela era apenas um bebê.

"COMO VOCÊ OUSÁ TOCÁ-LA, PORRA? ELA ERA UM BEBÊ. QUE TIPO DE MONSTRO DIABÓLICO É VOCÊ?" Gritei enquanto lutava contra a polícia. "SOLTEM-ME, PORRA. EU FODIDAMENTE ODEIO VOCÊ".

"GARRETT, PARE!" Bella gritou. Eu parei e a puxei em meus braços. Bella se virou para olhar para Alec, que estava apenas rindo. "VOCÊ FODIDAMENTE NÃO VALE A PENA".

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou um dos policiais. "Quando ele estuprou você, Bella?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Minha nossa senhora, estou sem palavras aqui! Tensa com esse reencontro de Garrett com seus pais! E ainda mais com essa descoberta de que Alec foi um dos homens que estuprou Bella... _

_Só postarei amanhã se tiver pelo menos 10 reviews! _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 37<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

_Eu estava deitada acorrentada na mesa novamente. Eu tinha meus olhos fechados quando senti uma mão começar a correr pelo meu corpo. Não era o mesmo como a mão dele geralmente era. Abri os olhos e encontrei um homem de cabelo loiro nu olhando para mim. Ele tinha uma tatuagem de caveira no lado esquerdo do peito. __Senti meu corpo começar a tremer. _

_"Ela é uma coisinha bonita." Riu o homem loiro. _

_"Ela é uma boa putinha." Disse o meu captor, balançando a cabeça. Ele estendeu a mão e empurrou seus dedos em mim. Ele os puxou para fora e os ofereceu ao homem loiro. __"Sinta o gosto"._

_O homem loiro serpenteou sua língua para fora em torno dos dedos do meu captor e gemeu. "Ela é saborosa. Você não a venderia para mim?"_

_"Não, eu a estou mantendo para mim mesmo." Meu captor riu, "Mas você pode ter um tempo com ela"._

_"Isso eu terei." Ele desdenhou para mim. _

_"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO. SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM. NÃO ME TOQUE!" Eu gritei enquanto tentava me libertar. _

_Ele me deu um soco forte na cara antes de subir na mesa e se forçar em mim. Eu gritava e chorava enquanto ele se movia para dentro de mim uma e outra vez. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto enquanto ele me batia e me machucava. Senti a dor quando ele puxou uma faca e cortou meu peito. _

_"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO. DEIXE-ME EM PAZ!" Eu gritei. _

"Bella, pare." Garrett sussurrou.

Atirei meus olhos abertos. Garrett estava ajoelhado ao meu lado no chão. Edward estava me segurando em seus braços. A polícia tinha Alec e Jane empurrados contra a parede. Senti meu corpo ainda tremendo de raiva. Eu os afastei de mim quando pulei e me atirei neles.

"VOCÊ FODIDAMENTE ME MACHUCOU. VOCÊ ME TOCOU. EU FODIDAMENTE DISSE NÃO. EU FODIDAMENTE CHOREI E IMPLOREI PARA VOCÊ ME DEIXAR EM PAZ. VOCÊ CONTINUOU ME MACHUCANDO. EU FODIDAMENTE ODEIO VOCÊ, SEU FILHO DA PUTA DO CARALHO!" Eu gritei.

"BELLA, PARE!" Garrett gritou quando jogou seus braços em torno de mim. "FALE COMIGO, QUERIDA".

"ELE ERA UM DOS HOMENS. ELE ME ESTUPROU NAQUELA PORRA DE MESA!" Eu gritei. Garrett me empurrou de volta para os braços de Edward antes de se lançar para o seu pai. A polícia o puxou de volta.

"COMO VOCÊ OUSÁ TOCÁ-LA, PORRA? ELA ERA UM BEBÊ. QUE TIPO DE MONSTRO DIABÓLICO É VOCÊ?" Garrett gritou enquanto lutava contra a polícia. "SOLTEM-ME, PORRA. EU FODIDAMENTE ODEIO VOCÊ".

"GARRETT, PARE!" Eu gritei. Garrett parou e puxou-me em seus braços. Eu me virei para olhar para Alec, que estava apenas rindo. "VOCÊ FODIDAMENTE NÃO VALE A PENA".

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou um dos policiais. "Quando ele estuprou você, Bella?"

"Eu... eu..." Eu comecei, mas eu podia sentir os olhos de Alec em mim. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto quando fui confrontada com a dor novamente. Garrett se moveu, de modo que ele estava entre nós. Ele estendeu a mão e colocou as mãos no meu rosto e enxugou minhas lágrimas.

"Bella, conte-me." Disse Garrett. "Só fale comigo".

"Nove meses atrás. Foi duas semanas antes de a polícia me encontrar em Phoenix, eu estava amarrada à mesa..." Enquanto relatei os acontecimentos daquele dia fatídico, Garrett puxou-me em seus braços, esfregando o meu braço suavemente. Eu odiava que ele tivesse que ouvir como seu pai tinha me machucado. Garrett era meu irmão, ele não deveria ter que ouvir isso. "... quando ele terminou, ele saiu de cima de mim e disse 'Eu sabia que você era uma coisinha bonita. Verei você em breve, puta', então ele deixou-me com ele." Eu chorei. Edward tinha sua mão no meu ombro, lembrando-me que ele estava lá. Eu odiava que ele tivesse que enfrentar esse idiota também.

"Você tem certeza que era ele?" Perguntou um dos policiais.

"Ele... ele... tem uma tatuagem de caveira no lado esquerdo do peito." Eu murmurei. O policial se aproximou e puxou o macacão de Alec aberto e revelou a tatuagem.

"Leve-os para suas celas. Nós entraremos em contato com a polícia no Arizona sobre isso." Retrucou o policial. Eles arrastaram Alec e Jane para fora da sala. Senti meu corpo todo tremer com meus soluços. "Bella, você está bem?"

"Eu não sei." Sussurrei. "Eu pensei que estava".

"Vamos ficar bem, querida." Garrett sussurrou enquanto deixou cair uma lágrima. "Vamos para casa".

"Eu não posso voltar para Forks." Murmurei. "Eu não posso encará-los ainda. Eles ficaram tão bravos com a gente por partirmos".

"Nós não vamos. Estamos indo para o Brasil." Ele disse. "Venha, querida. Vamos".

"Ok".

A polícia nos disse que tínhamos que ficar aqui enquanto eles resolvessem tudo, mas Garrett e eu começamos a tremer quando sentimos o pânico. Precisávamos ir para casa. Edward agarrou meu celular e ligou para o juiz Volturi. Ele explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje para ele. Edward apenas passou o telefone ao Chefe de polícia. Ele sorriu quando o colocou até seu ouvido. Eu podia ouvir o juiz Volturi gritar ao telefone. Os olhos do Chefe se arregalaram e a cor deixou seu rosto enquanto ouvia o juiz falando alto. Ele apenas disse 'sim, senhor' e entregou o telefone de volta para Edward. Edward agradeceu a ele por nos ajudar e prometeu manter contato. O Chefe disse a eles para nos deixarem ir embora. Eles tentaram se desculpar para nós, mas nós dois apenas descartamos isso e saímos da sala.

Garrett, Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho até o carro. Edward nos disse o que o juiz havia dito enquanto nos dirigimos para o aeroporto. Subimos no avião e prendemos os cintos de segurança. Senti como se todo o progresso que eu tinha feito tivesse ido embora. Senti-me como a mesma antiga Bella assustada e com medo. Eu queria ser a Bella feliz novamente. Eu tinha acabado de conseguir a minha vida de volta junta. Algumas horas atrás, eu estava comemorando com a minha família. Eu estava animada sobre ir para Dartmouth. Agora tudo parecia um desperdício. Eu algum dia seria capaz de ter uma vida normal? Eu algum dia seria feliz? Puxei meus joelhos ao meu peito enquanto Garrett e Edward envolveram seus braços em volta de mim e eu chorava. Assim que o avião estava no ar, eu soltei tudo.

"Garrett, sinto muito por fazer você ir vê-los." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não sinto. Senti-me bem por finalmente deixar ir." Ele disse. "Sinto muito por não tê-lo impedido anos atrás, querida. Então ele não teria sido capaz de machucar você".

"Havia sempre alguém me machucando. Se não fosse ele, era outra pessoa".

"Querida, você sabe que vai ter que depor." Garrett sussurrou.

"Eu sei." Eu soluçava.

"Você pode fazer isso. Nós podemos fazer isso juntos." Sussurrou Garrett.

"Eu espero que você esteja certo." Sussurrei. "Eu realmente espero que você esteja certo".

Passamos o resto do vôo em silêncio. Edward não disse uma palavra durante todo o tempo em que Garrett e eu conversamos. Ele entendia que era assim que nós trabalhávamos. Garrett e eu precisávamos um do outro agora. Eu sabia que quando eu estivesse pronta, Edward me ouviria. Ele era o meu lugar feliz, afinal. Edward ligou para os nossos pais e disse a eles sobre Alec. Eles ficaram irritados que eu tinha arrastado Garrett para a delegacia e me colocado nessa posição, mas Edward disse a eles para calarem a boca e ouvir. Ele disse que era assim que nos curaríamos. Ele lhes disse que ficaríamos no Brasil por algum tempo. Eles ameaçaram vir nos pegar, mas eu simplesmente puxei o telefone da mão dele e desliguei. Eles ligaram nos nossos três celulares repetidamente até que simplesmente os desligamos.

Vinte horas depois, desembarcamos no Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. Nós lentamente saímos do avião, física e emocionalmente exaustos, e fizemos nosso caminho através do aeroporto. Pegamos um táxi até o cais e entramos no barco. Vinte minutos depois, chegamos à ilha. Kate, Rose, Alice, Emmett e Jasper estavam esperando por nós.

"Querida, eu sinto muito por afastar você." Garrett exclamou quando puxou Kate em seus braços.

"Eu sei, querido. Você precisava de Bella. Eu entendo." Kate murmurou. "Você os viu?"

"Oh, sim, eu vi os filhos da puta estupradores de crianças." Rosnou Garrett.

"O quê?" Perguntou Emmett.

"O pedaço de merda fodida do meu pai foi um dos homens que estuprou Bella." Sussurrou Garrett.

_**Garrett POV **_

"O QUÊ?" Emmett gritou quando Bella saiu correndo. Edward apenas suspirou e saiu atrás dela.

"Ele a machucou. Ele a machucou porque eu não o impedi naquela época." Eu chorei quando caí de joelhos. "É tudo minha culpa".

"Garrett, não é sua culpa, querido." Disse Kate, enquanto ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado. Os outros se ajoelharam ao nosso lado e nos abraçaram.

"Estou tão cansado da dor. Eu estava feliz. Minha vida era boa. Eu tinha você. Eu estava realmente ajudando as pessoas. Finalmente eu tenho uma irmã." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. "Ela é a pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci. Eu deveria ter sido capaz de protegê-la. Eu deveria tê-lo matado todos aqueles anos atrás".

"Garrett, você tem que esquecer isso." Disse Emmett, colocando a mão nas minhas costas. "Você e Bella tem que trabalhar através disso juntos. Você pode fazer isso".

"Eu não sei se eu posso." Eu chorei. "Eu falhei com ela. Eu deveria ter sido capaz de protegê-la".

"Você não pode protegê-la." Disse Alice. "Você só pode amá-la, Garrett. Ela só precisa que você a ame. Você precisa que ela ame você. Você pode fazer isso".

"Garrett, não estamos desistindo de qualquer um de vocês." Disse Jasper. "Você e Bella vão superar isso. Nós não desistimos da família e, Irmão, isso significa que não vamos desistir de você".

"Vocês prometem?" Sussurrei.

"Nós prometemos." Disse Emmett. "Você me deu a minha irmã de volta e farei tudo que posso para ajudá-lo também, irmão".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei. "Eu vou tentar".

Emmett me puxou e Kate e nós seguimos os outros para a sala de jantar. Peter, Charlotte, Lauren, Jessica e Benjamin estavam sentados à mesa com uma menina de cabelos escuros. Ela estava furiosa com alguma coisa. Revirei meus olhos. Fodidas rainhas do drama. Todos os seus olhos se arregalaram quando viram o meu rosto e braços. Eu me virei para sair, mas Emmett e Jasper me puxaram para a mesa.

"Garrett, você está bem, cara?" Peter perguntou.

"Não." Eu murmurei.

"Você vai ficar." Ele sussurrou. Eu meio que queria dar um soco na cara dele logo em seguida.

"Quem é o seu refém, Benjamin?" Eu perguntei. Eu precisava tirar o foco de mim.

"Esta é Tia. Tia, este é Garrett. Tia chegou aqui ontem." Ele disse.

"O que diabos aconteceu com você?" Tia rebateu.

"Não é da porra da sua conta." Eu bati de volta. "Qual é a sua fodida história?"

"Você não precisa saber dessa porra." Ela zombou de mim.

"Tia, ele fodidamente precisa saber." Retrucou Benjamin. "Ele é a porra do chefe aqui".

"Eu não dou a mínima." Tia rosnou.

Exatamente então a porta para a sala de jantar abriu novamente. Bella e Edward entraram com seus braços em volta um do outro. Tia revirou seus olhos fodidos para eles. Eu desfrutaria assistir Bella derrubá-la em um par de entalhes. Bella sentou na cadeira ao meu lado e puxou os joelhos no peito e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro. Envolvi meu braço em volta do seu ombro enquanto Edward agarrou a mão dela. Eu sabia que tinha que passar por isso por Bella.

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que horro o que Alec fez com Bella, pelo menos o juiz Volturi está do lado de Bella e Garrett. Agora é esperar para ver como os dois vão se recuperar disso tudo..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Shaya B.C: **siiim, sou eu que ajudo com a tradução de The Red Line no orkut sim! Eu sou completamente louca, traduzo 'trocentas' fics e ainda beto mais umas 5 e trabalho o dia inteiro... kkkk**  
><strong>_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 38<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Todo mundo se virou e olhou para mim. Era demais para lidar, então eu me virei e corri deles. Eu fui e me sentei na areia da praia. Eu simplesmente não podia encará-los ainda. Eu não queria ter que enfrentar tudo de novo. Puxei meus joelhos até meu peito e deixei minhas lágrimas fluírem. Eu pensei que estava finalmente seguindo em frente. Eu tinha posto tudo para trás. Agora eu estava no escuro de novo. Eu queria que isso acabasse. Eu estava cansada da dor, das derrotas. Eu queria rasgar aquele monstro em pedaços. Eu queria que ele apodrecesse no inferno. Eu estava cansada de ter que lidar com tudo isso. Edward se sentou ao meu lado e me puxou para o seu colo. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me segurou firme.

"Não é justo, E. Eu estava finalmente seguindo em frente com a minha vida." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei." Ele sussurrou.

"Por que homens assim acham que está tudo bem machucar crianças?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não sei, amor. Eu queria saber." Ele resmungou enquanto deixava suas lágrimas caírem. "Eu poderia matá-lo por tocar em você. Eu queria bater a merda fora dele. Eu nunca senti tal onda de raiva, mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Não era a minha luta".

"Eu quero machucá-lo tanto." Eu sussurrei. "Eu realmente quero que ele sinta cada gota de dor que ele causou a mim e a Garrett. Eu quero matá-lo".

"Mas você sabe que não pode fazer isso." Ele disse.

"Eu sei." Eu suspirei, infelizmente.

"Vamos encontrar os outros." Edward sussurrou.

Edward e eu caminhamos com nossos braços ao redor um do outro de volta para o resort. Indiquei tudo enquanto passamos por eles. Vi seus olhos cintilarem quando indiquei a sala do piano. Encontramos todos na sala de jantar. Peter, Lauren, Jessica, Charlotte, um outro cara e uma outra garota estavam sentados à mesa com os outros. Eu a vi fodidamente rolar os olhos para mim, vadia estúpida. Entramos e eu sentei ao lado de Garrett. Puxei meus joelhos até meu peito e coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Você está bem, querida?" Ele perguntou quando passou o braço em volta do meu ombro. Edward esticou o braço e agarrou a minha mão.

"Não, mas vou ficar. Você está bem?" Sussurrei.

"Não, mas ficarei." Ele murmurou. "Bella, Edward, estes são Tia e Benjamin. Ele trouxe Tia para cá ontem. Tia, estes são Bella e Edward. Bella é uma das nossas histórias de sucesso em curso".

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Papai tocou em você e você não pode viver com a vergonha e a culpa." Tia zombou. Estreitei os olhos para ela e cerrei minha mão com força.

"Bella, você gostaria de compartilhar sua história fodida com Tia?" Garrett retrucou quando viu a fúria no meu rosto.

"Eu fodidamente não quero ouvir isso." Tia bateu, levantando-se. Lauren e Jessica estavam apenas sentadas ali, olhando entre nós duas enquanto olhávamos uma para a outra.

"SENTE-SE E CALE ESSA BOCA!" Benjamin gritou, puxando-a de volta para o seu assento. Tia caiu de volta em seu lugar. "Você vai fodidamente ouvi-la".

"Você não sente aí nessa porra e menospreze uma coisa que eu tenha passado porque, querida, eu já passei por tudo que sua linda cabecinha pode imaginar." Eu disse amargamente.

"Eu tenho certeza que foi muito triste quando o papai colocou as mãos entre as suas pernas." Ela disse asperamente. "Aposto que você conseguiu isso".

"Eu fui sequestrada quando tinha 11 anos e mantida presa por quase seis anos. Durante esses seis anos, eu fui torturada em todos as fodidas maneiras que você pode pensar e mais algumas. Fui prostituída para outros homens e implorei a Deus para me salvar todos os dias fodidos." Eu gritei, batendo as mãos sobre a mesa. "Exatamente quando eu estava começando minha vida direito, eu encontrei um dos fodidos homens que me estuprou enquanto eu estava acorrentada à porra da mesa. Portanto, tire a porra do peso do seu ombro, querida, porque o meu é fodidamente maior".

"O que seja." Ela murmurou quando se levantou e saiu da sala. Era bom limpar o sorriso da porra do seu rosto.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Benjamin." Eu disse, olhando para ele.

"Você também, Bella. Tenho ouvido falar muito sobre você por Garrett e Kate. Você realmente o venceu nove vezes seguidas?" Ele perguntou, escondendo seu sorriso.

"Sim." Eu sorri.

"Eu deixei você ganhar, querida." Resmungou Garrett.

"Claro que você deixou, querido." Eu sorri. Benjamin riu enquanto saía da sala. Olhei para Lauren e Jéssica. "Como vocês estão indo?"

"Ok, eu acho." Murmurou Lauren.

"Sim." Murmurou Jessica.

"Garotas." Disse Peter. "Esta é sua chance de dizer a ela. Sejam honestas. Ela merece ouvir isso".

"Eu percebo que enquanto não é minha culpa que ele levou você, é minha culpa que não contei a ninguém." Disse Lauren.

"Se não tivéssemos deixado o nosso medo e vergonha nos controlar, poderíamos ter ajudado você, em vez de feri-la mais." Disse Jessica.

"E?" Peter perguntou.

"E eu sei que tenho que encontrar outras maneiras para lidar com a dor, em vez de me cortar. Tenho que me concentrar em não deixá-la me controlar." Disse Jessica.

"Eu tenho que deixar que os outros me ajudem, em vez de tentar fazer isso sozinha." Disse Lauren.

"É difícil deixar tudo isso ir, mas é melhor do que segurá-lo." Eu sussurrei.

"Nós temos que deixar isso ir, não é?" Garrett sussurrou enquanto lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos.

"Sim, nós temos, Gar." Sussurrei enquanto chorei com ele. "Nós temos que deixar isso ir. É a única maneira de se curar... de novo".

"Bem, meninas, é melhor ir para a cama. Estamos indo para casa amanhã." Disse Peter.

"Mas nós não estamos prontas." Lauren sussurrou.

"Sim, vocês estão." Disse Peter.

"E se eles nos odeiam?" Sussurrou Jessica.

"Então eles te odeiam. Você não pode controlar como os outros vêem você. Apenas como você vê você." Charlotte disse.

"Além disso, eles não sabem de nada." Eu murmurei. Ambas me olharam surpresas. "Não era a minha história para compartilhar. Quando vocês estiverem prontas, vocês podem dizer a eles".

"Obrigada, Bella." Ambas sussurraram.

As duas se levantaram e saíram da sala com Peter e Charlotte. Olhei de volta para todos. Eles estavam todos me olhando. Eu sabia que eles queriam ouvir todos os detalhes. Eu sabia que eles tinham adquirido o direito. Eu apenas não queria dizer a eles.

"Por que vocês estão olhando para mim?" Eu murmurei, sombriamente.

"B, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Eu não sei." Sussurrei. "Eu estava tentando ajudar Garrett. Eu o levei para a delegacia para que ele pudesse enfrentá-los. Quando entramos na sala, eu o vi e simplesmente tive essa sensação como se eu o tivesse visto antes".

"Mesmo que eu não quisesse estar lá, eu sabia que tinha." Disse Garrett. "Eu tinha que fazer isso pelo meu irmão, que nunca teria essa chance. Eles eram apenas... filhos da puta rancorosos. Eles perguntaram por que fomos lá e ele ficou olhando para ela. Eu deveria tê-la levado para fora então, mas..."

"Eu não teria deixado você levar." Eu murmurei. "Garrett precisava dizer a eles para ir para o inferno. É uma parte importante do nosso processo de cura, enfrentar o passado e tudo. Garrett estava dizendo a eles o quanto ele os odiava quando..."

"Alec a segurou pelo braço." Disse Garrett, pegando a história por mim. "Ela começou a ter um ataque, então eu gritei com eles para trazer Edward porque eu sabia que ela precisava dele. Quando consegui fazê-la sair disso, ela nos contou como ele tinha sido um dos homens que a estuprou. Eu queria fodidamente matá-lo. Se a polícia não tivesse me parado, eu teria".

"Eu teria também." Edward murmurou, inclinando-se e beijando o lado da minha cabeça.

"Eu disse à polícia sobre a tatuagem que ele tem e eles os levaram embora. Terei que testemunhar contra ele." Eu coloquei minha cabeça em meus joelhos.

"Você tem certeza que pode lidar com isso?" Sussurrou Emmett.

"Não, mas tenho que fazer." Sussurrei. "Eu tenho que ter certeza de que eles vão para a cadeia, assim eles não podem ferir ninguém nunca mais. Eu só não sei como vou fazer".

"Nós temos que fazer." Disse Edward. Eu olhei para ele. "Nós temos, amor".

"Nós temos que fazer." Murmurei. "Vamos para a cama, E".

"Ok, amor." Ele sussurrou. Olhei para Garrett.

"Estou aqui se você precisar de mim esta noite." Eu disse, levando minha mão até seu rosto.

"Eu também, querida. Basta dizer a palavra." Ele disse, inclinando-se na minha mão.

Depois que demos boa noite a todos, Edward e eu fizemos nosso caminho ao nosso quarto. Nossas malas já haviam sido trazidas para dentro. Nós rapidamente trocamos para os nossos pijamas e subimos na cama. Edward me puxou para os seus braços e senti meu corpo relaxar. Levei algum tempo para adormecer. Edward só me segurou e cantarolou para mim a noite toda. Uma vez que eu dormi, acordei gritando algumas vezes. Eventualmente, eu desmaiei de puro cansaço. Toda vez que eu o vi vindo em minha direção em meus pesadelos, Edward o impedia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, Bella e Garrett novamente tendo que superar a dor do que aconteceu com eles, que bom que agora eles têm mais pessoas para ajudá-los... _

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 39<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei por volta das sete na manhã seguinte. Edward ainda estava dormindo, então tomei um banho rápido e desci para a sala de jantar. Lauren e Jessica já estavam lá. Elas não estavam comendo, elas estavam apenas olhando para a mesa com medo escrito em seus rostos. Eu poderia dizer que elas ainda estavam nervosas e com medo de ir para casa. Fui lá e sentei-me em frente a elas. Puxei meus joelhos até meu peito.

"Sinto muito por não poder estar lá para vocês quando vocês chegarem em casa." Eu disse. "Eu sei que prometi que estaria, mas não posso voltar ainda".

"Eu só não quero que todos me odeiem pelo que fiz para você." Sussurrou Lauren.

"Eles vão ficar bravos, Lauren. Eles, uhm, eles não entendem o quanto a dor pode apodrecer. Eu admito, eu ainda estou realmente muito chateada com vocês duas. Eu simplesmente não entendo como vocês puderam ficar sentadas por seis anos e não dizer aos meus pais que vocês sabiam quem me levou." Eu chorei.

"Ficamos com medo." Ela disse. "No começo pensávamos que estávamos erradas, que talvez você tivesse se perdido. Depois... nós não tínhamos idéia do que ele estava fazendo com você".

"O que vocês acharam que ele estava fazendo?" Eu perguntei, duramente. Ambas recuaram. "Seis anos, ele me torturava e vocês nunca disseram a ninguém".

"Eu gostaria que pudéssemos voltar atrás." Chorou Jessica. "Eu gostaria que tivéssemos dito a eles".

"É, eu também." Eu murmurei.

"Peter nos levou àquele quarto." Sussurrou Lauren. Atirei meus olhos para ela. "Ele nos fez olhar para cada lugar que ele machucou você, Bella. Ele nos contou tudo".

"Sim?" Eu perguntei. "Talvez ele devesse ter deixado vocês duas lá dentro por algum tempo".

"Teríamos merecido isso e pior pelo que fizemos." Jessica soluçou. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Isso não estava ajudando.

"Não posso prometer que eu algum dia serei capaz de perdoar qualquer uma de vocês por não dizer a ninguém que ele me tinha, mas eu não culpo vocês por ele me levar. Ele, uhm, esteve me observando por semanas antes de me levar. Eu nunca tive uma chance contra ele. Eu queria que vocês tivessem dito a alguém que ele me levou, mas eu sei que vocês estavam com medo. O medo é realmente difícil de superar." Eu disse enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. "Quando vocês voltarem, façam valer a pena. Superem tudo isso e provem para mim que vocês vão lutar. Provem a eles que vocês estão realmente arrependidas. Provem para si mesmas que vocês merecem viver porque vocês merecem".

"E se eles olharem para nós?" Jessica sussurrou enquanto chorava. "Eu não quero que eles olhem para nós".

"Quando eles olharem para vocês, respirem fundo e vão para o seu lugar feliz." Limpei minhas lágrimas. "Vocês podem fazer isso".

"E se... o meu lugar feliz não me quiser mais?" Jessica chorou.

"Ele vai querer. Ele te ama tanto, Jess. Ele me disse um dia depois que você partiu que você é a vida dele." Eu disse. "Basta deixá-lo amar você".

"Eu vou tentar." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu vou tentar também." Lauren sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. "Eu vou tentar".

"Meninas?" Peter disse, limpando a garganta. Viramos para vê-lo, Charlotte e Garrett parados no fundo da sala. "É hora de ir".

"Ok." Elas murmuraram juntas. Levantei-me e as puxei em meus braços e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem de novo.

"Vocês vão me fazer um favor?" Sussurrei.

"Sim." Sussurrou Lauren.

"Digam a todos que estamos bem. Digam a eles que eu, uhm, sinto muito por ter que partir de novo. Que eu vou voltar".

"Ok, Bella. Diremos a eles." Sussurrou Jessica. "Apenas fique melhor".

"Eu vou." Eu soluçava. "Eu estou... realmente... orgulhosa de vocês duas".

"Obrigada." Elas engasgaram.

Elas se afastaram de mim. Elas envolveram os braços ao redor uma da outra e partiram com Peter e Charlotte. Caí de joelhos e comecei a chorar. Garrett veio e me puxou para os seus braços e me segurou enquanto o nosso corpo balançava enquanto choramos juntos.

"Não é justo. Eu estava finalmente feliz. Eu estava seguindo em frente. Eu sabia quando acordei naquela manhã que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Eu simplesmente sabia disso. Estive lutando com isso por alguns dias. Tentei esquecer isso. Fomos ao shopping para passear. Comprei um vestido do caralho. Fiquei animada porque eu conseguiria usar um vestido de novo. Almoçamos com Ben e Ang. Voltamos para casa para ficar por lá. Em foi lá e pegou a correspondência. Ele tinha as nossas cartas de Dartmouth. Eu entrei e pensei que eu consegui isso. Você sabe, eu estava bem porque eu estava seguindo em frente da dor. Então E, Ali, Rosie e J disseram que eles entraram. Eu estava tão feliz porque ficaríamos juntos. Em estava com medo de abrir a sua, mas eu disse para pegar a chance".

"As mãos dele tremiam, mas ele abriu. Ele puxou a carta e eles deixaram meu Em entrar. Eu teria o meu irmão comigo também. Estávamos todos muito felizes. Então ligamos para os nossos pais e dissemos a eles para nos encontrar na cafeteria. Entrei e dei a Renée as nossas cartas. Ela sorriu e eu pude ver como ela estava orgulhosa de nós. Ela nos abraçou e disse a todos que seus bebês conseguiram. Eles ficaram orgulhosos de nós também. Em seguida, Kate ligou e eu comecei a dizer a ela, mas ela sussurrou meu nome. Ela parecia tão quebrada. Perguntei a ela o que estava errado e ela disse que você precisava de mim. Ela disse que eles encontraram você e te machucaram e você precisava de mim. Prometi a ela que eu o ajudaria. Prometi trazê-lo para casa. Desliguei e eu disse a E e Em para fazerem as nossas malas. Eu disse a Ali para conseguir as passagens de avião para Chicago para eu e E. Liguei para o Juiz Volturi. Eu disse a ele que precisava ajudar você. Ele disse-me para cuidar de você. Desliguei e disse a Rosie para conseguir as passagens para ela, Ali, Em e J. Kate precisava deles. Ela não pode perder você, Gar. Charlie disse que eu não poderia ir até você. Eu disse a ele que você precisava de mim. Eu tive que ir. E voltou e nos viramos para sair. Charlie agarrou meu braço. Eu disse 'Pai, ele me deu a minha vida de volta. Eu tenho que ajudá-lo.' Arranquei meu braço dele. Eu o deixei. Eu o feri, mas eu tinha que ajudar você. Eu tinha que fazer isso. Você é meu irmão. A única pessoa que realmente entende isso. Eu só queria ajudar. Tudo o que tenho feito é tornar isso pior." Engasguei através dos meus soluços. "Eu só quero que a dor pare. É a vez de outro. Passamos o nosso tempo no inferno, Gar. Eu não quero mais fazer isso".

"Quando eu deixei você em Forks, isso quebrou meu coração. Eu te amo tanto. Finalmente eu tinha uma irmã. Eu finalmente ajudei você. Quando voltei para a ilha, eu me esforcei tanto. Eu me sentava no meu escritório olhando para os livros que você leu. Eu chorava o tempo todo, querida. Quando Emmett me ligou e disse que você estava se fechando, eu sabia que eu estava também. Eu deixei isso ir naquele dia. Eu sabia que você ficaria bem. Eu sabia que eu ficaria bem. Comecei a trabalhar novamente. Dei muitas palestras. Senti como se eu fosse uma pessoa inteira. Então, eles voltaram. Eu estava tão assustado. Eu não queria que eles encontrassem Kate. Pedi a eles para me matarem. Eu não quero fazer isso de novo. Quando eles me machucaram de novo, eu estava tão fodidamente irritado. Kate e eu estávamos, uhm, pensando em tentar ter outro bebê. Você, hum, nos deu a força para seguir em frente e deixar Christian ir. Quando acordei no hospital, amaldiçoei Deus que eu ainda estava vivo. Essa médica entrou no meu quarto e me perguntou como eu estava. Eu gritei com ela 'como diabos eu estou'. Ela disse que... Kate estaria lá no dia seguinte. Eu disse a ela para dizer a Kate que eu não precisava mais dela. Ela não merece ter um homem fraco e nojento. Ela é tão bonita e perfeita. Eu sou apenas um pedaço de lixo de merda que ninguém quer mais." Ele chorou.

"Baby, eu vou sempre querer você." Kate sussurrou quando puxou Garrett em seus braços. "Você é tão bonito. Eu preciso tanto de você, baby. Eu não posso viver em um mundo sem você".

"Eu só vou te machucar. Eu não quero te machucar mais." Chorou Garrett.

"Eu estou machucada, não importa se você esteja comigo ou não, baby." Kate estava soluçando enquanto falava. "Eu quero matá-los por quebrar você. Eu quero machucá-los por ferir você, Bella".

"Eu quero fazê-los viver por tudo que ele fez para você, amor." Sussurrou Edward, ele me puxou para os seus braços. "Eu desejaria que tivesse sido eu e não você".

"Eu só quero que eles nos deixem em paz." Eu chorei.

"Eu sei que você quer, mas os monstros estarão sempre lá fora. Juntos nós podemos vencê-los." Disse Edward. "Isso é o que uma família faz".

"Uma família para sempre." Emmett sussurrou quando nos abraçou.

"Nós não estamos deixando você ir desta vez, Bella." Disse Jasper, se juntando a nós.

"Nós dissemos a Garrett isso e agora estamos dizendo a você, estamos juntos nisso." Disse Rose, colocando sua mão no meu rosto.

"Vocês prometem?" Eu chorei. "Vocês prometem não nos deixar?"

"Nós prometemos." Soluçou Alice. "Nós não desistimos da família, querida, e nós seremos família para sempre".

"Para sempre juntos." Sussurrei. "Vamos começar".

Nós oito fomos até o quarto de Kate. Garrett e eu sentamos no meio, enquanto eles se sentaram em torno de nós em um círculo, nos protegendo. Pelas próximas horas, nós trabalhamos em empurrar todo o passado, mas cada vez que tentamos um de nós era puxado de volta para a dor. Todos eles tentaram nos ajudar a acalmar e relaxar, mas não importa quantas vezes tentássemos, eles estavam bem ali nos machucando uma e outra vez. Finalmente, decidimos fazer uma pausa. Foi cansativo. Eu precisava de um pouco de tempo sozinha, então fui sentar-me na praia por um tempo.

Eu estava preocupada sobre como nunca deixaria Edward entrar novamente. Eu não tinha medo dele, mas meu lugar feliz tinha sido corrompido. Durante todos esses anos no escuro, eu deixei Edward entrar porque eu sabia que ele nunca teria que ver as pessoas que me machucaram. Ele não teria que sentar lá e ouvi-los rir de mim, mas desta vez ele o fez. Ele teve que ficar lá enquanto aquele bastardo ria da minha dor. Ele teve que se sentar lá me vendo cair na escuridão novamente.

"Então, Dartmouth, hein?" Garrett perguntou, sentando ao meu lado.

"Sim." Eu disse.

"Você vai?" Ele perguntou.

"Não sei." Eu disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Você deveria".

"Eu sei." Murmurei. "Então, um bebê, hein?"

"Sim".

"Você vai tentar?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não sei." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Talvez, se nós pudermos superar isso".

"Você deveria. Você vai ser um ótimo pai." Murmurei quando coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Você acha?" Ele perguntou quando passou o braço em volta de mim.

"Sim, você e Kate seriam ótimos pais." Eu disse quando deixei cair uma lágrima do meu olho. "Quando estiverem prontos".

"Obrigado, querida." Disse Garrett. "O que você vai estudar em Dartmouth?"

"Eu não sei. Estive pensando sobre ir à faculdade de medicina. Eu poderia terminar em três ou quatro anos." Suspirei. "Ou talvez eu me torne a Batgirl".

"Batgirl?" Riu Garrett. "Você é mais como a Mulher Maravilha".

"Você só quer me ver naqueles shortinhos vermelhos que ela usa." Eu zombei.

"Você sabe disso." Ele riu. "Você seria uma boa médica".

"Você acha? Eu me preocupo que as pessoas vão se afastar pelas cicatrizes. Preocupo-me que eu não serei capaz de lidar com a parte traumática de ser médica".

"Você pode sempre vir trabalhar comigo".

"Você só quer que eu faça para você os meus brownies." Eu ri.

"Sim, eu quero, mas eu estava falando sério. Eu acho que você poderia realmente ajudar as pessoas que vêm aqui".

"Como?" Eu perguntei. "Como posso ajudá-los quando não consigo nem me ajudar?"

"Você pode se ajudar, querida. Você apenas teve uma recaída".

"Assim como você." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei".

"Eu vou pensar sobre trabalhar aqui." Murmurei.

"Boa menina." Ele sussurrou. "Vamos almoçar".

"Ok".

Garrett e eu lentamente nos levantamos e caminhamos de volta para o salão de jantar. Entramos e encontramos Tia fazendo a porra de uma birra no meio da sala. A vadia fodida estava realmente e fodidamente me dando na porra dos nervos. Todo mundo estava de pé contra a parede enquanto Benjamin estava tentando fazê-la se acalmar, mas ela estava acenando uma faca para ele. Ela foi para cortá-lo e decidi que era hora de fazer essa cadela parar.

"TIA, COLOQUE ESSA PORRA DE FACA PARA BAIXO".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Jessica e Lauren voltando pra casa, Bella e Garrett se abrindo sobre tudo o que estão sentindo nesse momento... e agora Tia tendo um "surto", o que será que acontecerá?_

_Bem, pessoal, o cap. anterior recebeu apenas 5 reviews. Eu estou postando o cap. de hoje mesmo assim pq preciso sair e não sei a que horas volto, mas só postarei o próximo se tiver __**no mínimo**__ 10 reviews! Vamos lá, a fic está acabando e agora vc's estão desaparecendo..._

_Deixem reviews__!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 40<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

"NÃO, SUA VADIAZINHA ESTÚPIDA. EU QUERO QUE ISSO ACABE. EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SENTIR ESSA DOR!" Ela gritou.

"É UMA MERDA, NÃO É? A DOR SIMPLESMENTE CONTINUA. ELA NUNCA PARA. ELA NUNCA VAI EMBORA ATÉ QUE VOCÊ DECIDA DEIXÁ-LA IR".

Eu estava circulando ao redor de Tia enquanto todos os outros foram rebocados para as paredes à nossa volta. Não sei por que, mas eu sabia que precisava chegar a ela. Ela estava com raiva e com medo. Ela era eu a apenas alguns meses atrás. Talvez ela fosse eu agora.

"O QUE VOCÊ SABE? VOCÊ NÃO CONHECE A MINHA DOR. VOCÊ FEZ ALGUMA PORRA DE HISTÓRIA CHOROSA PARA TENTAR FAZER A MINHA DOR MENOR. NINGUÉM PODERIA VIVER COM ISSO!" Ela gritou. Tirei minha camisa e a joguei para ela.

"ESSA PORRA PARECE INVENÇÃO? VOCÊ VÊ ONDE ELE FODIDAMENTE ME QUEIMOU APENAS PARA ME FAZER CHORAR? VOCÊ VÊ AS FODIDAS MARCAS DE CHICOTE QUE ELE ME DEU POR FALAR NO MEU SONO? VOCÊ QUER VER AS CICATRIZES NOS MEUS PEITOS, PORRA? NUNCA ME CHAME DE UMA PORRA DE MENTIROSA!" Eu gritei.

"Eu... eu..." Ela sussurrou enquanto caiu de joelhos. Fui até ela e puxei minha camisa. Ajoelhei-me ao lado dela. Joguei a faca em um canto vazio da sala.

"Eu nunca quis fazer você pensar que sua dor não era real, querida. Faça a escolha para deixá-la ir. Não vale a pena. Não deixe quem quer a tenha machucado ganhar, querida".

"Eu não sei como." Ela sussurrou enquanto soluçava. "Toda vez que fecho meus olhos, ele está bem ali. Ele não vai me deixar ir".

"Conte-me, Tia." Eu sussurrei enquanto a puxei em meus braços. "Apenas fale para mim, querida".

"Duas semanas atrás, eu estava fora correndo. Eu gostava de correr. Costumava fazer-me sentir tão livre. Eu estava correndo passando por estes arbustos quando ele me puxou para dentro. Ele envolveu suas mãos em volta do meu pescoço até que eu desmaiei. Quando acordei, eu estava deitada nesta cama. Eu estava nua. Estava tão frio e tão escuro. De repente, a porta se abriu e ele entrou. Ele riu quando se aproximou e começou a me tocar. Tentei não olhar para o seu rosto. Pensei que se eu não o visse, não era real. Ele subiu em mim e me violentou uma e outra vez. Doeu tanto. Eu queria morrer. Quando ele terminou, ele me amarrou e vendou meus olhos. Ele colocou um pano na minha boca e me jogou no banco de trás do seu carro. Dirigimos ao redor pelo que pareceram horas antes do carro parar. Ele me arrastou para fora e me jogou no chão. Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido, 'Agora todos saberão que você é uma puta'. Eu sabia quem era. Eu conhecia a sua voz. Tentei gritar, mas eu não podia. Ele deixou-me nos degraus da minha escola. Quando os alunos na minha escola me viram deitada nua, ferida e sangrando, eles riram de mim. Eles me chamaram de puta e disseram que eu devia gostar disso rudemente. Finalmente, o meu treinador de basquete veio correndo até mim. Ele jogou seu casaco sobre o meu corpo nu. Ele chamou a polícia e uma ambulância. Ele disse a todos os alunos para ficarem longe de mim. Quando a polícia chegou lá eu não consegui dizer a eles quem foi. Eu estava tão assustada que ele me machucaria novamente. Eles me levaram para o hospital e trataram dos meus cortes. Quando cheguei em casa, ele estava lá. Vi a vergonha nos olhos do meu pai. A vergonha nos olhos da minha mãe. Entrei na cozinha e peguei uma faca e esfaqueei-me. Eu não podia lidar com os olhares em seus olhos. Eles correram comigo para o hospital e me deixaram lá. Eles disseram que eu não era mais problema deles. Eu tinha desonrado o nome da sua família. Passei duas semanas no hospital. Benjamin veio e me trouxe até aqui." Ela sussurrou.

"Quem foi, querida?" Sussurrei. "Quem te machucou?"

"Meu irmão, Amun." Ela chorou.

"Tia, você tem que dizer à polícia que ele a machucou." Murmurei. "Você tem que dizer a eles tudo como eles te machucaram. É a única maneira que você pode se curar. É a única maneira de lutar, querida".

"Eu não posso enfrentá-los sozinha." Ela chorou.

"Você não vai." Disse Benjamin, puxando Tia dos meus braços e para os seus. Ela derreteu nos braços dele com um suspiro suave. "Eu nunca te deixarei".

"Você promete?" Ela sussurrou.

"Eu prometo." Ele sussurrou, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos.

Ele murmurou um agradecimento a mim e a levou para fora da sala. Eu olhei para Garrett, que tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Eu soube então onde eu deveria estar.

"Eu vou trabalhar com você." Eu chorei. "Eu fodidamente virei trabalhar com você".

"Você foi muito bem lá, querida." Ele sorriu. "Muito bem".

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei enquanto me levantei. "Agora vamos comer. Estou com uma fome do caralho".

"Bella." Riu Garrett, olhando para mim com um olhar patético em seu rosto. "Por favor, faça-me um pouco daqueles brownies do caralho".

"Tudo bem." Eu ri. "Basta parar fodidamente de choramingar".

"Não é justo." Emmett fez beicinho.

"O que não é justo?" Eu perguntei.

"Você nunca me faz os brownies do caralho." Ele bufou.

"Pare de ser um bebê, Em. Vou fazer para todos alguns brownies do caralho. Eu ri.

"SIM!" Todos eles gritaram.

"Vocês todos são tão idiotas fodidos." Eu ri enquanto fazia meu prato.

"Mas somos os seus idiotas fodidos." Alice brincou.

"Isso vocês são, Ali." Sorri. "Sempre".

"Então, o que você quis dizer sobre vir trabalhar com Garrett?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Depois que eu terminar a faculdade de medicina, vou voltar e trabalhar com ele aqui." Expliquei. "É uma chance para eu ajudar alguém".

"A oferta vai para todos vocês." Disse Garrett. "A qualquer momento que vocês quiserem".

"Vamos pensar sobre isso." Disse Alice.

Todos nós nos estabelecemos na mesa e começamos a pegar nossa comida. Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, com o braço descansando na parte de trás da minha cadeira. De vez em quando ele traria sua mão para cima e a colocaria na minha nuca. Toda vez que olhei para ele, ele sorria e piscava para mim. Deus, como eu amava esse homem. Ele tinha sido tão suportivo comigo e tudo que eu passei.

"Então, eu não quero ser aquela a trazer isso à tona, mas nossos pais têm ligado... muito." Murmurou Rose.

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Eles estão bravos comigo por fazê-los partir. Eles me culpam por me colocar naquele lugar".

"Não, eles não culpam." Zombou Emmett.

"Sim, eles culpam, Em." Disse Edward. "Eu conversei com Charlie e Renée no avião para cá. Eles disseram que B foi imprudente. Eles disseram que ela não tinha nada que tentar ajudar Garrett. Eles disseram que ela deveria ter pensado sobre o que estava fazendo quando ela o levou para a delegacia. Eles disseram que ela deveria saber melhor do que colocar-se naquele tipo de perigo".

"MALDITOS FILHOS DA PUTA!" Gritou Emmett. "COMO ELES PODEM SER TÃO FODIDAMENTE ESTÚPIDOS?"

"Em, acalme-se." Eu ri. "Você vai estourar uma veia".

"B, como você pode rir disso?" Perguntou Rose.

"Rosie, eu não estou, mas eles não entendem. Eu tinha que ir. Eu acho que eles sentem como se tivessem falhado comigo quando não podiam me ajudar, mas Garrett e Kate podiam. É difícil para eles porque eles não entendem realmente quanta dor nós sentimos. Assim como como quando éramos bebês. Quando você afasta um de nós, todos nós choramos. É a mesma coisa com Garrett e Kate agora. Se você machucar um de nós, você machuca todos nós".

"O que você quer dizer quando vocês eram bebês?" Perguntou Kate.

"Você sabe como nós seis nascemos no mesmo dia?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim".

"Quando nascemos, eles costumavam nos dizer como, quando estávamos no berçário do hospital, se eles levassem um de nós para longe dos outros, os outros cinco começavam a chorar. Não parávamos até que o trouxessem de volta".

"Mesmo quando chegamos em casa, eles tinham que trazer nós seis para uma casa quase todas as noites por semanas." Disse Alice. "No momento em que tínhamos um ano de idade, estávamos passando as noites nas casas uns dos outros nos finais de semana, apenas para que não chorássemos mais".

"Sério? Eu acho que isso explica por que foi tão difícil para todo mundo quando você foi sequestrada." Disse Kate.

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntou Garrett.

"É óbvio que vocês seis compartilham uma ligação incrível uns com os outros. Eu acho que vocês têm uma conexão uns com os outros. É como quando um dos gêmeos sabe quando o outro está doente, ou ferido, eles sentem isso. É como isso para os seis de vocês." Explicou Kate.

"Não, eu acho que é assim para os oito de nós." Eu disse.

"Por quê?" Perguntou Kate.

"Eu tive essa sensação por três dias antes de você me ligar, de que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Não importa o que eu fizesse, eu não poderia removê-la. Eu acho que você, Garrett e eu temos uma conexão que funciona da maneira como com os seis de nós. Eu acho que o fato de que nós três tenhamos vivido anos no inferno e sobrevivido, nos atrai juntos. Eu acho que é por isso que eu fui capaz de confiar em vocês tão facilmente quando cheguei aqui".

"Quando você se foi por todos aqueles anos, às vezes parecia que eu podia sentir o que ele estava fazendo com você." Sussurrou Alice. Todo mundo olhou para ela. Ela estava olhando para o seu prato, mas eu poderia dizer que ela tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Por que você nunca disse nada?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu achei que você poderia pensar que eu era louca." Ela estendeu a mão e enxugou as lágrimas do seu rosto.

"Eu?" Eu perguntei enquanto Jasper deslizou seu braço em torno dela. "Eu não acho que você seja louca, Ali. Alguma vez você disse a Carlisle ou Esme?"

"Não, eu estava com medo de dizer a eles." Ela sussurrou. Ela inclinou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Jasper.

"Você deveria dizer a eles." Murmurei.

"Eu costumava acordar no meio da noite com a sensação de que alguém estava deitado em cima de mim. Das primeiras vezes eu gritei por socorro. Quando Will ou Cat entravam, eles simplesmente reviravam os olhos e diziam que eu estava sonhando." Disse Rose. Ela tinha seus joelhos puxados para cima. "Chegou a um ponto em que, quando eu acordava sentindo isso, eu sufocava meus gritos para não incomodá-los. Eu passava horas a cada noite chorando no meu travesseiro. Em e eu costumávamos passar horas conversando ao telefone só para que eu não tivesse que dormir e ter essa sensação novamente".

"Alguma vez você disse a eles que eles te machucaram, Rose?" Perguntou Garrett.

"Não, eles têm se preocupado mais com a forma como parecemos para todos. Quando B chegou em casa pela primeira vez, eles tentaram nos dizer que não poderíamos mais ser amigos dela. J e eu dissemos a eles para se foderem, mas quando você teve que vir para cá, eles riram quando chegamos em casa e falaram que eles nos disseram isso. Eu os odeio tanto." Rose chorou. Emmett tinha se aproximado e a estava segurando em seus braços.

"Oh." Eu sussurrei enquanto senti uma lágrima cair do meu olho. "Sinto muito por ter causado problemas entre vocês e eles".

"Bella, você não é o problema." Disse Garrett. "Eles estão deixando o medo controlá-los".

"Eles eram como um outro conjunto de pais para mim quando éramos pequenos. Como eles podem pensar que eu algum dia machucaria minha Rosie ou meu J?" Eu chorei.

"Eles estavam com medo, querida. Eles não sabem como lidar com seus sentimentos. Eles não entendem o quanto você afeta todos eles." Garrett disse quando passou o braço em volta de mim.

"Rosie, J, vocês têm que dizer a eles." Eu murmurei. "Vocês têm que dizer a eles o quanto eles machucaram vocês".

"Se fizermos isso, eles vão nos expulsar. Nós não temos para onde ir." Chorou Rose.

"Sim, vocês têm, irmã. Você e J são sempre bem vindos comigo e Em." Eu chorei. "Irmãs para sempre, lembra?"

"E sempre." Sussurrou Alice em meio às lágrimas.

"E sempre." Sussurrou Kate.

"E sempre." Rose sussurrou. "E sempre".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que história triste a da Tia também, pensar que o próprio irmão é capaz de uma atrocidade dessas...__ E agora ficamos sabendo o que Will e Cat fizeram, será que Rose e J terão a coragem de dizer a eles?_

_Essa história de que gêmeos sentem a dor do outro eu não concordo não... eu sou gêmea, e eu e minha irmã nunca tivemos isso não! Claro que a ligação que temos é super forte e a gente se entende só com olhares, mas sentir a dor da outra, nunca..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 41<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Nós oito passamos mais cinco dias na ilha juntos depois que fiz a todos alguns brownies do caralho. Eu juro que você pensaria que eles estavam fodidamente fumando crack, ou algo assim, pelo jeito que eles inalavam. Garrett estava finalmente curado dos seus ferimentos o suficiente para começar a lutar conosco novamente. Ele estava nervoso nas primeiras vezes em que Emmett, Edward ou Jasper vieram até ele, mas eventualmente ele aprendeu a canalizá-la em outra coisa. Nós principalmente lutávamos um com o outro. Era como nós estávamos liberando toda a raiva que sentimos se acumulando por dentro. Garrett me derrubou rudemente algumas vezes. Ele desmoronou e começou a chorar quando ele pensou que me machucou, mas eu lhe disse que estava bem e eu estava bem na maior parte. Nós trabalhamos muito em empurrar a dor e o sofrimento para longe. Garrett e eu passamos muito tempo trabalhando apenas um com o outro. Os outros perceberam que precisávamos trabalhar com isso sozinhos. Garrett e eu compartilhávamos um vínculo ainda maior agora do que tínhamos antes.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward e eu também tentamos passar algum tempo em nosso trabalho escolar. Nós não queríamos ficar atrasados. Eu tinha ligado para Eleazar quando chegamos à ilha e ele enviou um fax sobre todas as nossas tarefas. Foi difícil concentrar em fazer os trabalhos, mas tivemos que fazê-los. Isso tudo é parte de viver a nossa vida tão normal quanto podíamos. O Juiz Volturi nos ligou depois que estávamos na ilha por seis dias. Ele disse que Garrett e eu precisávamos ir para o Arizona e falar com o promotor responsável pelo meu caso. Depois de ter um pequeno ataque, eu concordei. No dia seguinte nós oito dissemos adeus para a segurança do Brasil e voamos para o Arizona. Eu estava preocupada com Charlie e Renée estarem lá quando chegássemos lá, mas eu também sabia que teria de enfrentá-los, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Assim que desembarcamos em Phoenix, Garrett e eu fomos até o tribunal, enquanto os outros fizeram o check-in em um hotel. A viagem de táxi para o tribunal pareceu durar uma eternidade. Eu podia sentir meu corpo tremer enquanto chegamos perto. Garrett tentou me acalmar, mas ele estava tão assustado e nervoso como eu estava. Era uma coisa enfrentar os demônios que estavam mortos, outra coisa é enfrentar os que estavam vivos. Os que têm provado que honestamente não se importam se eles te machucam ou não. Antes que eu soubesse, tínhamos parado em frente ao tribunal. Garrett e eu entramos e fomos até o escritório de Siobhan Stefan. Checamos com sua secretária, que me encarou por um tempo um pouco longo demais, e nos sentamos para esperar. Poucos minutos depois, fomos chamados de volta a uma grande sala de conferências. Entramos e encontramos uma mulher alta e ruiva esperando por nós com outro homem.

"Senhorita Swan, Sr. Mitchell, obrigada por terem vindo. Eu sou Siobhan Stefan e este é Charles Randall. Nós somos os promotores do seu caso contra Alec Mitchell".

"É um prazer conhecê-los. Por favor, me chame de Bella, Senhorita Stefan." Eu disse enquanto apertei sua mão.

"Por favor, me chame de Siobhan. Por favor, tomem um assento para que possamos começar." Ela disse. Garrett e eu nos sentamos. Eu tive que lutar contra a vontade de puxar meus joelhos até meu peito. "Sinto muito que vocês tenham que lidar com isso agora, Bella. Eu sei que você teve um mês muito longo".

"Eu não quero parecer rude, mas vamos simplesmente terminar isso. Eu não me sinto confortável em estar aqui. Estou tentando realmente forte lidar com isso. Apenas me pergunte o que você precisa para que eu possa ir." Eu disse um pouquinho duramente. Garrett estendeu a mão e esfregou minhas costas. "Sinto muito. É só que é realmente difícil eu lidar com algumas coisas".

"Sinto muito. Eu preciso que você me conte sobre o dia em que ele a estuprou." Disse Siobhan.

"Eu estava deitada nua amarrada àquela mesa de novo..." Enquanto eu dizia a Siobhan e Charles sobre o dia em que Alec me estuprou, Garrett tinha sua mão nas minhas costas, tentando o seu melhor para me manter calma. Eu podia sentir sua mão trêmula, no entanto, e eu sabia que ele estava se esforçando tanto quanto eu estava.

"Bella, o que você quer dizer com você estava amarrada à mesa de novo?" Perguntou Siobhan.

"O que você sabe da minha vida nos últimos seis anos?" Eu perguntei.

"Nada. Tudo o que sei é que você está acusando Alec Mitchell de estuprar você há nove meses. Essa não foi a primeira vez que você havia sido estuprada, foi?" Ela perguntou.

"Não, não foi." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bella, você tem que dizer a ela." Sussurrou Garrett.

"Eu não posso." Eu chorei. "Ela vai pensar que eu pedi por isso".

"Não, ela não vai. Ela está tentando ajudar, querida. Você pode fazer isso." Sussurrou Garrett.

"Sr. Mitchell, qual exatamente é o seu relacionamento com Bella?" Perguntou Siobhan.

"Chame-me de Garrett. Eu sou seu conselheiro e melhor amigo." Disse Garrett, agarrando minha mão.

"Eu não entendo. Por que ela precisa de um conselheiro?" Ela perguntou.

Eu respirei fundo e contei a eles a minha história. Enquanto passei por cada detalhe para ela, os olhos de Siobhan se arregalaram e sua boca escancarou. Charles estava agarrando firmemente sua caneta na mão tão apertada que seus dedos haviam se tornado brancos e eu estava esperando que ele a quebrasse. Limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto quando terminei minha história.

"Oh." Sussurrou Siobhan. "Quando ele libertou você?"

"Ele não libertou. Ele foi morto pela polícia na noite anterior a que eu fui encontrada trancada naquele quarto. Quando a polícia estava procurando em sua casa, eles encontraram-me trancada no porão. Recusei-me a falar com eles. Um dos policiais estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha mão. Eu o ataquei enquanto eu estava gritando para ele não me tocar. Ele teve que me segurar até que eu desmaiei. Acordei dois dias depois no hospital. Isso foi há oito meses." Eu sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu do meu olho.

"Eu entendo." Ela sussurrou. "Garrett, como você conheceu Bella?"

"Depois que o Juiz Volturi concordou em deixar Bella voltar para Forks com sua família, ele entrou em contato comigo. Ele me perguntou se eu ficaria de olho nela. Eu administro um resort no Brasil, onde trabalho com pessoas que passaram por alguns dos mesmos traumas que Bella. Depois que ela tentou se matar, eu a levei para o Brasil. Ela passou três meses trabalhando através da dor e da culpa que ela sentia. Ela só tinha estado em casa por seis semanas quando ela voou para Chicago para me ajudar." Ele sussurrou.

"O que você quer dizer? Por que ela precisava ajudá-lo?" Perguntou Siobhan.

"Vocês não sabem por que meus pais estavam na prisão, em Chicago, em primeiro lugar?" Ele arrebentou.

"Garrett, acalme-se." Eu sussurrei, apertando sua mão.

"Desculpe." Ele murmurou.

"Não, eu não sei. Lamento, eu não recebi o arquivo de Chicago ainda." Disse Siobhan. "Eu apenas recebi este caso há alguns dias atrás e disseram que precisávamos empurrá-lo para o topo".

"Eles, assim como outros 15 homens, bateram em mim até que eu fiquei inconsciente. Quando eu acordei, eles tinham me amarrado à mesa que eles usavam na noite em que fugi deles quando eu tinha 12 anos. Eles se revezaram violentando-me e batendo em mim. Ela estava se preparando para me matar quando a polícia chegou e os deteve." Garrett sussurrou enquanto chorava. Passei meus braços em torno dele.

"Eles fizeram isso com você quando você tinha 12 anos?" Perguntou Siobhan.

"Sim, e também ao meu irmão, que tinha oito anos na época." Disse Garrett. "Eles começaram a abusar de mim quando eu fiz três anos".

"Eu preciso falar com o seu irmão." Ela disse suavemente.

"Você não pode." Murmurou Garrett. "Ele se matou quatro anos atrás".

"Oh." Ela disse. "Acho que acabamos aqui. Bella, você tem certeza que pode lidar com passar por um julgamento?"

"Não, eu não tenho, mas tenho que fazer isso. É a única maneira de mover-me através da dor." Eu disse, olhando para longe dela.

"Ok, o julgamento deve começar em duas semanas." Disse Siobhan, levantando. "Eu gostaria que houvesse uma maneira mais fácil para que isso acontecesse, mas não há. Cuidem um do outro".

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. "Nós vamos".

Garrett e eu saímos do seu escritório. Estávamos preparando para sair do edifício quando nos foi dada uma nota. Era do Juiz Volturi, pedindo para Garrett e eu passarmos no seu escritório antes de irmos embora. Nós dois apenas suspiramos e descemos ao escritório dele. Da última vez que eu tinha andado por este corredor, eu estava com medo da minha própria sombra. Enquanto eu me sentia mais forte e mais segura do que eu estava da última vez, eu ainda não conseguia parar de tremer o meu corpo. Garrett passou o braço em volta do meu ombro. Eu o senti tremendo comigo. Pelo menos eu não estava sozinha desta vez. Caminhamos até a porta e Garrett bateu levemente.

"Entre." Disse a voz profunda de trás da porta. Nós empurramos a porta aberta e nos encontramos face a face com o Juiz Volturi. Ele era um homem mais velho, provavelmente perto dos quarenta anos. Ele tinha cabelos pretos e olhos pretos escuros. Ele nos deu um sorriso gentil quando nos viu. "Garrett, Bella, por favor, entrem. É bom ver que você está bem".

"Obrigada, senhor." Eu sussurrei enquanto puxava Garrett na sala.

"Garrett, você está bem?" Perguntou o juiz Volturi.

"Não." Ele murmurou. "Eu ficarei".

"Bom. Por favor, sentem-se".

"Obrigada." Eu disse quando me sentei. Garrett sentou ao meu lado, colocando o braço na parte de trás da minha cadeira. "O que podemos fazer por você, Juiz Volturi?"

"Por favor, me chamem de Aro. Eu só precisava ver por mim mesmo que ambos estavam bem." Disse Aro. "Tenho estado muito preocupado com vocês dois desde que recebi o telefonema do Sr. Cullen".

"Estamos indo bem. É realmente difícil ter de lidar com toda a mágoa e dor novamente. Eu estou fodidamente irritada e eu não gosto de me sentir assim novamente." Puxei meus joelhos ao meu peito. "Eu não entendo por que homens assim, ou como o homem que me capturou, apreciam ferir crianças. Éramos bebês. Nós não merecíamos ser quebrados do jeito que fomos".

"Bella, o que você sabe sobre o homem que levou você?" Perguntou Aro.

"Só que ele foi morto pela polícia na noite anterior a que eu fui encontrada. Ele era um ex-jogador de baseball. Depois que ele me viu em um jogo de baseball, ele tornou-se obcecado por mim. Sete semanas mais tarde, ele me levou".

"O nome dele era Phil Dwyer. Ele era um jogador de baseball, você está certa, mas ele também era um dos jogadores-chave em um círculo de escravas sexuais. Ele sequestrou mais de vinte jovens e as vendeu para a escravidão em todo o mundo. Quando ele sequestrou você, ele caiu fora do radar. O FBI não conseguia encontrá-lo. Parece que ele guardou você para si mesmo".

"O que aconteceu com as outras garotas?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós não sabemos. Elas não foram vistas desde então." Disse Aro.

"Onde ele encontrou os homens que ele trouxe para me estuprar?" Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Alguns deles, como Alec Mitchell, faziam parte de um culto que sentia prazer em crianças pequenas. Bella, o FBI encontrou pelo menos vinte dos homens que ele levou até você." Explicou Aro.

"Como?" Eu chorei.

"A polícia encontrou centenas de fitas de vídeo dos ataques em você, querida." Disse Aro.

"Você quer dizer que a p... polícia... v.. v... viu o que ele... f... fez eu fazer?" Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. Eu podia sentir meu corpo começar a tremer violentamente.

"Bella, acalme-se, querida." Sussurrou Garrett. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e pôs as mãos no meu rosto. "Respire fundo, querida. Respirações profundas".

"Eles viram... Garret... Eles os viram... me estuprando." Eu soluçava. "Eles viram... ele... fazendo-me... uma... puta".

"Eu sei, querida. Eu sei." Ele sussurrou enquanto chorava comigo. "Você precisa se acalmar, no entanto".

"O que... vai... acontecer... a eles agora?" Sussurrei. "O que vai acontecer com os homens?"

"A maioria deles se declarou culpado. Eles estão servindo sentenças de prisão perpétua em uma prisão federal aqui no Arizona. Cinco outros estão se declarando inocentes." Disse Aro.

"Eu quero vê-los. Quero falar com todos eles." Eu disse.

"Bella, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia." Disse Aro, balançando a cabeça.

"Ela precisa, Aro. Ela precisa enfrentá-los." Garrett explicou através das suas lágrimas. "É como ela vai se curar a partir disto".

"Ok, se você tem certeza." Ele disse. "Vou fazer o arranjo para amanhã, se estiver bem para você".

"Obrigada, Aro." Eu chorei. "Eu preciso ir agora. Eu não posso..."

"Ok, minha querida. Deixe-me saber se eu puder fazer qualquer coisa por você." Ele franziu a testa.

"Eu deixarei." Sussurrei.

Garrett e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para fora do tribunal. Pegamos um táxi até o hotel. Deixei minhas lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto o tempo todo. Garrett apenas envolveu o braço ao redor de mim e deixou-me chorar enquanto me levou para o andar de cima onde os outros estavam esperando por nós. Assim que a porta se abriu, caí nos braços de Edward e comecei a chorar. Quando a dor vai acabar?

"B, o que há de errado?" Perguntou Edward.

"Eu... não posso... Garrett... por favor." Eu sufoquei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Ok, querida. Vou dizer a eles." Ele sussurrou através das suas próprias lágrimas. "Depois do nosso encontro com a promotora, fomos ao encontro do Juiz Volturi. Acontece que o homem que capturou Bella era parte de um círculo de escravas sexuais. Quando levou Bella, ele decidiu mantê-la para si mesmo. Algumas vezes, enquanto ele a tinha, ele se envolvia em um culto, o mesmo culto do qual meus pais faziam parte. Ele deixava esses homens a estuprarem, enquanto ele gravava isso. Aro nos disse que a polícia encontrou centenas de vídeos de ataques a Bella. Ele disse que o FBI prendeu vinte dos homens a partir das fitas. Ela..."

"Está tudo bem, baby." Kate sussurrou, segurando Garrett quando ele desmoronou comigo.

"A polícia sabe... como ele os deixou... me estuprar." Eu chorei. "Eles assistiram as... fitas. Eu me sinto tão violada novamente".

"Vai ficar tudo bem, amor." Sussurrou Edward enquanto ele chorava. "Vai ficar tudo bem".

"O que aconteceu com os fodidos homens que machucaram você?" Emmett rosnou através das suas lágrimas.

"A maioria deles se declarou culpados. Eles estão servindo sentenças de prisão perpétua em uma prisão federal aqui no Arizona. Cinco dos homens se declararam inocentes. Aro está organizando para Bella e eu os vermos amanhã." Disse Garrett.

"B, não, você não precisa vê-los." Sussurrou Alice.

"Sim, eu preciso, Ali. Eu... eu tenho... que... dizer... o quanto eles... me machucaram." Eu sussurrei. "Eu preciso que vocês liguem... para os nossos pais. Eles precisam ir... com a gente. Nós todos temos que dizer a eles. Temos que dizer-lhes como eles nos quebraram. Por favor, Ali".

"Ok, B. Vou ligar para eles agora." Sussurrou Alice. Ela me abraçou e saiu da sala.

"B..." Chorou Emmett. Eu saí dos braços de Edward e passei meus braços em torno de Emmett.

"Eu sei, Em." Eu chorei. "Eu estou assustada também, mas temos que fazer isso".

"Eu sei." Ele chorou.

Emmett e eu ficamos sentados no chão do quarto de hotel durante vários minutos chorando juntos. Chorando com todo mundo. Ele era meu irmão mais velho e não tinha feito nada além de tentar me proteger desde o dia em que acordei no hospital meses atrás. Agora, ele teria que enfrentar os homens que tomaram pedaços e partes longe de mim, longe de nós. Esta seria a coisa mais difícil que já fizemos.

Poucos minutos depois, Alice voltou, "Eles estarão aqui esta noite".

"Obrigada, Ali." Sussurrei enquanto limpei meu rosto. "Eu preciso de algum tempo a sós com E. Estaremos de volta mais tarde".

Edward me puxou para os seus braços e me levou para fora do hotel. Fizemos o nosso caminho para um parque que ficava a poucos quarteirões do hotel. Sentamos em um banco e eu puxei meus joelhos até meu peito. Coloquei minha cabeça no peito de Edward.

"Isso nunca vai acabar, não é?" Perguntei. "Não importa o que eu faça, eles estão sempre lá fora".

"Eu sei, mas você não pode desistir, B. Você tem que continuar lutando." Disse Edward.

"Eu sei e eu estou tentando." Eu murmurei. "Percebo agora que não importa o que eu faça, eu sempre terei de enfrentar o medo. É simplesmente uma parte da minha vida, mas eu não posso deixar o medo me impedir de viver. É por isso que eu preciso vê-los amanhã".

"Estou muito orgulhoso de você, amor." Ele disse. "Seria mais fácil desligar e desistir, mas você não está fazendo isso. Você e Garrett precisam um do outro e eu sei disso. Acho que, em muitas maneiras, Kate e eu precisamos um do outro. Estamos lidando com as nossas próprias dores de não sermos capazes de proteger vocês dois".

"Obrigada, Edward, por me dar o tempo que eu preciso com Garrett. Ele é meu melhor amigo. Ele entende o que eu sinto mais do que ninguém. Kate entende um pouco, mas Garrett e eu vivemos no inferno por muito tempo".

"Estou contente que você o tem, B. Ele precisa de você para mantê-lo forte agora também. Kate e eu estamos aqui para vocês dois. Nunca esqueça disso".

"Eu não vou. Eu te amo, E." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu te amo, B, para sempre." Ele sussurrou.

Edward e eu passamos um par de horas no parque. Conversamos um pouco, mas na maior parte apenas nos abraçamos e choramos pela nossa dor. A estrada tinha feito uma volta louca e estávamos mal nos segurando. Eventualmente, nós nos levantamos e voltamos para o hotel. Nós nos juntamos aos outros para o jantar no restaurante do hotel, mas nenhum de nós estava com muita fome. Estávamos sentados no meu quarto e de Edward, quando houve uma batida na porta. Alice me deu um sorriso suave e foi abrir a porta. Parados na porta, não parecendo felizes, estavam os nossos pais. Respirei fundo e me preparei para a luta que eu sabia que estava apenas começando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, quanta coisa acontecendo, parece que as coisas nunca vão melhorar... a parte "boa" é que pelo menos alguns dos homens que estupraram Bella foram presos... agora é esperar para ver como será a conversa com os pais... surpresas vindo por aí..._

_Seguinte, eu odeio ficar "cobrando" vc´s, mas realmente só vou postar o cap. amanhã se tiver no mínimo **10 reviews**! E não vou mais ficar falando isso, eu tenho todos os caps. traduzidos, só depende de vc´s para as postagens continuarem sendo diariamente!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 42<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

"Entrem." Eu disse. Todos eles vieram irrompendo para o quarto, parecendo irritados. "Eu sei que vocês não estão felizes por nós termos partido, mas Garrett precisava de mim e Kate precisava deles".

"Bella, Garrett é um homem adulto. Ele poderia cuidar de si mesmo." Retrucou Charlie. Eu lutei contra o impulso de recuar. Eu nunca tinha ouvido meu pai falar com tanta raiva.

"Pai, ele precisava de mim para ajudá-lo antes que ele se perdesse na dor." Expliquei, tentando manter a calma.

"Você não estava em posição de estar ajudando alguém, Isabella." Rebateu Renée.

"Mãe, eu era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo." Eu disse, com firmeza.

"Olha o que ajudá-lo causou. Ele te machucou." Ela retrucou.

"ELE NÃO ME MACHUCOU!" Eu gritei. "GARRETT PRECISAVA CONFRONTÁ-LOS. ELE PRECISAVA DE MIM PARA AJUDÁ-LO. ELE ESTAVA SOFRENDO. ISSO É O QUE A FAMÍLIA FAZ".

"ELE NÃO É SUA FAMÍLIA, ISABELLA!" Gritou Charlie.

"ELE É MEU IRMÃO!" Eu gritei.

"NÃO, ELE NÃO É. TUDO COM O QUE ELE SE IMPORTA É A PORRA DO DINHEIRO!" Gritou Renée.

"Não, eu não quero. Eu não preciso da porra de um centavo de vocês." Garrett retrucou. "Se Bella não tivesse vindo até mim naquele dia, eu estaria morto. Vocês não têm ideia do que eu e ela já passamos".

"Todos nós sabemos como sua mãe e seu pai bateram em você. Você é um homem adulto que poderia cuidar de si mesmo. Você a arrastou para enfrentar um homem que a tinha machucado." Retrucou Carlisle.

"CALEM A BOCA E SENTEM-SE!" Eu gritei. Todos eles apenas olharam para mim. "SENTEM-SE, PORRA!"

"Sente-se, mãe." Emmett disse, duramente. "Pai, sente-se e ouça".

"Certo." Eles bateram. Will, Cat, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée bufaram e se sentaram na cama. Eu me virei e ajoelhei-me na frente de Garrett, que estava de joelhos chorando. Puxei as mãos dele nas minhas.

"Gar, você tem que dizer a eles. Você tem que dizer a eles tudo o que fizeram com você. Você tem que contar-lhes sobre Laurent." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não posso." Ele sussurrou.

"Sim, você pode, querido." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não estou desistindo de você. Eu não vou deixar você".

"Promete?" Ele sussurrou.

"Eu prometo." Sussurrei. Eu o puxei em meus braços e o segurei enquanto ele contou tudo.

"Quando me encontrei com vocês em Forks sobre levar Bella para o Brasil." Começou Garrett. "Vocês me perguntaram se eu sabia o que Bella estava sentindo. Eu disse a vocês que ela e eu tínhamos mais em comum do que vocês jamais saberiam. Eu não tive a sorte de ter pais como vocês..."

Enquanto Garrett sentou-se no chão e contou aos nossos pais sobre o que sua escória na terra de pais tinham feito para ele e Laurent, eu o segurei em meus braços e observei os rostos deles. Com cada palavra que ele falava, com cada horror que ele revelava, as expressões deles suavizavam. Em todos, exceto William e Catherine. Eles ficaram ali sentados na cama com expressões de ódio em seus rostos. Honestamente, eu não tinha certeza de como entender isso.

"Eu nunca quis que Bella se machucasse novamente," disse Garrett, "mas eu não teria sido capaz de..." Garrett parou quando balançou a cabeça. "Eu não poderia ter passado por isto de novo sem ela. Ela me fez encarar isso de frente e me fez perceber que eu era mais forte do que eu pensava que era".

"Eu sei que machuquei vocês quando eu parti." Eu disse. "Eu sinto muito sobre isso, mas vocês me machucaram quando tentaram me impedir de ajudar Garrett".

"Não tivemos a intenção de te machucar, Bella. Só não queremos ver você se machucar novamente." Suspirou Carlisle.

"Eu sei disso, mas não importa se vocês querem que eu me machuque ou não. Estou sempre sendo machucada. Vou testemunhar contra Alec em algumas semanas." Eu sussurrei.

"Baby, você não pode fazer isso." Suspirou Renée.

"Eu tenho que fazer. É a única maneira para eu ter certeza de que ele não pode machucar mais ninguém como ele fez comigo ou Garrett." Eu disse, limpando a garganta. "Há mais que eu tenho que dizer a vocês".

"Você pode fazer isso, querida. Nós podemos fazer isso juntos." Sussurrou Garrett.

"Esta manhã, depois de Garrett e eu nos encontrarmos com a promotora do caso, o Juiz Volturi perguntou se poderíamos ir até o seu escritório. Ele me disse que o homem que tinha me levado estava envolvido em um círculo de escravas sexuais. Ele disse que, quando ele me levou, ele caiu fora do radar do FBI. Ele disse que ele havia sequestrado pelo menos vinte garotas antes de mim que nunca foram vistas novamente. Ele disse que..." Eu parei enquanto minhas lágrimas continuaram a cair.

"Ele disse que o FBI tinha encontrado centenas de fitas na casa quando eles encontraram Bella. As fitas mostravam Bella sendo estuprada pelos homens que ele levava. O FBI prendeu 20 homens até o momento. Todos, com exceção de cinco deles, se declararam culpados e estão agora cumprindo sentenças de prisão perpétua. Os outros cinco homens têm se declarado inocentes." Disse Garrett.

"Amanhã, nós vamos ver todos eles." Eu murmurei.

"Não." Gritou Renée. "Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso".

"Eu tenho que fazer, Renée. Eu tenho que dizer a eles o quanto eles me machucaram. Vocês têm que dizer a eles o quanto eles os machucaram. Vocês todos têm que dizer a eles." Eu chorei.

"Eu não posso olhar para eles, baby. Eu não consigo ver os homens que machucaram você." Exclamou Charlie, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos. "Eu vou matá-los. Eu vou matar todos eles".

"Você tem que ir, Charlie. Você tem que fazer isso por todos os papais que nunca conseguirão ver suas filhinhas de novo." Eu soluçava. "Por favor, papai?"

"Ok, querida, nós iremos." Exclamou Charlie. "Vamos dizer a eles".

"Carlisle, Esme?" Sussurrei. "Por favor?"

"Ok, querida." Chorou Carlisle. "Nós iremos".

"Nós seremos fortes por você." Chorou Esme.

"Mãe, pai?" Perguntou Rose.

"Nós não iremos." Disse Cat. "Você e Jasper também não irão".

"Sim, nós iremos." Disse Jasper, através das lágrimas. "Nós não vamos deixar vocês nos machucarem mais".

"Vocês não vão nos machucar mais." Rose disse enquanto chorava, envolvendo os braços em volta do seu corpo. Eu me movi e a segurei.

"Diga a eles, Rosie." Eu sussurrei. "Diga a eles como eles fizeram você chorar à noite. Você pode fazer isso".

"Nós nunca a fizemos chorar à noite." Retrucou Will.

"Sim, vocês fizeram." Disse Emmett, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos. Ele a limpou furiosamente. "Ela costumava me ligar chorando por horas por causa do que vocês diziam para ela".

"Diga a eles, Rosie." Eu sussurrei, apertando meus braços em torno dela. "Eu tenho você. Diga a eles".

"Depois que B foi levada, eu costumava acordar de noite sentindo como se alguém estivesse deitado em cima de mim. Quando eu gritava e chorava, vocês reviravam os olhos e diziam-me que era apenas um sonho estúpido. Chegou a um ponto em que eu gritava no meu travesseiro, ou falava com Em a noite toda ao telefone para que eu não tivesse que dormir. Vocês não se importavam com como eu me sentia. Vocês nunca ouviram quando eu tentei dizer o quanto eu estava sofrendo." Rose sussurrou em meio às lágrimas.

"Eles eram apenas sonhos, Rosalie. Eles não eram reais." Retrucou Cat.

"ELES ERAM REAIS PARA MIM!" Gritou Rose. "EU PRECISAVA QUE VOCÊS ME AJUDASSEM E VOCÊS SIMPLESMENTE ME IGNORARAM!"

"Nós não temos feito nada além de apoiar todos vocês." Retrucou Will.

"Não, vocês não têm feito isso, pai. Quando B chegou em casa pela primeira vez, vocês disseram a Rosie e eu que não poderíamos mais ser amigos dela." Retrucou Jasper. "Vocês nos disseram que ela era muito perigosa. Mamãe disse que as pessoas fodidamente olhariam para nós e pensariam que éramos esquisitos por causa dela".

"Não é isso o que nós dissemos." Rebateu Will.

"SIM, VOCÊS FODIDAMENTE DISSERAM!" Gritou Jasper, levantando-se. Alice saltou para os seus pés e envolveu os braços ao redor dele, tentando acalmá-lo. "ELA É MINHA IRMÃ. ELA PRECISA DE NÓS PARA AJUDÁ-LA E VOCÊS DOIS NOS DISSERAM QUE ELA FODIDAMENTE NÃO VALE A PENA!"

"Como vocês se atrevem a tentar afastá-los de Bella." Bateu Renée. "Depois de tudo o que ela passou para voltar para nós".

"Ela os machucaria. Eu podia vê-la quebrando no minuto em que ela entrou pela porta. Ela arrastaria Rose e Jasper para o inferno com ela." Ferveu Cat.

"NÓS JÁ ESTÁVAMOS NO INFERNO, MÃE!" Gritou Rose, tremendo de raiva.

"Rose, acalme-se, querida." Sussurrou Garrett, puxando-a dos meus braços e para os seus. "Tome uma respiração profunda calmante. Boa menina".

"Como vocês podem dizer a eles para não ajudar Bella?" Perguntou Esme. "Ela precisava deles. Eles precisavam dela".

"Tudo o que ela já fez é causar problemas. Mesmo quando eles eram pequenos, ela era a pessoa que os colocava em apuros." Retrucou Cat.

"Como?" Charlie atirou, levantando-se.

"Que tal a vez em que ela disse a eles para faltar à escola para que pudessem assistir algum filme idiota?" Cat bateu.

"Isso não foi B. Isso fui eu." Disse Emmett. "Ela assumiu a culpa para que eu não ficasse em apuros".

"Tudo bem, que tal quando ela roubou aquela camisa do shopping?" Will estalou.

"Isso fui eu. Ela disse que roubou para que eu não fosse presa." Exclamou Rose. "Ela sempre cuidou de nós".

"Que tal quando ela entrou em uma briga com Mike Newton?" Cat bateu.

"Isso fui eu. Fiz isso porque ele puxou o cabelo de Ali e a chamou de anã. Eu puxei a orelha dele e o fiz se desculpar por ferir os sentimentos dela." Levantei-me e a encarei. "Eu faria de novo porque ninguém zomba da minha Ali".

"Tudo o que B alguma vez fez foi tentar proteger todos nós. É hora de nós a protegermos." Disse Edward.

"Não. Rosalie, Jasper, vamos embora." Retrucou Cat, levantando.

"Não, mamãe." Disse Rose.

"Agora, Rosalie Hale." Estalou Will.

"Não." Disse Jasper. "Ficaremos com a nossa família".

"Nós somos a sua família. Não aqueles dois malucos." Retrucou Cat. Vadia do caralho.

"NÃO SOMOS MALUCOS!" Eu gritei. "VOCÊ É UMA PUTA DO CARALHO. EU AMAVA VOCÊ. VOCÊ ERA COMO UMA MÃE PARA MIM!"

"Isso foi antes de você ser deixada levar por aquele homem." Retrucou Cat. Eu me lancei para a sua fodida cabeça enquanto todos no quarto ofegaram. Garrett saltou e pegou-me enquanto eu liberava a minha raiva.

"EU ME DEIXAR SER LEVADA? COMO FODIDAMENTE EU DEVERIA TER PARADO AQUELE BASTARDO DO CARALHO? EU ERA A PORRA DE UM BEBÊ!" Eu gritei enquanto lutava contra Garrett. "PORRA, SOLTE-ME!"

"PARE, BELLA. VOCÊ NÃO PODE MACHUCÁ-LOS!" Gritou Garrett.

"SIM, EU POSSO. FODIDAMENTE SOLTE-ME!" Eu gritei.

"Amor, pare." Edward sussurrou quando me puxou para os seus braços. Eu caí em seus braços e comecei a chorar. Olhei para Will e Cat.

"Saiam daqui, porra. Deixem a minha Rosie e o meu J em paz porque eles não são mais seus. Eles são meus." Eu chorei.

"Você não pode separá-los de nós." Disse Cat.

"Ela disse para deixar a nossa Rose e nosso Jasper em paz. Agora vão." Retrucou Renée, empurrando-os para a porta. "Nunca se aproximem de nós novamente".

"Vão agora." Rosnou Charlie.

"Não".

"VÃO AGORA!" Gritou Esme.

"Mas-"

"AGORA!" Gritou Carlisle. "VOCÊS NÃO OS TERÃO DE VOLTA. ELES SÃO NOSSOS FILHOS AGORA!"

"CERTO! VOCÊS PODEM TER A CADELA ESTÚPIDA E O BASTARDO FODIDO!" Gritou Cat.

Ela puxou Will e ambos correram para fora do quarto. Eu caí de joelhos e comecei a chorar. Eu os tinha perdido. Eu sabia que nunca poderia tê-los de volta. Aqueles bastardos os tinham enchido de medo e ódio. Eles não poderiam trabalhar através dos seus sentimentos. Eles os deixaram consumi-los ao ponto que atacaram todos nós. Eles perderam seus filhos por causa do seu ódio.

"Sinto muito, Rosie, J. Eu não queria que eles deixassem vocês." Eu chorei. "Eu só queria ajudar. Eu só queria ajudar".

"Shh, querida, não é culpa sua." Sussurrou Garrett. "Nada disso é culpa sua".

"SIM, É. EU ESTRAGO TUDO QUE EU TOCO. AGORA ELES OS ABANDONARAM. ELES OS MACHUCARAM. TUDO PORQUE EU NÃO FUI FORTE O SUFICIENTE PARA LUTAR COM ELE. EU SOU FRACA. EU O ODEIO. EU DESEJARIA PODER MATÁ-LO!" Eu gritei.

Saí dos braços deles e saí correndo do quarto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Agora todos os pais sabem o que aconteceu com Garrett... e essa reação de Will e Cat, era o que vc´s imaginavam? _

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 43<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Saí correndo do quarto, deixando todos gritando comigo para parar. Meu corpo inteiro estava tremendo, cheio de raiva, ódio e mágoa. Desci correndo as escadas e saí do hotel, enquanto o tempo todo as minhas lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto. Eu os tinha perdido e não havia maneira de algum dia consegui-los de volta.

Quando eu era pequena, nunca pensei que minha vida acabaria assim. Quem diria? Esta merda não acontecia com pessoas como eu. Esta era a merda que acontecia com outras pessoas. A menina que desaparece e nunca se ouve falar novamente. Não deveria ser eu. Quando criança, eu pensei que a minha pequena bolha nunca seria capaz de ser quebrada. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward e eu éramos não paráveis, inquebráveis, impenetráveis. Ou assim pensávamos. Eles me amavam por quem eu era. Eles me aceitavam por quem eu era. Nunca nenhum deles me fez sentir culpada por ser inteligente. Eles nunca me chamaram de nerd como as outras crianças chamavam quando eu estava tendo aula de álgebra na segunda série, ou quando me era dada duas vezes mais a quantidade de lição de casa. Nunca me importei com o trabalho também. Eu queria aprender e olhava para a frente para aprender coisas novas todos os dias.

Então um dia eu me tornei essa menina. A menina desaparecida cuja imagem era projetada pela tela em todo o mundo, mas ninguém nunca me viu e eu fui esquecida por todos, exceto minha família. Minha verdadeira família. Eles nunca desistiram da esperança de que um dia eu voltaria para eles. De que um dia eu seria encontrada. É claro que ninguém esperava que eu tivesse atravessado o inferno na terra. Ninguém quer ouvir sobre como os monstros são reais. Nós dizemos às crianças que eles não existem, mas eles existem. Eles estão ao nosso redor o tempo todo. Apenas eles se parecem com pessoas comuns. Como saberíamos que uma viagem para um jogo da liga de baseball acabaria com a minha vida?

Ele acabou com a minha vida. Pelo menos a vida que eu conhecia. Minha vida, assim como a vida da minha família, foi tirada de mim naquela noite. Nós apenas não sabíamos disso ainda. Quando o sol começou a subir sobre a cidade, encontrei-me sentada no mesmo parque em que Edward e eu visitamos exatamente no dia anterior. O calor aumentou e envolveu ao redor de mim, mas eu não o senti. Tudo o que eu sentia era o frio, a amargura do buraco que estava na minha alma agora.

"Eu tive um sentimento que você viria aqui." Disse Edward. Observei enquanto ele se sentou ao meu lado. "Você sabe quão fodidamente assustados todos estão? Você simplesmente partiu".

"Eu sei." Eu murmurei.

"Você não pode fazer isso, B." Ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça. "Se perdemos você de novo... isso mataria todos nós".

"Eu sei." Eu chorei.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele disse, puxando-me em seus braços. "Nós não estamos deixando você ir".

"Eu nunca pensei que eles seriam aqueles a nos machucar desse jeito." Eu chorei. "Eles eram nossos pais também".

"Eles eram, mas..." Ele parou enquanto balançou a cabeça. "Quando você foi levada, B, as coisas mudaram".

"Mas Esme e Carlisle não nos abandonaram." Eu murmurei. "Nem Charlie ou Renée".

"Você está certa, eles não abandonaram." Murmurou Edward. "Mas Will e Cat sim, e temos que aceitar isso e seguir em frente. Além disso, nós não precisamos deles. Temos Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée. Nós ficaremos bem".

"Você realmente acha isso?" Perguntei, olhando para ele.

"Eu sei que sim." Ele sorriu. "Veja, uma mulher realmente bonita uma vez disse que, enquanto estivermos juntos, podemos fazer qualquer coisa. Eu acho que ela só precisa ser lembrada disso".

"Talvez eu lembre." Eu suspirei, colocando minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Como é que você sempre sabe exatamente o que eu preciso ouvir?"

"É porque eu te amo." Ele disse, rindo.

"Eu também te amo." Murmurei. "Acho que deveríamos voltar para que eu possa enfrentar os outros, hein?"

"Sim." Ele suspirou, levantando-se. Ele puxou-me para os meus pés. "Mas eu vou mantê-la segura".

"Promete?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu prometo." Ele sorriu. "Para sempre, lembra?"

"Eu me lembro." Murmurei. Edward passou o braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto nos dirigimos de volta para o hotel.

Foi neste momento que percebi que, enquanto dói perder Will e Cat, nós ficaríamos bem. Nossa família ficaria reunida, mais forte do que nunca, e passaríamos por tudo isso e ficaríamos bem. Eu poderia fazer tudo isso porque minha família me dava a força para lutar, mesmo quando isso significava lutar contra eles. Eu poderia fazer isso por Charlie e Renée, que nunca perderam a esperança de que um dia a sua filha, sua menininha, seria devolvida a eles. Eu poderia fazer isso por Carlisle e Esme, que amavam a mim, Emmett, Rose e Jasper como se fossem deles. Que estavam dispostos a tomar decisões difíceis quando se tratava de me ajudar a curar. Para ajudar a todos nós nos curarmos.

Eu poderia fazer isso por Rose e Jasper, cujos pais os tinham machucado muito pior do que qualquer homem algum dia me machucou. Will e Cat nunca saberiam o dano que haviam feito nos anos em que eu estava desaparecida e nos meses desde o meu retorno. Nós não desistiríamos deles agora, assim como eles não tinham estado dispostos a desistir de mim. Eles eram minha irmã e irmão, mesmo se não tivéssemos o mesmo sangue. Eu poderia fazer isso por Alice, que fez o seu melhor para manter o nosso ânimo. Ela ajudaria Jasper através disto, assim como Emmett ajudaria Rose. Eles eram verdadeiras almas gêmeas e você não pode quebrar um vínculo como esse. Edward me ensinou isso. Eu poderia fazer isso por Emmett, meu irmão mais velho e protetor. Ele tinha sido aquele que segurou a minha mão quando eu estava com medo, que deixou-me lançar-me contra ele. Ele foi quem me trouxe para casa.

Eu poderia fazer isso por Garrett e Kate, que me deram as ferramentas para conseguir minha vida de volta, e agora era a minha vez de ajudá-los. Eles eram agora uma parte da nossa família, nossos novos irmão e irmã, e nós não os abandonaríamos quando eles nos trouxeram de volta juntos. Eu poderia fazer isso por Edward, que nunca deixou de me amar. Por Edward, que me protegeu na escuridão e me deu força para continuar lutando, que me ensinou a amar. Por Edward, que todo pensamento sobre mim era lindo, mesmo as minhas cicatrizes.

Mas, acima de tudo, eu poderia fazer isso por mim mesma. Eu poderia continuar em frente, continuar lutando, continuar respirando porque, não importa o quê, eu era uma sobrevivente. Eu tinha lutado por seis anos contra o monstro que tentou me quebrar e não conseguiu porque eu não o deixei. Lutei durante meses para conseguir minha vida de volta e, enquanto minha vida nunca mais seria como era antes de eu ser levada para o inferno, eu nunca perderia a minha família. Nós realmente estávamos juntos para sempre.

"Você está pronta?" Edward perguntou quando pisamos na frente da porta do quarto de hotel.

"Sim." Eu murmurei, tomando uma respiração profunda.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou, pressionando os lábios no lado da minha cabeça.

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei.

Edward deslizou seu cartão chave na fechadura e empurrou a porta aberta. Meus pais, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Garrett e Kate estavam sentados nas camas, cadeiras e andando pelo quarto. Todos eles olharam para mim e eu vi a mistura de raiva e alívio cruzando em seus rostos. Edward me puxou para o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de nós.

"Oi." Eu murmurei.

"Oi?" Estalou Emmett, batendo a mão na parede. "Oi? Onde diabos você esteve, B?"

"Eu estava andando." Eu disse, olhando para o chão.

"Andando?" Charlie perguntou, levantando-se. Olhei para ele. Ele estava lutando para manter o controle. "Você tem alguma ideia de quão fodidamente preocupados nós ficamos?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. "Desculpem, mas eu..."

"Bella, nós sabemos que você está chateada." Disse Renée, movendo-se e levantando o meu rosto para olhar para ela. "Nós também estamos. Eles nos machucaram tanto quanto machucaram você, mas você não pode sair correndo cada vez que você ficar brava".

"Eu sei." Eu chorei. "Eu só... eles machucaram Rosie e J, mãe, por minha causa".

"Não foi por sua causa, B." Disse Rose. Olhei para ela. Ela tinha sua cabeça no ombro de Jasper. "Você não fez nada para levá-los a agir assim. Eles estão com medo e com raiva. Eles não podem superar isso, mas você pode. Você não pode deixá-los ganhar mais do que você pode deixar todos aqueles bastardos vencerem".

"Eles te machucaram, Rosie." Eu chorei. Ela se aproximou e puxou-me em seus braços.

"Sim, eles machucaram, mas eles te machucaram mais." Ela sussurrou. "B, não estou deixando você ir. Nem agora, nem nunca. Eu te amo, irmã".

"Eu também te amo, Rosie." Eu chorei. "Eu amo muito todos vocês".

"Bella." Disse Garrett. Eu me afastei de Rose e olhei para ele. "Você vê todas essas pessoas paradas ao seu redor?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Eles ainda estão aqui." Ele disse, sorrindo. "Nós amamos você e esta é apenas mais uma montanha para escalar".

"Eles também te amam." Eu murmurei.

"Eu sei." Ele murmurou. "Eu vou ficar bem porque sei que não importa o que, eu tenho uma família que não vai desistir quando as coisas ficarem ruins." Ele sussurrou, deixando suas lágrimas caírem. "Eu já perdi meu irmão, Bella. Eu não posso perder a minha irmã também".

"Você não vai." Eu chorei, atravessando o quarto e o abraçando-o. "Nunca".

"Bom, porque mesmo que você seja um total pé no saco, eu meio que preciso de você." Ele soluçou.

"Eu também preciso de você." Eu sussurrei.

"Ok, nós temos um pouco de tempo antes da hora de irmos até a prisão, então por que não vamos tomar um café da manhã?" Sugeriu Esme, colocando a mão no meu ombro. "Acho que todos nós precisamos de um pouco de comida".

"Eu poderia comer." Eu sussurrei, balançando a cabeça. "E e eu vamos encontrá-los lá embaixo daqui a pouco, ok?"

"Ok, querida".

Todo mundo me abraçou antes de sair do quarto meu e de Edward, deixando nós dois sozinhos. Ele pegou a nossa mala e começou a pescar roupas limpas para nós vestirmos, mas eu precisava fazer algo antes que enfrentássemos aqueles homens. Eu precisava ter Edward em todas as maneiras possíveis. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

"E?" Eu sussurrei, abrindo meus olhos.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim

"Eu quero que você faça amor comigo." Eu mal sussurrei. Edward congelou por um segundo antes de respirar fundo.

"O quê?" Ele sussurrou.

"Eu quero que você faça amor comigo." Minha voz tremia enquanto eu falava mais alto, mas eu sabia que eu estava pronta para isso e eu precisava disso.

"Tem certeza que você está pronta? Eu não quero que você faça isso apenas porque você está com medo." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu não tenho medo de estar com você, Edward. Eu preciso começar a viver minha vida longe do medo. Preciso saber o que é para você fazer amor comigo." Parei quando senti as lágrimas acumulando em meus olhos. "Eu preciso saber antes de eu entrar naquela sala que o sexo não é sobre a dor e humilhação. Estou pronta para ser sua cem por cento." Eu sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu do meu olho.

"Eu te amo tanto, Bella." Ele murmurou antes de me beijar. "Se você tem certeza, eu vou fazer amor com você".

Edward lentamente tirou a minha camisa. Eu levantei minhas mãos trêmulas e puxei sua camiseta. Corri minhas mãos pelo seu peito de mármore. Puxei o botão do seu jeans e lentamente abaixei o zíper antes de empurrá-lo para baixo. Edward desfez meu jeans e o empurrou para os meus pés. Nós saímos das nossas calças e as chutamos para o lado. Edward lentamente removeu meu sutiã. Ele puxou minha calcinha para baixo sobre meus quadris e pelas minhas pernas. Eu pisei fora delas. Empurrei sua boxer para baixo sobre seus quadris. Respirei fundo e olhei para ele. Ele era tão bonito. Eu lentamente estendi a mão para baixo e comecei a acariciá-lo.

"B..." Ele gemeu quando fechou os olhos.

Edward me levantou e me deitou na cama. Ele se abaixou e me beijou suavemente. Ele moveu os lábios até meu peito. Gentilmente sugando cada um dos meus mamilos, ignorando as cicatrizes. Lentamente, ele beijou e lambeu seu caminho até meu núcleo molhado. Ele beijou meus lábios rosados suavemente antes de mergulhar sua língua em mim. Eu podia sentir meu corpo tremer do prazer que ele estava me dando. Ele puxou meu clitóris em sua boca enquanto lentamente empurrou um dedo para dentro de mim.

"E, não pare. Por favor, não pare de me amar." Eu gemi suavemente.

Edward continuou a empurrar seu dedo dentro de mim, adicionando outro dedo lentamente. Ele puxou e mordiscou meu clitóris. Eu podia sentir o nó construindo dentro de mim enquanto ele continuava a adorar o meu corpo. Eu arqueei minhas costas quando senti uma onda de prazer atirar através de mim.

"Edward, porra, eu... tão bom." Eu gemi.

Edward beijou seu caminho de volta pelo meu corpo até chegar aos meus lábios. Ele gentilmente beijou-me e moveu-se de modo que estava pairando sobre mim. Eu podia sentir a ponta da sua ereção esfregando na minha entrada. Por um momento, senti o pânico começar a aumentar, mas Edward apenas envolveu seus braços em torno das minhas costas e senti meu corpo relaxar. Eu sabia que estava pronta.

"Estou pronta." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu te amo tanto, B." Edward sussurrou quando começou a empurrar-se lentamente em mim.

Fechei meus olhos esperando a dor vir, mas nunca veio. Uma vez que Edward estava completamente dentro de mim, ele parou, dando-me a chance de empurrar o meu pânico para baixo. Abri meus olhos e vi o amor em seus olhos. Inclinei-me para cima e o beijei enquanto movi meus quadris para encorajá-lo a mover-se comigo. Edward lentamente puxou para fora antes de empurrar lentamente de volta para dentro. Repetidamente ele gentilmente fez amor comigo. Ele acariciava meu corpo com as mãos. Ele limpou as lágrimas que caíram dos meus olhos quando senti o quanto ele me amava. Quando atingimos o clímax juntos, ele se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus suavemente. Por alguns minutos, nós apenas ficamos deitados na cama com os braços em volta um do outro.

"Edward, obrigada." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não me sentia tão bonita em muito tempo".

"Bella, você sempre foi a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. Eu te amo muito." Ele sussurrou antes de me beijar novamente.

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei. Eu sabia que ficaria bem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Apesar de toda a dor e sofrimento que Will e Cat causaram, parece que agora todos estão se entendendo e agindo como uma verdadeira família, e Bella não está os afastando mais... e quanto a Bella e Edward, foi um passo enorme, mas eles estavam prontos para isso... E como será o reencontro de Bella com os homens que a machucaram?_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 44<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Edward e eu finalmente nos levantamos e fomos tomar um banho juntos. Nós gentilmente acariciamos os corpos um do outro. Éramos finalmente uma pessoa, juntos para sempre. Depois que tomamos banho e nos vestimos, nos encontramos lá embaixo com os outros. Garrett apenas sorriu e riu. O fodido idiota sabia que Edward e eu tínhamos feito amor. Revirei os olhos para ele e o ignorei enquanto fomos para o restaurante do hotel. Ele agarrou meu braço e disse aos outros para irem em frente. Todos eles apenas deram de ombros e entraram. Garrett me puxou para um canto privado.

"Então?" Ele sussurrou.

"O quê?" Perguntei inocentemente.

"Querida, eu sei o que você e Edward acabaram de fazer. Eu posso ver isso escrito em todo o seu rosto." Ele riu suavemente com um sorriso. "Você está bem?"

"Estou bem." Eu sussurrei. "Foi um pouco assustador no começo, mas ele foi paciente e tão incrivelmente gentil. Eu só preciso saber que o sexo não é sempre doloroso. Ele fez amor comigo".

"Isso foi um grande passo, querida. Tenho orgulho de você por levar as coisas lentamente com ele." Sussurrou Garrett. "Ele é um dos bons rapazes".

"Assim como você, querido. Você e Kate vão ficar bem?" Perguntei.

"Yeah. Ela me disse que eu a machuquei quando eu a afastei, mas que ela entendeu que eu estava envergonhado e com medo. Eu disse a ela que eu não achava que merecia ter o seu amor. Prometemos tentar ser honestos um com o outro sobre o que estamos sentindo." Ele disse.

"Bom, porque se você machucá-la assim de novo, vou chutar a sua bunda magra." Eu disse com firmeza.

"Eu deixo você ganhar sempre." Garrett riu.

"Seja como for, Gar." Eu ri. "Podemos ir comer agora? Estou morrendo de fome".

"Tenho certeza que você está após o sexo incrível que você acabou de ter." Ele riu. "Pelo menos do que eu poderia dizer pelos barulhos vindo através da parede".

"Garrett, às vezes você age como um idiota de merda." Eu ri enquanto dei um soco no braço dele.

"Porra, Bella. Pare de bater em mim. Vou ter outro hematoma." Ele resmungou.

"É uma pena, querido." Eu ri enquanto corri para o restaurante. Eu me sentei ao lado de Edward.

"Sua trapaceira fodida." Garrett fez beicinho quando veio correndo.

"Pare de ser um bebê." Eu bufei.

"Bufando como uma chaleira, querida." Ele riu.

"Eu realmente não gosto de ser chamada de querida." Resmunguei.

"Eu sei, é por isso que eu chamo." Sorriu Garrett.

"Eles realmente são como irmão e irmã." Riu Charlie. Olhei para ele confusa.

"O quê?" Perguntei.

"Você e Garrett. Tudo o que vocês fazem é brigar e provocar um ao outro. Exatamente como irmãos e irmãs fazem." Riu Charlie.

"Isso significa que posso chamá-lo de pai?" Riu Garrett.

"Claro." Riu Charlie.

"Ok, papai." Garrett riu.

"Ótimo, outro irmão pé no saco." Provoquei.

"Sim, agora Garrett e eu podemos nos juntar contra ela." Riu Emmett.

"Em, eu poderia vencer vocês dois." Eu ri.

"Seja como for, querida." Garrett e Emmett riram juntos. Revirei os olhos para eles.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Você e eu podemos nos juntar contra eles." Kate sorriu. O rosto de Garrett empalideceu.

"Katie, não a deixe corromper você." Implorou Garrett.

"Tarde demais." Eu ri.

A garçonete veio e anotou nossos pedidos de café da manhã. Todo mundo olhou divertido para mim quando pedi cinco panquecas, três ovos, bacon e salsicha, mas eu apenas corei e disse a eles que estava com fome. Garrett abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas eu estreitei meus olhos para ele. Ele apenas riu e balançou a cabeça para mim. Os outros pareceram confusos com a nossa troca. Observei que Kate sussurrou algo no ouvido de Edward que o fez corar e se mexer em seu assento ligeiramente. Eu ri e agarrei a mão dele.

Fizemos pequenas conversas enquanto esperávamos pela nossa comida chegar. Observei minha família interagir uns com os outros. Carlisle e Esme estavam conversando com Charlie e Renée sobre como eles mudariam Rose e Jasper para as nossas casas. Jasper moraria conosco. Ele e Emmett dividiriam um quarto. Rose moraria com Carlisle e Esme. Ela dividiria um quarto com Alice. Eles sabiam que eu ainda precisava do meu próprio espaço.

Emmett e Garrett estavam fazendo planos de como eles me venceriam. Revirei os olhos e ignorei os dois. Kate estava falando com Rose e Alice sobre ir às compras uma vez que voltássemos para Forks. Garrett e Kate haviam concordado em vir para Forks com a gente até o julgamento começar em algumas semanas. Então poderíamos voltar para Phoenix juntos. Poderíamos passar as próximas duas semanas trabalhando através da dor. Edward e eu passamos o tempo todo envoltos nos braços um do outro.

A garçonete trouxe a nossa comida para nós. Dei uma mordida grande na minha panqueca e gemi alto. Todo mundo olhou para mim. "O quê?" Perguntei enquanto engolia minha comida. "O gosto é bom".

"Eu aposto que é." Riu Garrett.

"Garrett." Eu avisei.

"O quê? Eu só estava dizendo que as panquecas devem ter um gosto bom. Quero dizer, você realmente, realmente pareceu gostar pelo som do seu gemido." Ele riu. Kate começou a rir histericamente.

"Eu realmente odeio você às vezes." Eu ri.

"Vamos, Bella. As panquecas devem estar REALMENTE boas." Riu Kate.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Alice. "As panquecas não podem estar... esqueça".

"O quê?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Nada, Em. Elas apenas são panquecas muito boas." Riu Alice. Ela se inclinou e cochichou algo no ouvido de Jasper. Ele simplesmente começou a rir alto, fazendo-me corar quando ele olhou de mim para Edward.

"E, como estão as suas panquecas?" Riu Jasper.

"Minhas panquecas estão deliciosas." Riu Edward, que estava um pouco vermelho no rosto. Rose estava simplesmente sentada ali, parecendo confusa. De repente, ela jogou as mãos à sua boca e começou a rir.

"Oh." Riu Rose. "Eu aposto que elas são realmente boas panquecas, E".

"Alguém precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo." Exigiu Emmett. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée pareciam muito confusos.

"Em, estamos apenas falando sobre o quão boas são as panquecas." Rose riu. Emmett apenas ficou lá por um momento confuso avaliando tudo. De repente, ele ofegou e estreitou os olhos para Edward.

"Eu acho que E não precisa ter mais panquecas." Resmungou Emmett.

"Em, eu acho que E pode decidir por si mesmo se ele quer mais panquecas macias." Eu rosnei para ele.

"Eu não acho que você precise de mais panquecas também. Você teve muitas panquecas." Ele retrucou.

"Talvez essas panquecas sejam diferentes das outras panquecas que eu tive. Talvez essas panquecas sejam o tipo bom de panquecas." Eu gritei.

"Você não está pronta para boas panquecas." Ele gritou de volta.

"Talvez eu queira as panquecas. Talvez eu precise saber que ter panquecas é agradável em vez de ser ruim." Eu rebati. Empurrei minha cadeira para longe da mesa e agarrei a mão de Edward. "Vamos lá, E. Vamos encontrar outro lugar para conseguir algumas boas e quentes panquecas".

Puxei Edward para fora do restaurante. Eu podia ouvir todos, exceto nossos pais, gritando com Emmett que ele estava sendo um idiota. Edward passou os braços em volta de mim e puxou-me para um dos sofás. Nós ficamos sentados lá e eu fechei meus olhos e tentei empurrar a minha raiva de lado. Eu sabia que ele tinha boas intenções, mas ele não tinha nada que comentar sobre a minha vida pessoal com Edward. O que Edward e eu fazíamos era da nossa conta, não deles. Ficamos ali sentados nos sofás por cerca de 20 minutos mais antes de todo mundo sair. Emmett estava segurando uma caixa de comida nas mãos. Eles vieram até mim e ele estendeu a caixa para mim.

"B, sinto muito. Você está certa. Você merece ter boas panquecas." Ele murmurou.

"Obrigada, Em. Desculpe por ter ficado brava. Eu apenas realmente precisava de panquecas." Eu sussurrei. "As panquecas me fizeram sentir... melhor".

"Bom. Fico feliz que as panquecas a fizeram se sentir melhor." Ele riu. "Eu apenas não preciso ouvir o quanto você gosta das panquecas".

"Mas, Em, as panquecas eram realmente boas. Eu acho que elas foram as melhores panquecas que já tive." Eu ri.

"Eu não acho que eu quero saber o que as panquecas realmente são." Resmungou Renée.

"Nem eu." Sussurrou Esme. "As panquecas não podem ser tão boas".

"Ugh, será que podemos parar de falar sobre panquecas?" Eu resmunguei.

"Devemos ir." Disse Garrett. Todos nós ficamos sóbrios imediatamente.

"Ok, vamos lá." Eu sussurrei.

Nós doze subimos em três táxis e fizemos o nosso caminho até a prisão. Eu podia sentir meus nervos começando a levar o melhor de mim. Fechei os olhos e tentei empurrar tudo para trás. Uma vez que senti a parada do táxi, abri os olhos. À medida que saímos do táxi, Garrett e Edward envolveram seus braços ao redor de mim e nós doze fizemos nosso caminho para a prisão. Subimos para a recepção e dissemos a eles quem nós éramos. O guarda sentado atrás da mesa olhou para mim com uma onda de piedade e eu realmente tive que sufocar a minha vontade de dizer-lhe para se foder. Garrett apertou meu ombro e eu respirei fundo. Nós doze fomos levados para esta pequena sala. Poucos minutos depois, o diretor da prisão entrou. Ele era um homem mais velho, em torno dos 50 anos. Ele tinha cabelos pretos e olhos pretos.

"Senhorita Swan, eu sou Caius Santiago, o diretor. Como você está hoje?" Ele perguntou quando entrou.

"Já estive melhor." Eu disse suavemente.

"Tenho certeza que você esteve. Tem certeza de que quer enfrentar aqueles homens?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu tenho." Eu disse. "É a única maneira que eu algum dia me cure de tudo isso. Nós todos precisamos enfrentá-los".

"Ok. Tivemos todos eles trazidos para a sala de visitas. Temos vinte guardas lá com eles, então você e sua família devem estar seguros. Se você estiver pronta, você pode me seguir." Ele disse tristemente.

Nós doze o seguimos por um longo corredor de tijolos, parando do lado de fora da porta. Ele olhou para mim e eu balancei a cabeça para ele, silenciosamente dizendo a ele que estávamos prontos. Ele bateu alto na porta. Alguns segundos depois a porta foi aberta. Eu podia sentir meu corpo começar a tremer enquanto o seguimos para a sala para enfrentar os homens que tinham me estuprado. Olhei para lá e senti as lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos quando vi cada rosto. Alguns deles não eram muito mais velhos do que eu. Alguns deles eram da mesma idade que Charlie e Carlisle. Eles olharam para cima e me viram. Vários deles começaram a rir quando viram as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Caius deu um passo em frente ao microfone que tinha sido colocado na sala para mim. Ele limpou sua garganta e todos eles ficaram em silêncio.

"Quero fazer-me muito claro. Vocês vão sentar aí e ouvir o que a Senhorita Swan e sua família têm a dizer para vocês. Eu não quero sequer ouvir um sussurro vindo de um de vocês. Fui claro?" Ele arrebentou para todos eles. Todos eles apenas ficaram lá sorrindo para ele. "Senhorita Swan?"

Tomei algumas respirações profundas e peguei o microfone da sua mão. Eu podia sentir meu corpo todo tremer quando senti os olhos deles me perfurarem.

"Vocês não têm a porra da ideia do que fizeram comigo. Toda vez que vocês colocaram suas mãos sobre mim, cada vez que vocês me bateram ou fodidamente me cortaram, ou me estupraram, vocês mataram um pedaço de mim que eu nunca terei de volta. Eu era uma menininha quando aquele filho da puta me tirou da minha família. Eu era uma menininha quando ele roubou a minha vida de mim. Ele pode ter sido aquele que fodidamente me sequestrou da minha família, mas todos vocês fizeram a escolha de deixá-lo manter-me. Toda vez que vocês entravam naquele quarto, vocês poderiam ter me ajudado, mas vocês escolheram fodidamente me estuprar. Vocês optaram por me transformar na porra da sua puta. Não importa o quanto eu deseje que eu pudesse fazer vocês sentirem cada pedaço de dor que eu senti, fazer vocês chorarem e gritarem por ajuda do jeito que vocês me fizeram fazer, eu sei que vocês nunca saberão o tipo de dor que eu sentia. Eu foi mantida trancada no escuro abismo do inferno por seis anos, enquanto vocês simplesmente riam de mim. Eu fui deixada no escuro abismo do inferno enquanto vocês fodidamente cuspiam em mim, enquanto vocês puxavam para fora as facas e fodidamente me cortavam, enquanto vocês me estupravam tanto que eu fodidamente desmaiava de dor. Eu espero que todos vocês apodreçam na porra do inferno com ele." Eu bati através das minhas lágrimas. Eu me virei e dei o microfone para Emmett. Ele apenas me abraçou e se virou para olhar para eles.

"Eu nunca vou entender como diabos vocês puderam olhar para a minha irmã assim. Eu não consigo entender por que vocês escolheram machucá-la. Ela é a pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci por ser capaz de vir aqui hoje e até mesmo olhar para vocês. Vocês a quebraram. Quando vocês a quebraram, vocês quebraram todos nós. Espero que todos os dias em que vocês estejam sentados no inferno, que vocês sofram tanto quanto ela sofre." Ele retrucou através das suas lágrimas. Ele se virou e deu o microfone para Renée.

"Eu não queria vir aqui hoje. Eu odeio todos vocês mais do que eu jamais odiei alguém. Ela é meu bebê. Ela é perfeita e por cinco anos e nove meses eu rezei para que Deus trouxesse de volta o meu bebê para mim. Quando ela voltou para mim, ela não era mais o meu bebê. Vocês todos a tinham quebrado. Ela estava tão perdida e com medo de tudo. Eu sentei no corredor do lado de fora do seu quarto de hospital por dois meses e a ouvi gritar em seu sono. Ela revivia tudo o que vocês, filhos da puta, fizeram com ela todas as noites. Ninguém deveria ter que ouvir sua filha contar como foi amarrada a uma mesa e estuprada por horas. Ninguém deveria ter que sentar lá e ouvir sua filha dizendo que ela queria morrer porque não consegue lidar com a dor e a humilhação em que vocês a colocaram. Ela tem trabalhado tão duro para reconstruir sua vida. Ela é incrível. Ela é uma sobrevivente. Espero que vocês vivam o resto das suas vidas patéticas no inferno." Retrucou Renée. Ela enxugou as lágrimas do seu rosto e entregou o microfone a Charlie. Ela se aproximou e me abraçou.

"Eu não sou tão bom quanto o resto deles. Eu fodidamente odeio até o último de vocês. Eu gostaria de poder matar cada um de vocês por colocar suas fodidas mãos na minha menininha. Mas eu não posso fazer isso. Ela me ensinou que eu tenho que pegar a mágoa e a dor que eu sinto todos os dias e usá-las para ajudar todas aquelas meninas cujos papais não conseguiram vê-las depois que vocês as feriram. Vou fazer disso o meu desafio pessoal, para que todos eles consigam dizer a vocês que vocês apodrecerão no inferno." Grunhiu Charlie. Ele virou-se e entregou o microfone para Edward. Charlie veio e me puxou para os seus braços e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu te amo, querida".

"Eu também te amo, papai." Sussurrei quando Edward virou para olhar para os homens. Todos eles estavam simplesmente sentados ali. Alguns deles tinham lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus rostos, mas a maioria deles olhava em branco.

"Estou falando em nome do resto da família dela, seus amigos que ficaram para trás. Desde que éramos pequenos, ela tem sido a mais forte de nós. Ela nos protegia quando fazíamos algo que nossos pais não gostavam. Ela levava a culpa e a punição por nós. No dia em que ele a roubou de nós, o resto de nós se perdeu. Nós não sabíamos como viver sem a nossa irmã, nossa melhor amiga, meu amor. Por 2095 dias, nós perambulamos pelo mundo apenas rezando para que um dia a tivéssemos de volta. Mas nós nunca conseguimos a mesma menina feliz e despreocupada de volta. Em vez disso, temos uma menina com medo e tímida que tinha passado fome, espancada, chicoteada, estuprada e feita para ser sua puta por 2095 dias. Temos a menina que tinha medo de nos deixar entrar de volta em sua vida porque ela não queria que a gente se machucasse quando ela nos contou tudo o que vocês, filhos da puta do caralho, fizeram com ela. Ela aguentou cada batida, cada corte, cada estupro, para que não o fizéssemos. Ela passou 2.095 dias na porra do inferno para que não o fizéssemos. Ela não merecia ser usada assim. Ela não merecia ser empurrada para o ponto em que ela sentiu que seria melhor para todos nós se ela se matasse. Ela é a garota mais forte e mais linda que eu já conheci. Eu sei que ela vai ficar bem, apesar do fato de que vocês a quebraram. Vou passar o resto da minha vida certificando-me que ela sabe que vocês nunca vão fodidamente tocá-la novamente." Retrucou Edward, enquanto ele deixava cair suas lágrimas.

Ele entregou o microfone de volta para Caius. Edward se aproximou e passou os braços em volta de mim. Seguimos Caius para fora da sala e de volta para a frente da prisão. Ele se virou para olhar para mim.

"Senhorita Swan, estou muito impressionado com você e sua família. Espero que você obtenha algum fechamento disto. Tenha uma vida feliz".

"Obrigada, senhor. Eu pretendo ter." Sussurrei.

Nós doze saímos para os táxis em silêncio. Nós não dissemos nada enquanto nos dirigimos para o aeroporto. Muito já foi dito e muito mais estava sendo dito no nosso silêncio. Fizemos nosso caminho lentamente através do aeroporto e entramos no avião. Assim que decolamos, eu virei e olhei para a minha família.

"Obrigada por terem vindo comigo hoje. Eu não poderia tê-los enfrentado sem todos vocês. Eu não poderia ter feito nada disso sem todos e cada um de vocês. Eu sei que ainda vai ser difícil empurrar a dor e o medo para trás, mas enquanto nós tivermos um ao outro, podemos fazer isso. Eu amo todos vocês".

"Bella, você nos dá a força para continuar. Nós também te amamos, querida." Chorou Renée. "Estou muito orgulhosa de você".

"Estou muito orgulhoso de vocês, Bella e Garrett." Disse Charlie. "Nenhum de nós realmente entende como vocês dois se sentem. Ou como Kate deve se sentir, mas a melhor coisa que já fizemos foi deixar vocês dois levarem Bella para o Brasil. Foi difícil deixar você ir, querida, mas você e Garrett e Kate precisam uns dos outros de formas que o resto de nós nunca saberá. Nós entendemos isso agora".

"Eu amo você, papai. Você sempre será o meu cara número um." Eu sussurrei. "Para sempre".

"Você sempre será a minha garotinha." Ele chorou. "Para sempre".

Passamos o resto da viagem para casa em silêncio. Estávamos todos perdidos em nossos entes queridos. Percebi que enquanto eu estava em pé na frente daqueles homens ouvindo minha família dizer a eles como eles se sentiam, que nós ficaríamos bem. Nós tínhamos um ao outro. Quando o dia chegar, e ele virá em breve, em que tivermos de seguir em frente e viver separados de novo, que nunca estaremos verdadeiramente separados. Nossas vidas estão ligadas através da dor e mágoa que todos nós sentimos.

No momento em que chegamos em casa, estávamos todos exaustos. Nós paramos em frente de casa e saímos todos. Caminhamos para a varanda e encontramos todas as coisas de Jasper e Rose na varanda. Todos nós simplesmente suspiramos e os ajudamos a movê-las para as casas. Talvez um dia Will e Cat sejam capazes de superar seu medo. Eu só me preocupava que fosse tarde demais. Garrett e Kate ficariam conosco em nosso quarto de hóspedes. Depois de termos tudo mudado para as casas, fomos todos para a cama. Tinha sido um dia longo. Edward ficou comigo. Eu não estava pronta para deixá-lo ir. Acordei algumas vezes durante a noite chorando, mas lentamente eu estava colocando o meu lugar feliz junto novamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Eu ri com a parte das "panquecas boas"... e esse encontro da Bella com seus estupradores, foi tenso! Mas acho que serviu para ela liberar um pouco da raiva e dor que estava dentro dela... como será que as coisas ficarão?_

_Notícia "triste" pra vc's... estou indo viajar hoje (por isso postei mais cedo) e só volto na segunda, vou pra Manaus visitar a Irene, do Pervas Place! Então só voltarei a postar aqui na **terça-feira**!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 45<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte antes de Edward. Rolando para o meu lado, olhei para o belo homem que estava deitado ao meu lado com seus braços em volta de mim. Ele estava deitado em seu lado, dormindo. Sua boca estava aberta e ele estava respirando pesadamente. Ele era bonito e ele era meu. Finalmente, ele era cem por cento meu e eu era dele.

"Você vai continuar olhando para mim?" Ele murmurou, mantendo os olhos fechados.

"Sim." Eu disse, sorrindo. Edward abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, trazendo a mão para cima e empurrando meu cabelo dos meus olhos. "Você acordou muito na noite passada".

"Eu estou bem." Murmurei. "Sinto muito por mantê-lo acordado".

"Não se desculpe." Ele sussurrou. "Eu gosto de estar com você".

"Eu gosto de estar com você também." Eu disse. "Estou nervosa sobre a escola".

"Eu também." Ele admitiu. "Mas não podemos nos esconder, certo? Nós faremos isso juntos, assim como nós fizemos todo o resto".

"Juntos." Eu murmurei.

"Vou correr para casa e tomar um banho." Ele disse suavemente. "Volto em dez minutos".

"Ok." Eu sorri, inclinando-me e o beijando.

Enquanto Edward correu até sua casa para tomar banho, entrei no meu chuveiro. Para ser honesta, eu estava apavorada em voltar para a escola. Eu sabia que depois de desaparecer novamente por quase duas semanas, que todo mundo olharia para mim. Especialmente com Lauren e Jessica de volta aqui em Forks. Eu sabia que elas tinham trabalhado através de muitos dos seus problemas enquanto estavam na ilha, mas elas voltariam a ser as pessoas que costumavam ser agora que estavam de volta aqui?

Empurrei todos os pensamentos de Lauren e Jessica para fora da minha cabeça enquanto terminei meu banho, me sequei, e me dirigi ao meu quarto. Vesti um par de jeans e camisa de manga comprida. Adicionei as minhas botas pretas e uma das minhas luvas sem dedos antes de me dirigir às escadas para a cozinha. Charlie, Renée, Emmett, Jasper, Kate e Garrett estavam sentados à mesa, mas ninguém estava falando. Eu sabia que eles não estavam bravos sobre nada, apenas nervosos. Hoje era como começar tudo de novo para nós... novamente.

Eu fui até lá e tomei o assento ao lado de Garrett e peguei uma banana. Coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro, fazendo-o rir e envolver seu braço ao meu redor. "Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, calmamente.

"Acho que sim." Ele murmurou.

"Você vem para a escola comigo?" Eu perguntei, esperançosa.

"Se isso estiver bem para você." Ele murmurou. "Eu não..."

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse, olhando para ele. "Eu meio que preciso de você perto também".

"Bem, nós estamos a apenas um telefonema de distância se vocês precisarem de nós." Kate disse, pegando nossas mãos nas dela.

"Você não vem?" Eu perguntei, franzindo a testa.

"Não." Ela disse, sorrindo suavemente. "Estou indo ajudar Charlie".

"Pai." Charlie murmurou, limpando a garganta. Kate sorriu ainda mais.

"Estou indo ajudar meu pai e minha mãe." Ela disse, dando-lhe um olhar. Ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. "Na cafeteria, mas eu posso estar lá em três minutos se qualquer um de vocês precisar de mim, está bem?"

"Está bem." Eu sussurrei.

"Gar, baby?" Ela perguntou.

"Está bem." Ele murmurou, com voz trêmula. "Simplesmente... bem".

"Devemos ir." Eu disse, levantando-me. Olhei para os meus pais. "Eu amo vocês".

"Nós também te amamos." Eles disseram juntos.

"Todos vocês." Renée disse, olhando para Garrett.

Ele acenou com a cabeça antes de se levantar e caminhou para fora da casa. Emmett, Jasper e eu o seguimos e encontramos Edward, Alice e Rose esperando por nós no jipe. Jasper foi imediatamente para o lado de Alice e Emmett para o de Rose. Eles tinham claramente sentido falta uns dos outros. Nós entramos em nossos carros e fomos para a escola.

Garrett, Edward e eu fomos com Emmett, enquanto Jasper, Rose e Alice pegaram o carro de Rose e Jasper. Emmett puxou o jipe até o estacionamento e desligou o motor. Ele se virou e olhou para mim e Garrett antes de sair. Edward seguiu seu exemplo e estendeu a mão para mim. Sorri quando coloquei minha mão na sua e o deixei me ajudar a sair do jipe. Garrett saiu atrás de mim e tomou minha outra mão na sua.

Nós quatro seguimos Jasper, Rose e Alice para a escola. Assim como eu sabia que aconteceria, todos pararam e olharam para nós. Eu quero dizer todo mundo, desde alunos a professores. Simplesmente ótimo pra caralho. Caminhamos para o escritório e encontramos Eleazar parado ao lado da Sra. Cope. Ele olhou para nós e sorriu, um sorriso genuíno.

"Bella, Garrett." Ele suspirou, vindo até nós. Ele me abraçou e apertou a mão de Garrett. "Como vocês estão?"

"Nós estamos bem." Eu disse, baixinho. "Nós estamos trabalhando nisso. Queríamos apenas agradecê-lo novamente por ser compreensivo".

"Bella, querida, você está fazendo o que eu gostaria que minha Amanda pudesse ter feito." Ele disse, afastando-se. "Você está vivendo. Você está sobrevivendo e... eu sinto como se você estivesse fazendo isso por ela também".

"Eu estou." Eu sussurrei, enxugando minhas lágrimas. "Tenho certeza que ela ficaria orgulhosa de você, Eleazar".

"Você acha?" Ele perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você sempre esteve aqui, acolhendo-me de volta e me ajudando através de... tudo." Eu chorei. "Tenho sorte de ter você em minha vida".

"Oh, querida, eu sou apenas sortudo o bastante por ajudá-la." Ele sussurrou. "Minha Amanda teria amado você".

"Você acha?" Eu perguntei, enxugando minhas lágrimas.

"Sim, ela era... um pouco como você, Bella." Eleazar sorriu. "Ela era inteligente e bonita. Ela era uma lutadora e eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida em minha mente de que ela deu a quem quer que a levou, um inferno de uma boa luta".

"Tenho certeza que ela o fez." Eu disse, acariciando seu braço. "É melhor irmos para a aula".

"Estou aqui se precisar de mim." Eleazar disse, balançando a cabeça. Ele olhou para Garrett. "Para você também, Garrett".

"Obrigado." Garrett murmurou, balançando a cabeça. "Eu aprecio isso".

Nós nos dirigimos para o corredor e para as nossas aulas do primeiro período. Edward manteve minha mão na sua, enquanto Garrett colocou a mão nas minhas costas. Eu não tinha certeza se era por mim, ou para ele, ou talvez ambos. Tudo que eu realmente sabia era que eu me sentia melhor com Garrett ao meu lado. Caminhamos para a aula de Inglês e fomos para nossos lugares, enquanto todos paravam e olhavam para nós. Eles não têm nada melhor para fazer do que encarar?

Sra. Owens entrou, parando por um momento quando nos viu, e foi para a sua mesa. Ela colocou seus pertences em cima dela e olhou para todos, deixando seus olhos ficarem em mim por um segundo mais longo do que em todos os outros.

"Hoje, vamos fazer algo um pouco diferente." Ela disse. "Eu quero que todos vocês tirem uma folha de papel e escrevam um pequeno ensaio sobre o que você quer que a sua vida signifique. Tome algum tempo e realmente pense sobre o que eu estou pedindo a vocês".

Ela olhou para mim e Garrett novamente antes de se instalar atrás da sua mesa. Peguei uma folha de papel de caderno e comecei a escrever o meu ensaio. Pouco antes de o sino tocar, a Sra. Owens se levantou e limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção de todos.

"Alguém gostaria de compartilhar seus ensaios com a classe?" Ela perguntou, esperançosa. Ninguém disse qualquer coisa enquanto se mexiam em seus assentos. Respirei fundo e levantei minha mão.

"Eu... eu vou." Gaguejei. Mantive meus olhos nos dela e todo mundo olhou para mim. Edward esticou o braço e agarrou a minha mão enquanto Garrett colocou a mão nas minhas costas.

"Ok, Bella." Ela sorriu. Limpei minha garganta enquanto comecei a ler o meu ensaio em voz alta.

"Quando chegar o momento em que eu me verei olhando para trás na minha vida, espero que eu veja uma vida que foi vivida na época. Uma vida que foi gasta lutando a cada dia para torná-lo um dia melhor para alguém que precisa de mim tanto quanto eu preciso ajudá-los. Minha vida tem um propósito e esse propósito é ajudar os outros a encontrar seu caminho através da escuridão e da dor. Eu quero que a minha vida mostre isso, mesmo que eu tenha vivido no inferno, que eu consegui superá-lo completamente e, no final, isso é tudo que importa".

Limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto quando terminei de ler meu ensaio. O sinal tocou, surpreendendo a todos. Eles se levantaram e caminharam lentamente para fora da sala. Garrett, Edward e eu fomos para segui-los, mas paramos quando a Sra. Owens chamou meu nome. Olhei para ela.

"Obrigada por ser honesta conosco." Ela disse, sorrindo.

"Por que você nos atribuiu o ensaio?" Eu perguntei, girando e ficando de frente para ela. Ela sorriu quando se inclinou e se sentou na beirada da mesa.

"Porque todos vocês vão se formar em alguns meses e eu acho que eles, mais do que você, precisavam pensar sobre o que o futuro reserva para eles. Uma das melhores maneiras de fazer isso é que eles pensem sobre o que eles querem que suas vidas signifiquem." Ela explicou.

"Por que eles mais do que eu?" Eu perguntei.

"Porque você já viu o que sua vida vai significar." Ela disse calmamente. "Como você disse em seu ensaio, você sobreviveu através do inferno e isso realmente é tudo que importa".

"Oh." Eu murmurei.

"É melhor vocês irem para a aula." Ela sorriu, levantando-se. "Tenha um bom dia".

"Eu vou tentar." Murmurei.

O resto da manhã se arrastou mais e mais lentamente. Cada aula passou exatamente como a primeira. Todo mundo olhava para nós, até os nossos professores puxarem sua atenção para fora de nós. Mesmo assim, algumas pessoas olhavam para nós. Durante a aula de história, vi Peter sentado com Lauren. Ela parecia mortalmente assustada e como uma merda completa. Quando ela tomou seu lugar, os que estavam sentados em volta dela puxaram suas carteiras para longe como se estivessem com medo que ela tivesse uma doença contagiosa, ou algo assim. Peter me deu um pequeno sorriso quando colocou a mão nas costas dela, tentando confortá-la. Eles não tinham idéia do que estavam fazendo com ela.

Finalmente, era hora de ir almoçar. Sentei-me entre Garrett e Edward, colocando minha cabeça no ombro do meu amor e suspirei. Tinha sido um dia longo e eu estava pronta para um pouco de paz e tranquilidade. É claro que eu deveria saber melhor do que pensar que eu receberia alguma porque ouvi as portas do refeitório abrirem e então os ouvi.

"VADIAS!"

"VAGABUNDAS!"

"NÃO QUEREMOS VOCÊS AQUI!"

Eu girei na minha cadeira e olhei para trás para ver Lauren e Jessica ali paradas com Peter e Charlotte. Elas tinham se virado e estavam tentando sair, mas Peter e Charlotte tinham seus braços ao redor delas, segurando-as contra o peito. Olhei ao redor da sala enquanto quase todo mundo as xingava. Eu mal registrei tomar a decisão, mas eu me levantei, jogando minha cadeira para trás e enfrentando todos eles.

"CALEM-SE!" Eu gritei. Todo mundo se virou e olhou para mim, mas eu atravessei a sala e fui até Lauren, Jessica, Charlotte e Peter. Elas estavam chorando incontrolavelmente. Coloquei a mão em ambas as costas delas e disse, "Peter, Char, leve-as até os outros, por favor".

Peter acenou com a cabeça e as puxou para onde Edward e todos os outros estavam sentados. Olhei ao redor da sala novamente. "Como vocês ousam tratá-las assim?" Eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Vocês não conseguem ver o quanto elas estão sofrendo?"

"Como você pode defendê-las depois do que elas fizeram?" Ângela perguntou, levantando-se. Ben estendeu a mão para agarrar a mão dela, mas ela a empurrou fora. "Elas fodidamente atormentaram você, Bella".

"Qual é a sensação de viver na sua bolha, Ângela?" Eu bati. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mas não disse nada. Olhei para todos. "Digam-me como é ser capaz de dormir todas as noites sem se preocupar com os monstros, porque eu não sei. Lauren e Jessica não sabem também. Em vez de tentar ajudá-las, tudo o que vocês estão fazendo é as derrubando. Vocês estão fazendo a elas o que elas fizeram comigo e isso não torna isso bom".

"Bella, elas a jogaram contra as portas de vidro." Disse Ângela. "Elas a xingaram de cada porra de nome que você possa pensar".

"Eu sei, Ang." Eu disse. "Eu sei exatamente o que elas fizeram e isso foi errado. Elas sabem disso agora, mas toda vez que vocês as chamam de puta ou vagabunda, vocês estão destruindo suas almas".

"Bom." Ela retrucou. "Elas merecem isso".

"Ninguém merece ser tratado assim, Ângela." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Se você pudesse tirar a sua cabeça da sua bunda por um minuto e realmente olhar, você verá que eu estou certa".

Virei-me para longe de todos e me dirigi até onde Lauren e Jessica estavam sentadas com Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Garrett, Peter e Char. Todo mundo estava com raiva delas, eu entendia isso, mas tratá-las assim não ajudava em nada. Tudo o que eles fariam é nos levar ao ponto onde elas se machucariam, ou a alguém. Não valia a pena. Eu me ajoelhei na frente de Lauren e Jessica, colocando minhas mãos em cima delas.

"Vocês não podem deixá-los dizer a vocês que vocês são inúteis." Eu disse baixinho. "Vocês trabalharam muito duro para se tornarem pessoas melhores".

"Como você pode ser tão boa para nós depois do que fizemos?" Perguntou Jessica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Finalmente a volta à escola e, pelo menos com Bella, as coisas foram "normais"... que pena que nem todos conseguem ser t__ão compreensivos como ela, mas achei legal quando ela protegeu Lauren e Jessica... _

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Para quem acompanha __**The Screamers**__, só postarei amanhã pq não consegui terminar de traduzir ainda..._


	46. Chapter 46

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 46<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

"Admito que é difícil, mas não posso deixar a minha raiva reger a minha vida. Quando eu estava sendo mantida na escuridão, eu me enrolava no meu canto. Era o único lugar em que eu me sentia segura. Eu chorava e gritava para alguém me ajudar. Eventualmente, percebi que ninguém viria para me salvar. Olha, eu queria o conto de fadas. Eu queria que meu príncipe encantado subisse em seu grande cavalo branco e derrotasse o malvado feiticeiro e me levasse para o meu felizes para sempre. De alguma maneira, Edward fez isso, mas agora percebo que não importa o que eu faça, a dor e o medo simplesmente estão lá. Mas também percebo que eu tenho que controlar como eu uso essa dor e o poder que vem da dor. Eu poderia usar o poder para ferir vocês, mas eu opto por usar esse poder para ajudá-las porque ninguém merece ser tratado como uma aberração. Ninguém merece ser chamado de uma vadia, ou puta, ou qualquer um dos outros nomes que estavam chamando vocês. Eu escolho perdoar vocês." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Você... você nos pe... perdoa?" Sussurrou Lauren em meio às suas lágrimas.

"Sim, eu não posso prometer que posso algum dia ser mais do que apenas uma pessoa legal com vocês, mas não vou deixar minha raiva me controlar mais." Eu chorei.

"Nós não vamos deixar nossa raiva nos controlar mais." Edward murmurou enquanto deixava cair suas lágrimas.

"Obrigada, Bella." Chorou Jessica.

"Obrigada por nos ajudar." Lauren exclamou quando o sinal tocou.

"Vamos encontrá-lo na sala de aula, Edward." Disse Garrett.

"Ok." Ele murmurou baixinho.

Ele me deu um beijo e saiu com os outros. Peter saiu com Lauren, Jessica e Charlotte, mas Garrett pediu a ele para ficar com a gente. Lentamente, o refeitório se esvaziou, ficando apenas eu, Garrett e Peter.

"Bella, eu estou realmente orgulhoso de você por defendê-las." Disse Garrett.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. "Simplesmente não era certo".

"Elas tem recebido esse tratamento desde que chegamos em casa. Até mesmo os pais delas têm recebido telefonemas assim." Disse Peter.

"Eu não entendo como as pessoas podem ser tão crueis." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eles estão bravos. Eles estão com medo. Acho que a maioria dos alunos aqui sabe que há mais nas histórias de Lauren e Jessica do que apenas se sentirem culpadas por tratá-la da maneira que trataram quando você foi encontrada." Disse Peter. Eu pensei ter visto um lampejo de culpa através dos olhos dele. "Eles não sabem como lidar com seus próprios sentimentos de culpa".

"Peter, você me contaria a sua história?" Eu perguntei.

"Charlotte contou a você a dela?" Ele perguntou, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos.

"Sim".

"Meu pai foi o homem que a estuprou e esfaqueou. Ele não era um homem muito legal comigo também. Até aquela noite, ele nunca me machucou fisicamente, mas verbalmente ele me cortou em pedaços quase todas as noites. Charlotte foi à minha casa estudar para uma prova de biologia que teríamos no dia seguinte. Eu não deveria ter pessoas vindo em casa, mas pensei que poderia levá-la para casa antes que ele chegasse em casa, mas ele veio para casa mais cedo. Ele estava irritado. Ele insistiu em levá-la para casa. Eu estava deitado na minha cama quando ele chegou em casa. Ele estava coberto de sangue dela. Ele entrou no meu quarto e simplesmente começou a rir. Ele disse: 'aquela sua putinha foi uma foda fantástica pra caralho'. Fiquei tão irritado com ele. Eu sabia que ele a tinha estuprado. Eu estava apaixonado por ela e sabia que ela não estaria disposta a fazer sexo com ele. Voei para fora da minha cama e tentei bater nele, mas ele era muito maior do que eu. Eu tinha apenas 16 anos. Ele simplesmente riu e me jogou contra uma parede. Ele veio e puxou-me para a minha cama. Ele disse: 'Eu vou te mostrar o quanto a putinha gostou de eu a fodendo'. Ele me estuprou. Minha mãe chegou enquanto ele estava me estuprando. Ela pegou uma arma que ele guardava no armário e atirou nele. Ela se virou e olhou para mim e disse: 'Sinto muito por não ter feito isso quando ele me estuprou'. Ela colocou a arma em sua boca e se matou." Peter fez uma pausa e desviou o olhar de nós.

"A polícia chegou alguns minutos mais tarde. Eu estava deitado na minha cama com minhas calças abaixadas em meus tornozelos. Eu estava sangrando e chorando. Eles me levaram para o hospital e me disseram que eu ficaria simplesmente bem. Simplesmente bonito. Eu desci e vi Charlotte. Ela ainda era tão bonita, mesmo que ela tivesse hematomas em seu rosto onde ele bateu nela. Pelos próximos três meses, eu me sentei ao lado da cama dela e segurei sua mão enquanto ela dormia. Quando ela finalmente abriu seus belos olhos negros, ela me pediu para levá-la embora. Eu não poderia dizer não para ela. Então eu escapei com ela do hospital e fomos ao nosso lugar. Nós costumávamos amar nos sentar na ponte bem na periferia de Houston. Ela olhou para mim e disse: 'Eu não posso viver sabendo que ele machucou você'. Ela se levantou e pulou da ponte. Corri de volta com ela para o hospital. Ela tinha quebrado a perna e o braço. Poucas semanas depois, eu fui capaz de convencê-la de que precisávamos de ajuda. Nenhum de nós estava lidando com o que tinha acontecido conosco. Encontramos Garrett e Kate na terapia de grupo algumas semanas depois. Ele e Kate nos ajudaram a liberar a nossa dor e nossa raiva. Quando eles abriram o resort, nós viemos para ajudá-los. Já faz quatro anos desde a noite em que meu pai fez tudo aquilo conosco. Não tem sido fácil, mas Char e eu sabemos que podemos passar através de qualquer coisa, desde que tenhamos um ao outro." Peter murmurou através das suas lágrimas.

"Obrigada por compartilhar sua história comigo." Eu chorei. "Estou feliz por você e Charlotte serem capazes de trabalhar com isso. Amo muito vocês dois".

"Nós também te amamos, Bella." Ele disse. "Estamos muito orgulhosos de você por enfrentar aqueles homens ontem".

"Foi tão difícil." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não sei como eu fiz isso".

"Bella, eu estava pensando em pedir a Eleazar se ele poderia nos ajudar a trazer pais e alunos amanhã para uma assembleia. Eu acho que você precisa falar com todos eles. Eu acho que eles precisam ouvir que você não vai deixá-los te machucar mais." Disse Garrett.

"Eu não sei." Eu disse, com cautela, enquanto puxei meus joelhos para cima. "Da última vez, eles não foram muito agradáveis comigo".

"Da última vez não era sobre você, querida. Aquilo foi eles tendo medo." Bufou Garrett. "Eu acho que você pode ajudá-los como você ajudou Lauren e Jessica".

"Você promete não me deixar sozinha lá fora?" Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Eu prometo, querida. Eu nunca vou te deixar." Garrett sussurrou.

"Ok." Chorei suavemente. "Vou fazer isso".

"Boa menina, querida. Vamos para a aula." Garrett sussurrou, puxando-me para os seus braços.

Ele me segurou perto dele enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. Eu sabia que precisava fazer isso. Eu precisava fazer isso por Lauren e Jessica, pela Amanda de Eleazar. Eu precisava fazer isto por todos os alunos que estão deixando o medo e a culpa controlá-los. No momento em que chegamos à aula de Biologia, havia apenas cerca de 15 minutos para acabar a aula. Edward pareceu preocupado quando me viu chorando, mas ele só me puxou para o seu colo e me segurou enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. Quando o sinal tocou, Garrett foi para pegar o meu trabalho para mim e avisar ao Sr. Banner que tudo estava bem.

Nós fomos para a aula de Trigonometria. Assim que o Sr. Varner viu Garrett, ele empalideceu e recuou um pouco. Edward, Garrett e eu rimos enquanto caminhamos para os nossos lugares. Trigonometria passou dolorosamente lenta. O Sr. Varner estava agitado e nervoso através de toda a aula. Eu meio que senti pena dele. Ele realmente tinha sido tratado muito rudemente desde que voltei do Brasil. Quando o sinal tocou, Garrett e eu fomos até o escritório para falar com Eleazar sobre uma assembleia amanhã. Ele disse que achava que era uma ótima ideia. Ele disse que poderíamos fazer disso a primeira coisa na manhã. Ele ativou o que chamou de árvore telefônica. Tudo o que eu sabia era que ele prometeu ligar para os pais de todos e avisá-los.

Saímos e encontramos os outros no carro. Nós dirigimos para casa e trabalhamos em nossos deveres de casa até Charlie, Renée e Kate chegarem em casa. Garrett e eu ajudamos os outros com alguns dos seus trabalhos. Cerca de uma hora depois, Charlie, Renée, Kate, Carlisle e Esme vieram. Renée e eu fizemos o jantar para todos. Dissemos a eles sobre o nosso dia enquanto comíamos. Eles ficaram surpresos que eu ajudei Lauren e Jessica do jeito que eu fiz, mas eu apenas disse a eles que era a coisa certa a fazer. Contamos a eles sobre a assembleia de amanhã de manhã. Todos eles ficaram preocupados com a forma como eu lidaria com levantar-me na frente de todo mundo novamente, mas eu disse a eles que isso era apenas um medo a mais que eu tinha que superar.

Depois que limpamos os pratos do jantar, Garrett e eu fomos para o meu quarto e trabalhamos sobre as técnicas de relaxamento um pouco mais. Nós só estávamos lá por cerca de uma hora quando Renée veio e bateu na minha porta.

"Entre." Eu suspirei. Ela empurrou a porta aberta.

"Bella, os pais de Lauren e Jessica gostariam de ter uma palavra com você." Ela disse. "Eles estão lá embaixo na sala de estar".

"Ok." Murmurei. Garrett e eu nos levantamos e a seguimos pelas escadas para a sala de estar. Eles estavam sentados nos sofás. Parecia que eles haviam chorado muito. "Sr. e Sra. Mallory, Sr. e Sra. Stanley, está tudo bem com Lauren e Jessica?"

"Sim, Bella. Elas estão bem. Elas chegaram em casa e nos contaram o que você fez por elas." Disse o Sr. Stanley. "Não posso agradecê-la o suficiente por ajudá-las. Pensei que eu nunca mais veria a minha Jessica novamente. Beth e eu temos estado tão preocupados com ela desde que você foi raptada. Pensávamos que ela simplesmente sentia a sua falta, mas quando você voltou para casa, ela estava tão assustada. Deveríamos ter visto que ela precisava de ajuda. Optamos por não ver a sua dor".

"Lauren estava da mesma maneira. Quando percebemos que você tinha sido sequestrada, ela foi à loucura. Ela se afastou de todos nós. Posso olhar para trás agora e ver que ela deixou a culpa destruí-la. Eu desejaria que nós pudéssemos tê-la ajudado naquela época. Então, talvez, você não teria que sofrer por tanto tempo." Chorou o Sr. Mallory.

"Não é culpa de vocês que elas não tenham contado a ninguém. Ambas têm assumido a responsabilidade pelas suas ações. O homem que me levou esteve me observando por várias semanas antes que ele me agarrou. Desejo todos os dias que elas tivessem contado a alguém, mas eu não posso deixar minha raiva por elas me controlar mais. Eu tomei um monte de merda por um tempo muito longo porque eu o deixei me culpar sobre ser levada. Quando fui encontrada, eu não sabia como deixar minha dor ir. Eu não sabia como deixar a culpa que eu sentia por não lutar forte o suficiente, ou o tempo suficiente, ir. Quando vi nossos colegas de classe as xingando e vi os rostos delas, eu pensei sobre como eu me sentia quando ele me chamava de puta, ou vadiazinha. Como ele me disse que ninguém jamais me quereria de volta aqui. Eu não queria que elas se sentissem da maneira como ele me fez sentir. Da maneira como eles me fizeram sentir quando voltei para casa. Ninguém merece ser tratado assim. Eu não posso prometer que eu algum dia serei capaz de deixar minha raiva por elas ir, mas eu não posso deixá-la controlar-me. Eu tenho que perdoá-las antes que elas possam perdoar a si mesmas. Vocês todos têm que se perdoar. Não é culpa de vocês que elas permitiram que o seu medo e vergonha envenenassem. A única pessoa que tem culpa é aquele homem que me levou porque ele machucou mais do que apenas a mim. Ele machucou mais do que apenas a minha família. Ele machucou todos nós".

"Como você faz isso?" Sussurrou Beth Stanley. "Como você superou isso?"

"Você precisa encontrar alguém para conversar, como uma família." Disse Renée. "É a única maneira de vocês todos se curarem".

"Podemos dar a vocês o nome de um bom par de terapeutas." Disse Carlisle. "Eles nos ajudaram muito".

"Obrigada. Isso seria muito bom." Sussurrou a Senhora Mallory. "Obrigada, Bella, por nos ajudar a obter nossas meninas de volta".

"De nada." Eu disse através das minhas lágrimas.

Eles saíram e eu fui e fiquei na rede por um tempo. Eu estava orgulhosa deles por pedir ajuda. É difícil deixar a dor ir algumas vezes, mas eles têm que fazer isso se eles querem ser felizes novamente. Não seria fácil para eles, mas eles precisavam fazer isso por Lauren e Jessica. Eles precisavam fazer isso por si mesmos. Depois de algum tempo, fiz meu caminho de volta para a casa. Fui para o meu quarto e vesti meu pijama. Subi na cama e adormeci no meu lugar feliz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que história triste a de Peter, fiquei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas aqui... e realmente não deve ser fácil para os pais de Lauren e Jessica verem tudo que suas filhas estão passando, mas que bom que eles pediram ajuda..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 47<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte e fui tomar um banho. Fui para o meu quarto e até o meu guarda-roupas. Fiquei lá por vários minutos tentando decidir o que vestir. Normalmente eu usaria um par de jeans e uma camisa de manga longa, mas hoje não era como um dia normal para mim. Parecia que eu estava indo para a guerra e, de certa forma, eu suponho que estava, mas eu não tinha certeza do que vestir. Então eu vi.

Respirei fundo e tirei um dos vestidos que eu tinha comprado apenas algumas semanas antes. Era um vestido azul de algodão de comprimento até os joelhos com mangas curtas. Eu o vesti e coloquei um par de legging preta e minhas sapatilhas pretas. Puxei um suéter preto e fiz o meu caminho para baixo até a cozinha.

Charlie e Renée estavam na cozinha com Emmett, Garrett e Kate. Ninguém estava comendo e eu sabia que eles estavam tão nervosos quanto eu estava sobre a assembleia hoje, mas era algo que precisava ser feito. Esta cidade tinha vivido com medo durante muito tempo e era hora de deixarmos Phil Dwyer apodrecer no inferno onde ele pertencia. Todo mundo olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Bella, você está usando um vestido." Renée ofegou, trazendo as mãos até o seu rosto.

"Eu decidi que era hora." Murmurei, encolhendo os ombros.

"Você está linda." Ela chorou, abraçando-me. Passei meus braços em torno dela.

"Obrigada, mãe." Eu sussurrei. Olhei para todos. "Estamos prontos para fazer isso?"

"Sim." Eles sussurraram.

Fizemos nosso caminho lentamente para fora para os carros. Subi no jipe com Emmett e Garrett. Enquanto nos dirigíamos para a escola, inclinei minha cabeça no ombro de Garrett e olhei pela janela. Eu estava tentando ser corajosa, mas, honestamente, eu estava apavorada. Da última vez em que estive em frente a essas pessoas, eu me perdi. E se isso acontecesse de novo? Ficaria melhor? Mais fácil?

"Pare de pensar sobre tudo." Disse Garrett. Eu olhei para ele. "Eu posso ver isso escrito em seu rosto. Se eu não achasse que você estava pronta para isso, então eu não teria sugerido".

"Eu sei." Eu murmurei, colocando minha cabeça de volta em seu ombro. "Diga-me novamente".

"Eles precisam saber que eles não podem continuar machucando você, ou qualquer outra pessoa." Disse Garrett, deslizando seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxando para o seu peito. "Você está muito mais forte do que você estava da última vez, Bella. Eles precisam ver que você não vai ficar fodidamente deitada e deixá-los pisar em você".

"Você promete não me deixar, certo?" Sussurrei.

"Eu estarei lá o tempo todo, segurando sua mão." Garrett sussurrou. "Eu te disse, eu não vou desistir de você".

"Eu não estou desistindo de você também, Gar." Murmurei enquanto Emmett estacionou o jipe no estacionamento.

Depois de alguns minutos, Garrett, Emmett e eu saímos do jipe. Edward e Kate estavam esperando por nós. Edward deslizou o braço em volta da minha cintura, beijando minha bochecha enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para a escola e para o ginásio, tomando um assento na primeira fila. Todos começaram a chegar. Acho que quase todos os pais tinham aparecido hoje. Tenho a certeza que vi algumas pessoas que não têm filhos na escola aqui. Uma vez que todos tinham se estabelecido nas arquibancadas, respirei fundo e fiz meu caminho, com Garrett, para o meio do ginásio com um microfone na minha mão. Respirei fundo e comecei a falar.

"Eu quero contar a vocês uma história." Eu disse suavemente. "Era uma vez uma menininha, que pensava que ela tinha tudo. Ela tinha os melhores pais que uma menina poderia desejar. Um irmão fantástico que cuidava dela, e os melhores amigos. Ela era feliz. Ela era amada e amava aqueles ao seu redor. Então, um dia, ela foi roubada da sua família e amigos. Ela foi arrastada para o mais escuro abismo do inferno, onde ela foi muito machucada. Depois de algum tempo, todos se esqueceram dela. Todo mundo, exceto sua família. Eles nunca perderam a esperança de que um dia ela seria encontrada e, um dia, ela foi encontrada. Ela queria desesperadamente ser feliz novamente. Ela queria ser a mesma menininha que ela era antes de ser levada, mas ela não podia ser. Levou muito tempo para ela entender que ela precisava deixar ir a sua dor, seu medo, sua culpa. Ela teve que deixar isso ir a fim de salvar a si mesma." Fiz uma pausa e olhei para todos no ginásio.

"Tenho certeza que muitos de vocês já ouviram como eu defendi Lauren e Jessica ontem. Eu sei que muitos de vocês não entendem como eu poderia fazer isso depois do que elas fizeram para mim, mas eu não vou dizer a vocês. Vou dizer a vocês que Lauren e Jessica, assim como seus pais, estão tentando se curar da sua própria dor, culpa, medo, e agora é a vez de vocês. É a sua vez de liberar a sua raiva contra Phil Dwyer porque ele se foi. Ele não pode voltar e ferir qualquer um de nós novamente. É a sua vez de liberar a sua raiva sobre a culpa e a vergonha que vocês sentem pelo que quer que esteja em sua vida, porque eu posso prometer a vocês que não vale a pena. A dor simplesmente vai comê-los vivos até chegar ao ponto em que você não sabe quem você é. Eu percebi, nos últimos dias, que a dor é apenas uma parte da minha vida. Eu luto todos os dias com a culpa que eu sinto por não lutar o suficiente, por desistir da vida. Mas todos os dias eu opto por usar o poder que vem da dor para seguir em frente, para viver mais um dia. Para nunca desistir de um dia, para que eu não acorde pela manhã com medo. Para que eu me sinta confortável em minha própria pele novamente. Vocês têm que escolher agora, como vocês vão usar o poder que vocês têm. Vocês podem usar esse poder para ferir os outros, ou vocês podem usar esse poder para se reunir como uma comunidade, como uma família, e trabalhar juntos para nos tornar mais fortes e felizes novamente".

Minhas mãos tremiam quando me abaixei e coloquei o microfone no chão. Eu me virei e fiz meu caminho para fora do ginásio. Minhas pernas pareciam geléia e meu corpo tremia. Garrett passou os braços em volta de mim e me levou à sala de aula vazia.

"Bella, você foi ótima." Disse Garrett.

"Fiquei assustada como a merda." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não sei como passei por isso".

"Você é mais forte do que você imagina." Garrett sussurrou.

"Estou tentando." Eu murmurei.

"Isso é tudo que você pode fazer, querida. Você simplesmente tem que continuar tentando." Sussurrou Garrett.

"Você também." Eu disse, olhando para ele. "Você tem que fazer essa escolha também".

"Eu sei. Eu simplesmente fico pensando sobre como exatamente quando a minha vida começa a ser normal, um pouco completa, fica tudo meio na merda." Garrett disse, deslizando em uma das mesas vazias. Sentei-me ao lado dele.

"Eu acho que nós temos de nos resignar ao fato de que não importa o quanto queremos, nossas vidas são uma merda. Nós simplesmente temos que continuar e seguir em frente. Essa é a única maneira de conseguirmos sobreviver." Eu disse.

"Quando você ficou tão inteligente?" Ele riu.

"Eu tive esse conselheiro realmente muito bom uma vez..." Eu parei através das minhas risadas.

"Você sempre terá, querida." Ele disse quando o sinal tocou terminando o primeiro período. "É melhor irmos para a aula".

"Acho que sim." Eu disse.

Garrett e eu levantamos e fizemos o nosso caminho até a sala de aula. Nós lentamente fizemos nosso caminho pelo corredor, através da multidão para a minha aula do segundo período de História. Sentamos em nossos lugares no fundo. Jasper entrou poucos momentos depois e sentou ao nosso lado. Enquanto o resto dos estudantes lotava a sala de aula, alguns deles pararam e olharam para mim, mas a maioria deles foi diretamente para os seus lugares. Eu poderia dizer que eles pareciam estar lutando com os seus sentimentos. Peter entrou e sentou-se com Lauren, que parecia estar um pouco melhor hoje.

Pela hora que o almoço chegou, eu estava cansada. Não tanto fisicamente, mas emocionalmente exausta. Através de toda a manhã notei que menos pessoas olhavam para mim. Não sei se era porque eles estavam muito ocupados pensando no que eu havia dito anteriormente, ou se eles estavam apenas tentando não olhar. De qualquer maneira, gostei disso. Garrett, Emmett e eu estávamos em nosso caminho até o refeitório quando vimos Ângela do lado de fora das portas do refeitório com Ben. Ela andava para frente e para trás, preocupação gravada em seu rosto. Ela olhou para mim e franziu a testa.

"Bella, posso falar com você por um minuto?" Ela perguntou. "A sós".

"Claro." Eu disse, calmamente. Olhei para Garrett e Emmett. "Eu estarei lá dentro em um segundo, ok?"

"Ok." Garrett murmurou, olhando para Ângela.

"Sim, claro." Disse Emmett. Ben seguiu Garrett e Emmett para dentro. Ângela se afastou de mim e tomou uma respiração profunda.

"O que está em sua mente, Ang?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não entendo." Ela disse, olhando para mim. Eu podia ver as lágrimas nadando nos olhos dela. "Como você pode simplesmente perdoá-las depois do que elas fizeram para você?"

"Não é fácil, Ang." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Ainda estou muito brava com elas, mas isso não está ajudando. Não ajuda a mim, ou a elas, segurar toda a minha raiva".

"Mas elas simplesmente trataram você como merda." Ela argumentou. "Como você pode defendê-las?"

"Porque eu não posso deixar a minha raiva chegar a mim de novo." Eu disse, implorando a ela para entender. "Isso quase me matou. Eu estava tão brava antes quando fui para o Brasil, Ângela. Eu culpava cada um de vocês por eu ter sido levada. Não é justo, eu sei disso, mas eu culpava. Porque eu vivi no inferno e vocês seguiram em frente".

"Nós não seguimos em frente." Ela franziu a testa.

"Sim, vocês seguiram." Eu suspirei. "Vocês assistiram filmes e leram livros. Vocês riram e brincaram." Eu balancei a minha cabeça. "Vocês se apaixonaram".

"Bella." Ela sussurrou.

"Está tudo bem, Ang, porque é isso que vocês deveriam fazer." Eu disse. "Mas levou meses para eu me sentir confortável o suficiente para ser capaz de ficar no corredor sozinha com você. Levei meses para apenas... eu não sei, sentir que não estou mais no escuro. Eu não posso viver lá, assim, mais. Se eu não perdoar Lauren e Jessica, então eu vou acabar presa lá. Não é assim que eu escolho viver a minha vida".

"Eu gostaria de ser amável como você é," Ângela franziu a testa, "mas eu não consigo ser".

"Talvez haja uma maneira que você possa ser." Murmurei, colocando minha mão em seu braço. "Simplesmente não as xingue porque isso dói muito mais do que você algum dia vai saber".

"Ok." Ângela sussurrou.

Deixei Ângela parada no corredor, os braços em torno do seu corpo e as lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto. Ben olhou para mim e franziu a testa antes de se dirigir de volta para o corredor. Um dia Ângela seria capaz de ultrapassar sua raiva e dor, mas, até lá, eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que ela manteria suas opiniões para si mesma. Entrei e tomei meu assento entre Garrett e Edward, que deslizou o braço em meu ombro.

"Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou. Sorri enquanto me aconcheguei em seus braços.

"Está tudo bem." Murmurei. E eu sabia que estava porque eu tinha a minha família. Isso era tudo o que importava.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Perfeito o discurso que Bella fez para todos no ginásio, esperemos que agora eles passem a não viver mais com tanta raiva, culpa e medo..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã! Apenas mais 2 capítulos e o epílogo... _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pra quem acompanhou __**Mr. Horrible**__, postarei uma cena extra amanhã, no link da fic mesmo._


	48. Chapter 48

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 48<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella, acorde." Pediu Charlie, chacoalhando meu ombro. "Vamos lá, dorminhoca".

"Que diabos." Eu murmurei, lentamente abrindo meus olhos. Olhei para o relógio. Era apenas após as seis da maldita manhã. Em um sábado, porra! "Por que você está me acordando tão fodidamente cedo?"

"Porque temos que ir." Ele riu, atirando-me um par de jeans, uma das suas camisas de manga comprida e meu casaco. "Apresse-se".

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Charlie se virou e saiu do meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele. Eu fiquei lá deitada por um minuto tentando descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas no final levantei-me e troquei para a roupa que ele tinha me dado. O que quer que estivéssemos fazendo hoje era importante para Charlie, então eu iria com ele.

Uma vez que eu estava pronta, fui lá embaixo. Ele e Renée estavam na cozinha. Ele estava derramando café em duas grandes garrafas térmicas e Renée estava embalando sanduíches em um pequeno refrigerador vermelho e branco. Ambos tinham grandes sorrisos em seus rostos e eu não pude deixar de sorrir com eles. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que eu os tinha visto tão felizes. Charlie fechou a tampa em uma das garrafas térmicas e olhou para mim, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais.

"Você está pronta?" Ele perguntou.

"Para onde vamos?" Eu perguntei, cautelosamente.

"Pescar." Ele sorriu. Eu sorri de volta para ele e balancei a cabeça.

"Sim, vamos." Eu gritei.

Charlie e Renée riram enquanto peguei o refrigerador da minha mãe. "Divirtam-se e tomem cuidado." Ela riu. Eu me virei e a abracei.

"Nós vamos." Eu murmurei. "Amo você".

"Também te amo." Ela sorriu, beijando minha bochecha.

Eu me afastei e segui Charlie para fora para o seu carro. Ele já tinha as nossas varas de pescar e caixa de equipamentos no banco de trás. Claramente, ele estava animado. Coloquei o refrigerador no banco de trás e entrei no banco da frente com ele. Ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto quando ligou o carro e saiu da garagem. Com um último olhar para mim, ele saiu da garagem e dirigiu-se para a estrada.

Poucos minutos depois, Charlie puxou seu carro até perto do seu local favorito de pesca. Saímos, pegamos nossos equipamentos e o lanche, e nos dirigimos para ir pescar. Quando eu era pequena, Charlie e eu vínhamos para cá e pescávamos a cada dois meses, ou algo assim. Havia um antigo cais de madeira que se estendia cerca de vinte metros sobre a água. Charlie me embrulhava em cobertores e ficávamos sentados na borda do cais e pescando. Normalmente, eu ficava cansada após cerca de uma hora e puxava um livro para ler enquanto ele pescava. Eu realmente tinha sentido falta disso enquanto estava longe.

Charlie me levou para o cais e nós nos estabelecemos. Eu tinha um cobertor envolto em torno de mim, tentando manter o calor do pequeno corpo que eu tinha. Charlie pegou nossas iscas e deixamos de lado. Eu me movi um pouco e coloquei minha cabeça no ombro de Charlie, recebendo um suspiro suave. Não foi um suspiro de agravamento ou irritação, mas de felicidade pura e completa. Acho que ambos tínhamos sentido falta do nosso momento pai/filha. Mesmo depois que voltei do Brasil, eu tinha muito trabalho a fazer em mim mesma que eu afastei Charlie e Renée um pouco.

"Isso é bom." Murmurei.

"Eu também acho." Ele disse baixinho. "Senti falta disso. Eu nem mesmo percebi o quanto senti falta disso, mas eu senti".

"Pai, eu sei que não fiz as coisas mais fáceis-"

"Não, não vá por aí." Charlie disse, interrompendo-me. Inclinei-me para longe e olhei para ele. "Bella, nada sobre o que você passou tem sido fácil. Nenhum de nós esperava que você voltasse para casa e fosse a menina alegre e feliz o tempo todo. Nós só queríamos ajudá-la, mas não sabíamos como".

"Eu não sabia como deixá-los me ajudar." Eu murmurei, apertando o cobertor ao meu redor. "Eu pensei que se eu escondesse tudo de vocês, que eu os estava protegendo da dor. Eu não vi que isso não tinha importância. Você e mamãe seriam feridos, independentemente de se eu dissesse a vocês, ou não. Era só que..."

"Só o que?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não queria que vocês me vissem como a menina que se encolhia para longe no canto." Eu sussurrei.

"Nunca vimos você como essa menina, Bella." Charlie disse, sorrindo enquanto empurrou o cabelo para fora do meu rosto. "Nós sempre a vimos como a menina incrivelmente forte... não, mulher, que nunca desistiu".

"Você quer dizer isso?" Eu perguntei, sentindo meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

"Sim." Ele sussurrou, fungando de volta as suas lágrimas. "Querida, você viveu com um monte de inferno e olhe para você. Você foi forte o suficiente para voltar para casa. Forte o suficiente para deixar Garrett e Kate a ajudarem e, apesar de deixar você ir ter sido a coisa mais difícil que já tivemos que fazer, nós sabemos que foi a decisão certa. Você provou que não vai deixar ninguém te machucar novamente, nem mesmo nós. Eu nunca estive mais orgulhoso de você".

"Eu realmente precisava ouvir isso." Eu chorei, baixinho.

"Eu vou te dizer mais vezes." Charlie prometeu, deslizando seu braço em volta de mim e me puxando para os seus braços. "Você está quente o suficiente?"

"Sim, estou quente o suficiente." Eu sorri, aninhando-me em seus braços.

Um momento depois, senti um puxão na minha vara de pesca. Gritei enquanto comecei a girar a minha linha de volta. Charlie passou os braços em volta de mim e me ajudou a puxá-la para trás. A linha saiu da água com um peixe enorme balançando na ponta. Charlie o desenganchou e o jogou de volta à água, sorrindo para mim. Hoje seria um dia do tipo pegar e liberar.

Charlie e eu pescamos pelo resto da manhã. Nós dois conseguimos pegar um par de outros peixes. Bebemos o nosso café e comemos nossos muffins que Renée tinha embalado para nós. Conversamos um pouco, mas na maior parte ficamos ali sentado em silêncio e apenas apreciando estar juntos. Só depois das onze Charlie entregou-me um sanduíche de atum. Eu irrompi em risadas e levantei uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Eu não posso acreditar que a mamãe nos fez sanduíches de atum para comer enquanto estamos pescando." Eu estava rindo tão forte que eu ronquei, fazendo com que Charlie jogasse a cabeça para trás e risse ainda mais forte. "Quero dizer, é como uma mensagem para o peixe?"

"É um aviso." Ele riu. "Pegue a isca e torne-se o nosso almoço. Peixe, tenha cuidado".

"Você acha que eles entenderam a mensagem?" Eu perguntei, dando uma pequena mordida.

"Duvido." Charlie riu, dando uma mordida no dele. "Já decidiu se você vai para Dartmouth?"

"Sim." Eu sorri. "Eu meio que estou ficando animada e realmente com medo".

"Por que você está com medo?" Ele perguntou.

"Porque vai ser diferente. Novas pessoas, mais olhares, eu tenho certeza." Murmurei, olhando para fora sobre a água. "Além disso, você e mamãe não estarão lá".

"Você vai ficar bem, querida." Sorriu Charlie. Olhei para ele. "Você vai ter Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, e, mais importante, você vai ter Edward. Eles vão cuidar de você".

"Mas eles não deveriam ter que cuidar." Eu fiz uma careta.

"Não, eles não deveriam." Ele admitiu. "Mas eles vão porque amam você".

"Eu sei." Murmurei, terminando o meu almoço. Joguei meu lixo de volta para o refrigerador e enrolei o cobertor em torno dos meus braços novamente. "Pai, eu posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro que você pode." Ele sorriu.

"Você sente falta de ser um policial?" Eu perguntei. Charlie respirou fundo enquanto olhou por cima da água.

"Honestamente?" Ele perguntou. "Às vezes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu gosto de trabalhar com a sua mãe".

"Oh." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Estou contente por você não ser mais um policial".

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim. Mordi meu lábio enquanto olhei para a água.

"Porque então não terei que me preocupar com você se machucando tanto." Eu murmurei.

"Você não precisa se preocupar comigo, querida." Ele sussurrou, inclinando-se e beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu sei," murmurei, "mas eu ainda o faço".

Charlie não disse qualquer outra coisa quando terminou seu sanduíche e jogou o seu saco de plástico de volta para o refrigerador. Puxei meus joelhos para cima e enrolei o cobertor em torno de mim mesma enquanto ele voltou para a pesca. Depois de outra hora, ou algo assim, Charlie e eu embalamos as coisas e encerramos o dia. Ele levou as varas de pesca e caixa de iscas, enquanto eu carreguei o refrigerador, garrafas térmicas e cobertor. Nós carregamos tudo no carro e fechamos as portas traseiras.

"Aqui." Charlie disse, jogando-me as chaves. Eu as pegue e olhei para ele. Ele estava sorrindo. "É hora de você aprender".

"Você está falando sério?" Eu perguntei, quase gritando de emoção.

"Sim." Ele riu.

"YAY!" Eu gritei, pulando para cima e para baixo.

Corri ao redor do carro e abracei Charlie, fazendo-o rir ainda mais forte, antes de subir atrás do volante. Charlie subiu no banco do passageiro e puxou o cinto de segurança, certificando-se de exagerar em quão apertado ele o estava deixando. No entanto, optei por ignorá-lo e colocar o meu próprio cinto de segurança. Coloquei a chave na ignição e liguei o carro.

"Ok, agora, você sabe o que é o freio e o acelerador, certo?" Ele perguntou, colocando a mão na parte de trás do meu assento.

"Eu sei, pai." Eu sorri. "Eu li o manual de motoristas quando eu tinha dez anos, lembra?"

"Sim, mas há uma diferença enorme no manual e realmente dirigir." Ele riu. "Agora, ajuste os espelhos e desloque o carro em marcha à ré".

Sorri enquanto ajustei o espelho retrovisor e os laterais para que eu pudesse ver ao meu redor melhor. Tomei uma respiração profunda enquanto pressionei meu pé esquerdo sobre a embreagem e desloquei o carro do estacionamento e para trás. Olhei para ele, esperando que ele me dissesse o que fazer a seguir.

"Ok, lentamente, quero dizer, realmente lentamente, libere seu pé da embreagem." Ele disse. Olhei de volta enquanto lentamente levantei meu pé da embreagem. O carro arrancou para trás e eu gritei enquanto bati meu pé de volta para o freio, fazendo com que Charlie risse. "Está tudo bem. Você pode fazer isso".

"Eu sei." Murmurei, olhando atrás de mim novamente.

Mais uma vez, levantei meu pé da embreagem. O carro começou a rolar para trás para fora do espaço de estacionamento e eu virei o volante lentamente. Pressionei de volta no freio assim que estávamos fora do local e mudei o carro para dirigir. Charlie colocou a mão no meu ombro enquanto coloquei meu pé no freio e delicadamente pressionei sobre o acelerador. O carro deu uma guinada para a frente e agarrei o volante firmemente quando comecei a nos dirigir para casa.

"Você está indo muito bem." Charlie aplaudiu.

Eu sorri, mas não me atrevi a olhar para ele. Charlie me instruiu a dirigir em torno de algumas das estradas de volta antes de me dizer para sair para a estrada. Devo ter tido um olhar de medo puro no meu rosto porque ele me disse para tomar uma respiração profunda e expirar. Fiz o que ele disse e puxei o carro para fora para a rodovia. Rindo baixinho, comecei a dirigir de volta para Forks.

Poucos minutos depois, puxei o carro na garagem e desliguei o motor, mas, em vez de sair imediatamente, fiquei sentada lá. Charlie não tinha idéia do quanto significou para mim que ele me ensinou a dirigir. Sempre tinha sido uma daquelas coisas que todo mundo consegue fazer, mas eu não. Olhei para o meu pai enquanto as lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos. Abri minha boca para falar, mas não conseguia obter as palavras.

"Querida, fale comigo." Ele disse calmamente. "Você está me assustando".

"Obrigada, papai." Eu chorei suavemente. "Eu tive o melhor tempo hoje entre a pesca e... aprendendo a dirigir".

"Hoje foi um grande dia para mim também." Ele sorriu, estendendo a mão e limpando as minhas lágrimas. "Eu nunca pensei que conseguiria ensiná-la a dirigir".

"Nem eu." Eu sussurrei, inclinando-me na sua mão. "Eu te amo, papai".

"Eu também te amo." Ele murmurou.

Charlie e eu saímos do carro, pegamos tudo e entramos em casa. Emmett, Rose, Garrett e Kate estavam sentados na sala assistindo a um filme. Emmett sorriu quando viu Charlie com as varas de pescar. Ele acenou com a cabeça quando se virou de volta para o filme. Garrett e Kate estavam aninhados juntos, perdidos em seu próprio mundinho. Era doce e cativante.

Segui Charlie para a cozinha. Renée estava sentada à mesa, cortando cupons. Ela olhou para nós dois e sorriu. "Você se divertiu?" Ela perguntou.

"Muito." Eu disse, sentando em frente a ela. Renée assentiu e puxou um envelope do bolso, entregando-o para mim.

"Edward me pediu para entregar-lhe isto." Ela disse, sorrindo. Eu o peguei e abri.

**B,**

**Esteja pronta às 19hs. Roupa quente. Eu te amo.**

**E**

Olhei da carta para Renée, que sorria como uma boba. "Você sabe o que ele está planejando?" Eu perguntei.

"Talvez." Ela sorriu, levantando-se. "Tudo o que sei é que me foi dito que você precisa estar pronta e eu deveria ajudá-la".

"Dia de spa?" Eu perguntei, esperançosa.

"Dia de spa." Ela disse, balançando a cabeça.

Segui Renée para o andar de cima e tentei descobrir quais eram os planos de Edward para nós esta noite. Conhecendo-o, poderia ser qualquer coisa, mas uma coisa eu sabia, seria incrível.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Achei tão lindo esse dia da Bella com Charlie, um momento para os dois se reconectarem e mostrarem o seu amor para o outro... e o que será que Edward está planejando?_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Alguém perguntou se já tenho uma substituta para essa fic, a resposta é SIM! A Lary está me ajudando com a tradução e temos vários caps. prontos... logo logo anuncio qual será..._

_Ah, postei uma cena extra em _**_Mr. Horrible_**_, pra quem acompanhou a fic..._


	49. Chapter 49

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 49<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

Segui Renée pelas escadas para o meu quarto. Ela me levou para o banheiro e começou a puxar os nossos shampoo e condicionador especiais. Como fizemos na manhã seguinte a que eu cortei minhas costas e braços, curvei-me para o lado da banheira e deixei minha mãe lavar meu cabelo. Assim como foi naquela época, seus dedos eram incríveis na minha pele. A única diferença foi que desta vez eu não estava nervosa sobre ela me tocar, ou ver as cicatrizes em meu corpo quando eu tive que tirar a minha camisa. Foi bom não sentir medo da minha mãe.

Uma vez que ela tinha lavado meu cabelo duas vezes e passado o condicionador, ela enrolou uma toalha em torno dele e eu me sentei. Ela me tinha sentada em uma cadeira em frente à penteadeira enquanto secava meu cabelo com a toalha. Ela sorriu para mim no espelho enquanto puxou o secador de cabelo e começou a secar meu longo cabelo castanho. Eu a observei pelo espelho enquanto ela me mimava. Ela tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto e um brilho nos olhos. Ela estava feliz e isso me fez feliz. Depois que ela secou meu cabelo, ela puxou os rolos quentes e começou a puxar meu cabelo para cima. Ela estava se certificando que eu estivesse no meu melhor para o que Edward havia planejado para mim esta noite.

"Mãe, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Qualquer coisa." Ela sorriu.

"Você sente falta de dar aulas?" Eu perguntei. Renée franziu os lábios enquanto segurava o último rolo no meu cabelo. Ela se sentou no vaso sanitário e olhou para mim.

"Eu sinto." Ela admitiu, puxando a minha mão na dela. Ela estendeu a mão e pegou um esmalte rosa pálido e começou a pintar minhas unhas. "Há algo de mágico sobre observar uma criança aprender. A forma como seus olhos brilham quando eles estiveram lutando para entender algo que estivemos ensinando. É meio que como assistir você ler".

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei. Renée sorriu quando se mudou para o meu outro lado.

"Quando você está absorta em um livro." Ela disse. "Você tem este pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Eu juro, poderíamos ter uma banda sentada na sua frente e você nem sequer a notaria".

"Suponho que seja verdade." Eu sorri. "Você já pensou em voltar a ensinar?"

"Oh, não." Ela disse, balançando a cabeça. "Tem sido muito tempo e eu não seria capaz de fazer isso".

"Parece como medo para mim." Murmurei. Renée soltou minha mão e colocou o esmalte de volta no balcão. "Mãe".

"Estou apavorada em voltar a trabalhar como professora." Ela sussurrou, olhando para mim. "Quando você foi raptada..." Renée parou enquanto balançou a cabeça. "Eu via aquelas crianças, sentadas em suas mesas e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que costumava ser você. Que deveria ser você. Um dia, eu estava sentada na minha mesa e as estava observando enquanto trabalhavam em uma atribuição de matemática e eu simplesmente não podia mais fazer isso. Então, depois da escola, digitei a minha carta de demissão e entreguei ao diretor. Ele tentou me convencer a ficar, mas..." Renée balançou a cabeça novamente. "Eu simplesmente não podia. Tínhamos apenas um par de semanas faltando no ano escolar, então eu, de alguma forma, consegui passar por isso e nunca olhei para trás".

"Isso é uma vergonha." Eu fiz uma careta. "Você era uma boa professora, mãe. Você fazia o aprendizado divertido".

"Eu tentava." Ela riu, afastando-se para cima e tomando uma respiração profunda. "Agora, vamos prepará-la para o seu grande encontro".

"Tem certeza que você não vai me dizer onde Edward está me levando?" Perguntei. Renée riu e balançou a cabeça quando começou a puxar a minha maquiagem. "Oh, bem, eu tinha que tentar".

Renée sorriu enquanto me ajudava a fazer a minha maquiagem. Ela sabia que eu ainda não estava confortável usando isso, então colocou apenas o suficiente para acrescentar um pouco de cor ao meu rosto. Ela puxou os rolos do meu cabelo e passou a escova por ele, deixando-o solto de modo que ricocheteou em minhas costas. Ela me deixou sozinha para que eu pudesse me vestir. É claro que foi a parte mais difícil. Eu não sabia para onde Edward estava me levando. Tudo que eu sabia era que eu deveria vestir roupa quente. No final, decidi usar um par de jeans, uma camiseta preta com um grande coração branco no meio. Adicionei as minhas botas pretas de couro e minha jaqueta de couro. Eu tinha acabado de amarrar minhas botas quando alguém bateu na porta do meu quarto.

"Entre." Eu gritei. A porta foi aberta e vi Emmett ali. Ele se encostou ao batente da porta com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Então você vai sair hoje, hein?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu sorri, levantando-me. "Eu estou bem?"

"Você parece certa." Ele disse sorrindo. Revirei os olhos. "Estou brincando. Você está linda".

"Obrigada, Em." Murmurei.

"Bella." Ele disse, olhando para o chão. Foi a primeira vez em provavelmente 12 anos que ele me chamou de Bella e não de B.

"Emmett?" Eu perguntei. Ele olhou para mim e notei lágrimas nos seus olhos. "O que há de errado?"

"Nada." Ele disse rapidamente. "Eu só... eu queria te dizer que... bem, estou feliz por você e Edward e... mesmo que esta seja a coisa mais difícil que já fiz, eu... bem, eu tenho que deixar você ir e deixá-lo cuidar de você agora".

"Emmett." Eu sussurrei, balançando a cabeça. Atravessei o quarto e deslizei meus braços em volta do meu irmão mais velho. "Eu sempre vou precisar de você, Emmett. Você foi a primeira pessoa que soube de tudo... a única pessoa em quem eu poderia realmente confiar para não mudar-me. Eu sempre precisarei do meu irmão mais velho".

"O que aconteceu comigo sendo apenas dois minutos mais velho que você?" Ele sussurrou, envolvendo os braços ao redor de mim.

"Ainda mais velho, certo?" Murmurei.

"Sim." Ele disse, pressionando os lábios no topo da minha cabeça. "Eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu também te amo, Emmett." Murmurei quando a campainha tocou.

"Bem, é melhor você descer." Emmett riu.

"Obrigada, Emmett." Eu sussurrei. "Por me trazer para casa".

"De nada." Ele disse, sorrindo.

Segui Emmett escadas abaixo e vi Edward parado ao lado da porta da frente. Ele tinha um olhar assustado no rosto que eu não entendi muito bem até que olhei para o meu pai. Charlie estava sentado no sofá, polindo sua espingarda com um grande sorriso no rosto. Eu deveria ter ficado brava, mas não fiquei. Foi a maneira de Charlie de deixar-me amadurecer e isso significava tudo para mim. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas quando cruzei a sala e passei meus braços em volta do meu pai.

"Obrigada, papai." Eu sussurrei.

"É o meu trabalho assustar o namorado, certo?" Ele perguntou. "Mesmo se eu acho que ele é um homem bom que não tem feito outra coisa senão cuidar da minha menina".

"Isso mesmo, papai." Eu ri, beijando sua bochecha. "Você faz o seu trabalho bem".

"Eu tento." Ele sorriu, levantando-se. Ele passou o braço em volta do meu ombro enquanto olhou para Edward, colocando um olhar severo sobre seu rosto e disse, "Edward, trate a minha menina com respeito, ou melhor".

"Eu vou, senhor." Edward disse, lutando contra o sorriso ameaçando se espalhar pelo seu rosto. "Você tem a minha palavra".

"Bom." Sorriu Charlie. Ele colocou sua arma sobre a mesa de café e cavou uma moeda do seu bolso e a entregou a mim. "No caso de você precisar de mim".

"Pai." Eu bufei. "Obrigada".

"De nada." Ele sorriu.

Eu ri sozinha enquanto caminhava junto de Edward e empurrei a moeda em meu bolso. Edward passou o braço em volta da minha cintura quando saímos da casa, descendo a varanda e até seu carro. Ele abriu a porta para mim e eu deslizei para dentro e virei-me para colocar meu cinto de segurança e vi Charlie e Renée parados na varanda da frente da nossa casa, enquanto Carlisle e Esme estavam na varanda da frente da casa de Edward. Edward entrou no carro e eu olhei para ele.

"Eu sei que deveria estar envergonhada," eu disse, "mas eu não consigo estar".

"Eu sei que deveria ter medo do seu pai," Edward disse, sorrindo, "mas eu não tenho. Ele me pagou vinte dólares para parecer assustado quando você descesse as escadas".

"Você parecia." Eu admiti. Edward riu quando puxou seu cinto de segurança e ligou o carro. "Você vai me dizer para onde estamos indo?"

"Não." Ele sorriu. "É uma surpresa".

Fiz uma careta, mas não disse qualquer coisa enquanto Edward nos levou para fora de Forks. Se eu forçasse, eu sabia que Edward me diria, mas isto era claramente importante para ele. Ele tinha feito um grande esforço para tornar esta uma noite inesquecível para nós dois e eu não tiraria isso dele. Enquanto Edward dirigia para fora da cidade, eu apenas olhava para ele. Ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa branca que ele havia deixado para fora da calça e um paletó esporte preto. Ele nunca tinha estado mais bonito, mas não tinha nada a ver com as roupas que ele usava e tudo a ver com o sorriso no seu rosto. Ele estava genuinamente feliz.

"Por que você está me encarando?" Ele perguntou.

"Porque eu posso." Eu sorri. Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro. "Às vezes eu ainda tenho que dizer a mim mesma que você está realmente aqui".

"Eu estou aqui, amor." Ele sorriu, olhando para mim. "Eu sempre estarei aqui".

"Eu sei." Murmurei.

Edward virou à esquerda para uma estrada escura. Enlacei meu braço ao dele e vi para onde ele estava me levando. Poucos minutos depois, ele puxou seu carro através de um conjunto de portões enferrujados. Ele passou algumas árvores e eu ofeguei. Edward tinha nos levado a um antigo cinema ao ar livre. Ele estacionou seu carro na primeira fila e saiu do carro. Ele deu a volta e me ajudou.

"E, o que estamos fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Viemos assistir a um filme." Ele sorriu, abrindo o porta-malas do seu carro. Ele puxou duas cadeiras de camping e dois cobertores. Ele fechou o porta-malas e colocou as cadeiras na frente do carro. "Sente-se."

"Que filme vamos assistir?" Eu perguntei.

"É uma surpresa." Ele riu.

Suspirei quando me sentei em uma das cadeiras. Edward me passou o mais grosso dos dois cobertores antes de puxar sua cadeira exatamente ao lado da minha. Ele estendeu seu cobertor sobre seu colo e colocou seu braço na parte traseira da minha cadeira, puxando-me um pouco mais perto dele. Um momento depois, a tela piscou enquanto o filme começava.

Quando os créditos de abertura começaram a rolar, eu ofeguei de novo e olhei para Edward. Ele estava me observando com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas aumentando em meus olhos quando olhei e comecei a assistir a versão cinematográfica de 1939 do _Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_. Edward se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios no lado da minha cabeça.

"Eu te amo, B." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu também te amo." Murmurei, enxugando minhas lágrimas.

Eu me aninhei no lado de Edward enquanto nós assistimos ao filme. Não sei como ele fez isso, mas naquele momento, eu sabia que eu tinha sorte de tê-lo amando-me tanto que ele rastrearia atrás do meu filme favorito para mim. Ele era o homem mais doce e mais gentil do mundo e ele era meu. Edward manteve seu braço em volta de mim enquanto assistimos ao filme. Estava muito frio lá fora e nós nos aconchegamos em nossos cobertores, observando a nossa respiração soprar das nossas bocas como fumaça. Fez-me sorrir ao pensar em como, quando éramos pequenos, nós seis fingíamos que estávamos fumando quando ficava frio assim. Nossos pais nos chamavam de bobos, mas eles riam com a gente. Engraçado, as coisas que você se lembra da sua infância.

"Você gostou?" Edward perguntou quando os créditos finais começaram a rolar. Coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Não." Eu murmurei. "Eu amei. Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso".

"Você sempre amou tanto esse filme." Ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus. "Eu quero dar o mundo a você, B".

"Você já tem dado." Eu sorri. "Contanto que eu tenha você, Edward, eu tenho o meu mundo".

"Você sempre terá a mim." Ele sussurrou. Ele se inclinou e me beijou novamente. "Agora, nós temos que ir, no entanto. Temos mais uma parada".

"Eu perguntaria onde, mas eu sei que você não vai me dizer." Eu sorri. "Então, vamos".

Edward riu quando nos levantamos. Pegamos as cadeiras e cobertores e colocamos de volta no carro. Edward se virou e acenou para um homem velho que estava no fundo no posto de concessão. Eu não consegui visualizar muito das suas feições, mas eu tive a sensação de que ele estava sorrindo. Voltei para o carro e silenciosamente agradeci Edward por ligar o aquecedor. Ele nos levou de volta para a cidade e até a escola. Ele estacionou na frente da escola elementar.

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele quando ele me levou de volta para o antigo parque infantil. Eles o fecharam um ano ou mais antes de eu ser raptada porque eles tinham construído um parque infantil novo, mas eu sempre gostei do antigo. Edward me puxou para os balanços e fez sinal para eu sentar. Sorri quando sentei no balanço e o deixei começar a empurrar-me.

"Quantas vezes eu empurrei você neste balanço quando éramos crianças?" Ele perguntou.

"Pelo menos cem." Eu ri. "Você nunca reclamou sobre isso, no entanto".

"Eu gostava." Edward disse, empurrando-me ainda mais. "Você ria, ou gritava, quando eu empurrava muito alto".

"Eu me lembro." Murmurei.

"Eu costumava vir aqui." Edward disse. "Depois que você foi levada, eu vinha aqui. Eu me sentava neste balanço e imaginava que você estivesse comigo".

"Oh, E." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu quis trazer você de volta aqui tantas vezes depois que você voltou para casa, mas eu sabia que você não estava pronta." Ele disse, puxando-me para parar. Ele moveu-se para a minha frente e segurou minhas mãos e se ajoelhou na minha frente. "Eu queria ajudá-la a ver que você nunca se foi realmente porque nós, você e eu, estávamos aqui. Neste parque infantil, naquela rede, nos corações um do outro".

"Edward." Eu chorei. Edward soltou uma das minhas mãos e a trouxe para cima e enxugou minhas lágrimas.

"Eu te amo, Isabella Swan." Ele sussurrou, puxando uma pequena caixa de veludo do bolso. Minha boca se abriu enquanto eu engasguei. Ele puxou a caixa aberta. Dentro, havia um pequeno anel de diamante situado no revestimento de veludo preto. "Você quer se casar comigo?"

"Edward." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não tenho certeza que estou pronta para isso".

"Eu não estou dizendo que temos que casar em um mês, ou até mesmo em um ano." Ele disse. "Eu só quero que você se case comigo um dia".

"Claro, eu me casarei." Sorri, levantando minha mão até sua bochecha. "Quando estivermos prontos".

"Vou esperar o tempo que for preciso." Ele disse, sorrindo. "Você vai usar o anel?"

"Sim." Eu disse, balançando minha mão. Edward sorriu quando deslizou o anel em minha mão esquerda. Ele se inclinou para cima e pressionou seus lábios nos meus. "Eu amo você, Edward".

"Eu também te amo, Bella." Ele murmurou. "Eu sempre amei e sempre amarei".

"Para sempre".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam dessa surpresa do Edward? E o pedido de casamento?_

_O próximo é o epílogo..._

_Até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	50. Chapter 50  Epílogo

_**Esta história lida com as consequências do sequestro, estupro e extrema violência física. **__**É sombria e bastante gráfica.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 50 - Epílogo<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

**Dez anos depois**

"Para onde?" Perguntou o homem atrás do volante quando deslizei para o banco de trás do seu táxi.

"Hospital Seattle Memorial." Eu disse, olhando pela janela.

O homem acenou com a cabeça, deixando que seus olhos permanecessem por um momento sobre as cicatrizes que apareciam do lado do meu pescoço. Eu o ignorei. Depois de 10 anos, era algo que eu estava acostumada, mesmo que ainda me irritasse quando as pessoas olhavam para mim como se eu fosse uma aberração.

Nas duas semanas seguintes à minha volta para Forks, fui bombardeada com telefonemas e cartas de repórteres e equipes de TV que queriam me entrevistar. Descartei todos eles. Eu não precisava, ou queria, ter o meu rosto e história estampados por todo o lugar, apesar de já estarem. Garrett estava recebendo a mesma atenção e nós simplesmente tentamos superar isso o melhor que podíamos. Tivemos a sorte de ter Kate e Edward. Ambos entendiam a luta diária que passamos.

Garrett e eu trabalhamos quase todos os dias em nossas técnicas de relaxamento. Peter e Charlotte tinham voltado à ilha para ajudar com tudo, enquanto Garrett e Kate estavam fora. Era importante que as meninas e meninos que estariam lá em seguida tivessem o mesmo tipo de apoio que eu tive. Eles precisavam disso. Kate e eu trabalhamos no meu judô com os outros. Era ainda mais importante agora do que nunca que nós nos sentíssemos seguros em nossos próprios corpos.

Charlie, Renée, Carlisle e Esme entenderam que nós precisávamos de tempo. Eles estavam sempre dispostos a abraçar um de nós quando chorávamos, e nós chorávamos. Garrett e Kate tinham chegado ao ponto de chamar Charlie e Renée de mãe e pai o tempo todo. Eu acho que isso significava quase tanto para Charlie e Renée como para Garrett e Kate. Rose e Jasper nunca conversaram com Will e Cat novamente. Eles colocaram a casa deles à venda e foram embora de Forks. Nós não tínhamos idéia para onde eles foram. Eu esperava que um dia Rose e Jasper os tivessem de volta, mas eu sabia que podiam não ter.

A escola foi bem. A maioria dos alunos parecia estar lidando com sua dor e medos. Eles pararam de xingar Lauren e Jessica, mas eles ainda as estavam ignorando. Jessica e Mike estavam ainda ficando fortes. Jessica tinha me dito que eles estavam indo para o aconselhamento juntos. Fiquei feliz por eles. Não importa quais eram os meus problemas com qualquer um deles, eu queria que eles fossem felizes. Eu ainda não tinha falado com Mike, Tyler ou Eric após o incidente no corredor. Eu não estava mais brava com eles, mas eu sabia que não estava pronta para falar com eles ainda. Eu só precisava de mais tempo. Lauren e Tyler ainda estavam vendo um ao outro. Era óbvio para todos nós que eles se amavam. Eu estava feliz que eles pareciam ser capazes de encontrar o seu caminho.

Partimos para Phoenix dois dias antes do que o julgamento de Alec Mitchell foi agendado para começar. Garrett, Kate e eu estávamos juntos de Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice e nossos pais. Ficamos gratos que teríamos o apoio da nossa família. Garrett e eu fomos e preparamos nossos testemunhos com Siobhan um dia antes do início do julgamento. Seria difícil sentar na frente de todos e contar sobre o que eles fizeram comigo, mas nós descobriríamos como superar a dor, superar o medo.

Quando o julgamento começou, fomos jogados em uma sala de tribunal. O caso havia sido condenado a ser realizado a portas fechadas. Aos jurados foi emitida uma ordem de silêncio para impedi-los de divulgar qualquer detalhe do caso. Siobhan chamou Garrett para depor primeiro. Ele deu a eles um relato detalhado do dia em que eu o levei para a delegacia de polícia em Phoenix e Alec atacou-me naquele dia. Os policiais que estavam assistindo pela janela espelhada confirmaram a descrição dele dos eventos do dia. Fui chamada para depor no quinto dia do julgamento.

Sentei-me e dei o meu relato detalhado do estupro que havia ocorrido apenas alguns meses antes. O advogado dele tentou chamar-me de mentirosa, tentou fazer parecer como se eu tivesse o confundido com um dos numeroros outros homens que tinham me estuprado em meus seis anos no inferno. Então o promotor trouxe a fita. Eu fiquei sentada lá na cadeira enquanto eles mostravam aos jurados e ao juiz a fita do seu ataque contra mim. Eu sentei lá chorando sozinha enquanto eles ouviam-me gritar por ajuda, gritar para ele parar. Eu sentei lá e chorei enquanto eles o assistiam cortar a minha pele e deixar-me com o meu algoz.

Quando voltamos para o hotel naquela noite, meus pais me seguraram em seus braços no meio do chão e nós choramos juntos. Tinha sido difícil para eles sentar lá na sala do tribunal e assistir o ataque de Alec Mitchell em mim. Era difícil saber que ele não foi o primeiro, ou o último, homem que tinha me machucado assim, mas eles estavam determinados a estar lá para mim, e eles estiveram. Foi o momento mais difícil que eu tinha enfrentado desde o meu retorno a Forks.

Após mais dois dias de depoimentos, os jurados foram para as deliberações. Levou quase três dias para eles voltarem com o seu veredicto. Eu estava nervosa que eles o achariam inocente. Eu sabia que se ele algum dia saísse, ele mataria a mim e a Garrett. Nós ansiosamente nos sentamos no tribunal, rodeados pela nossa família e amigos enquanto os jurados declararam Alec Mitchell culpado de estupro, conspiração para sequestrar e numerosos outros encargos. Ele foi condenado à prisão perpétua sem possibilidade de liberdade condicional. Senti um pedaço da minha alma curar naquele dia. Um pedaço muito pequeno, mas um pedaço, no entanto.

Dois meses depois, nós nos encontramos em outro tribunal. Desta vez nós estávamos em Chicago. Estávamos lá por Garrett enquanto ele enfrentava seus pais e os homens que o tinham machucado. Foi um processo difícil para ele e para o resto de nós. Os jurados declararam Jane e Alec Mitchell, assim como os outros 15 homens, culpados de estupro, agressão e sequestro. Todos eles foram condenados com prisão perpétua. Foi um dia de cura para Garrett e Kate.

Garrett e Kate voltaram à ilha para reiniciar suas vidas juntos, enquanto o resto de nós voltou para Forks. Foi difícil para mim estar longe do meu melhor amigo, mas eu sabia que poderia fazer isso. Conversamos ao telefone diariamente, e isso ajudou nós dois a lidar com a ansiedade que sentimos por estar separados. Edward me segurou enquanto eu chorava no telefone com Garrett e eu sabia que Kate estava fazendo o mesmo por ele. Eles entendiam a nossa amizade e exatamente o quanto precisávamos um do outro.

Emmett, Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper e eu nos formamos no ensino médio no mês de junho. Quando atravessei aquele palco para pegar o meu diploma, eu podia sentir minhas mãos trêmulas e meu coração disparado. Exatamente quando eu pensei que ia me perder, olhei para a outra extremidade do palco e vi Edward esperando por mim. Eu quase corri para os braços dele e, no segundo em que eu estava lá, senti uma calma me lavar.

Nós seis, juntamente com Charlie, Renée, Carlisle e Esme, fomos visitar Garrett e Kate na ilha após a formatura. Nossos pais se apaixonaram pelo lugar e finalmente entenderam por que é para lá que eu ia quando precisava sentir-me segura. Eles finalmente entenderam por que, para mim, a ilha era o meu refúgio quando as coisas ficavam difíceis.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward e eu fomos para Dartmouth no outono. Foi difícil para os nossos pais nos deixar ir, mas eles entenderam que precisávamos fazer isso. Este era o nosso momento de estar juntos. Eles eram os típicos pais e ligavam e nos incomodavam sobre não voltarmos para casa o suficiente. Eu adorava cada minuto disso.

Emmett formou-se com uma licenciatura em Psicologia. Ele trabalhava com as crianças que Garrett trazia para a ilha. Ele é incrivelmente paciente com suas crianças. Rose tem uma licenciatura em Direito. Ela trabalha na ilha através do ponto de vista legal. Ela garante que estejamos cobertos por tudo o que precisamos estar. Eles se casaram há quatro anos na ilha. Jasper tem um diploma em Administração. Ele administra o lado empresarial da ilha. Alice tem um diploma em Artes. Ela começou um programa de arte-terapia na ilha. Eles se casaram há dois anos na ilha.

Edward e eu fomos para a faculdade de medicina e nos tornamos médicos. Eu também estudei Psicologia. Eu vim trabalhar para Garrett há cinco anos e Edward se juntou a nós há dois anos. Foi difícil passar tanto tempo assim separados, mas nós visitamos um ao outro tanto quanto poderíamos. Depois de um noivado de nove anos, nós finalmente nos casamos há um ano na ilha. Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Charlie deixou suas lágrimas caírem livremente quando colocou minha mão na de Edward e, finalmente, deixou-me ir.

Após quase um ano de tentar, Garrett e Kate foram capazes de engravidar. Nove meses depois, Kate deu à luz a minha afilhada, Isabella Irina Mitchell. Ela é a menininha mais linda. Ela tem o cabelo loiro de Kate e olhos cinzentos de Garrett. Ela tem a ousadia de Kate e o temperamento de Garrett. Irina, como eles a chamam, é a luz das nossas vidas. Foi difícil para mim no início, sabendo que eu nunca poderia ter meus próprios filhos, mas Irina era tão minha quanto era deles.

Edward e eu temos conversado sobre adotar. Eu não tenho certeza se estamos prontos para dar esse passo ainda, mas talvez estaremos um dia. Há um monte de crianças lá fora que poderiam precisar de um lar estável e talvez nós encontraremos um, ou dois, que foram feitos para estar conosco. Por agora, nós apenas nos concentramos em ajudar as pessoas que trouxemos para a ilha. Eles eram os nossos filhos, de muitas formas.

Fui chacoalhada para fora dos meus pensamentos quando o táxi parou em frente ao hospital. Enquanto saí do táxi, paguei o motorista e fiz o meu caminho para dentro do hospital Seattle. Fiz meu caminho até o elevador para o terceiro andar e até o quarto 305. Parei na porta e respirei fundo antes de eu empurrar a porta aberta.

"... nós só queremos a nossa Kelsey de volta." Chorou a mulher, parada ao lado da cama.

"Você não pode ter a antiga Kelsey de volta." Eu disse. As três pessoas de pé ao lado da cama do hospital se viraram e olharam para mim. O rosto mais familiar irrompeu em um largo sorriso enquanto atravessava o quarto em minha direção.

"Bella, obrigado por ter vindo. Você está ótima, querida." Carlisle disse quando me abraçou.

"Obrigada, Carlisle. Você está muito bem também." Eu disse. Eu me afastei dele e olhamos de volta para os pais de Kelsey.

"Jeremy e Carrie Bradford, esta é a minha filha, Dra. Isabella Cullen." Disse Carlisle.

"É um prazer conhecê-la." Disse Carrie.

"Vocês também. Eu queria que fosse em circunstâncias diferentes, mas não é." Eu disse quando fechei a porta atrás de mim.

"O que você quis dizer sobre não conseguir a antiga Kelsey de volta?" Perguntou Jeremy.

"Quero dizer que a antiga Kelsey está morta. Ela morreu assim que aquele monstro a tocou. A nova Kelsey é alguém que está indo à luta todos os dias pelo resto da sua vida com a dor e a vergonha que ela sente pelo que aconteceu com ela." Expliquei.

"O que você sabe sobre o caso dela?" Perguntou Carrie.

"Eu só sei que ela foi encontrada em um beco há três meses. Ela havia sido estuprada e quase espancada até a morte. Ela se recusa a falar sobre o que aconteceu e se voltou para as drogas e álcool para lidar com a dor que ela sente. Vocês dois a encontraram no banheiro depois que ela tentou se matar cortando os pulsos." Eu disse. "O que vocês dois têm que entender é que Kelsey sente como se nenhum de vocês entendesse com o que ela está lidando. É verdade, vocês não entendem".

"E você entende?" Jeremy perguntou, duramente.

"Sim, eu entendo." Eu disse. "Sem entrar em detalhes, eu sei exatamente como Kelsey está se sentindo. Veja, por um longo tempo, eu senti como se estivesse sozinha em minha dor. Tentei enterrar a minha dor e fingir que eu tinha me recuperado, mas então ela aumentou e veio à tona um dia, eu fiquei tão sobrecarregada que acabei na mesma posição em que Kelsey está. Se vocês não a deixarem vir comigo, em um ano vocês estarão parados no túmulo dela!"

"Ir com você para onde?" Perguntou Carrie.

"Isabella ajuda a administrar um programa que ajuda as pessoas em situações como a de Kelsey." Disse Carlisle.

"Eu vou ensiná-la a lidar com sua dor. Vou ensiná-la a lidar com seu pânico, sua vergonha. Vou ensiná-la a lutar para que ela sinta que é capaz de cuidar de si mesma." Eu disse.

"Onde é este programa?" Perguntou Carrie.

"Brasil." Eu disse. Ambos atiraram suas cabeças em minha direção.

"Você não pode levá-la ao Brasil." Retrucou Jeremy.

"Você prefere que ela fique aqui e esteja morta em um ano?" Eu bati. Ambos se encolheram para trás. "Porque se vocês não a deixarem vir comigo, eu garanto a vocês que ela estará morta. Vocês têm que deixá-la ir se vocês querem que ela volte para vocês".

"Eu sei que é difícil para ambos." Carlisle disse, dando-me um sorriso suave. "Eu estava nesta mesma posição uma vez. Foi a coisa mais difícil que tive que fazer, mas se eu não tivesse, Isabella não estaria aqui em pé conosco. Se eu não tivesse, eu teria perdido mais do que apenas minha filha".

"Deixem que ela venha comigo. Prometo nunca desistir dela. Prometo trazê-la de volta." Eu disse, sinceramente.

"Ok." Carrie sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. "Vamos deixá-la ir".

"Apenas cuide do meu bebê." Jeremy exclamou.

"Eu prometo." Eu disse. "Aqui está como isso vai funcionar. Logo que ela acordar, nós partiremos. Eu tenho um avião estabelecido na pista do aeroporto. Preciso de alguém para arrumar duas malas de roupas para ela. Nada além de roupas".

"Eu vou fazer isso." Sussurrou Carrie.

"Ok, uma vez que ela acordar e perceber que ela está vindo comigo, ela vai ficar super irritada. Ela vai gritar, chorar, xingá-los. Ela vai dizer a vocês que ela os odeia e que isto é tudo culpa de vocês. Ela não quer dizer isso. Digam a ela que vocês a amam e que vocês estarão aqui quando ela voltar. Não a abracem ou a beijem. Ela precisa de toda essa raiva para se convencer a ir comigo." Eu expliquei.

"Como você vai levá-la para o avião?" Perguntou Jeremy.

"Eu vou algemá-la a mim." Eu disse.

"Oh." Jeremy murmurou.

"Vá pegar as coisas dela e traga aqui." Eu disse.

Carrie apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu. Estabeleci-me em uma das cadeiras e conversei um pouco com Carlisle. Eu não o tinha visto em quase um ano. Depois que saímos da faculdade, Carlisle começou a trabalhar mais com vítimas de estupro e suas famílias. Ele nos consultou em alguns outros casos ao longo dos últimos anos. Vinte minutos depois, Carrie voltou com as malas. Peguei as malas e as carreguei para o avião. Voltei ao hospital e ouvi Kelsey gritando do corredor.

"EU ODEIO TODOS VOCÊS. VOCÊS ESTÃO APENAS TENTANDO SE LIVRAR DE MIM PORQUE VOCÊS ME ODEIAM!" Ela gritou. Eu atirei a porta do seu quarto aberta.

"Isso é o bastante dessa merda." Eu disse. Ela atirou sua cabeça para mim.

"Quem diabos você pensa que é?" Ela rosnou.

"Eu sou a pessoa que vai fodidamente salvar a sua vida, então cale a boca e ouça os seus pais." Eu bati.

"Kelsey, nós amamos você e prometemos estar aqui quando você voltar." Carrie sussurrou em meio às lágrimas. Ela se virou e saiu do quarto.

"Kelsey, nós amamos você e prometemos estar aqui quando você voltar." Jeremy sussurrou através das lágrimas. Ele estendeu a mão para agarrar a mão dela, mas puxou sua mão rapidamente e correu para fora do quarto. Carlisle me deu um sorriso suave e os seguiu para fora.

"EU ODEIO VOCÊS DOIS!" Ela gritou.

"Ah, cale a boca já." Eu disse, passando pela sua cama. "Meu nome é Bella. Você e eu vamos ser boas amigas".

"Saia de perto de mim." Ela resmungou. Eu apenas ri quando prendi a algema nela. "TIRE ISSO DE MIM".

"Desculpe, querida, mas eu não posso fazer isso." Sorri. "Veja, eu conheço este juiz realmente agradável no Arizona que não gostou quando eu contei a ele como você tentou se matar. Ele me deu uma ordem judicial que a obriga a ir comigo".

"Para onde?" Ela retrucou.

"Você vai descobrir em breve, querida." Eu disse.

Eu a puxei para fora da cama e fizemos nosso caminho para fora do hospital e para um táxi. Entramos e o motorista olhou para nós. Eu rosnei para ele e ele rapidamente se virou e partiu. Fomos para o aeroporto e arrastei Kelsey para o avião e afivelei seu cinto de segurança. O avião decolou e eu tirei a algema dela.

"Para onde você está me levando?" Ela retrucou.

"Brasil." Eu disse simplesmente.

"O QUÊ!" Ela gritou.

"Pare de gritar, porra, ou eu vou sedar o seu traseiro." Eu rebati. "Olha, você não tem que gostar de mim agora. Acredite em mim, eu estive no seu lugar, mas eu vou ajudá-la e eu vou te levar para casa assim que você estiver melhor. Esta é a sua última chance de conseguir sua vida de volta".

"Quem disse que eu a queria de volta?" Ela sussurrou enquanto trouxe os joelhos até seu peito.

"Querida, eu sei como é difícil. Eu realmente, realmente sei. Eu não vou mentir para você e dizer que tudo ficará bem. Eu não vou mentir para você e dizer que tudo vai ser fácil porque não é. Diariamente, pelo resto da sua vida, você vai se esforçar para respirar todas as manhãs sem ter um ataque de pânico. Toda noite você irá para a cama rezando para que seu monstro não venha para você em seus pesadelos. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você. Eu não sei tudo que você passou. Mas eu prometo a você isso, eu nunca vou desistir de você".

"Você promete?" Ela sussurrou, deixando as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto livremente. Estendi a mão e peguei a mão dela na minha. Seus olhos viajaram até as cicatrizes que estavam lá.

"Eu prometo." Eu disse calmamente. "Um dia, você vai me agradecer por isso".

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Bem, chegamos ao fim... o que acharam dos acontecimentos durante os dez anos que passaram? E esse final, com Bella ajudando Kelsey?_

_Mesmo sendo difícil traduzir essa fic pelo assunto abordado, a história é realmente linda e que nos faz pensar muito sobre a vida... espero que vc´s tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei!_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e deixaram reviews! _

_A próxima fic já tem alguns caps. prontos, mas eu provavelmente só conseguirei postar a partir do dia 19, pois está super complicado pra eu traduzir esses dias... meus pais foram viajar e eu estou cuidando dos meus avós, então tenho ficado com eles o tempo todo e só volto pra casa pra dormir. E tb vou viajar amanhã e na semana que vem preciso viajar a trabalho... então não conseguirei postar normalmente na semana que vem, portanto, só no dia 19, ok? Desculpem por isso, mas minha família vem em primeiro lugar sempre!_

_Ah, e a sinopse da nova fic é essa: _Bella não falou uma palavra a ninguém em mais de dois anos. Charlie está frustrado e perdido em como ajudá-la. Quando os Cullen se mudam para Forks, eles será capazes de ajudá-la a se abrir? Charlie continuará lá se ele realmente souber o que ela estava escondendo?

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
